


Married to Darkness

by Endraking



Series: Legacy of the Dread Doctors [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Another Beacon Hills problem, Antihero Theo, Beta Liam Dunbar, Coach Finstock is always a laugh, Cops hate Theo, Corey is a good friend, Dark Theo, Dream Sequences, Even though he is trying, F/M, Flashbacks, Friends to Lovers, Go-go dancing at Sinema, Guilt, Hunters Being Assholes, Hunters Vs. Pack, I apologize for nothing, Liam Dunbar Needs a Hug, Liam is a Good Friend, M/M, Mason is a Good Friend, Nolan is pack, Pack Dynamics, Pining Liam, Post-Series, Protective Theo Raeken, Rating May Change, Self-Discovery, Self-Doubt, Sheriff Stilinski Is A Dick, Slow Burn, So is Parrish, Stiles Stilinski Dream Weaver, Tags May Change, Theo Raeken Being an Asshole, Theo Raeken Needs a Hug, Theo is a tease, Theo is oblivious, Theo-centric, allies to friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 08:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 27
Words: 124,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12860286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endraking/pseuds/Endraking
Summary: Post series- What happens to the members of the pack that remained in Beacon Hills.  While some problems remain, new ones creep up that require the pack to act.  Mainly told from Theo's point of view.  Without the remainder of the pack, the young members must deal with the morally grey world of conflict within Beacon Hills.





	1. Chapter 1- Yeah, I still trust you

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story posted to this site. Thank you for your patience and I appreciate any reviews and comments.  
> As always, I lay no claim to Teen Wolf. I just like playing in their setting with their characters.  
> Thank you for your time and enjoy.

Several months after the Anuk-Ite

 

Theo slowly stepped away from the warehouse, a black duffel over his shoulder, his dry black T-shirt quickly moistened from the sweat of the last shift as his black sweat pants began to stick to his legs. The rims of his sneakers lit up blue with each step as he slowly made his way to his truck, which was parked underneath a street light on the vacant street. He sighed as he opened the passenger side door and tossed the duffel inside before making his way to the driver’s side door. His mind wandered to the events of months ago, when he last worked with the McCall pack. He turned on the radio as he drove and inhaled deeply. He almost gagged on his work fragrance, sweat, money, other people’s sweat from being proverbially locked into a tiny space around each other. He lowered the window and continued to let his mind wander as he drove back to the place that became his home.

_The air cracked with finality in Beacon Hills Hospital. The fight against the hunters and the Anuk-Ite raged but the part devoted to the hospital was reaching its conclusion. Gabe laid against the glass doors of the secured medical cabinets, the last flicker of light faded from his eyes. Theo slowly pulled his hand back, the sear of the taken pain slowly dulled as he stood. A lone tear formed in his eye and traced down his face as he stared at the body of the young man in front of him.   Theo reflected on why this felt so different from the times before when he took pain, before he was banished to his personal hell. The realization struck, this was the first time he took someone’s pain that didn’t result in him taking their life. This was done out of mercy, not survival. He also realized that Gabe and he weren’t all that different. The boy acted out of sheer survival in the madness that was Beacon Hills and the supernatural world. He chose to take power to live and that very choice is what led to the end of his life. He took a few deep breaths before he turned to face McCall’s pack. Corey and Mason joined Liam and Melissa as they witnessed the sliver of an expression of humanity from Theo._

_Theo walked over to the pack, a look of confusion held as he touched his face and wiped away the lone tear._

_Mason gasped, “You took his pain?”_

_Liam glanced over to Mason, a slight smile of approval and softly spoke, “Yeah, he did.”_

_Theo smirked, “I am standing right in front of you.”_

Theo shook his head out of the reverie when he realized he was still stopped at a red light that just turned green. He glanced over at the clock on the radio and saw that it was shortly after 3 AM.

He enjoyed the cool air as he passed by the outskirts of the preserve on his way. Theo mumbled to himself, “I wonder what trouble they are in now?”

As soon as the words exited his mouth a scent caught his nose. Anger, followed by pain. The unmistakable scent of a werewolf: Liam. Internally he rolled his eyes and drove toward the scent.

He reached an entrance to the preserve easily and noticed two black trucks parked on the side of the road. He pulled up and parked behind them. The smell of munitions hit him as he parked and he reached into his center console and fished out one of many flip phones that filled it. As he slid out the truck, turning on the phone he glanced to his feet and noticed the soles of his shoes light up blue. He groaned as he removed them and his socks and tossed them into the truck. He listened for heartbeats and heard none close as he sauntered over to the rear truck. He tossed the flip phone into the back as he extended his claws. After slashing the rear tires of both trucks he picked up Liam’s scent again. While the smells merged, he picked up six distinct scents, Liam was by himself being pursued by 5 hunters. Theo rolled his eyes and muttered, “Great” before he bounded into the tree line towards the beta.

 

Liam cursed himself under his breath as he darted through the forest. He knew that he should’ve waited for Corey and Mason. He knew he should’ve let Nolan come with him. He knew he should’ve said something or left behind a note before he drove his mother’s car to the preserve chasing a rumor. He couldn’t help it though. Monroe’s hunters were in town, not just any hunter but hunters who personally answer to Monroe.

As he weaved through the forest, the smells of guns and oil grew stronger. He skidded to a halt at the base of a large tree. His breath fogged up the crisp night air. He took a moment to calm his nerves as the gunshot graze to his left shoulder continued to knit and close up. “These hunters are different, better than the ones we’ve dealt with recently “, the young wolf thought to himself.

He heard movement several hundred yards off to his right and darted in the opposite direction. He caught the scent of freedom as he pushed himself with every ounce of fury that pumped through his veins. His stride grew as he sprinted further away from the men in pursuit. He saw the edge of the preserve and road and felt his chance to get free from them was only several hundred feet away. That’s when it hit him.

An immense, powerful force knocked the young wolf to the forest floor, blue electricity and shockwaves rippled in the air. He mumbled, “Mountain Ash?” He heard a pair of heartbeats as a man in black fatigues stepped out of the shadows towards the prone wolf.

The man said, “Thought it might be a good idea to set up a fence. Can’t outrun a wall.” A malicious grin formed on the man’s face as he extended his shock baton. Liam scrambled to get to his feet but the slick, mud floor of the forest fought against him. He instinctively flinched as the raised baton swung down towards him. But the blow never came. As he slowly opened his eyes, he heard the body fall and another figure stood in its place.

“Theo?”

Theo smirked and said, “Good thing you remember, so can we leave? I am not dying for you tonight.”

Liam quickly got to his feet and said, “But the Mountain Ash...” but was quickly cut off, “Is broken. Let’s go, my truck isn’t far.”

The wolf and chimera ran into the underbrush by the road and made their way back to the trucks. When they reached them Liam looked to Theo, “You parked behind them?”

Theo glared at Liam, “Yeah. Now do you mind doing the honors and setting off their security systems?”

Liam snorted, “What?”

Theo rolled his eyes and slammed his fist into the lead truck’s front quarter panel which set off the strobing of its lights and the honking of its horn. As they passed the second truck, Liam followed suit. Theo opened his truck and Liam quickly hopped into the passenger side as Theo started the truck.   As they drove away they caught a glimpse of the hunters leaving the woods and getting into their trucks. Theo slowed his movement to a crawl and Liam glared at him, “What are you doing?”

Theo continued looking in the rearview and said, “Waiting to see if it worked.” Both trucks started up but quickly became bogged in the mud as the deflated tires dug into the mud. Theo began laughing as they drove into the town.

The anger bled from Liam as he glared at Theo, “You did that just to see them get stuck?”

Theo shot a smirk to Liam, “I did that so I can make sure we aren’t being followed.”

Liam shook his head and said, “It’s good to see you.”

Theo coldly asked, “Why were you out there, alone? Where is your pack?”

Liam sighed and said, “I heard that Monroe’s hunters…”

Theo raised his right hand and said, “Stop right there. Yeah, I heard the same rumor. It reeked of a trap.”

Liam retorted, “Yeah but it was a chance to find out where she is.”

Theo glanced over, “And your pack agreed to this?”

Liam looked to the floorboard and said, “Well, no, but…”

Liam’s head shot up, “My mom’s car. It’s at the park entrance. We have to go get it.”

Theo let out a long sigh, “Not a chance. Tell her to report it stolen and let the sheriff deal with it. I wouldn’t be surprised if the hunters trapped it or just used the license to track down where you live.”

Reality set in and Liam muttered, “Oh shit.”

Theo rolled his eyes and said, “Alright, looks like you are staying with me for the evening.” He took an abrupt turn and headed towards the school.”

Liam said, “I thought you were living out of your truck?” As soon as the words left his mouth, the young wolf instantly regretted it.

Theo coldly replied, “No, I found a place, for the moment.”

Liam said, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean…”

Once again Theo interrupted, “I know what you meant.”

They rode in silence and Theo pulled his truck past the lacrosse field and parked it next to the maintenance shack behind the school. He turned the truck off and slide on his shoes as he grabbed the duffel from the back seat. Liam slowly slid out of the truck and followed Theo to the shack’s entrance.

Liam whispered, “You live in the maintenance shack?”

Theo smirked, “No. Step inside.” Theo opened the door and the smells of gasoline and stale cut grass hit them. Theo walked over to the far corner of the small building and reached down. He pulled open a secret door and began to descend the ladder into the tunnel. When he reached the bottom, he looked up to see Liam staring at him.

“Are you coming down or did you decide you wanted to sleep next to John Deere?”

Liam quickly descended the ladder and closed the secret door behind himself. The tunnel was dark and smelled of mildew and rodents. Liam flashed his eyes and caught up to Theo, the blue flashes of his sneakers giving away his position easily. They navigated several hundred feet of winding tunnels before they reached a large metal door. Theo set his claws into an indentation for a clawed hand and turned the metal slab. As the door slid open, light spilled into the tunnel. Theo stepped inside and tossed his duffel next to a cot with linens on it.

Liam looked around and marveled at the mixture of stone and metal walls. The cot was placed along the left wall, tidy with two large black gorilla chests underneath. Next to it was a large metal desk with push pin walls, clearly acquired from the administration section of the school. A single laptop sat in the center, surrounded by a mixture of ancient tomes and modern high school and college textbooks. Various papers hung from push pins on the walls that flanked the desk. A space heater sat tucked against the desk. A large black curtain hung from string and hooks from the ceiling which separated the room from the other half. On the right side there was a mini fridge which had a bowl of mixed fresh fruits on top. Next to it, lining the right wall was a bench press and several loose weights. Strings of extension cords and lights hung from loops in the ceiling to the various electrical appliances.

Theo opened one of the top drawers on the desk and tossed a thick wad of cash in it before stepping behind the curtain. He said, “Don’t just stand there admiring my home, step in and close the door.”

Liam stepped inside and pushed the door closed. When he did he noticed a faint blue glow. Theo said, “The structure is lined with mountain ash. Only those allowed in can open it. Never can be too careful.”

A loud rumbling came from behind the curtain as Theo stepped back into the living area with a cot and more blankets in hand.

Liam asked, “How are you living here?”

Theo began to set up the cot in the open area in the center of the room. He smirked and said, “Rent free.”

Liam shook his head, “I thought this was the vault for the Hales.”

Theo nodded, “It is. Vault’s in the other half of the structure.”

Liam nodded, “Then how are you here?”

Theo grinned, “Let’s just say Peter and I have an understanding.”

 

_A few months earlier_

_Theo parked his truck in the parking lot of Beacon High. He realized it would be easy to sneak in during school hours and take a shower and get cleaned up. As he walked to the rear entrance of the gym the faint smell of mildew caught his nose. He followed it to the maintenance shack, which was mostly unused during the colder months of the year. After breaking the exterior lock, he snuck inside. The smell of mildew continued to grow stronger as he searched the small shack. While the exterior looked new with a fresh coat of red paint, the floorboards looked considerably older. He stepped lightly on the wood until he reached a section near the far back corner that sounded different. He brushed aside the scraps of old grass and moved a couple of bags of fertilizer until he noticed the faint lines of a pull hook for an entrance. When he pulled it open, the smell of mildew grew stronger._

_He slowly lowered himself into the tunnels and walked, faded familiar scents caught him. He recognized the scent of Malia and followed it. After several winding tunnels he reached the frame of a door, blown off its hinge from a concussive blast. He slowly pushed it open and stepped inside a large room. The walls, where they weren’t fractured and beginning to cave in from the outside earth, were scorched. He walked into the room and found the source of Malia’s scent, a torn piece of a flannel shirt._

_Theo admired the room and walked to the furthest point in. To his right stood another broken door, a rolling entrance to an empty vault. He grinned and contemplated how he could utilize the structure. He heard the sounds of classes overhead which distracted him from the footsteps at the entrance._

_Peter said, “Well, if it isn’t the fake wolf.”_

_Theo quickly turned around and flashed his eyes. Peter followed suit. The older werewolf commented, “Wow, if lost and found didn’t become a person. Do you own a mirror? You should invest in one.”_

_Theo realized he looked terrible, and didn’t smell much better. His face was dirty and patchy with facial hair. His usual coif was greasy and ruffled. His mixture of dark flannel, t shirt and jeans that missed the laundry for over a week didn’t help matters. He glared at the well cleaned and manicured wolf and said, “What do you want?”_

_“I want you to leave so I can get this place repaired and move some things into my vault.”_

_Theo smirked, “And what if I don’t want to leave?”_

_Peter casually shrugged before he wolfed out and charged Theo. Peter reached back and overhand slashed at Theo. While Peter was strong, Theo was hungry. The chimera stepped into the bringing his clawed hand underneath which caught his target in the gut. Theo spun out of the way of the falling limb and thrust back his elbow into the back of Peter’s neck and sent the elder wolf into the wall. Theo turned around to continue but Peter held out his hand and said, “Enough. You tore my new shirt.”_

_Theo snarled at the comment and Peter calmly reverted. “How about a deal then? I want this fixed and you want a place to call your den. I am going to have this fixed and you can supervise the work and help move some things into the vault when it’s finished.”_

_Theo rolled his eyes as he reverted, “You just don’t want to be down here while it’s being fixed. Don’t think for a second that I am going to accept your charity.”_

_Peter smiled, “Exactly. First, I don’t deal with child support. I also need a guard dog for when it’s finished. You can be like Cerberus, but less cool.”_

_Theo shook his head, “Whatever.”_

_Peter extended his hand to shake Theo’s, “Glad we could come to an understanding.”_

When Theo finished setting up the cot with linens, Liam sat down. He glared at Theo, “You know Scott is mad at you.”

Theo sat on his cot and rolled his eyes, “When is your alpha not mad at me?”

Liam’s anger rose, “He said you agreed to look out for us.”

Theo nodded, “Exactly, that’s what I’ve been doing.”

Liam leaned back in surprise, “What?”

Theo smirked, “What? You think hunters just show up zip tied, bound and gagged at the Sheriff’s station by accident?”

Liam mumbled, “We thought that was someone else.”

Theo shook his head, “Nope. I have tried to head off these problems before you and the remainder of the pack living in Beacon Hills has to. I know everything that has happened. It’s easy to keep an eye on you when I live under the school.”

Liam smiled slightly, “I didn’t know that you cared.”

Theo smirked, “I don’t. You four just have big targets on your backs and it’s easier for me to deal with them before they realize I am even here. If you didn’t notice, I am just the drifter that most people don’t even know exists.”

Liam asked, “Then why don’t you join the pack? I convinced them before, I know they would let you now. You don’t need to keep proving yourself. I know you’ve changed.”

Theo looked to the floor and said, “My argument isn’t any different from the night you approached me at that last pack meeting. People don’t change.”

 

_The pack meeting that followed defeating the Anuk-Ite_

_The pack, with all current and scattered members stood in the now cramped living room of the McCall residence. Refreshments overflowed as the joy of defeating the hunters and the Anuk-Ite were celebrated._

_The circle of smiling faces filled the room while Theo stood on the outside near the door._

_Scott cleared his throat and addressed the audience. “We survived another attack on our home and on our families and we celebrate that tonight.” Cheers erupted._

_Scott cleared his throat once again as the cheers died down, “But my beta, Liam” Scott looked over to Liam and nodded, “Has brought it to my attention that we should approach the issue of Theo’s status within the pack.”_

_Mixed murmurs between people began as Scott continued, “I know not everyone here is a member of the pack but you are all reasons that we stand here today so I want to know everyone’s opinion on the issue. Should Theo be allowed to join the pack?”_

_Stiles quickly interjected, “Whoa, whoa. I am going to start by saying no. Theo may be good to have in a fight but to be pack, you have to be trustworthy. At least some of the time.”_

_Lydia looked to Stiles, “That’s true but you can’t tell if you never give someone the chance to see if they actually changed. He is one of the reasons you were saved from the Ghost Hunt. I say yes.”_

_Malia growled, eyes flashing blue, “Not a chance. Theo isn’t pack.”_

_Corey chimed in, “Theo, the Theo here tonight, the Theo that we pulled back from hell isn’t the same Theo that killed my old pack. He’s different, in a good way. I say yes.”_

_Mason looked to Theo, who stared at the floor as everyone was talking about him, “Theo. You know how I feel about what you did. But, you proved something not that many hours ago. Because of that, I say yes.”_

_Melissa and Noah looked to each other with worried glances before she began, “He killed my son. I can help him, I can look out for him, but I can’t forgive him. No.”_

_The Sheriff nodded, “I wish I could see things from a different perspective but I can’t. Theo took pleasure in torturing my family. No”_

_Derek looked to Scott, “No”_

_Nolan looked around as eyes settled on him, he nervously said, “I don’t think I should have an opinion here. I am guilty of some of the things that happened.”_

_Scott looked to Nolan and said, “Speak up Nolan. You wouldn’t be here if we didn’t care what you had to say.”_

_Nolan took a deep breath and looked at Liam as he said, “Theo is one of the reasons I am alive today. Yes”_

_Parrish glared at Nolan and said, “No. He manipulates people just to get what he wants.”_

_Stiles interrupts, “The same could be said about Peter.”_

_Peter glared at Stiles, “I guess it’s a good thing we aren’t talking about me.”_

_Noshiko looked to Scott and then Liam as she said, “When Liam asked for the sword to release Theo, I warned him against it. He acted, like the impetuousness of youth, and released Theo. However, I think I may have learned the lesson from the young beta. On behalf of Kira, I say yes.”_

_Chris glared at Theo before looking to Scott, “Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent. No”_

_Peter glanced over to Stiles and then to Malia, “Theo is a survivor, willing to do whatever is necessary to live. He also manages to do that for members of the pack already. It’s a good trait to have. Yes.”_

_Jackson glanced at Ethan before looking to Scott, “We’ve all done things in our past. I’m not innocent. At least I got a second chance. So I say yes.”_

_Ethan looked to Jackson, “I disagree. It’s one thing to make mistakes, it’s another to recklessly enjoy torturing people and not showing an ounce of remorse. No.”_

_Deaton chimed in, “This is a tough one. On one hand you can judge the young man for decisions made in the past and condemn him due to situations that we know nothing of the extent. On the other hand, he is a chimera, born of science and not the supernatural so it is questionable if he would even know or feel the connection of being in a pack. I will take my position as an emissary and decline to vote.”_

_Scott looked to Liam, “You are up.”_

_Liam stepped forward, his eyes firmly on Theo. He saw Theo shaking ever so slightly. He couldn’t tell if it was anger, shame, fear, or anxiety that tore at the chimera. He said, “If you would’ve asked this before the Ghost Hunt, I probably would’ve hit you. If you would’ve asked this after, I would’ve begrudgingly said no. While Theo did save my life, several times then, he did everything out of self-preservation and fear. Now, Theo has helped me steer the narrow path of mercy. He stopped me from becoming one of the monsters that we fight. Without Theo, I don’t know if I would still be here, like I am today. So, I say yes.”_

_Scott took a deep breath and sighed, “Well we have a tie. I guess this falls on me to decide but before I do, Theo, do you want to say something?”_

_Theo was noticeably shaking at this point. As he walked by the group he accidentally bumped into Noshiko and quickly apologized. He made his way to the center and looked to Scott. He nodded as he turned around to face the crowd. His meek, reserved expression quickly shifted to the same cocky smirk that he wore._

_“Are you kidding me? Seriously?” His eyes travelled from Stiles to Mason, Over Melissa and Noah, past Parrish and finally turning to land on Liam._

_“Let me start by saying, People don’t change. I have done everything in my life for the same reason, to live, to survive. My sister’s heart beats in my chest for that reason. I desired the power of an alpha, a true alpha to break free from the dread doctors who were planning on killing me anyway. I killed my own pack to that end. Hell, I helped you kill the dread doctors, who were the closest thing I had to parental figures for most of my life. Let’s not forget that I was perfectly fine with the beast taking over Mason and erasing him from existence just for the chance to take its power too. I have betrayed just about everyone in this room.”_

_Theo sighed and said, “I am good at two things, surviving and killing.”_

_He turned to face Scott. Their eyes met and Theo started to chuckle, “Scott, really? You are still leaning towards accepting me?” Theo shook his head, “I killed you. Don’t forget that. You can’t save everyone.” Theo shrugged his shoulders and raised his arms in confusion as he faced the audience again, “If you are willing to accept me into your pack, well you are bigger idiots than I thought.”_

_Theo pushed past the pack and stopped at the door, “When you are ready to send me back to hell, I will be waiting in my truck.” Before anyone could say anything, Theo opened the door and slammed it shut as he left.”_

 

Liam sighed and said, “I know why you made that scene.”

Theo raised his head, smiled and looked into Liam’s eyes, “Alright Liam, I’ll bite. Why did I do it?”

Liam calmly said, “Because you don’t trust yourself. You don’t think you can change or deserve to have the chance to be accepted.”

Theo sighed and said, “Is that so? Do you trust me?”

Liam slowly nodded, “Yeah, I think I do.”

Theo stood up and walked to the desk, he began, “Noshiko found the sword that night correct?”

Liam shook his head, “Well, yeah but I don’t see what that has to do with anything,”

Theo reached into the top drawer and pulled out a piece of metal and tossed it to Liam. It was a piece of Kira’s sword.

Liam stared at it for a moment as Theo walked back to his cot and sat down. He calmly asked again, “Liam, do you still trust me?”

Theo took off his shirt and glistened in the dimly lit room. He said, “The water should be warm enough to use now. You can borrow one of my outfits for tomorrow.” Theo slid one of the chests out from under his bed and began to search through it.

Liam continued to stare at the section of Kira’s sword. He slowly set it down on the cot and stared at Theo.

Theo smirked when he caught Liam staring at him. Without shifting his attention he said, “What’s the matter?”

Liam slowly shook his head. The young wolf was torn between anger and confronting Theo and confusion that Theo, the master manipulator, would admit his crime to the man who took responsibility for his actions. Theo handed a pair of basketball shorts and a t shirt to Liam. “Bathroom is just on the other side of the curtain. Don’t use up the hot water.”

Liam took the clothes and walked behind the curtain. He noticed that the large room continued to a corridor. To his right were a small metal door, partially open with a light bulb hanging from a wire and a large metal door with another claw imprint lock. He opened the small metal door and saw a harsh metal bathroom. The sink and polished metal mirror were to his right, a small plastic crate containing cleaning supplies sat underneath, a steel toilet sat in the center and a cramped, curtain less shower stood off to the left. There was a metal wheel placed under the shower head. He noticed that the shower had a drain but so did the bathroom itself. Between the toilet and the sink stood a large, noisy, hot water heater. He noticed a leather tote with Theo’s toiletries.

He shed his clothes and turned on the shower. The hot water blasted him initially but he turned the dial back and enjoyed the heat as he snagged and used Theo’s body wash. His mind kept wandering back to the piece of the sword. Had Theo really manipulated them again? He rubbed his shoulder where the bullet had grazed him and reflected on Theo’s habit of showing up at just the right time to help him. It just didn’t make sense. As he shook his head from water and his thoughts he heard, “Hey. Don’t use up all the hot water!”

Liam quickly turned off the shower and stepped out. He looked around for a towel and saw Theo’s arm extended with a towel in the door. He grabbed it and quickly toweled himself off and put on the clothes. They hung loose on him but felt clean and comfortable. He scooped up his clothes and opened the door.

Theo stood before Liam wearing only a reflective, blue and green sequin jockstrap. Instantly embarrassed, Liam turned around and said, “Dude, why are you wearing a colorful thong?”

Theo grunted, “Because I was coming home from work when I saved your ass. Now move, I need to take my shower.”

Liam shuffled out of Theo’s way, his face red from embarrassment but noticed the glimmer on Theo’s chest. As the metal door closed in front of him he asked, “Are you wearing body glitter?”

The water came on and Theo responded, “No, I got into a fight with an arts and crafts store before I found you at the preserve.” Liam slowly walked back into the main room, making sure to set his dirty clothes down near his cot and asked, “So what do you do for work?”

Liam could hear the audible groan from the shower before Theo said, “Do you really want to know that badly?”

 

Liam responded, “Yeah.” He heard an audible sigh through the jet of water from the shower.

“Fine. When I finish in here.” Theo finished showering and cleaning up. He turned off the loud hot water heater. He set a spare toothbrush on the sink and walked back into the main area, his black Under Armour shorts and shirt clinging to his body. When he stepped through the curtain he noticed Liam reading the papers pinned to the walls at his desk. He smirked, “Really Liam? That nosy?”

Liam pointed at the paper in the center and looked to Theo with a smile on his face, “You earned your GED? Since Monroe left?”

Theo rolled his eyes, “Yeah. It’s not like I could get hired much of anywhere without it. I didn’t exactly get the chance to graduate.”

Liam nodded and smiled mischievously, “So where do you work?”

Theo padded over to his cot and lay down. He said, “I dance on weekends at Sinema. On most weekdays I work at Jungle. I do everything from working the doors to bar backing and sometimes even bartend.”

Liam walked over to his cot and plopped down, “Well that explains things. Seems like a lot of work. Why don’t you talk to the Sheriff and become a deputy.”

Theo laughed, “That’s a good joke Liam. That man wants to see me behind bars, not putting others behind them. Plus the tips are better and no one asks questions, or at least meaningful ones, to the go-go boy or cute bouncer.”

Liam responded, “Yeah but the hours sound terrible and I don’t see you enjoying the work.”

Theo shrugged, “Gotta find a way to survive. That and it beats living in my truck.” After a few moments Theo stated, “I put out a spare toothbrush for you.”

Liam rolled and faced Theo, “Thanks.” He asked, “You seem to be prepared for people to stay down here, do you get many visitors?”

Theo rolled away to face the wall, “Since I moved in, only you. I am kind of a loner these days.”

Liam responded, “You know lone omegas don’t last long.”

Theo huffed, “Good thing I am not a wolf then.”

Liam got up and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. When he finished he could already hear Theo’s breathing had changed and he was fast asleep. Liam stepped out of the bathroom lightly and found the switches for the lights and turned them off one by one. The last lamp lit up the cots and it was that moment that he finally got a good look at Theo.

Liam noticed that Theo’s hair was longer and looked like it was beginning to curl in the back. His face, while peacefully sleeping had more pronounced lines and his eyes seemed a bit darker than before. Liam could’ve sworn Theo had put on more muscle since a few months ago, his clothes barely seemed to contain him.

Most of all, Liam noticed that Theo clearly trusted him. Liam doubted that Theo was so exhausted that he passed out while someone else was unattended in his home. Theo effortlessly opened up about his life and didn’t hold back from ripping that band aid off with Liam. Liam picked up the piece of Kira’s sword and put it back into the top drawer of Theo’s desk. As he closed the drawer, the laptop came out of sleep mode and he noticed there were several tabs open. He flipped through them to see one was open to an online college course on biology. Another tab showed research for a psychology paper. The last screen was on a GPS tracker. He noticed the signal travel from roughly where the hunter’s trucks were to a building in the warehouse district. Liam smiled. Before he turned off the last light he whispered, “Yeah, I still trust you.”


	2. Chapter 2-Meet Rex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam helps Theo get ready for a dance party at Sinema

Married to Darkness- Chapter 2

 

Theo placed his clawed hand into the lock and slowly slid the door to his den open. As light poured from the room into the tunnel, things looked and smelled different. The floors were soft and carpeted, the lights didn’t hang from wires with bulbs attached but seemed to be built into the ceiling. His cot was replaced with a couch and his workout station with a large flat screen TV with a gaming console and several games in front of it. His work station looked similar. He saw Corey and Nolan sitting on the couch, a controller in each of their respective hands as they played a round of Call of Duty. Mason sat at the work station behind the laptop and typed furiously as he shifted between tabs. As Theo stepped in the three looked to him and practically yelled, “Hey Theo! We’ve been waiting for you!”

Theo was dumbfounded as he said, “What? Why are you here?”

Corey laughed and rolled his eyes, “Theo, you know, the pack meeting. The one we always have at your place because we never get to see you.”

Nolan nodded and said, “Yeah and you have the best video games. One of these days I will beat you.”

Mason smirked and lightheartedly said, “You forgot didn’t you?” He shook his head and continued, “It’s alright, I am already putting together the research we need to deal with the hunters once and for all.”

Theo shook his head, “Where’s Liam?”

Mason chimed in, “Getting your surprise. We told you this last pack meeting but once again you weren’t paying attention.”

Corey nodded and laughed, “It’s okay Theo, we still love you.”

Nolan nodded and smiled.

Theo slowly walked into the room and behind the wooden partition that replaced his curtain. This den, his home smelled like pack, like family. Internally he smiled before he walked back around and looked to Corey a smile plastered across his face, “I get the winner of this round.”

Nolan grinned, “I hope you are ready to go down Raeken!”

Theo plopped down between the two on the couch. He felt acceptance, love, and all the things he didn’t think were possible. While he watched the video game he noticed a shift in the scent and picked up Liam’s. He looked to the door and saw the young wolf, a smile across his face with a hand behind his back. Theo quickly stood up and walked over to Liam.

The young wolf smiled and said, “It’s good to see you. It feels like it has been forever.”

Theo nodded, “Yeah. I heard you have a surprise for me.”

Liam nodded and beamed proudly, “I do.”

Theo smirked, “Well what is it?” The video game stopped and Theo could feel that all eyes were on him and Liam.

Liam slowly knelt before Theo, his eyes maintaining contact and said, “I don’t know how I didn’t see it was always you. You have been my shoulder to cry on, my knight in shining armor, and my partner in crime. You have always seen the best in me and helped me become the man I should be. I owe you my life but most of all I love you Mr. Raeken.”

Theo realized that tears were slowly streaming from his eyes. The lights seemed brighter and warmer. The love and acceptance seemed overwhelming. Theo mumbled, “I don’t know what to say.”

Liam smiled, a tear of happiness streaking down his cheek, “Just say how you feel.” Slowly Liam brought his hand from behind his back. As he did this the color drained from the room. The warmth and light faded to shadows and cold darkness. His raw feet touched the harsh metal floors and Nolan, Corey, and Mason disappeared. The scents of mildew and rust assaulted his nose. The only thing bright was still Liam until the young wolf brought his hand up to Theo. In it was a human heart, the metallic smell of fresh blood attacked Theo.

Liam continued as the color drained from him and a ragged bleeding wound grew from the center of his chest, “I give you my heart.” As Liam finished speaking his eyes fogged over and his body collapsed to the harsh floor. A pool of blood poured out of him and swallowed Theo whole.

 

Theo jumped up in his cot. He was covered in sweat and breathing heavily. He struggled to calm his nerves as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. He heard the gentle breathing and heartbeat of the man lying in the cot next to him. He recognized that his den smelled of Liam. He slowly pulled himself out of bed and reached for his cellphone on the table. The time read 11:40 AM. Theo grumbled, “I overslept.”

The chimera quickly got up and finished his biology lab and saved a few documents for the psych paper he was writing. He pulled out his pair of sneakers and tossed them on before he left his den and went on a run around the school track.

When he finished, he went back to his den. Covered in a fresh new layer of sweat he grabbed a protein shake out of his mini fridge. He took off his sweaty shirt and slapped it onto the bar of his bench press. Liam snored near him as he downed the thick liquid. Theo walked past the curtain and turned on some of the overhead lights while he found his hot plate, spatula, fork, metal plate and a single skillet that he brought down when he first moved in but used very little. He set it up on top of the mini fridge after moving his bowl of fruit onto the workout bench.

Theo grabbed a stick of butter and lined the pan with it as he turned on the hot plate. He grabbed two eggs from the carton and began to cook them as Liam slumbered. As Theo fried the eggs, Liam slowly moved and mumbled, “Breakfast smells good mom.”

Theo smirked and kicked Liam’s cot, “I’m not your mom. Eggs will be done soon so get up. You don’t want to sleep your Saturday away.”

Liam slowly opened his eyes. The dim light reflected off of Theo as he cooked only a few feet from him. He mumbled, “Why are you cooking? What time is it?”

Theo rolled his eyes, “So you have breakfast and it is about quarter after 2.”

Liam shot up, “2 pm?”

“Yeah, remember we got back at almost 5 this morning.”

Liam fought off the grogginess and said, “My parents must be worried. I’m surprised my phone didn’t go off.”

Theo smirked, “I’m not. I doubt you have a signal. Plug it into the base at my desk.”

Liam pulled himself out of bed and plugged his phone into the base. Within a minute, his phone blasted him with notifications. As Liam gasped, Theo laughed as he plated the two eggs and set the fork on the plate, “Breakfast is served.” He handed the plate to Liam, who began to scarf them down almost immediately.

Theo laughed, “Remember to breathe while you eat. My cooking isn’t up to “Mom’s” standards.”

Liam replied, “Very funny. I guess I’ll explain the whole car thing to my parents and talk to the pack. What are you doing today?”

Theo turned off the hot plate and walked the skillet to the bathroom sink, “I have a bit of time before I have to get ready for work but I do have to put together a costume. I hate theme nights.”

Liam raised an eyebrow between bites as he mumbled, “Theme night?”

Theo walked back into the main room, “Yeah and tonight’s is “Scared Straight” It’s a monster theme.”

“But don’t you just wear underwear and dance in a cage or around a pole.”

“Yeah, but tonight I get to do that with monster things.”

Liam finished his eggs and walked the plate to the sink to join the pan. He walked back into the main room with a mischievous grin as he looked at Theo, “I’ve got an idea.”

Theo groaned, “This can’t end well.”

Liam texted Mason, Corey, and his parents and told them what happened last night at the preserve with his parents receiving a tastefully edited version of events. When he finished, Liam looked to Theo, “Do you want to get ready so we can go to the store before you have to get ready for work?”

Theo shook his head, “Sure.” He went through his gorilla chest and found a couple of t shirts and hoodies and jeans for the two to wear. When they were changed they looked like Theo and junior Theo.

Liam grumbled, “We can stop by my house on the way.”

Theo laughed, “No time. Let’s go little wolf.”

Liam growled, “Don’t call me little wolf.”

Theo opened the door and laughed, “Whatever you say, little wolf.”

Theo and Liam left the den and returned to Theo’s truck. Theo drove away from the school and asked, “So where are we going?”

Liam smiled, “Don’t worry about it, just take a left when you leave the school.”

Theo rolled his eyes and bit back his irritation, “Well if you tell me where I can just drive there.”

Liam shrugged, “I know, I just don’t care. Take a right at the light. I saw your computer last night.”

Theo nodded, “I noticed. The GPS tracker wasn’t the top page when I put it to sleep. Now you know another reason I wanted to get their trucks stuck.”

Liam asked, “So what is your plan? Deal with them yourself and not tell the pack anything. Make a right on 7th street.”

Theo responded coldly, “That was the idea.”

Liam’s anger grew, “But they might have information on Monroe.”

Theo shook his head, “And? It’s not worth the risk.”

Liam raised his voice as his anger grew, “What do you mean not worth the risk? Monroe is the key.”

Theo glared at Liam, “No, she isn’t. When will you get that through your head? She is just another hunter.”

Liam spat back, “She is their leader. If we deal with her.”

Theo venomously interrupted, “Another will take her place.”

Liam growled, “You don’t know that.”

Theo rolled his eyes, “Yeah, I do. That’s how blind dedication to a cause works.”

Liam crossed his arms and looked out the window, “Turn left at the light and it should be off to your right.”

Theo followed the directions and pulled into the parking lot of a strip mall. He saw the sign and parked near a store called, “Ghosts and Ghouls” a costume store. Theo stepped out of his truck and waited for Liam to calm down and step out of the truck before he walked up to the store. Liam joined Theo and walked into the store with him. He mumbled, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to get angry.”

Theo shook his head, “Don’t apologize. We just disagreed. So what’s your idea little wolf?”

They walked through the children’s costume section to the back of the store. They passed through a curtain from the regular adult costumes into the adult’s only section of the store. Theo walked over to the variety of underwear while Liam looked around. Theo pulled a shiny black thong off the rack, “How about I paint my body green and go as the wicked witch?”

Liam looked to Theo, “That sounds like a lot of cleanup. Won’t you sweat most of it off?”

Theo shrugged, “Yeah, you’re right.”

Liam looked through the different costumes and a scent caught Theo’s nose. Someone he had smelled before but couldn’t quite place it.

Theo reached forward, his arm operating on its own as his mind tried to place the scent and why he was occupied with its importance and grabbed a red with white polka dots one and said, “Clown?”

Liam shook his head, “Way too scary. I thought you wanted to make money.”

Theo put it back on the rack as he concentrated on the scent and the heartbeats in the store. There were four heart beats. He recognized the perfume that belonged to the girl working in the front. He focused on the other person who seemed to move closer to them. Another faint scent caught his nose, gun powder. While Theo stared into the rack, Liam shoved what looked like a large pile of fur into Theo’s face.

The quick gesture surprised the chimera and caused him to step back, “What the hell is that?”

Liam separated the underwear from the ears and held them out, “It’s called the big bad wolf.”

Theo smirked, “Cute, real cute. Something like this was your idea all along wasn’t it?”

Liam cracked a grin, “Yeah.”

Theo shook his head and took it from Liam, “Fine. But I am not the big bad wolf.”

As they crossed back through the curtain Theo bumped into a man who seemed to throw more force back at him than an accident. He stood a few inches taller than Theo and carried a menacing air. His blonde hair was cut short and he wore a red flannel, jeans, and work boots. A menacing looking hunting knife hung from his leather belt on the left side and his cell phone peaked out of his right side pocket. He said, “Could’ve fooled me.”

Theo eyed the man, “Excuse me?” The chimera’s mind broke it down, this man was one of the hunters that hunted down Liam the night prior.

The man smiled menacingly, “Not here wolf but we’ll deal with your kind.” The man turned and walked towards the entrance. Theo caught up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. The man quickly turned around and used the momentum to slug Theo in the face. Theo fell down to his knee as his mouth filled with the bitter, metallic taste of blood. Liam charged towards the man but Theo was able to stand and restrain the young wolf while glaring back at the man.

The hunter darted out of the store as Theo continued to hold back Liam.

The young wolf yelled, “You’re letting him get away.”

Theo demanded, “Stop Liam. Think about where we are.”

Liam looked around and saw the clerk staring at them in surprise. She held the store phone in her hand and looked like she was about to use it. Theo looked to her and soothingly said, “It’s alright. Must’ve pissed him off when I bumped into him. Sorry about the scene there.”

Theo pulled Liam to the counter while the girl stood speechless. The chimera set down the wolf adornments on the counter and smiled to the girl. Her expression shifted from surprise to acceptance as Theo began, “I have a costume thing tonight and just wanted to ask your opinion on this costume.”

Liam fumed as Theo acted as if nothing just happened. The young girl responded, “I think you’ll look cute but I don’t think you ever have that problem.”

Theo looked to Liam, “See she thinks I’m cute.”

Liam huffed and sarcastically said, “Yeah, he’s real adorable.”

Theo beamed proudly.

The girl giggled and rang up the purchase. Theo paid in cash and walked Liam out of the store with his costume in hand. “Why are you losing it Liam?”

Liam stared into Theo, “Because you let him get away. How did he know we would be here?”

Theo laughed a single sarcastic blast, “He didn’t. Just recognized my truck from last night and followed us. Either way, it doesn’t matter.”

Liam narrowed his eyes, “Why doesn’t it matter?”

Theo reached into his pocket and pulled out the man’s cell phone, “Because I am not going to get hit by some half rate hunter and not get something out of it.”

Liam’s eyes widened, “When did you get his phone?” The two walked to the truck and entered as they spoke.

“When I fell. He didn’t hit that hard but I had to make it look believable.”

Theo started the truck and drove back to the den. “Take the phone back to your pack and get Mason, Nolan, or Corey, whoever hacks into phones to get whatever information from it.” Theo tossed the phone into Liam’s lap. The young wolf picked it up and pocketed it.

Liam asked, “Why don’t you come over and we can have a pack meeting?”

Theo laughed, “I’m not pack and look at the time. I need to get cleaned up and get to work.”

“Can you drop me off at home?”

Theo laughed, “Sure. I meant to do that anyway.” Theo took a turn and headed towards Liam’s home. He pulled into the driveway and stepped out of the truck. Liam stepped out and walked around the truck to the driver’s side. He said, “Thanks for helping me last night and for breakfast.”

Theo shrugged, “At least you can tell Scott that I am behaving now.”

Liam nodded and walked towards the door. Before he could reach it, the door opened and Mason and Corey stepped outside. Mason looked at both Theo and Liam and asked, “Are you two dressing alike now?”

Corey smiled as Liam said, “Shut up Mason. We have some work to do.”

Theo shook his head, got into his truck and drove back to his den. He cleaned himself up and put his costume and work things in his bag and drove to Sinema. He parked down the street a block and walked to the back entrance. He knocked on the metal door and the mousy, but somehow physically built bouncer opened the door. Theo grinned, “I didn’t know you were working the back tonight Ben.”

The man child nodded, “Yeah. Getting into costume tonight Rex?”

Theo nodded, “Yeah. A friend convinced me.”

Ben nodded and let Theo into the club. Theo walked to the changing rooms and replaced his street clothes with his costume. Liam was right about the choice. The furry trunks fit well and had a tail that hung like a fuzzy fan. The two wolf ears looked ridiculous but somehow made the outfit come together. Theo admired himself in the mirrors before walking around the club and helping the staff get it ready for tonight’s event.

Several hours into the shift and Theo was covered in sweat. The club was packed and the regular patrons and staff were all dressed in monster costumes. Theo moved rhythmically to the song, some club remix to a song he couldn’t quite place the words. A multitude of bills hung from the rim of his underwear. Theo climbed the pole and hung upside down. He loved to do this because for whatever reason it was a signal to stuff more bills into the rims of his underwear that hugged his muscular thighs. While he hung upside down, with guys passing by to rub their hands across his abs or barely graze his legs, he saw three guys dressed in costumes walk towards him. The first was a thin guy wrapped head to toe in bandages, with only holes for his eyes and the lower part of his nose. To the side of him, Corey walked up and was dressed to look like the Frankenstein monster and Mason flanked him wearing a Dracula vampire outfit.

Theo almost fell off the pole from surprise but shifted his weight to flip himself off of it. He turned to face the three. Confused he asked, “What are you doing here?”

Theo watched their expressions and he could tell that Corey and Mason were giving the chimera the look. Before Mason could answer, it clicked in Theo’s head and he annoyingly corrected himself, “Liam told you and told you about Scared Straight.”

Mason nodded. Corey asked, “Well, aren’t you glad to see us?”

Theo rolled his eyes and began swaying and shifting his body to the music, using his off hand to gain leverage using the pole to shift his hips and flex his abs as he danced. “Seriously though, how did you get in?”

Mason smiled, “The guy working the back door. Only cost us twenty dollars too.”

Theo shook his head, “I swear Greenberg is the worst.” A grin formed on the chimera’s face, “Then that means you still have the fifty you usually use to get in.”

Mason’s eyes widened, “Well maybe but I don’t know why that’s important.”

Theo’s grin widened, “Because it’s simple. I am at work so either make it rain, or go talk to someone else.”

Mason reached into his pocket and put the fifty in the rim of Theo’s underwear. Theo smiled, “Now was that so bad?”

Corey responded, “That’s messed up Theo.”

Theo deviously eyed Corey, “It’s Rex here and is that now?”

Corey nodded and as soon as he did Theo pulled Mason onto the elevated platform with the pole. He pulled Mason close to his body and began to gyrate with the young human. Initially Mason was hesitant but Theo’s movements and the music coaxed him into dancing. He said, “What about now?” A crowd gathered around the pole while Theo danced with Mason.

Corey’s expression darkened a little but he said, “Well yeah but that’s not bad.”

Theo’s grin widened, “Oh you want me to be bad?” Theo grabbed Mason’s white button up and pulled it open. Buttons rained down from the platform which caused the crowd to throw money at Mason and Theo. Corey quickly pulled Mason off the platform, the jealousy on his face obvious and said, “Alright that’s enough.”

Theo pretend pouted as he eyed the closest people to friends he has, “But I am up here all alone.” His predatory gaze fell on the mummy, “Nolan, have you ever been the object of infatuation?”

Nolan shook his head and Theo yanked him onto the stage. “I didn’t know you batted for the other team.”

Nolan laughed, “I don’t but I didn’t think you were gay Theo.”

Theo grinned as he danced against the young man, his hands deftly pulling away bandages, “Am I? Right now, I am Rex and I just work here. And you know, twenty dollars is twenty dollars.” When Theo remarked, almost on que a patron stuffed a twenty into his underwear and slapped his rear.

Nolan tried to pull away when he realized that Theo was undressing his costume, he said, “Dude, I only have on underwear underneath these bandages.”

Mason chimed in, “I wouldn’t have said that if I were you.” Corey smiled and agreed.

Theo smiled a predatory smile and shifted one finger to a claw and cut a line through the bandages that crossed the front of Nolan. They fell away as the chimera pulled his hand back and retracted the claw. When the bandages fell, the crowd erupted in cheers, whistling and bills flying onto the platform.

Mason and Corey laughed as Nolan’s face reddened. Theo turned his back to Nolan and leaned back against the pole and squatted low to face the crowd. When he reached the bottom he felt it. A forceful, wretched splash hit his chest and sloshed up his neck and face. The smell of bile and liquor assaulted the chimera. Theo wiped his face and jumped off the platform. He yelled to the bar, “That’s it Robert, I’m done for this evening.”

An older bearded man yelled back, “What do you mean done? It’s only 11.”

Theo responded his irritation climbing, “My costume is full of cash and I am wearing jaeger, fireball and bad decisions. I’m calling it a night. Plus you have an eager young man already dancing on the platform.”

Nolan’s eyes widened as he didn’t realize that he had been moving to the rhythm during the projectile episode and guys were already stuffing bills into his underwear and tossing them on the platform.

Robert yelled back, “Whatever. Your loss, party wolf.”

Theo looked to Mason and Corey, “I’m going home.” He grabbed the cash from his underwear and formed a rather large wad of bills with a hundred dollar bill on top.

Mason asked, “How do you already have that much money in tips?”

Theo smirked, “I keep my eyes and nose out for three things, guys that are drunk, desperate, and have money.”

Corey responded, “I don’t know if that’s cold or ingenious.”

Theo shrugged, “Why can’t it be both?”

Mason said, “It’s good to know some things haven’t changed.”

The chimera walked to the back and grabbed his duffel, changed his clothes and drove back to the den.

When he got back to the den he tossed his duffel on the cot Liam used and his wad of cash into the top drawer of his desk. He took a shower and put on a pair of shorts when he finished cleaning up. He hopped onto his laptop and finished typing his psych paper and submitted it. With an exhausted sigh he pulled away the push board in the center which revealed a map. He marked GPS locations of the hunter on the map with red pencil. He replaced the push board and opened the left side top drawer to put his pencil in. He saw the shard of Kira’s blade gleam off the light. With a smile, Theo cut off the lights and went to bed.

 

In a park not far from the edge of the preserve just before the sun began to rise.

Blue lights flashed as another deputy drove up to join the four that already blocked the entrance to the park. Stilinski stepped out of the vehicle and walked up to Parrish. He asked, “What did we find Parrish?”

Parrish responded, “Found the body of a man slashed apart. It looks like he was attacked at his car before he struggled to make it here. The perp knew who they were after. The man’s car looked like an armory and he died with a pistol in his hand but before he could fire a single shot.”

The Sheriff asked, “Do we have any idea who could’ve done this?”

Parrish nodded his head and said, “We’ve got some things to look into. This is clearly going to belong in our other set of files.”

Stilinski smirked, “That set of files seems to grow a bit faster than I thought.”

The Sheriff walked towards the crime scene and looked at the body. The body was on his back with his head on the downhill slope towards the creek. It looked as if the body was placed that way after the man was killed. The expression locked on the man’s face seemed to be more of surprise than fear.

The man was the same hunter that Liam and Theo ran into at the costume shop not even 12 hours prior.


	3. Chapter 3- Surprise Little Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack surprises Theo with a pack meeting.

Married to Darkness- Chapter 3

 

Theo slowly pulled himself up from his cot. His body felt heavy and his limbs moved slowly as if he were pushing them through water. He shifted his legs off the cot and slowly stood up. He could feel the blood rush through his body as he almost lost his balance and fell. He slowly maneuvered to his bathroom but stopped when he reached the door. The large metal door was replaced with a mirror and he saw his reflection.

His hair was a ragged mess, the dark rings around his eyes almost appeared to be done with makeup. Though tanned, his skin carried an ashen quality. Even his black t shirt and shorts appeared to be faded and tattered. He looked away in shame and placed his hand forward to open the door mirror but his reflection didn’t do the same. It continued to stare at him until it said, “Look at the mess you’ve become Raeken.”

Theo shook his head and took a small step back as he said, “What the hell?”

The reflection smirked and said, “You just couldn’t stay focused, could you? Haven’t you learned that you can’t rely on anyone?”

Theo looked away from the mirror, down towards the vault and said, “I don’t rely on anyone. In a twisted way, they are relying on me.”

The visual replica asked venomously, “You don’t really believe that? Do you?”

Theo spat back, “They trust me. I can help deal with the problems of Beacon Hills. I can fight the hunters and any other supernatural threat. Better yet, I am willing to do more than they are. They need me.”

The replica laughed darkly, “They need you. I can think of a few others that needed you. Josh, Tracy and Tara trusted you, they needed you. How well did it turn out for them?”

Theo slammed his eyes shut and covered his ears as he shouted, “Shut up! This is different!”

The copy tutted him, “You can try to shut me out Theo but it isn’t going to work. I am you.”

Theo collapsed to his knees and gritted his teeth as he tried to force himself from hearing the words. “I am not like that now. I am not.”

Josh’s voice entered Theo’s head, “What did I do to deserve to die again? You killed me twice Theo.”

Theo thrashed his head from side to side, “Shut up!”

Tracy chimed in, “Josh was weak, we both know that. I was obedient Theo, I loved you. Why did you kill me?”

Theo fought back the tears of helplessness as the rage within him grew and fought to combat the difficult truths. “Please”, he begged.

Tara’s voice entered his mind, “Why? You didn’t just kill me but destroyed our family. Why?”

Theo collapsed to the floor, the tears streaming.

The reflection stepped out of the mirror and walked and knelt down next to the downed chimera. In a soothing voice he said, “Shhh Theo. It’s alright. You don’t have to feel this way.” The copy placed his hand on the chimera’s shoulder. Theo felt the touch and it was warm and inviting. He slowly pulled his hands away from his ears and opened his eyes. His muscles relaxed. The copy slid his hands underneath Theo’s arms and helped him to stand. The copy softly spoke, “It’s alright. You don’t have to listen to them. I am here for you.”

Theo placed his weight on the copy which shuffled them both back to the mirror. The copy said, “Look into the mirror.”

Theo brought his head up and looked into the mirror and saw nothing reflected back. He gasped and the copy said, “Don’t worry, nothing’s wrong. This is the way it should be. You never have to worry about what you have done since you will never have to face it.”

Theo argued, “I have to face the consequences of my actions. I can’t change it but I have to carry that burden.”

The replica asked, “Why? Does it help you? Does your penance bring happiness? Don’t worry though, you stay here, I will handle things.”

Theo turned his head to look at the copy, “No, you can’t.” The copy smiled darkly and pushed Theo into the mirror. The surface rippled like water as Theo passed through it. He quickly turned around and looked into his den through the mirror. He watched as the pack walked down the side entrance and stood in front of the vault.

The copy smiled and turned to them, “I’m glad we decided to have a pack meeting here.”

Nolan smiled and stepped closer to the copy, “I’m glad we have a plan to deal with the hunter problem.”

Liam walked up to the copy and shook his hand, “Thank you for helping us with this Theo. I know you didn’t have to but your help is appreciated.” Mason and Corey stayed back towards the entrance and smiled and nodded.

While still holding Liam’s hand, the copy darkly grinned and said, “Don’t worry, you’ll never have to worry about another hunter again.” Theo screamed from the mirror to the pack to run. He quickly found that he was not making a single noise and he could only watch in horror. When the copy finished speaking he leaned back while still holding Liam’s hand and spun the wolf, releasing him at just the moment to catapult him into the vault door knocking him out. Nolan’s eyes widened and the color drained from his face while Corey grabbed Mason’s hand and went invisible.

The copy flashed his teeth as he wolfed out and slashed Nolan’s throat before the young man could react. The teen dropped to his knees as the blood flowed from his throat and eventually collapsed on his face.

The copy walked over to his desk and opened the top drawer and pulled out a large hunting knife. He said, “Corey, Mason. Don’t think you can escape. You can hide sure, but once you come into this den only I can let you out.” The replica closed his eyes and spun around with the knife in hand. As he began to move he heard the shuffling of feet and he threw the knife. The blade sank deep with a satisfying slurp as Mason and Corey became visible again, the blade sunk to the hilt in Corey’s chest. The chimera slunk to the ground, his eyes and expression locked in horror. Mason ran for the front entrance as the replica chased him. Mason reached the door and it began to open before a clawed hand pierced his torso and punched through his rib cage. Mason muttered, “Why?” before he slid off the claw and his body collapsed to the floor. The replica licked the blood off his claws and turned around to face Liam. The young beta was regaining consciousness and slowly pulling himself to his feet. The replica rushed him and stabbed his claw into the wolf’s spine. With his chimera strength he propped up the beta and carried him to face the mirror like a ventriloquist and his dummy. The replica grinned at Theo as he held the wolf. Liam attempted to struggle but the claws firmly lodged in his spine stole his strength and kept him from regenerating.

Liam pleaded, “Why Theo? Why are you killing your pack?”

The replica coldly responded, “It’s simple. I am good at three things. Betrayal is the last.” With his other clawed hand the copy pushed his talon’s through the beta’s sternum and torn out his heart. Liam went limp and the copy tossed the shell of the wolf to the floor. He held out the heart to Theo. The tears lined Theo’s face but not a sound was heard. The copy spat, “The satisfying snap of a sternum sounds so much better when it isn’t our chest, doesn’t it?”

 

Theo bolted up in his cot. The familiar sensation of being covered in a cold sweat hit him. He fought to calm down his racing heartbeat and control his fear induced rapid breathing. He closed his eyes to try and center himself but instantly saw the crumpled heap of the pack from the nightmare and screamed.

Eventually his voice gave and he opened his eyes. He pulled himself out of the cot and began to walk to the bathroom. When he reached the curtain he heard a light knock at the door. The chimera slowly shifted and looked at the door. He internally questioned who it could be since Peter could enter and leave to his heart’s content. Only Liam knew he lived here besides Peter. He drug himself to the door and began to ask who it was but his hoarse throat still hadn’t healed yet. Against a nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach, the chimera opened the door.

As the meager light spilled into the tunnel Theo saw Corey standing in front of him. Before Theo could say a word, Corey spoke, his voice filled with concern, “Are you alright Theo? I heard you scream.” Theo nodded and let his fellow chimera in. Theo cleared the linens off the cot Liam used and motioned to Corey to have a seat. He sat down on his cot and coarsely responded, “I’m fine. Just a bad dream.”

Corey bit his lip gently before responding, “I’d say. You had to be screaming for a solid few minutes.”

Theo shrugged and asked, “What are you doing down here?”

Corey sighed as he noticed his former alpha stonewalling the conversation, “I wanted to talk about last night.”

Theo rolled his eyes and walked over to the desk. He reached into the drawer he keeps his money in and pulled out a fifty. He tossed it to Corey and said, “There. I don’t want you to think I was just blackmailing you three.”

Corey quickly shook his head and nervously laughed, “No, keep the money Theo. That’s not what I wanted to talk about.”

Theo drug himself back to his cot and sat down to face Corey. He asked, “Then what do you want to talk about?”

Corey rubbed the back of his head, “We were able to get some information from the hunter’s phone. I’m pretty sure we know where two of their bases of operation are.”

Theo smirked, “And this involves me how?”

Corey noticeably swallowed and said, “Liam told us about you GPS tracking that group of hunters and we figured that together we could make a plan to deal with them.”

Theo raised an eyebrow, “I should’ve figured the de facto alpha would suggest something. If you need me for your plan then you could’ve just called or texted.”

Corey nodded, “Exactly.”

Theo shook his head in annoyance, “I’m not going to like this am I?”

Corey nervously chuckled, “Probably not.”

Theo sighed, “You guys don’t have a plan except to come down here to formulate one with me today. Am I right?”

Corey laughed a little more, “Yeah, that about sums it up.”

Theo rubbed the bridge of his nose, “How long do I have until the rest of the pack gets here?”

Corey pulled out his cell and looked at the time, “I’d say about twenty minutes or so. Nolan convinced Liam and Mason to go with him to get donuts and coffee for our breakfast.”

Theo groaned, “Alright. Help me get this place set up for them to show up. By the way, what time is it?”

Corey smiled, “It’s just after 7.”

Corey and Theo folded and moved the spare linens back to their storage box. Theo grabbed the hot plate from the top of the mini fridge and put it in his box of miscellaneous things just past the curtain. Corey began to move the books from the desk but stopped when he shifted the college biology textbook and saw one of the Dread Doctors’ notebooks. He asked, “Hey Theo, why do you have the dread doctors’ texts?”

Theo glared at Corey as he scooped them up and set them down near his cot, “Don’t worry about it.”

Before Corey could respond there was a light tapping at the door. Theo stepped over and opened it.

With a wide smile, followed be an equally wide yawn, Nolan stepped into the den. He carried a couple dozen donuts as he stepped in. “Man, this place is not how I imagined it.” Nolan set the donuts down on the mini fridge as Theo remarked, “How did you imagine it?”

Nolan thought for a moment and said, “I imagined more chains on the walls.”

“Chains? Why would I have chains on the walls?” Theo quipped, a bit of annoyance in his voice.

Nolan looked around as if he were trying to find the words, “I don’t know, maybe to torture the information out of hunters.”

Theo rolled his eyes, “I don’t torture people…much…anymore.”

Corey shot a glance to Theo, “You can’t blame Nolan for thinking that. A few members of the pack informed him about your past behavior.”

Theo groaned and plastered a fake smile, “No chains, no torture. Just a regular underground room.”

Nolan laughed and Corey joined him but it was obviously half-hearted in his attempt. Mason stepped in, a large cardboard box carrying coffee in hand, and looked around the den before looking at Theo, “Yeah, this is exactly how I would set up things if I were the Batman of Beacon Hills.”

Theo smirked as he made eye contact with Mason, “I am not the Batman of Beacon Hills.”

Mason set the coffee down next to the mini fridge and grabbed a jelly donut from the top box, “Let’s see, you hunt down criminals and turn them in to the police. You operate in secret that even we don’t realize you are doing it. You have an underground lair and another alias. Yeah, that makes you Batman.”

Theo laughed and looked towards the entrance as Liam walked in. Liam nervously smiled and said, “Good morning Theo. Thanks for letting us have this meeting here.”

Theo stood and walked over to the beta and whispered to him, somewhat menacingly, “Can I have a word with you in the tunnel?”

Liam nodded slowly and the two stepped into the tunnel. Theo closed the door behind himself before he turned to face the wolf. Liam was clearly nervous and, as normal, his anger bubbled not too far from the surface.

In a far more serious tone than he meant, Theo began, “What are you doing? You bring your pack to my den unannounced with the expectation that I should just what? Join in the pack mishaps and comradery as we plan to hunt hunters?”

Liam flinched at the harshness at first but the anger began, “I wanted your help in dealing with them.”

“Then why didn’t you just call or text me?”

Liam spat back as he closed the distance between them, his anger spilling over, “Would you have responded?”

Theo smirked as he replied, “No.”

Liam hit the chimera, the force knocking him to his knee. Theo wiped the blood away from his mouth as Liam muttered, “Asshole.”

Theo pulled himself up and continued to eye down the beta, “Still working on those anger issues. At least your punches are getting better.”

Liam narrowed his eyes and asked, “You were purposely trying to get under my skin?”

Theo nodded, “Surprise little wolf.”

Liam fought back a growl, “Okay, so why don’t you work with us? Why don’t you join the pack? You clearly care what happens to us.”

Theo shifted uncomfortably before his cold smirk returned, “Do I?”

Liam nodded, “Yeah, you are dealing with hunters before they can do anything to us.”

Theo responded, “Did you ever figure that I am doing that out of self-preservation? The only reason I am looking out for you four is because you have the big targets on your backs and as long as they focus on you, they ignore me.” Theo expected to get hit again but Liam was grinning instead. “That doesn’t piss you off Liam?”

Liam shook his head slowly as the grin grew, “You need to practice more.”

Theo took a step back in confusion, “What are you talking about?”

Liam smiled and said, “Because even though I am bad at listening, I just heard your heartbeat change. You are lying.”

This time Theo lost control and hit the young beta. Liam stumbled back but caught himself. He wiped the blood from his lip as he laughed, his rage seemed to disappear. “Seems I hit a nerve there, Theo.”

The chimera growled, “Alright, fine. Whatever. We can have the pack meeting here and deal with the hunters but don’t make a habit out of it. My den isn’t your pack’s fortress of solitude.”

Liam laughed and placed him arm on Theo’s shoulder as the older chimera turned around and opened the door. “I knew you cared.”

Theo mumbled, “Shut up Liam.”

As they walked into the den, Theo noticed Nolan scarfing down a donut, holding a cup of coffee, sitting on the extra cot while Corey and Mason were whispering to each other next to the curtain. Theo glared at Corey, whose face instantly turned red. Corey looked away as Mason smiled at the two. He said, “I’m glad Mom and Dad worked it out.”

Theo grumbled as he walked to the donuts and grabbed a jelly filled and made a cup of coffee before taking a seat on his cot. Liam grabbed a donut and coffee before he began, “So we confirmed that these hunters do work for Monroe. We know they have two bases and roughly where they are. How do you think we should approach them?”

Theo rolled his eyes as he ate his donut. When he finished he said, “Let’s start by marking them on the map.”

Mason looked to Theo, “What map?”

Theo walked over to the desk and moved the push pin wall out of the way and waved his hand dramatically and said, “Have at. This is what I have.”

Mason looked at the map and commented, “Hey, this is pretty good. It’s very similar to how Stiles had his map.”

Theo rolled his eyes and sarcastically muttered, “Yeah me.”

Mason smirked and said, “Well, you have one facility marked and the other one should be about here.” The young man pointed to the map. Theo said, “The pencil is in the top drawer of the desk.”

Mason opened the top drawer which contained the money and stared for a moment, “You have a drawer full of money.”

Theo sighed, “Yes, I know. Other drawer.”

Nolan looked to Theo, “You know there are banks.”

Theo smirked, “Yeah, I know. I have money in the bank too. That’s just from work over the last month or so.”

Nolan nodded, “Yeah, I should’ve figured. I made like $200 last night dancing.”

Theo laughed derisively, “Rookie.”

Nolan gasped for a moment before Corey interrupted, “Guys, the hunter problem.”

Nolan quietly said, “Sorry.” As Theo just shook his head.

Liam looked to Theo, “What’s your plan?”

“Simple, stake out the base that I tracked them to and follow one of them home when they leave the facility. Hunt him down and deal with him. Divide and conquer.”

Liam responded, “But what about information on Monroe?”

Theo fought back a sigh and said, “Like I told you before. I don’t care about information on her. If I can stop these hunters before they set any plan of hers into motion then she won’t matter anyway. Plus taking her out isn’t going to solve the problem.”

Mason commented as Liam controlled his anger, “But that plan won’t work. We have different schedules and I don’t think the pack can effectively stalk the compound for the amount of time we would need.”

Theo glared at Mason, “Exactly. That is why that was MY plan.”

Liam glared at Theo and said, “Then how about we form a plan together so you won’t have to waste your time.”

Theo spat back, “Fine. I think we should recon the site where I tracked them back. A small group should be able to handle it.”

Liam said, “Alright, I’ll go.”

Before anyone could respond, Theo interrupted, “Not a chance.”

Liam stepped towards Theo which caused Nolan to dart off the cot and out of the way, “Why not? I can take care of myself.”

Theo stood up and met the stare of Liam, “Because this mission requires finesse, something I don’t think you can handle well.”

Liam pushed the cot out of the way and stepped closer, “I bet I could surprise you.”

Theo smirked, “Not when the hunters set off their traps which include wolfsbane and mountain ash. That’s why I think Corey should go and I can back him up.”

Liam stepped back for a moment, as he thought about what Theo said.

Mason looked to Corey and said, “I should go with you guys.” Corey smiled and Theo said, “No. If anyone else is going, it will be Nolan.”

Corey, Mason, and Nolan looked confused as they looked to Theo, Nolan asked nervously, “Why me?”

Theo looked past the three and focused on Liam, “Because you will need to see the layout for when you infiltrate the compound later when you pretend to be a hunter. Isn’t that right, Alpha?”

Liam met Theo’s focus, “I’m not alpha.”

Theo rolled his eyes, “You might as well be.”

Mason commented, “So you want Nolan to tag along with Corey and yourself to recon the building. That way we get an idea on the numbers of hunters, armaments and layout of the facility. But since you want to take Nolan you need Nolan to know firsthand so he can slip into the facility and find out information on their plans.”

Theo shrugged, “I don’t know. Ask the alpha, it’s mostly his plan.”

Liam smiled, “Yeah, that sounds about right.”

Nolan looked to Theo, “How am I going to convince the hunters?”

Theo stepped over to the young man and placed a hand on his shoulder, “Don’t worry about that yet. We might get captured or killed just getting the information in the first place.”

Nolan’s expression quickly shifted from confusion to concern as Corey stepped to the other side of Nolan and he shot a glare at Theo before he said, “Don’t worry about it. We can do this.”

Liam finished his cup of coffee and donut and said, “We should do this soon. We don’t have time to waste and we don’t want to be caught unprepared.”

Theo nodded, “For once, I agree with the alpha.”

Liam stepped forward to say something but Mason interrupted, “Yeah, we should put this together for tonight. What should Liam and I do?”

Theo looked to Corey and Nolan, “Prepare to be the shock and awe factor if things go south for us.”

Nolan looked to Theo, “But we won’t be able to use our phones. They have ready access to cell jammers.”

Corey bit his lip as he thought and quietly responded, “I could get a flare gun.”

Theo looked to Corey and nodded approvingly, “And worst case, I can howl. Mason and Liam should be safe and able to act quickly if they are at the old Hale house. That can also be our fallback point.”

Liam walked over to the map and looked at the facility locations and the Hale house. He said, “It sounds like we have a plan.”

The pack discussed school and more lighthearted conversation as they finished breakfast. When the meeting came to an end, Liam and Mason left. Corey helped Theo with cleaning up while Nolan checked out the GPS tracker on Theo’s computer.

Nolan asked, “Why did you say the plan was Liam’s Theo?”

Corey interrupted, “Because short of a few things, that’s what Liam wanted to do in the first place.”

Nolan nodded, “Except he wanted to lead it with you as backup?” Nolan looked to Theo as he asked.

Theo nodded, “Yeah. If little wolf had his way, the plan would’ve involved the two of you.”

Corey agreed and said, “Yeah, he tends to keep me out of the fight.”

Theo laughed as he put the pan and plate away in his misc. box, “Which is foolish if you ask me.”

Corey looked to the floor and said, “Yeah, but I am not as strong as you Theo.”

Theo scoffed, “But in this scenario, stronger than your alpha. Their traps are set to capture supernatural creatures. It’s a good thing we aren’t supernatural.”

Corey rubbed the back of his head nervously, “I don’t know about that Theo.”

Theo walked over to the desk and opened the bottom left side drawer. He pulled out a tiny vial with a dark purple liquid inside. He held it up to the light and watched the fluid move back and forth. “You wanted to know why I had the Dread Doctor’s journals. This is one reason. With a small injection of this we can turbo charge our healing and boost our immunity to toxins. Better living through science.”

Nolan watched the chimera nervously and asked, “What would that do to a regular person?”

Theo looked to the young man and shrugged, “I don’t know. If you want to try then you can get a booster when I take mine this evening. What about you Corey?”

Corey slowly nodded, “If it will help.”

Theo smiled, “There is the old pack mate I remember.”

 

After the meeting Liam navigated the tunnels and walked quickly to Mason’s car. His best friend rushed to keep up with him. Slightly winded when they reached the car, Mason asked, “What was going on between you and Theo?”

Liam shook his head, “I don’t know. When we fight together we are pretty unstoppable but I just don’t understand what goes through his head every other time.”

Mason raised an eyebrow, “What do you mean?”

Liam remarked, “It’s like he runs hot and cold. One minute he laughing and enjoying being around the pack and the next he clams up or acts like we’re beneath his notice.”

Mason shrugged, “I hate to say it but I think it’s because of some of his own personal demons.”

Liam growled a little, “Does he think we can’t handle things or we aren’t worth his time?”

Mason laughed, “I was going to say the opposite.”

Liam reigned in his anger and asked, “What? What do you mean?”

Mason nodded, “You should’ve seen him last night. He almost fell off the pole when Corey, Nolan and I walked in. It’s like for a moment Theo was there, the real Theo.”

Liam nodded, “Yeah I think I know what you are talking about.”

Mason shrugged, “What if he thinks that no one needs him and that we don’t think he is worth it. The man has to be lonely. You saw the bat cave, what has he been doing the last four or five months.”

Liam looked around as he recalled the den, “He got his GED. He set up a plan to deal with hunters. He is taking at least two online college courses. He works six nights a week. He also works out every day.”

“Exactly. Think about what that means.”

Liam asked, “It means he’s dedicated.”

Mason laughed a little, “Yeah, I can’t disagree. It also means he keeps himself incredibly busy to forget that he is lonely.”

Liam stared past Mason as the words registered in his head. He never thought about Theo the person being lonely. He always thought about Theo, the chimera with the amazing ability to show up and turn the tide of battle at just the right time. Theo the cocky prick who never hesitated to cut someone down and distance himself from others. Theo the monster who killed his sister, his pack, and almost convinced Liam to kill Scott. Liam didn’t once think to register Theo as the lonely man who was fighting to cling to something. Maybe even Theo the lonely guy who just once would like to be viewed as a person and not a means to an end.

Liam must’ve been staring off for a moment because Mason started waving his hand in front of his face.

“Earth to Liam.”

Liam responded, “What?”

Mason grinned, “I was just saying that I am pretty sure your wolf side and his chimera side were flirting.”

Full of indignation, Liam responded, “What?”

Mason laughed, “There was definitely a lot of tension in the room and I am pretty sure you both were enjoying it.”

“Really Mason, flirting? I think you are wrong. I just think Theo enjoys challenging my stance as alpha in training.”


	4. Chapter 4- Lobo de Sombra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack maneuvers on a group of hunters

Nolan left Theo’s den shortly after their conversation on the plan of action for the evening. Theo did his usual routine for Sundays which included his laundry, shopping for food, doing his course work, and his workout routine. Corey stayed with the chimera and helped him or participated with him throughout the day. As the evening was approaching, Theo sat at his computer finishing up his psych paper while Corey read one of the dread doctor’s journals while sitting on Theo’s cot. Theo side eyed his fellow chimera and asked, “What do you think you are doing?”

Corey glanced to Theo, “Reading the materials you have from the dread doctors.”

Theo hit the submit button on his finished paper and said, “I can see that but what I want to know is why?”

Corey shrugged, “Because I am a chimera too. If there is something I should know about, I would like to find out before it kills me. Again.”

Theo shook his head and opened a tab to a discussion board and began to fill out the prompt, “There isn’t too much in there. I should go back to their former lair and see if there is anything else hidden.”

Corey closed the book and set it down on the stack next to Theo’s bed. He asked, “Why did you go back there in the first place?”

Theo smirked, “I was looking for a place to call home. Before I found this wonderful bat cave.”

Corey raised an eyebrow as he asked, “You planned on moving into the Dread Doctor’s lair? That doesn’t sound like it would’ve been a healthy decision.”

Theo bit back, “What should I have done? Try to find my fake mom and dad and see if they wanted to play family again? Better yet, I probably should’ve just left town.”

Corey shifted nervously as he asked, “Why didn’t you talk to someone from the pack? We could’ve found a place for you.”

Theo glanced to Corey before focusing on the screen, “Because I don’t want someone to “find a place” for me. I take care of myself just fine.”

Corey responded, “Yeah, we know you can take care of yourself but you don’t have to do everything alone. You do have people who want to help you.”

Theo audibly deleted a line he was typing as he stared at the screen, “Why? Because I helped them in the past? I didn’t do any of that for anyone’s benefit but my own.”

Corey began, “But Gabe.”

The younger chimera was cut off, “Don’t start down that road Corey.”

Theo knew his anger was rising and Corey could feel it. He wasn’t surprised when Corey changed the subject by asking, “So how do you want to handle tonight’s mission?”

Theo responded, “I will infiltrate their perimeter first, create a distraction while you and Nolan enter the facility. I will buy you time to find out what we need to about this facility and hopefully more about the other. If the hunters maneuver on you, I will take them out.”

Corey nodded, “That sounds dangerous on your part.”

Theo smirked, “Not really. They may be hunters but they are just human.”

Corey swallowed audibly before asking, “How do you plan on distracting them?”

Theo laughed softly, “Easily.”

Before Corey could ask another question, Theo asked, “So when do you plan on picking up the flare gun?”

Corey’s eyes widened as he had forgot about the flares, “We can just stop at my house before we head to the forest. My dad has one on his boat.”

Theo nodded as he finished up his discussion board. He turned in the chair to face Corey, “So are you ready for a little doctor pick-me-up?”

The chimera alpha reached into the drawer and pulled two vials and two syringes out and set them on the desk. One vial was the purple one from earlier. The second vial was considerably larger and contained a cloudy green fluid and the syringes were the large, twisted metal syringe that the dread doctors used in their experiments.

Corey looked at the vials and asked, “I thought we were using the purple vial?”

Theo grinned, “We are. The green vial is for me.”

Corey softly asked, “What’s in the green vial?”

Theo’s mask of a smirk appeared and he said, “Maybe I will tell you when we get back from this mission.”

Theo loaded half the contents of the purple vial in the syringes. He lined the tip up to his neck. As he slowly began to push in, there was a knock at the door. Theo set the syringe down and glared at Corey, who was staring at the older chimera, “Go open the door. It’s probably Nolan.”

Corey walked to the door and opened it. The nervous human stepped inside. He was wearing a set of black fatigues that matched those worn by Monroe’s hunters. He carried a crossbow with a small quiver of bolts. Corey gasped slightly but Theo wore a proud smile, “It’s good to see you already getting into character Nolan.”

Nolan nervously smiled as he stepped into the den. He looked at the vials and syringe and asked, “Should I try the purple vial?”

Corey shrugged and Theo grinned, “I wouldn’t if I were you. From what I’ve read you should be fine but I don’t have all the dread doctor’s notes.”

Nolan nodded as Theo picked up the syringe and injected the contents of the solution into his jugular vein. He closed his eyes as he felt the burning sensation enter his body and spread throughout. When he opened them Nolan gasped and took a step back. Theo asked, “What’s up? You knew I was going to use this for the mission.”

Nolan shook his head and shivered slightly as he spoke, “It’s not that. Your eyes glowed purple.”

Theo looked to Corey to confirm and his fellow chimera just nodded his head. Theo shrugged and handed the other syringe to Corey. His fellow chimera eyed it and asked, “Will this really help?”

Theo smirked and looked to Nolan, “Do me a favor and shoot me with one of those wolfsbane bolts.”

Nolan responded, “What? I can’t do that.” Corey gasped and said, “No, Theo. Don’t do that.”

The older chimera grinned, “Seeing is believing. Now Nolan, shoot me.”

The teen nervously shook his head as he took a step back, “No.”

Theo growled as he stood up. His eyes flashed yellow as he faced Nolan, “Shoot me or I will break your nose.”

Nolan slowly raised the crossbow after he loaded a bolt. The weapon trembled in his hands as he lined it up to shoot Theo. He shook his head with his finger on the trigger. “I can’t shoot you.”

Theo growled and charged the young man. Corey quickly jumped to his feet as Nolan tightened up for the attack and set off the crossbow sending a bolt into Theo’s chest. The bolt imbedded half of its shaft in the chimera’s chest, piercing the lung. The older chimera stumbled back from impact but the bolt pushed out of his body and hit the floor before he regained his composure. Theo pulled up his shirt and there wasn’t even a mark where the bolt penetrated his chest. Theo grinned and blew out a puff of wolfsbane smoke.

Corey’s mouth fell open as he stared at the spectacle and Nolan couldn’t help but laugh nervously. Theo responded, “What did I tell you? It only lasts for a few hours and you feel horrible the next day but for a mission like this one, it’s a way we can close the gap between strengths of the hunters or something else supernatural.”

Nolan commented, “But I could’ve killed you.”

Theo shrugged, “Maybe but probably not.”

Corey glared at Theo, “What do you mean maybe?”

Theo returned the glare, “I mean I don’t know if he would’ve shot me in the heart.”

Corey’s anger grew as he said, “You mean you did that ridiculous stunt just to prove a point and it could’ve killed you.”

Theo laughed lightly, “Well yeah. I didn’t think Nolan would shoot me in the heart plus I only said maybe. It might even speed it up enough to where it would take multiple shots in succession to kill us.”

Nolan gasped and Corey muttered, “Asshole.”

Theo walked over to the table and reloaded his syringe with a portion of the green vial and injected it the same way he did the purple. Corey set his syringe back on the desk without using it. Theo rolled his eyes and put the syringes and empty vials back into the bottom drawer of the desk.

The three finished up their preparations at the den and left to begin the mission just as day was giving way to night. Corey received a call from Mason while they drove to his house and Mason told him that they were in position at the Hale house. Theo parked his truck in the driveway while Corey stepped inside to grab the flare gun.

From the back seat Nolan asked, “Are the stories about you true?”

Theo kept his eyes forward as he listened to Nolan’s heartbeat, “What have you heard?”

Nolan’s breathing hitched and his heartbeat sped up. The nervousness flowed from the teen, “That you tried to kill Scott and shot Malia in the stomach and…” The teen trailed off as he looked to the floor of the truck. The waves of fear and confusion crashed from the teen to the chimera.

Theo glanced at Nolan through his rear view mirror and said, “If they sound terrible then yes.”

Nolan bit his lip before he asked, “So you were going to kill Mason?”

Theo coldly responded, “Yeah”

Nolan continued, “Then why is the pack working with you?”

Theo nonchalantly shrugged, “I can’t answer that. Just do yourself a favor and don’t trust me. I meant it when I said I am only good at two things.”

Nolan took a deep sigh as he let the information sink in. Corey returned to the truck quickly. He brandished the orange flare gun in hand before getting back into the truck. Theo smiled and drove to the location on the edge of the forest they planned to use. He drove his truck into the wood line and parked it where some of the outer shrubs blocked a clear sight of it from the road. He stepped out of his truck with Corey and Nolan following. Theo locked the doors when they stepped away. Theo hid his keys in a tiny box affixed to the inside of his driver’s side wheel well. He said, “If something happens, my keys are here. The point of this mission is to get information on the compounds and, if we can, information on the hunter’s plans.”

Nolan asked, “Why don’t you just carry them?”

Theo smirked before he flashed his eyes yellow. The older chimera shed his t shirt and shifted into a black wolf, with his baggy sweatpants and shoes making a tidy pile near his truck. The wolf darted off into the forest towards the compound.

Corey looked to Nolan, who stood in awe of the complete transformation. The nervous teen mumbled, “I didn’t know he could do that.”

Corey smirked, “Yeah, Theo can be a show off. Take my hand.”

Nolan grabbed Corey’s hand and the two young men disappeared.

Theo ran through the forest, his senses were heightened even more than normal. The dead leaves gently crunched underneath his paws as he zipped towards his objective. The forest was mostly devoid of wildlife, from either the cold or the hunters Theo couldn’t place. He could smell the munitions and vehicles as he ran towards the compound. He dodged several trip wires and snare traps as he maneuvered closer. He reached the inner perimeter and saw a couple of armed guards outside. The building was large and concrete. It looked like it was built in the 40s as a military structure and was in desperate need of repair. Moss grew on the concrete walls but the rusted metal doors looked like they could still take a beating. The chimera noticed light spilling out of the few windows and periodic shadows moving past the light. He counted more than ten heartbeats. He thought to himself, “I hope Corey and Nolan can handle this.”

Theo lowered his wolf frame down to stay out of sight as he listened for Corey and Nolan’s footsteps. When he heard them several hundred feet to his right flank he stood up. The older chimera howled but the message he conveyed is, “I bet you apes can’t catch me.” The hunters looked in his direction and Theo flashed his eyes at them. One raised his gun and ran towards the wolf while another pulled out his radio handset and called for assistance.

Theo ran away from the compound, making sure the guards were following him. They fired several shots as the chimera weaved lines through the forest. The shots missed badly and hit the trees around Theo. He slowed down to make sure the remaining guards were catching up to him. As he pulled the hunters farther away from their base, he jumped a dry creek bed. The wolf laughed to himself as he ducked back into the shadows and hid in the creek bed. He watched the hunters, one by one, jump over and continue to run through the woods. He counted eight hunters following him. When he only heard heartbeats ahead of him he stalked them from behind. The hunters circled up a few hundred feet from the creek bed and fanned out to find the errant wolf. Theo grinned as he stalked the hunter hanging back the furthest.

After following them for almost half an hour, the man pulled out his handset and said, “I think we lost it. Head back to base.”

Theo growled as he charged the man. The hunter barely lifted up his assault rifle before the chimera’s jaws clamped down on the hunter’s knee and drug the man through the forest.

He screamed in pain as the considerable stronger chimera pulled his body to the ground and through the forest. The hunter attempted to shoot Theo but couldn’t get a good aim or angle as his head hit several trees and stumps.

As the man’s body thrashed against the trees and rocks, he passed over one stump that caused his head to hit with a satisfying thud. Theo released his grip when the man stopped struggling due to being unconscious. Theo grabbed the man’s handset with his teeth as he lightly bit the loop of rope that was holding it to a D clip on the man’s belt.

Theo heard the other heartbeats and ran in their direction. He attempted to parallel the team of hunters but didn’t notice the one who lined up a shot on him with their night vision scope. The shot rang and the round embedded itself into Theo’s thigh. He let out a loud yelp in pain as his body tumbled down a hill. He managed to hold on to the radio as he bounced off of rocks and trees. He felt his body push the round out and reject the effects of the wolfsbane. Once he hit the bottom of the hill, he pulled himself to his feet. He began to run and another round found his chest. The bullet lodged close to his heart as he continued to run. His body pushed the new round out as a few more shots were fired and two more tore into his torso. Once again the chimera let out a yelp in pain as he collapsed.

The hunters got closer as he pulled himself to his feet. The wolf sprinted between trees as he carried the radio. More shots rang but none of the new volley found their target. Theo smiled with the radio in his mouth as they continued to pursue. As he rounded the circle we was running around the compound a force wave knocked him to the ground. A blue shockwave of electricity rippled with the force hitting him being an outer band of the ripple.

Theo glanced back and saw the point of origin to be almost a kilometer back in the direction he just lured the hunters from. He thought to himself, “I can’t believe that wolf. He couldn’t just sit back and wait.” He cursed himself for not noticing the mountain ash barrier. He heard the hunters change direction and head to the point of origin. Theo moved some leaves and hid the radio under them near some brush. He marked a nearby tree and ran in the direction of the origin.

While he chased the hunter, he heard the sound of the flare gun being fired. The chimera slowed and looked for the plume but never saw it fly. Almost a minute after the flare was fired he heard a loud explosion and felt the shockwave which originated from the facility. Theo’s mind screamed but he continued to run towards the center of contact with the mountain ash barrier. He saw four hunters run to the facility but Theo continued. He barreled towards two hunters and plowed through the backs of their legs sending them flying into the air. After pushing his body to its limits, past the one hunter left in pursuit, he reached the edge of the forest and saw Liam and Mason. The young wolf growled and Mason held his baseball bat. The chimera snorted as he caught the smell of the mountain ash.

He lower his head and used his mouth to scoop up the dirt that carried the smell. He felt the energy of the barrier leave as he reached Liam and spat out the clump of dirt in his mouth. He heard a hunter behind him yell, “Lobo de Sombra” before firing a round which struck the chimera in his rear leg. The force of the round sent him flying past Liam and Mason. He glimpsed Liam charge the lone hunter. Theo thudded to the ground and tumbled through the forest opening for a moment but quickly recovered. He looked back to see Mason attempting to pull Liam off the hunter in the wood line. Theo howled for them to leave. Liam looked back and ran with Mason towards the Hale House.

Theo followed, making sure to keep an ear out for the hunters but no pursuit came. They reached the house and ran to the far side where Mason’s car was parked. Theo shifted back to human as he reached the car. He spit out some residual dirt and glared at Liam. Mason looked to Theo and quickly looked away, “Theo, you are naked.”

Theo smirked, “I know. My clothes are back at my truck. It happens when I shift.”

Mason laughed nervously as he hopped into his car and started the vehicle.

The truck pulled up shortly after and Nolan jumped out of the driver’s seat and brought Theo his clothes. The chimera pulled on his sweat pants and once again glared at Liam. He said, “We will talk about this back at the den.” Liam shook his head and didn’t meet the chimera’s gaze.

Theo walked back to the truck and hopped in the driver’s seat as Nolan jumped into the back seat. The ride back to the den was quiet as Theo knew his frustration and rage bled over and filled the cab with anxiety. They made it back to the den and Theo let the pack in. He paced near the entrance as Corey set down a stack of papers on the desk and Nolan placed a separate hunter uniform and handgun on Theo’s cot. Liam sat in the computer chair and stared at the floor. Mason, Corey, and Nolan sat on the cot and looked to Theo.

Theo rubbed the bridge of his nose as he looked to Corey and Nolan and asked, “What happened in there?”

Nolan bounced like a giddy child while Corey just smiled. Nolan began, “Well, we got inside. You pulled most of the guards away. We found a couple of maps and a list of names. While we were in there we realized that the facility we were at was their armory.”

Corey continued, “They had a room filled with explosives. So, in order to stop them from using them, I blew up that part of the facility.”

Theo thought for a moment and smiled. He looked to Liam, who was still staring at the floor. “What do you think alpha? Sounds pretty good for a simple recon mission.”

Mason looked to Corey, “You guys blew up their armory?”

Corey blushed and looked away, “Yeah, are you mad?”

Mason embraced Corey and pulled him in for a kiss. “No, I think that might’ve been one of the sexiest things you have said.”

Liam looked to Theo, a look of hurt on his face, “Yeah. I think they did well.”

Theo looked to the bounty and said, “If you guys want, you can use the map and computer to start sorting through information.” He looked back to Liam and met his eye contact, “Can I speak with you outside?”

Liam stood up and walked to the entrances as Theo opened the door and let them out. The rage that filled Theo at the forest quickly evaporated. He smelled the doubt, worry and dread pouring off Liam. He asked softly, “What happened out there?”

Liam sighed, “I heard your first howl. It put me on edge but I could tell you were taunting them.”

Theo grinned, “Yeah. I got their attention.”

Liam looked to the floor and said, “It was quiet for a while. Mason said everything was going to plan but that’s when I heard the gun shots.”

Theo smirked, “Yeah, it’s the downside with being the distraction.”

Liam quietly said, “Then I heard you scream in pain.”

Theo raised an eyebrow in confusion, “I yelped sure but that was more of a reaction than intentional. Getting shot hurts last time I checked.”

Liam smiled a little, “Yeah I know, but I can’t quite place it. It sounded like you, now, how we are talking, not how you communicate through a howl. It doesn’t make sense but I know I heard you cry out. So I ran towards you.”

Theo took a deep breath and said, “And that’s when you ran into the barrier,”

Liam nodded slowly, “Yeah, smooth move for the alpha in training.”

Theo laughed, “Yeah. Not the shining moment. Still, it worked out in the end.”

Liam continued, “Then I saw the hunter shoot you. After that happened, I was seeing red.”

Theo light heartedly joked, “I didn’t know you cared. Everyone made it back in one piece.”

Liam looked to Theo, his voice filled with concern, “But I lost it out there. I couldn’t think straight. I almost killed that hunter.”

Theo interjected, “But you didn’t.”

Liam glanced away, “Yeah, thanks to Mason. But what happens next time.”

Theo smirked, “We figure it out like this time.”

Liam looked to Theo, “Maybe you should lead this missions until I can get my head straight.”

Theo laughed heartily, “Not a chance little wolf. They are your pack. Yeah, I can do well in a fight and maybe I can put together a plan but make no mistake, I went alone so it was easy for me to look after myself.”

Liam growled, “Stop calling me little wolf.”

Theo rolled his eyes and began to say something but the door opened and Mason stuck his head out, “Guys, you might want to see this.”

Liam and Theo stepped back into the den and looked to Corey who held the list. The young chimera said, “They have a list of targets here. Liam, you are on it. So am I.”

Nolan asked, his exuberance replaced with concern, “How much of the pack is on it?”

Corey read the list, “Just the two of us, out of the pack remaining in Beacon Hills, but there are plenty of names here. Quite a few are crossed out.”

Mason continued, “That’s not all. I think we know why they had explosives. One of their maps shows the ley lines and the structures at those locations. I think they planned on blowing them up.”

Theo shook his head, “Why hunt down a specific list or blow up targets using the ley lines?”

Liam looked to Theo, “I think that’s what we need to figure out.”

Corey asked, as he read the list, “What’s a Lobo de Sombra?”

Liam, still looking at Theo asked, “Isn’t that what the hunter called you before he shot you?”

Theo laughed, “Yeah, looks like I made the cut.”

Mason commented, “Theo, they nicknamed you shadow wolf. It’s official. You are the Batman of Beacon Hills.”

Theo rolled his eyes, “I think if anyone should be getting a nickname it should be Corey and Nolan for destroying their facility.”

Corey seemed to ignore the comment as Nolan rubbed the back of his head smiling as his face reddened.

Corey shook his head, “It looks like they have already wiped out an entire family. Anyone know the Mulcahys?”

Everyone shook their heads and Corey continued, “There are five on the list and four are marked through.”

The joy of the success was cut short as Corey’s somber revelation hit the pack.

Nolan shook his head, “But why is this continuing?”

Mason commented, “You mean after the Anuk-Ite was killed?”

Nolan nodded and Liam answered, “Some people don’t need an excuse to continue with hatred and violence.”

Theo looked to the floor, as he calmly, but firmly said, “We have an idea what they have planned, at least some. Figure out the plan and let me know what you need.”

Corey looked to Theo and tried to read the older chimera but noticed his stonewall mask had reappeared. He sighed and looked to Mason, “Can you take me home? It’s kind of late and my parents are probably pissed I am still out on a school night.”

Mason smiled and picked up the files, “No problem. Later guys.” Mason and Corey left the den with Nolan following not too far behind.

Liam stood up and walked over to the chimera, he began, “I’m glad you helped us with this. Actually, that’s not true.” The beta stopped as he thought over the words. He placed his hand on the chimera’s shoulder, “I am glad you chose to watch over us. To help us since the rest of the pack left. I know you don’t consider us your pack but can you at least accept us as your friend?”

Theo looked to Liam and smiled a tiny but genuine smile, “Yeah, whatever, but where is this coming from little wolf?”

Liam stared off as he looked lost in thought. Theo could smell the anxiety roll off the teen. Liam continued, “I don’t know. I guess I just had someone point out that maybe I should stop seeing you as just an ally to lean on in combat but maybe see the person you are.”

Confused by Liam’s confession, Theo responded, “Are you alright little wolf? You sound like you hit your head pretty bad out there. Maybe you check in with your dad to see if you have a concussion.”

Liam growled a little as his anger rose and Theo just laughed and said, “There’s the Liam I know.”

Liam smirked, “You’re a jerk.”

Theo nodded and grinned, “Yeah, never claimed to be anything else. Go on alpha, head home, get ready for school and plan the next operation. Just don’t crash my den to have a pack meeting.”

Liam smacked Theo on the shoulder before he stepped out of the den. “Thanks Theo.”

 

Parrish slowly moved through the entrance of the abandoned bank. Tiny slivers of light passed through the building from the cracks in the walls and ceiling. The streetlights blazed outside but only the ring towards the entrance was lit up with enough of their glow to allow someone to see. He thought back to the complaint of noise and lights that caused the call to be made. He said, “Beacon Hills Sheriff’s department. Is anyone here?” Besides the scurrying of mice, he didn’t hear a sound. He stepped in further, using his Maglite to illuminate the rooms. The building had a thick layer of dust but it appeared to part leading from the main entrance to the vault. He carefully looked around the building as he moved to the vault. When he reached the vault the smell hit him.

A pile of rotting bodies laid in the center of the vault. They looked to be tossed carelessly into the middle of the stone and metal room. Parrish slowly approached them as he got on the radio, “Dispatch, this is Deputy Parrish, I am on site at the abandon bank with several 10-54s. Request back up.”

Dispatch responded but was cut off by the Sheriff, “Parrish, did you say multiple?”

Parrish moved around them and began looking for separate faces. The one common expression they carried was the look of fear.

“Yes Sheriff it looks like 6 individuals. 4 adults, 2 children.”

Parrish stepped closer and examined the pile of bodies. They appeared to have been shot repeatedly. That alone didn’t bother the deputy. He noticed that their nails had been removed and due to the lack of blood, most likely after the time of death. He looked at the hands of the children and noticed their nails were removed as well. If it weren’t for the blood blotches and wound marks, the group looked like they were dressed to get their pictures taken.

Dispatch responded, “Deputy, Backup is on the way with EMT support.”

Parrish responded, “10-4 dispatch.”

Parrish’s cell rang and the deputy answered it, he spoke before the other line could, “Yes Sheriff. This looks like another incident for the files.”

Stilinski asked, “Do you think the victims are due to the same perp?”

Parrish continued to look over the bodies as he spoke to the Stilinski, “Negative. I think the victims were supernatural. We might have another group of hunters in town. The way the bodies were placed, it looks similar to the Mulcahy case.”

Stilinski responded, “Keep me posted.” As he hung up the phone.


	5. Chapter 5- Pistachio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo agrees to a pack meeting at Liam's

Married to Darkness- Chapter 5

 

 

Theo rolled over in his cot as he felt a hand push on his shoulder and begin to shake him. His senses slowly came back to their normal range as he slowly opened his eyes. The figure shook him again and a familiar voice said, “Wake up Theo. We have got a lot to do and little time to do it.”

Theo recognized Stiles’ voice and smell and pulled himself to sitting up as he looked at the man who stood over his cot. Stiles looked older, the lines on his face more pronounced. His hair was longer and slicked back which just lent to the G-man image with his navy blue suit. Theo mumbled, “What’s going on Stiles? And why are you looking for me?”

Stiles groaned, “Because all hell just broke loose. The supernatural forces and the hunters are turning Beacon Hills into a wasteland. The peace talks that Scott was pushing fell through. It is carnage out there.”

Theo jumped out of the cot, “What peace talks?”

Stiles shook his head, “How long have you been out? The loose collaboration of hunters joined under the forces that Monroe marshalled. They have maneuvered globally to wipe out all supernaturals following Gerrard’s plan. One city at a time, one Nemeton at a time. Beacon Hills is their last battle ground. Scott gathered up what forces he could to protect this site. It is quite literally army versus army out there.”

The sounds and smells of a battle flooded the den. Theo heard screams and gunshots off in the distance. The stench of charred flesh burned itself into the chimera’s mind. The air appeared to thicken with the haze of smoke.

Theo took it all in but something bothered the chimera, a nagging feeling tore at him, “Then why are you here with me?”

Stiles laughed sarcastically, “To get your help.”

Theo defiantly shook his head, “No, why are YOU here Stiles? I know you can’t stand me and the idea of asking me for help, even if it were for such a cause, would make you sick to your stomach.”

Stiles narrowed his eyes as it looked like he was attempting to read the chimera. “You know, you are right.”

Theo smirked, “I’m dreaming again, aren’t I?”

The sounds of battle and the smells disappeared as quickly as they began. Stiles grinned, “Yeah, I think you are.”

Theo groaned, “Great. Why am I dreaming about you?”

Stiles shrugged and light-heartedly laughed, “I don’t know. I’m a figment of your psyche, not the other way around. Still, you are stuck with me.”

Theo laughed, “Alright, Stiles-figment-of-my-psyche, what is this whole end of the world scenario supposed to show me?”

Stiles looked around aimlessly for a moment and said, “I think this has something to do with how you are choosing to act as if you don’t matter. You know, your actions, regardless of how little you think you are affecting things, have consequences and that this entire sitting on the sidelines is going to get people killed.”

Theo rolled his eyes, “Great. Now that I have the cliff notes version, can I just wake myself up?”

Stiles grinned darkly, “Not so fast Theo. You used the serum last night. I don’t think you’ll be able to wake yourself up so I think it’s time we looked at your problem from another angle.”

Theo’s eyes widened as fear crept into his voice, “Tara isn’t going to rip my heart out for the next eternity is she?”

Stiles shook his head, “No, but the nagging thought that keeps flashing across your mind is how much better everyone would’ve been if you hadn’t started down your path of evil.”

Theo sighed and looked to the floor, “Well, you aren’t wrong Stiles.”

Stiles beamed proudly, “Let’s take a look at how things would’ve been if you had never dealt with the dread doctors.”

Theo shook his head and sighed again. When he looked back up he was standing in a graveyard. The air felt heavy and a dark shadow was cast over the tombstones. Stiles placed his arm on the chimera’s shoulder and guided the man to the tombstone in question. Theo looked at it. He saw a picture of himself on the tombstone.

The chimera whispered, “I died.”

Stiles nodded, “Yeah. Believe it or not, Tara’s heart saved your life. Your method could’ve been less macabre but without it, you were going to die.”

Theo smiled as he felt vindicated, “Maybe that’s what should’ve happened. At least then my family could’ve moved on and found some happiness.”

Stiles tilted his head slightly, “Oh, you think that your death would’ve saved some pain? This is only stop number one.”

Theo glared at Stiles, “What do you mean?”

Stiles smiled and said, “Let’s go visit your family.”

The graveyard disappeared and Theo found himself standing in the living room of his childhood home. There were white sheets over the furniture and a thin layer of dust covered them and the shelves. One shelf with pictures showed, the sheet crumpled on the floor in front of it. Theo walked over to the pictures and looked at them. He saw the last family portrait they took before he would’ve passed away. He realized that he looked about ten or so. He glared at Stiles, “I wouldn’t have lived much longer?”

Stiles shook his head, “No. But you knew that already.”

Theo thought for a moment, “No, I didn’t. How do I know this isn’t just my mind messing with me?”

Stiles grinned darkly, “You remember the experiment. You know the Dread Doctors didn’t just toss your old heart. Your heart seized up. It was the death of that attempted chimera but you do remember it happening.” Theo sighed at remembering another person who died because of him.

He looked on the next lower shelf. The pictures were many years later but the family looked happy. His sister looked beautiful in her blue dress, as if she were going to a formal school dance, their parents smiling as they flanked her in the picture. Theo looked closer and realized his sister’s eyes were yellow, werewolf yellow.

Theo smirked, “Alright, what gives Stiles? My sister wasn’t a werewolf.”

Stiles nodded, “No but she would’ve spent more time with Scott and myself. You knew Scotty had a bit of a crush on her. Not to mention she was intelligent, resourceful, a bit mischievous. Pretty much exactly what Peter would’ve wanted in a beta.”

Theo looked at the picture next to his family and saw Scott, in a suit, paired with his sister. “Okay, but things would’ve worked out well then.”

Stiles nodded at the Chimera, “You’d think. And they would’ve handled Gerrard and the original issues with the hunters well. Another member of the pack fighting with Derek’s pack would’ve helped. The problem is the alpha pack.”

Theo shook his head, “Why?”

Stiles grinned and they disappeared and reappeared in his parent’s room. While a layer of dust covered the room it did nothing to hide the carnage. The walls were slashed with claws and blood streaks. The bedding was shredded and the stain of blood covered almost every inch of the torn apart mattress. The large mirror on the side dresser was smashed from multiple blunt hits.

Theo looked to Stiles, “Now you are just reaching.”

Stiles tilted his head, “Am I? Deucalion wanted to separate Scott from the pack. His pack killed relentlessly and what better way to crush the young man’s spirit than to slaughter his girlfriend and murder her parents.”

Theo looked to the floor and the crushed glass, “But at least she lived longer and Scott did make it through.”

Stiles nodded, “Yeah, but because of their tragic relationship, another didn’t happen.”

Theo looked to Stiles, “What now?”

The two disappeared and reappeared in the Stilinski household. The sheriff sat at the kitchen table, a large bottle of Jack in front of himself, a singular glass set aside. He poured the caramel colored liquid into the tumbler and tossed it back. Theo smirked at Stiles, “I don’t know what my death means to your dad drinking.”

Stiles nodded, “You wouldn’t. But with Scott being with Tara, he didn’t date Allison. While the Argents, with Chris and Allison became our allies, they didn’t become our friends or family.”

Theo remarked, “And?”

Stiles grinned, “The good news, the Oni didn’t kill Allison when I was possessed by the Nogitsune. The bad news, Chris viewed it as too dangerous to try and save me so he was the one that killed me and dealt with the Nogitsune.”

Theo shook his head, “Now this is really far reaching.”

Stiles smirked, “You know what happened. You knew from the Dread Doctors keeping an eye on things. You know that everything I am telling you makes perfect sense.”

Theo remarked, “But then the deadpool, and Liam.”

Stiles slightly tilted his head to nod as he closed his eyes. He opened them after he began to speak, “Liam survived the deadpool, and the pack did well, for the most part. The problem happened when the dread doctors return.”

Theo remarked, “But without me, they never would’ve been able to use Mason as the host.”

Stiles spoke coldly, “Do you think you were the only one who could’ve been corrupted into that experiment?”

Theo spat, “Who?”

Stiles grinned darkly, “Let me show you.”

The Stilinski house faded and when they reappeared they were in the lair of the dread doctors. Liam and Corey stared each other down while Mason was hooked to the vat. Liam’s eyes glowed yellow while Corey’s glowed green.

Theo rolled his eyes, “Corey was my replacement?”

Stiles nodded, “An opportune choice if you ask me. While your approach failed because of my mistrust, Corey was placed in just a way to insinuate with the pack without them realizing. He joined using Mason.”

Theo remarked, “But Scott and Lydia.”

Stiles shook his head, “Lydia died in Eichen house. I wasn’t there to save her and Malia left town after my death. Corey used her to find out the vessel. He might’ve been more ruthless than you but keep in mind, he didn’t want a pack so he let Hayden die and never attempted to resurrect anyone.”

Theo whispered, “But Scott.”

Stiles laughed, “Scott? Do you mean true alpha Scott or as he came to be known as the Dread Wolf.”

Theo gasped, “Dread Wolf? Why?”

Stiles began to respond but the fight between the wolf and the chimera began. Corey grew claws and slashed at Liam as the young wolf dodged. They danced the dance of claws and fury before Liam was able to tear open Corey’s stomach. As the chimera collapsed and died, Liam’s eyes became blue and Mason, who just watched his best friend kill his boyfriend, relented to the Beast and shifted.

The background shifted again and the two reappeared in Scott’s room. The walls were scratched and clumps of drywall were torn away. The bed looked destroyed and clothes littered the floor. The large mirror on his dresser was smashed but one area looked pristine. The far left edge of the mirror. A line of pictures were tucked down the side of it. Theo stepped to the mirror and looked at the faces. He saw the faces of Tara, Jackson, Erica, Boyd, Stiles, Deaton, Isaac, Melissa, Lydia and Kira.

Stiles began, “You see, Scott always tried to hold true to his ideals. He fought the best he could but the problems began to pile up and by problems I mean bodies. It’s hard to hold your heart steady when everyone around you dies.”

Theo looked to Stiles, “What killed his mom?”

Stiles nodded, “Josh. When he attacked the hospital. Sure he was feral and sure he didn’t really mean to but he killed her. And to think, you justified killing him to me, or Stiles.”

Theo whispered, “And without any of his pillars of strength”

Stiles finished, “He fell into darkness. Liam was his only anchor to humanity. Certainly not a position I would envy. He became the monster. Slowly but surely the side of the monster within Scott grew while his humanity faded. But when the monster grew, so did his strength. Enough for Liam, Scott and Parrish to stop the Beast. But by the time they finished it off, Mason willed himself out of existence. He loved Corey and his mind wouldn’t let me exist in a world where his best friend killed the man he loved.”

Theo mumbled, “So, by the time the Ghost Riders arrived.”

Stiles finished the sentence, “There wasn’t anything left resembling a town worth saving. For what it’s worth, Mr. Garrett wasn’t able to achieve much of anything before the Riders took him too. ”

Theo glared at Stiles, “Is that what this is? Beacon Hills after?”

Stiles nodded, “Besides the flashback to Liam killing Corey, yes.”

Theo replied, “But the Sheriff.”

Stiles shrugged, “Perhaps a cruel joke or maybe a stand in for the lost banshee, but the Sheriff was left behind. To bring peace to an empty town full of death and destruction. Forever haunted by his dead wife and son.”

Theo walked over to Scott’s bed and sat down, his eyes firmly locked on the floor, “I don’t understand.”

Stiles stepped in front of the chimera, “For good or bad, your life matters Theo. You fell into darkness, there is no denying that but where you go from here, well that’s for you to decide and figure out.”

Theo grinned, “Then why show me this what-if?”

Stiles shook his head, “Maybe it’s just a feverous dream of yours. Maybe just to torture you in a brand new way. Maybe to get you to realize that you aren’t just a hollow shell of a person. Who knows, maybe when you wake up you can ask Stiles what I meant.” Stiles laughed at his last joke.

Theo rubbed his eyes, “Well, tomorrow is another day.”

Stiles smiled, “Yeah, now go wash your face and open the door, you’re about to have a guest waiting.”

Theo managed to speak a “What?” before he jolted up in his cot. He felt the familiar cold sweat, the room appeared darker and quieter. He couldn’t smell anything beyond himself and his hearing felt muffled. He momentarily freaked but remembered he used the purple serum against the hunters. He slowly pulled his very sore body out of bed. He felt something on his cheek but before he could touch it, he heard a knock at the door. He walked to the door as he wiped the fluid off his cheek. He quickly opened the door and Corey stood in front of him.

The younger chimera wore a smile on his face which darkened into fear before the words of “Good Morning” could exit his lips.

Theo narrowed his eyes, “What Corey?”

Corey pushed Theo into the den and back to sitting on his cot. He began, “What happened Theo? Are you alright? Your eye.”

Theo stumbled backwards as he was pushed and said, “What about my eye?”

The younger chimera looked at Theo’s hand and grabbed it. He twisted it so the he could show Theo his own fingertips. Theo looked down at his fingertips and saw the silvery glisten of the mercury solution the dread doctors used. He muttered to himself, “Damn.”

Corey narrowed his eyes as he released Theo’s hand. He remarked, “You already knew?”

Theo nodded as he finished wiping the silver from his face.

Corey glared at the older chimera, “And you weren’t going to tell us?”

Theo shook his head and replied with an empty huff, “No.”

Corey shook his head as he stepped away from the chimera, “That’s why you used the green solution. You are medicating what could be the experiment killing you.”

Theo slowly nodded, “Yeah. That’s why I have the books.”

Corey clicked his tongue in his mouth before he responded, “Then we’ll just have to fix what’s wrong with you.”

Theo stood up, his eyes flashed yellow as he yelled at his chimera counterpart, “Nothing is wrong that I can’t handle. I am not a failure!”

Corey took a step back, his anger vanished as he said, “I’m sorry. Theo, I didn’t mean it like that.”

Theo muttered, as his eyes flickered before going back to normal, “Don’t tell anyone.”

Corey sighed and nodded, “How often does it happen?”

Theo slowly slid down to sitting on his cot, “Only when I push myself.”

Corey rolled his eyes, “Like you did last night?”

Theo nodded, “Yeah.”

The young chimera threw his hands up in defeat, “I don’t understand you Theo. Why are you risking this? It could kill you.”

Theo shrugged slightly as he half smirked, “There are worse things.”

Corey’s eyes widened in surprise, “That’s a really bad joke Theo.”

Theo pulled himself to standing and walked over to the desk. He pulled out a vial of the green liquid and loaded a syringe with half of it. He injected it and the waves of nausea and weakness that were grappling him faded away. After setting the syringe on the desk he looked to Corey, “Don’t mistake this for a twisted death wish. I just know I need to find more information and probably equipment from the ruins of their lab. I will figure it out.”

Corey glanced to the wall, away from Theo as he said, “We could convince Scott to give you the bite.”

The rage and venom filled Theo as he spat, “Not a chance. I don’t need Scott’s help to save myself. Why are you even here Corey? Shouldn’t you be in class?”

Corey sighed deeply as he brought his gaze back to the older chimera, “I wanted to check on you. I know you were shot more than once last night and I was worried about you. Okay. And I do have class shortly, I am just on my free period.”

All the rage abandoned the orphan chimera as he looked away and softly said, “Thanks. I didn’t mean.”

Corey walked over to Theo and put his hand on the older boy’s shoulder, “I know. Just keep in mind, you might not be in the pack, by your choice I might add, but that doesn’t mean we don’t care what happens to you.”

Theo bit the inside of his cheek, partly to pull himself back to reality, partly to fight back his internal guilt as he whispered, “I know. Thank you.”

Corey turned and walked towards the entrance, “I don’t think you should keep this secret, but it isn’t my place to tell anyone about it. We are having pizza at Liam’s house after school. You should swing by before work. Maybe even call out of work.”

Theo cleared his throat as he said, “Yeah. I might just swing by.”

Corey turned and smiled before we walked out of the den and closed the door.

Theo grabbed a change of clothes and stepped into the bathroom and showered and cleaned up. He set his dirty clothes in a laundry bag outside of the bathroom and walked over to his laptop. He opened his biology assignment and finished it. With a sigh of relief he looked at the time and saw it was almost 4 pm. The chimera grabbed his bag for work and walked out of the den to his truck.

The drive to Liam’s was uneventful as the chimera enjoyed the cool wind against his face and the music on the radio. When he pulled into the driveway he noticed Mason’s car parked on the left side. Theo pulled into the ride side of the driveway and stepped out of his truck. He pulled out his cell and confirmed with Jungle that he wouldn’t need to be there until after 9.

Theo slowly walked to the front door and already heard the laughter and talking coming from inside. He nervously swallowed and took a deep breath before he raised his hand to knock on the door. Before he could, the front door swung open. Behind it Liam stood, wearing his goofy, innocent grin, “It’s about time you showed up. I was beginning to think that Shadow wolf only shows up after dark.”

Theo grinned as he pushed in and grabbed Liam, wrestling him into a headlock, “Very funny little wolf. Maybe I just like keeping you on your toes.” Theo managed to mess with Liam’s hair before the beta broke the hold and pushed him away, “Not funny Theo.” The wolf chuckled as he fixed his hair and guided the chimera into the living room. Two pizza boxes were open on the dining room table which sat adjacent to the living room. A large flat screen TV hung over the fireplace which was paused on one of the marvel movies. Nolan sat in the middle of the large blue sectional with Mason and Corey on the end of the L of the couch. Liam plopped down next to Nolan, his paper plate of pizza sitting on the handle.

Corey and Mason smiled as Theo made it through the living room and Nolan spoke, a hint of annoyance in his voice, “Theo, grab some pizza and take a seat so we can continue the movie. It’s bad enough we had to deal with Liam abruptly pausing the movie, practically flying to the door to open it before you could knock.”

Liam glared at Nolan as Theo looked at the wolf, “I did not fly to the door.”

Corey laughed as Mason commented, “You flew. At least three feet of clearance above us.”

Liam’s face reddened as he looked to Theo, “Can you help me out here? These guys are ganging up on me. I thought I was the alpha in training.”

Theo laughed and shook his head as he walked to the dining room table and grabbed a slice of pizza, “Can’t help you there Liam. Looks like you are just going to have to deal with the peanut gallery.”

Nolan looked past Liam to Theo and joked, “Then what does that make you? Walnut, Cashew, Almond?”

Liam and Theo responded in unison, “Pistachio.”

The two men looked at each other and laughed as Liam resumed the movie. Theo smiled a genuine smile as he walked back into the living room and stood as he held his plate and snacked on the pizza. He couldn’t figure out which super hero movie this was but it didn’t matter. Theo listened to the various side conversations between his friends. As the big fight scene was beginning to happen, a loud knock was heard at the door.

Theo looked to Liam and caught the scent. They both mouthed, “Parrish?”

Another loud knock was heard and Mason looked to Liam, “Dude, are you going to check to see who it is?”

Liam slowly stood up and walked over to the door. The movie continued to play in the background as he opened the door, “Deputy, What can I do for you?”

Parrish put on his serious face and asked, “Is Theo here?”

Liam nodded and stepped back from the door and looked into the living room. Parrish stepped through the threshold as Theo walked to the front door. The chimera said, “Yeah. What’s up Parrish?”

Parrish narrowed his eyes slightly and straightened his uniform as he said, “Theo, I’m going to have to ask you to come down to the station. We need to ask you some questions about an ongoing investigation.”

Theo took a step back as Nolan shouted from the living room, “Is Theo under arrest?”

Parrish shook his head, “No one is under arrest. I just need to take Theo down to the station.”

Liam asked, “What happened?”

The hellhound looked to the beta, “I can’t share that now.”

Theo smirked and rolled his eyes, “Can I let my work know I might have to miss this shift?”

Parrish nodded. Theo began to text his work as Liam said, “Do you need to talk to anyone else? I mean I can answer some questions.”

Parrish shook his head, “Not at the moment Liam. I appreciate your enthusiasm though.”

When Theo finished he asked the hellhound, “Can I drive my truck or do you need me to ride in the cruiser?”

Parrish shook his head, “I’ve got to take you in the cruiser.”

Theo rolled his eyes, “Great.” He pulled out his key and handed them to Liam, “Pick me up when they are finished with me. Oh and save me some pizza.”

Liam nodded, a smile on his face but concern in his voice as he said, “Okay Theo. Just text me when you are ready.”

Parrish escorted the chimera out of the residence and into the backseat of the cruiser. Theo crossed his arms and huffed as Parrish began to drive them back to the station. Theo asked, “So what is this about anyway?”

Parrish relented, “Two separate events. Honestly, one I hope you know something and for the second, I hope you don’t know anything.”

Theo growled, “That’s not vague or anything.”

Parrish drove back to the station in silence. When they reached the station, Parrish took Theo into the back room for questioning. As they walked through the hallway Theo caught the glimpse of an older woman yelling about law enforcement doing their jobs to one of the deputies. He could’ve sworn she looked his way before she continued her rant.

Parrish set Theo in a metal chair next to a harsh metal table in a white empty room. There was a mirror behind him. Theo heard the movements and whispers of people behind him. He cursed his diminished senses from using the solution.

The deputy stepped back into the room shortly after get Theo seated. He carried two files with him as he stepped into the room. He opened the first and slide out two pictures. They appeared to be piles of bodies, one set in a home and clearly they looked to be a family and the other was a picture of the bodies from the abandon bank.

The chimera looked at both of them and said, “I can’t say I’ve seen any of these people or recognize these places.”

Parrish asked, “Are you aware of what happened?”

Theo picked up the first picture and said, “It looks like someone ripped their claws out after killing them. You know, like hunters do.”

Parrish nodded, “Yeah. I know what you mean. Have you heard anything about this?”

Theo shook his head, “Nope. I don’t question hunters. I leave them at your doorstep. Are we done?”

Parrish shook his head and looked into the mirror behind Theo. He put the pictures in the first file back in it and opened his second file, “Theo, do you recognize this man?” Parrish pulled out a picture and slid it on the table to Theo. He picked it up and instantly recognized the man as the hunter from the costume store. Theo took a deep breath and commented, “I am going to need an attorney, aren’t I?”

Parrish sighed and said, “I am just asking you some questions. You are not under arrest.”

Theo shook his head, “This is exactly what I thought was going to happen.”

Parrish raised his voice, “Just answer the question Theo.”

Theo glared at the deputy, “I do not recall, I need an attorney.”

Just then, the door to the interrogation room flew open and the older woman stepped in. She had long grey hair, pulled into a loose bun. Her pale wrinkled skin was made up but her natural beauty, grace and fierce determination showed through her age. Her clear blue eyes burned with conviction. She wore a dark fitted black jacket over her dark Victorian styled dress. She leaned on an ornate cane which ended in a golden wolf’s head. She clicked her dentures as she said, “I wouldn’t answer another question young man.”

Parrish stood and faced the woman, “You can’t be back here Mrs. Mulcahy. You are interfering with a police investigation.”

Mrs. Mulcahy spat back, “Have you even read him his rights?”

Theo commented almost under his breath, “I did ask for an attorney.”

The older women clicked her dentures as a deputy came up behind her from the door. He said, “Ma’am you can’t be back here.”

She glared at the deputy before looking to Theo, “Ask and ye shall receive.” Theo looked to the woman in confusion as she turned and faced Parrish, “I will be this young man’s attorney. Mildred Mulcahy, Esquire.”

Parrish’s eyes widened, “Ma’am, you can’t just walk in here and be Theo’s lawyer.”

She deepened her glare, “Young man, I am eighty seven years old and practiced law for over forty of those. If I want to represent this innocent young man, the only person who can say that I can’t is him.”

Parrish flinched and Theo smiled. He looked at the woman and said, “I think I found my attorney.”

Mildred smiled and nodded to Theo before she looked at Parrish, “Now if you think you are going to hold my client here all night for your questions then you’d best be prepared to deal with me all night.”

Parrish sighed and sent the other deputy away. He said, “Alright, I am going to talk to the sheriff, get comfortable Mrs. Mulcahy, Theo.”

Mildred stepped away from the door and sat down at the table, opposite Theo, as Parrish stepped out of the room and closed the door. She leaned forward and whispered to Theo, “How many heartbeats do you hear behind you?”

Theo’s eyes widened as he listened. He heard no one in the room behind the mirror. He said, “It’s just us.”

She leaned back, the same kind grandmotherly smile returned as she said, “It seems we have some things to discuss as they decide on how they will charge you. Don’t worry though, I’ll handle things.”

As Theo looked at the woman, he couldn’t make out if her smile was truly kind or just a different kind of predatory.


	6. Chapter 6- Just relax.  I am here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo gets out of jail, for now

Married to Darkness- Chapter 6

 

 

Mildred broke her smile and asked Theo, “If I am going to be your attorney, I am going to need to know why they brought you in?”

Theo eyed the woman, while she had given him a brief reprieve from Parrish, he wasn’t quite sure how much to trust her, “Parrish wanted to ask me about the family slayings and about one of the hunters.”

The old woman nodded, her eyes slowly blinked as she thought before responding, “You know one of those families was my family.”

Theo grinned, “I figured from the original comment I heard outside and your name. What happened?”

The old woman sighed deeply and Theo could smell the sadness and rage, it mixed with a faint scent that the chimera couldn’t quite place, “They attacked my home. Somehow they knew and attacked. My home was surrounded by these masked cowards, clad in black, shooting into my life, destroying everything that mattered.” She looked past Theo, at the mirror, “My children tried to secure the doors and protect their children. All while I was forced to only listen.” A lone tear came to the woman’s eye as she continued, “When the smoke cleared, all I had left was my grandson.”

Theo half smirked as he said, “Your story has a big hole in it. How did you and your grandson survive? Not to sound harsh but I saw the pictures.”

Mildred faced Theo and glared at him for a moment but explained, “I was never their target. I am just an infirmed old woman. I don’t think they would’ve cared if I died but they weren’t trying to kill me.”

Theo quirked his eyebrow, “I thought you might be.”

She shook her head, “No, my daughter and her husband were bit. I just learned about it years after. But that was such a long time ago.”

He lowered his head, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to accuse you of anything.”

She tilted her head and smiled, “It’s alright. I can see you are just the type of boy I thought you might be. My grandson took me and hid us in the tunnels that were built under the house. We escaped because Erik saved us.”

Theo whispered, “You know they are still looking for him.”

She nodded slowly, “I figured as much. It’s rather odd that we were attacked since I am the only one that actually lived in Beacon Hills. My family was visiting.”

Mildred clicked her dentures as she shifted her frown into something more resembling a smile, “Now, why are you here?”

Theo explained the incident from the costume store with the hunter. Mildred nodded, “That doesn’t sound like a reason to hold you.”

Theo laughed sarcastically, “Let’s just say that I am not the most law abiding citizen in our town.”

Mildred grinned, “Not all laws are meant to be followed.”

Theo heard someone walk up to the door and heard a knock. Mildred responded, “You can come in.”

Sheriff Stilinski stepped into the interrogation room. He looked from Mildred to Theo and focused on the young man. He held the investigation file in his hand, “First off, we are not arresting Theo. We just need to ask him some questions about a case.”

Mildred smiled maliciously, “Then you won’t mind me being present. Let’s start with what kind of investigation this is. I know we aren’t dealing in something petty so I think it’s in everyone’s best interest to be candid and direct.”

The sheriff sighed and stepped up to the table. He pulled the picture out of the file and set it on the table. He sternly said, “We are conducting a murder investigation for this man. Theo do you recognize him?”

Theo looked to Mildred and she nodded her head in approval, “Yeah. I do. He assaulted me at Ghosts and Ghouls day before yesterday.”

The sheriff continued, “You didn’t retaliate?”

Theo shook his head, “I was a little busy with getting everything ready for work. Plus, Stilinski, you know my MO with hunters. I work package and delivery these days.”

Stilinski eyed up Theo as he said, “So you were at work all night?”

Theo nodded, “Most of the night. I left early but that’s because I was covered in liquor and bad decisions. It goes with the territory.”

Stilinski asked, “Where do you work these days Theo?”

The chimera grinned, “I dance at Sinema and work the door at Jungle. Since it was the weekend, I was dancing at Sinema.”

The sheriff thought about the response only giving a hmmm as a response. Mildred asked, “Is there a reason that you called in my client for questioning?”

The sheriff nodded, “Theo was the last person seen with the victim and there is the method of his killing.” Stilinski pulled the next picture out and slide it between the two on the table. Theo looked at the picture and noticed the claw marks. He grinned a little before sliding it further over towards Mildred, “That looks like a lot of wasted energy.”

The sheriff shrugged and said, “I think that’s all we need to know this evening. Just don’t leave town Theo.”

Mildred stared at the picture and said, “Yes, yes. All fine and good Sheriff. I think I will call it an evening as well. Seeing as how I am certain the law enforcement won’t find the murderers of my family tonight but somehow have time to question an innocent young man.” Her toned darkened when she mentioned murderers.

The sheriff groaned as Theo leaned back in his seat and smirked. Stilinski said, “Alright Theo. You are free to go.” He walked to the door and opened it as he stood by the entrance. Theo and Mildred stood and walked towards the door. As she stepped closer, the sheriff said, “Mrs. Mulcahy, would you like an escort home?”

Mildred grinned as she slid her free hand around Theo’s arm, “I think I will trust my safety to this strapping young man.” She looked to Theo, who fought back a chuckle, as she said, “I’m sorry Theo, I don’t know your full given name.”

Theo spoke as he guided the older woman out of the station, “It’s Raeken, Theo Raeken.” As they passed the officer bullpen, Theo caught Parrish glaring at him. He smiled a crooked smile and said, “Have a good evening Deputy.” Parrish quickly turned and faced his computer and began to furiously type something.

Mildred laughed to herself as they walked out of the station. When they stepped outside Mildred released Theo’s arm and said, “Looks like this is just the beginning, Mr. Raeken.”

Theo stared out into the parking lot, “I know. At least I am not behind bars this time.” Theo looked to his savior for the evening, “Did you want me to escort you home? My truck is with a friend but it won’t take long for him to get here.”

Mildred laughed hollowly, “Don’t worry about me dear. I am not as helpless as people believe.” She reached into her coat pocket and pulled out an old business card and handed it to Theo. The chimera took it and pocketed it. “When they come to bother you again, give me a call.”

Theo smiled and said, “Thanks Mrs. Mulcahy.”

She smiled her grandmotherly smile, “Just call me Gran, everyone does.”

Theo nodded, “Have a good evening, Gran.”

Mildred smiled and nodded slightly as she walked to a vehicle in the parking lot. Theo watched her for a moment before he texted Liam that he was finished at the station.

Theo waited for twenty minutes before his truck sped into the parking lot and stopped abruptly by the door. The chimera glared at the driver and Liam hopped out with wearing a shit eating grin. Theo couldn’t help but smile and shake his head as he walked to the driver’s side and climbed in. Liam shifted to the passenger seat and they drove away, heading back to Liam’s.

Liam asked eagerly, “So what happened?”

Theo laughed, “I am pretty sure Stilinski wanted to lock me up.”

The anger flowed from Liam as he asked, “Why? What for?”

The chimera smiled, “Apparently something killed the hunter from the costume store. I think they were trying to pin it on me.”

“What do you mean something?”

The chimera shook his head, “Something clawed him apart. But most of the slashing was done after the hunter was killed. That’s a lot of unresolved daddy issues.”

Liam shook his head in confusion, “Daddy issues?”

Theo laughed a little, “I forgot my audience there for a moment. Yeah, something was pissed off.”

Liam raised his eyebrow, the confusion continuing, “What does that have to do with daddy issues?”

Theo looked at Liam, as they were stopped at a red light, and smirked at him before reaching over and messing up his hair, “I forget how innocent you really are.”

Liam jerked away from Theo’s hand which caused the chimera to laugh harder, “Hey. I am not that innocent.”

It wasn’t long before Theo pulled into the driveway and parked the truck. Mason’s car was gone and the house seemed quiet. Liam hopped out of the truck and walked to the door. Before he reached the step, he looked back to Theo sitting in the truck, “Aren’t you coming in? I saved you some pizza.”

Theo’s stomach growled in protest and the chimera relented as he stepped out of the truck. He looked at the beta who seemed almost overjoyed as he unlocked the door and stepped inside. Theo followed and they walked into the dining room. Theo sat at the table as Liam grabbed the almost empty pizza box from the fridge. The wolf set it down in front of Theo and took a seat across the table from him. As Theo took a bite, Liam asked, “Okay, so if the sheriff wanted to arrest you, why didn’t he?”

Theo finished chewing a bite and said, “My attorney showed up. Mrs. Mulcahy.”

Liam nodded, “I didn’t know you had an attorney.”

Theo grinned, “I didn’t. She was there for the family slayings.”

The wolf gasped, “Oh.”

Theo nodded as he finished off his slice. When he wiped his mouth he asked, “So, where is the pack? I thought it was pack meeting tonight.”

Liam shook his head, “No, just hanging out before the school work gets overwhelming. That and it doesn’t hurt that my parents are out of town. My dad had to go to a conference.”

Theo acknowledged and said, “So, are you still game for the next compound? It’s going to be a bit more difficult since they are probably expecting it.”

Liam nodded, “Yeah, I think the pack is ready. We should be able to find out something. I want to do it sooner than later, before they think to relocate.”

Theo shrugged, “You know me, lead your pack and I will follow behind you guys.”

Liam smirked, “Why do you keep doing that Theo?”

Theo narrowed his eyes slightly, knowing that his words were beginning to provoke the wolf, “Doing what?”

Liam remarked, his anger clearly rising, “You know, acting like you aren’t one of us.”

Theo sniped back, “Because I’m not.”

Liam sighed, his rage boiling beneath the surface, “Why don’t you change your mind?”

Theo shook his head and responded with a hint of annoyance, “Are we going to have this same argument? Again?”

Liam smiled and nodded, “Yeah. Because I am going to continue to pester you until you give me an answer that isn’t BS.”

Theo looked away from the wolf and said, “Because most of your pack doesn’t like me and I am fine with that. I’m not particularly fond of them.”

Liam crossed his arms and looked away in the other direction. He smugly responded, “Fine. Then we’ll form a smaller pack just for here. You, me, Mason, Corey, and Nolan.”

Theo looked back to the wolf and laughed, “You’re joking right? Two chimera, two humans, and a wolf. Not really a wolf pack.”

Liam met the gaze of the chimera, “Like the two wolves, a werecoyote, a banshee, a chimera, a human and a Stiles was any different.”

Theo laughed to himself, “Alright. I’ll concede your point, alpha in training. Now, you know I don’t take orders.”

Liam shrugged and light-heartedly said, “Well, I don’t give orders so that works out.”

Theo shook his head gently, “Alright. I’ll think about it.”

Liam pepped up, and for that moment Theo could’ve sworn he earned his title as puppy, “Really think about it? Not tell me you’ll think about it just to get me to shut up.”

Theo playfully groaned and rolled his eyes, “Really think about it. A mischievous grin formed as he continued, “Though now that you say it, I might just say that to get you to shut up about it.”

Liam huffed, “You’re an asshole Raeken.”

Theo shrugged and Liam asked, “What time do you have work tonight? It’s almost 10.”

“I don’t. When I called in and told them about having to go to the station, they gave me the night off.”

Liam asked, “So, you want to crash here and watch movies? It’ll just be us and you can crash in the guest room.”

Theo thought about it for a moment and shrugged, “Sure. Why not?”

The chimera and wolf walked out of the dining room and into the living room and sat down on the couch. Liam started a 90s slasher movie which caused Theo to groan. It wasn’t long into the movie that Theo began to make side comments about it which lead Liam to join him as they constantly interrupted the movie. About halfway through the movie both boys began to get tired and before the credits rolled, the wolf and chimera were fast asleep.

 

Theo slowly opened his eyes when he felt weight and pressure on his shoulder. He looked over and saw someone’s head, full of dark brunette locks, laying against him. The person slowly slid up against the couch and looked at Theo. The chimera was looking at himself. The copy grinned and said, “Theo, what are you doing?”

The chimera responded, “I was trying to relax.”

The copy grinned, “You are really bad at keeping your focus. You know they are just using you right?”

He spat back, “No, they aren’t. You are the one trying to use me. You are the part of me that wants things to go back to the way they were before. You are the part that wants to kill.”

The copy gasped, “I can’t believe you would think that about us. Make no mistake Theo, we are one and the same. You’ll see. Either that or you’ll die. But for now, just know that you still need me.”

The chimera growled, “I don’t need you or want you.”

The copy shrugged, “And here I thought we could have a civil discussion. Oh well, good night Theo.”

The background shifted and Theo found himself laying down on cold metal. He struggled against the cold metal box as fear travelled through the chimera. The familiar smell of death and chemicals surrounded the chimera and he pushed up against the plate that was just past his head.

The door opened and he slid out into the Beacon Hills Morgue. He felt his heart rate accelerate as the realization that he was back there gripped him. It had been months since this dream tortured him but the fear reasserted itself. He whispered, “Tara, are you here?”

He heard the footsteps from down the hallway. The chimera rushed through the double doors and darted to the elevator. As he got closer he heard his sister’s voice, “Theo.”

He skidded into the elevator and pushed the ground floor button repeatedly as the voice spoke again, “Theeeeeooooo.” The doors closed and he heard a heavy impact to the doors from the other side. The elevator slowly rose until it reached the ground floor. The loud ding echoed throughout the empty hospital as the doors audibly slid open. He ran out and passed the desk, the front entrance just a few yards from him. He began to run when a hand grabbed his left shoulder and the voice spoke into his ear, “Theo. Where are you going?”

Theo closed his eyes and turned to face what would be his sister’s face. When he opened his eyes, he saw Liam’s face and noticed that his hand was holding on to Theo. The chimera whispered, “Liam?”

Liam smiled, “Yeah. Do you want to leave? You know before?”

Theo nodded, “Yeah, Let’s go.” The chimera darted towards the entrance and made it to the doors when he heard Liam say, “Theo. Help me.”

Theo quickly turned around and saw Tara standing behind Liam, holding him in place with her left hand on his shoulder. He shouted, “Tara! Don’t! It’s me you want.”

She grinned a broken dark grin before plunging her hand into the wolf’s torso, through his spine and punching a hole through his sternum. Theo could hear the tearing of flesh and the cracking of bone and sinew as the twisted, gnarled hand of his sister plundered the wolf’s torso. He saw blood begin to pour out of Liam’s mouth as the hand held Liam’s heart out in front of his chest. It pumped one last time, the spray of blood speckled Liam, the floor and front desk. Theo could only scream as he closed his eyes.

 

Theo continued to scream as he felt an almost vice like pressure around his chest. The pressure on his shoulder returned but he began to hear an almost hissing noise. The chimera calmed himself slightly and slowly began to open his eyes as the hissing sound became more familiar.

Liam, half-asleep whispered, “Shh, Theo, I’ve got you. You are safe. You are just in my house.”

Theo opened his eyes and looked to Liam as the volume of his scream lessened until he saw Liam holding his face to the chimera’s shoulder.  His arms continued their tight grip, holding on as if the wolf planned to pull the chimera back from hell itself.  He mumbled, “What’s going on?”

Liam yawned and said, “You were having a nightmare.”

Theo swallowed and listened and noticed his heartbeat was fast and thunderous. He whispered, “I’m sorry.”

Liam shook his head and slowly pulled Theo down until the chimera was laying on top of the wolf. His head fell right on Liam’s chest. The chimera heard the wolf’s slow, methodical, and powerful heartbeat. Liam said, “Just relax. I am here, nothing is going to happen.”

Listening to Liam’s heartbeat began to calm Theo’s. He mumbled, “Maybe I should go.”

Liam whispered, “No. Just stay, School starts in a few hours. No need to go home now. Just relax and try to get some sleep.”

Theo nodded and listened to the young wolf’s heart as it lulled him back to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7- Gotta try harder Little Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack moves to attack the second compound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little sooner than expected but nothing like a day off to write and edit. Thank you for your feedback and enjoy.

Married to Darkness- Chapter 7

 

 

Theo slowly opened his eyes when he felt movement underneath him. He looked around and realized he was sleeping on top of Liam and quickly sat up. The wolf released a tiny groan and mumbled, still half asleep, “I’m cold now.”

Theo rubbed away the sleep from his eyes and murmured, “I’m sorry about last night.”

The wolf stretched out his limbs and rubbed his eyes before opening them. He let out a long yawn and said, “It’s alright. At least you got some sleep.” Liam sat up and pulled out his phone. His alarm would be going off in twenty minutes. He laughed, “Breakfast before I have to get ready for school?”

Theo slowly stood up and stretched, “Sure. I can cook something while you get your shower.”

Liam nodded, a sleepy smile grew on his face as he stood and walked to his bedroom. Theo walked into the kitchen and checked the fridge. The chimera found plenty of breakfast foods and set them on the stove. He found the skillet and began to cook breakfast. He could hear the water running from the shower upstairs. Theo set out two plates and plated the food as he cooked. Liam walked up behind the chimera and grabbed one of the plates when he finished.

“Eggs, Bacon, Sausage, and Toast? You didn’t have to cook this much.”

The chimera cleaned the skillet as he said, “What? It’s basically short order cooking. It’s not that hard.”

When he finished, Theo turned to face Liam, who was sitting at the table scarfing down his breakfast. The chimera shook his head gently, “Does it meet “Mom’s Standard”?”

Liam grinned after he swallowed a particularly large bite, “Almost. You’ll get there. Just keep practicing.”

Theo laughed and ate his breakfast. Liam’s alarm began to blare and the wolf rushed to the living room and turned it off. Theo watched the young wolf, who was clad only in a pair of black boxer briefs, and asked when the wolf stepped back into the kitchen, “I thought you were getting dressed after?”

Liam chuckled before he sat back down, “Hey, I had to deal with you wearing only a jock. Plus I have my laundry folded in the laundry room. I didn’t feel like putting it away since I have the house to myself this week.”

Theo rolled his eyes, “So you have the outfit I lent you so I can get cleaned up?”

The young wolf grinned and continued to eat before he said, “I put some clothes for you in the bathroom.” Theo shook his head and put his empty plate and utensils in the sink before walking upstairs to take a shower.

He stepped into the bathroom and noticed the folded clothes with a red Beacon Hill High lacrosse hoodie on top. He rolled his eyes as he turned on the water and took his shower. When he finished he wrapped the towel set aside around his waist and saw a new toothbrush, still in the package, waiting for him on the sink. The chimera finished cleaning up and got dressed. He walked downstairs, carrying the hoodie.

 

Liam stood at the bottom of the stairs and couldn’t help but laugh as Theo walked down. The wolf had set aside some practice clothes from lacrosse but forgot about their size differences. Theo stepped into light wearing Liam’s practice jersey which ended just short enough to look like a longer crop top, the chimera’s abs and belly button showed and a pair of running shorts which looked almost absurdly short on the taller boy. When Theo saw Liam laughing he said, “You did this on purpose.”

Liam waved his hand to dispute as he finished chuckling, “No. I just didn’t realize how little they would fit you. But we have to go so just toss on the hoodie.”

Theo groaned and tossed on the hoodie, which would’ve been baggy on Liam but looked form fitting on the chimera.

Liam grabbed his lacrosse gear and backpack and said, “Come on, you are taking me to school so I don’t have to interrupt Mason and Corey’s time together.”

Theo rolled his eyes playfully and said, “Whatever, let’s go.”

The two young men left the Geyer residence and drove to Beacon Hill High. When Theo pulled into the parking lot, Liam had him park next to Mason’s car. Corey was leaning against the driver’s side door while Mason spoke to him, his hand on the younger chimera’s shoulder. Liam jumped out of the truck with his bags and joined his friends. Theo slowly stepped out and walked around Mason’s car. As soon as Mason and Corey saw Theo, smiles formed on their faces. Theo quickly stated, “Make one comment and I will rip you a new one.”

The couple looked to each other before Liam whistled and said, “Nice legs Theo!” That caused them to laugh and the older chimera’s face turned a vibrant shade of red. Nolan walked up and looked at Theo, “Why are you wearing Liam’s clothes? They don’t really fit you well.”

Before Theo could respond, Corey commented, “I think they fit him quite…snug.” The younger chimera laughed as Mason asked, “Were you just checking out Theo, again?”

Corey held back his laughter and made eye contact with his boyfriend. He deadpanned, “So were you” before he gave a gentle kiss to the tip of Mason’s nose. Mason started to giggle before he looked to Theo, “Sorry, he’s right.”

Theo glared daggers at Liam, “You did this on purpose, Little Wolf.”

Liam wore his shit eating grin, “Whatever you say, Shadow Wolf.”

Theo huffed, “Bite me.”

Mason looked to Liam, “Hey, can I get that book from you before you head to practice?”

Liam nodded, “Yeah, it’s in my locker.” The wolf looked at the crimson chimera and said, “See you later Theo. And red really is your color.” Liam, Mason and Corey walked into the school.

Nolan looked to Theo and said, “Hey can I ask you something?” Theo nodded and the two walked towards the lacrosse field where a group of players were already doing their early morning warm-up.

Nolan whispered, “So, what happened with Parrish? Is everything alright?”

Theo grinned, “For now I’m good but who knows.”

Nolan spoke up, “Isn’t it scary though? Like they could put you in prison.”

Theo nodded as they reached the field, “Yeah, it’s scary. But it’ll be alright.”

Nolan’s eyes widened as he thought about it, “Yeah but prison.” The teen looked the chimera up and down and said, “I don’t mean for this to sound the wrong way but you are too pretty to go to prison.”

Theo gasped for a moment before a loud voice belted from behind him, “Of course Dunbar is too pretty to go to prison. They would eat him alive in there. Now Co-captains get to the field and run the drills.”

Nolan ran to the field while Theo shook his head. The chimera felt a hard slap on the back as the man said, “That includes you Dunbar.”

Theo turned to face the Coach Finstock. The coach had his usual mixture of anger and humorous expression as Theo said, “I am not Dunbar. I am just borrowing his hoodie.”

Finstock shrugged and said, “Yeah, you aren’t Dunbar. Get out there and run the drills with the team.”

Theo smirked, “But I don’t even go here. I’m out of school.”

Finstock shook his head and said, “This is the problem with kids. Graduation is but a moment in time, Fitness is eternal.”

Theo rolled his eyes and stated, “I got a GED and I’ve never played lacrosse.”

Finstock leaned in closer to Theo, “I didn’t ask for your life story. Can you run?”

Theo responded back meeting the coaches’ enthusiasm, “Of course I can run.”

Finstock yelled back, “Then go run. Run the team.”

Theo slowly edged back, “But.”

Finstock yelled as he interrupted, “I said RUN!” He brought his whistle to his lips and blew on it loudly to Theo’s face. The chimera relented and ran to the field. He started the wind sprint drills with the team. Finstock smugly grinned as he crossed his arms, “I am a good coach.”

 

Theo practiced with the team and caught Mason and Corey laughing at him from the bleachers when Liam joined him on the field. When they finished practice, Finstock pulled the chimera aside, “Hey, have you ever thought of being an assistant coach?”

Theo wiped the sweat off his face and brushed back his messy sweaty hair, “Can’t say I have coach.”

Coach nodded, “You should do it. You know, as a volunteer at first but we might be able to find something in the budget.” The coach yelled at one of the players, “Don’t treat your stick like that! Do you treat _your_ stick like that?” He turned back to Theo, “You aren’t pervy or anything, right?”

Theo shook his head and with mild annoyance in his voice he responded, “Well, no. But I work a lot.”

Coach slapped the chimera on the back, “Good. I like a work ethic. You’ll be a great assistant coach.” Before Theo could respond Finstock started chasing the stragglers to the locker room blowing his whistle.

Completely dumbfounded, Theo walked to the maintenance shed and back into his den. He completed his college assignments and followed his usual daily routine.

By the time Friday rolled around Theo had incorporated the morning and afternoon practices into his schedule. When they finished on the field that afternoon the pack approached the chimera on the field. Liam said, “So, I think we should plan out how we are going to handle the next compound.”

Theo groaned as he looked at the pack, “You want to use my den for the pack meeting, don’t you?”

Mason grinned as he responded, “We are right here.”

Theo light heartedly sighed and said, “Alright. Let’s get to planning then.” He led the back to his den. When they stepped into the den and got situated Liam commented, “You know, your den smells like a locker room.”

Theo growled as opened his laptop, “You don’t say. We could’ve showered before the meeting.”

Nolan laughed, “I don’t know what you are talking about. We smell a little but it isn’t that bad.”

Mason looked to Nolan and said, “This is one of the times we are the lucky ones.”

Liam looked to the pack, Mason and Corey sat on Theo’s cot, Nolan sat on the workout bench, Theo at the computer chair and said, “So I am thinking we need to hit the compound tonight.”

Theo shrugged, “Normally I’d say I couldn’t but with Parrish snooping around my workplace they have cut me for the evening.”

Nolan looked to the older chimera, “They are still bothering you.”

Theo nodded, “Yeah. Ever since I lawyered up, they have a hard on for me to be incarcerated.”

Corey mumbled, “That sucks.”

Mason looked to the pack, “It does suck but that means we can act tonight.”

Corey kissed Mason on the cheek, “You always find the silver lining.”

Liam cleared his throat and continued, “How should we infiltrate this compound?” He looked to Nolan, “Do you still want to pose as a hunter to get inside?”

Nolan nervously nodded and said, “Yeah. I should be able to fool them.”

Theo looked to Liam and then Nolan, “I don’t like _should_. I have an idea on a way we can definitely fool them.”

Corey asked, “How can we fool them?”

Theo grinned darkly, “What do we know about how the hunters have been operating?”

Nolan answered, “They’ve been killing families, right?”

Theo nodded but before he could speak, the gears turned for Mason and the young man responded, “You aren’t thinking what I think you are Theo.”

Theo widened his grin and nodded slowly. Mason looked to Liam and said, “Dude, this is about to hurt.”

Liam looked around confused, “What are you talking about?”

Mason responded initially to Liam but looked to Theo as he finished, “You want to send Nolan in with trophies right? A couple of pairs of werewolf claws?”

Theo slowly raised his right pointer finger and tapped it on the end of his nose while Liam’s eyes grew to be sauce pans. Corey interrupted, “Are you crazy? That wouldn’t just hurt. You could flip out and hurt whoever removed them.”

Theo looked to Liam, “What do you say little wolf? Want to play a game of self-control?”

Slowly the wolf calmed himself before grinning himself, “I guarantee you’ll lose control before I do.”

Theo jumped up and walked behind the curtain. When he emerged he was carrying a pair of industrial pliers. He walked over to the bench and set them down next to Nolan. The chimera looked at the pack, “So who will do the honors of declawing Liam and Myself?”

Nolan jumped up and backed away from the bench, “Not me. I can’t hurt you two.”

Theo shot the nervous young man a glare, “Really? I seem to recall you shooting me with a crossbow.”

Nolan angrily responded, his voice shaky, “Well that’s only because you made me.”

Liam looked to Nolan and then Theo, his anger rising, “He shot you with a crossbow?”

Corey nodded, “Yeah, Theo was showing off. Again.”

Theo smugly grinned, “What can I say? So who will do the honors?”

Mason stood up and walked over to the pliers. He eyed them and then looked to Theo, “I can remove yours. I just can’t do that to my best friend. No offense Theo.”

The older chimera shrugged, “None taken. So, Corey and Nolan, which one of you will help Liam?”

Nolan shook his head and Corey stood up and walked over to Mason, “If my boyfriend can handle it, I’ll do it for Liam.”

Theo and Liam grinned to each other. Theo guided them both to sit on the floor on opposite sides of the workout bench. They faced each other with one hand extended on the bench while their off hands held each other’s like they were preparing to arm wrestle. Both young men wolfed out. Theo said, “Just remember if either one of us loses control, the other will be the one to protect the pack.” He met Liam’s gaze, “Feel free to dig your claws into my hand, I can take it.” Liam grinned back at Theo, “I’ll be just fine.”

Mason picked up the pliers first and clamped them with a firm hold on Theo’s thumbnail. He placed his foot on the bench to get leverage and began to apply pressure to pull it free. Theo gritted his teeth and growled as the human pulled on the nail. He squeezed Liam’s hand and tensed his arm to create vice like pressure on the wolf. It ripped free with a sickening slurp. Once it was free, Theo gasped from the pain and muttered, “One down.” Mason set the claw on the table and passed the pliers to Corey. The younger chimera clamped them down on Liam’s pinkie finger nail. He asked, “Are you ready Liam?”

Liam growled, “Do it!” Corey torqued the nail which caused the wolf to claw into Theo’s hand and scream out in pain. The pop of the nail happened but Theo smirked at Liam, “You messed up wolf.”

Liam gasped in pain, “What?” Theo responded, “Rub my hand.” Liam did as the chimera asked and realized he wasn’t wolf out anymore. He muttered, “Shit” as Corey set the human fingernail on the table.

Theo laughed through the pain, “Gotta try harder little wolf.”

Mason grabbed the pliers from Corey and unceremoniously ripped the claw from Theo’s pointer finger. The chimera cried out in pain but managed to maintain control. Mason set the claw on the table. Nolan watched in a combination of surprise and horror. He asked Mason, “Are you alright Mason?”

Theo muttered, “He’s enjoying this, at least a little.”

Corey gasped as he looked to Mason, “Babe, is that true?” Mason shrugged a little and said, “We have a few unresolved issues.”

Liam smiled while Theo laughed again and said, “There’s the Mason I love. If you want you can just rip the rest out before handing them back to Corey. Get out some of that aggression.”

Mason walked back to the bench and one by one yanked them from Theo’s hand. The chimera huffed through the pain and clawed into Liam’s hand. Liam began muttering, “The sun, the moon, the truth.”

When Mason finished, Theo glared at him, “Are you feeling better?”

Mason grinned, “A little, you still have another hand though.” Theo laughed bitterly, “Once little wolf gets his treatment, we can do round two.”

Corey took the pliers from Mason and knelt next to Liam’s hand on the bench. He asked Liam, “How do you want me to do this?”

Liam looked to the chimera, “Like a band aid.”

Corey nodded and clamped down on Liam’s next claw. One by one he popped them out. Liam screamed through the pain and clawed into Theo’s hand. He kept muttering, “The sun, the moon, the truth.” When Corey finished, he set them on the table. A large pool of blood formed at the end of the bench from the two men’s hands. Theo grinned, “Ready to change sides?”

Liam nodded and they both stood up and switched side of the bench. Their claws were already beginning to heal but it would take a bit longer before they could use them.

They assumed the position again but they held each other’s hand with their now declawed hands. Liam said, “This is going to be harder. We can’t claw into each other.”

Theo grinned and nodded, “It’s simple. We try to beat the other at arm wrestling when our claws are being removed. Try not to lose too bad little wolf.”

The yellow of Liam’s eyes flared and he said, “Don’t be a sore loser, Shadow wolf.”

Mason took the pliers from Corey and clamped on Theo’s claw. Theo yelled, “Do it!” Mason began to pull and Theo yelped in pain. He applied pressure to Liam’s offhand and the arm wrestling match began. On his last nail Theo broke his eye contact with Liam and glared at Mason. Before he could react the older chimera felt the hard crack of Liam’s head against his nose. Theo released his off-hand grip and grabbed his nose after Mason pulled off the last claw. The chimera spat, “What the hell, you broke my nose.”

Liam growled, “You threatened my friend.”

Theo looked down, “Alright, fair enough.” The chimera looked to Mason, “No hard feelings?” Mason grinned and said, “I’m good. But somehow I feel I need to buy you a drink or something. This was pretty cathartic for me.”

Theo nodded his head as he winced through the pain, “Glad I could help.” Corey took the pliers from Mason and set them up to pull Liam’s remaining claws. Theo grabbed Liam’s off hand again. The younger chimera asked, “Are you ready Liam?” The wolf nodded slowly as he began his mantra. Corey began and Theo and Liam began to arm wrestle, eyes locked. When Corey reached his third claw, Liam clamped his eyes closed and began to really torque Theo’s off hand. Theo sighed and began to take Liam’s pain as he fought against the strength of the young wolf. Liam didn’t open his eyes until Corey was on his last claw. The young wolf saw the black veins crawling into Theo and the older chimera fighting back the pain and channeling that into the arm wrestling. Liam said, “That’s cheating.”

Theo smiled as Corey finished, “It was never said that we couldn’t take each other’s pain.”

Liam laughed, “Yeah, you’re right. So who won?”

Theo smirked as he continued to take Liam’s pain, “Nolan.” Liam threw his head back laughing and Theo followed suit. The chimera stopped taking the wolf’s pain and both reveled in the pain they endured and the sweet release afterwards. Nolan commented, “You can stop holding each other’s hands now. You aren’t even arm wrestling anymore.”

Liam and Theo made eye contact and gently released each other. Liam stood up and flexed his fingers as he felt the new nails grow and heal. He looked to Nolan, “Well, now you will pass for their kind of hunter.”

Theo stood up and stretched before looking to Nolan, “You still have your hunter outfit ready?”

Nolan nodded, “It’s at home but I have it.”

Theo nodded, “Good. So how do we want to do this?”

Liam looked at the pack and said, “We can set up a perimeter while Nolan gets inside. He just has to find out what is going on.”

Mason and Corey looked at one another and Corey said, “I don’t like the idea of Nolan going in alone.” The younger chimera looked to the nervous teen, “Nothing against you Nolan but if something bad happens, I want you to be safe.”

Nolan nodded and said, “You could follow me kind of like last time Corey.”

Before Corey could respond, Theo said, “No, I’ll go with you.”

Liam glared at the chimera, “What? How?”

Theo smiled, “I will be the live werewolf he caught. He can have me restrained with a wolfsbane bolt in me. It should be believable.”

Mason chewed his lip as he thought, “I don’t know. You might get hurt or worse.”

Theo looked to Mason, “No risk, no reward. This way I can make sure Nolan is safe.”

Liam looked to his pack, “It sounds like it should work. We just have to break their mountain barrier on the way so the cavalry can come if we are needed.”

The pack acknowledged and Corey asked, “So when do we head out to the compound?”

Liam looked at the time, it was just after 6. He said, “We can head out in about two hours. That should give everyone some time.”

Mason nodded and handed his keys to Corey. The young chimera looked at his boyfriend in confusion. Mason said, “Take Nolan to get ready. I want to speak to Theo. And if you want to be the sweetheart that I know you are, bring me back a cheeseburger and curly fries from the diner.” Corey laughed a little and kissed his boyfriend. “Alright. Come on Nolan.”

Corey and Nolan stepped to the entrance as Liam followed. The acting alpha said, “Hey, wait up. I want a ride home too.” The three left the den. Theo walked past Mason into his bathroom. He washed his hands and grabbed some cleaning supplies for the blood. He said casually, “What do you want to talk about Mason?”

Mason glared at the chimera, “Did you mean what you said at pack meeting months ago?”

Theo sighed, “Most of it, yeah. I think I know what you are getting at.”

“You didn’t care if I ceased to exist.”

Theo stepped back into the living area with cleaning solution and a towel and began to clean up the bench. He said, “When I was riding my power high, I didn’t. I do now. I am glad I failed then.”

Mason opened Theo’s bottom drawer and pulled out the vials of purple liquid and pocketed them. He held one out as Theo cleaned. “Oh, and I will be holding on to these. Corey told me what was happening.”

Theo sighed, his voice became cold as he spoke, “It wasn’t his place.”

Mason responded with a calm rage, “I didn’t give him much of a choice. I might not be supernatural but I can read Corey.”

Theo nodded, “Point taken. Have you told Liam?” There was a brief pause before he said, “Oh and Nolan?”

Mason half-grinned, “No. But while we are talking about Liam.” When Mason spoke Liam’s name, the older chimera audibly swallowed. Mason continued after a brief pause, “What do you want with Liam?”

Theo finished cleaning up the blood and looked to Mason, a quiet rage burned in the chimera, “What do you mean, what do I want?”

Mason smiled, “I think I phrased that a bit harsher than I meant. How much of Liam’s life do you want to be a part of?”

Theo narrowed his eyes as he thought about it. He calmly responded, “That’s another interesting question. What are you getting at Mason?”

The human rolled his eyes, “I’ll lay it out. If you only want to pop in and save the day or deal with hunters and the supernatural side, then cut ties now. If you actually want to be a person in his life, then commit whole heartedly.”

Theo flashed his smug smile, “Why is this your issue?”

Mason closed the gap between them and glared Theo down, the passionate protective and caring side of Mason raged against the apparent disregard from the chimera, “I’m going to paint a picture for you Raeken. Imagine you are a six year old boy. You have loving parents who tried to give you the world. Now imagine that same family where life comes crashing down. The father of throws everything into escaping the world with alcohol. After a few months of that, the same father can’t deal with his wife and son so he beats them. He needs to control something in his life so he controls his family with fear and violence. That goes on for a couple of years until the boy’s mother leaves the father and takes her son with her. She remarries and family life is stable. But his father keeps popping into his life, threats and abuse continue at the whims of the demanding father. Eventually the man learns the error of his ways and gets help. So now this boy is ten or so and the reformed abusive father steps back into his life. After a lot of work from everyone involved, this father is able to reconnect with his son and rebuild the damaged trust. Then in another twist, the father dies in a car accident. That boy is Liam. For whatever reason, you two have a connection. Don’t get me wrong, I am all for it but you can’t keep popping into his life to do something good and then dashing out as if he doesn’t matter. Each time you do it, Liam pulls back further from everyone. So, Theo. Pick a lane.”

Theo stepped back and considered everything Mason just told him. He sighed and looked to the floor, “I just don’t want Liam to rely on me when I don’t know if I can be there.”

Mason continued his press of the chimera, “Why? Because you are reconciling your past? You don’t trust yourself with people? I’ve got a news flash for you Theo, welcome to the pack. We all have things we are working through and cutting yourself off and hiding behind that wall is complete BS.”

Theo looked at Mason, “I still don’t get why you care so much about what is going on with me.”

Mason spat, “Because the two men in my life care about what happens to you. Wake up Theo, no one is an island.”

Theo growled and stepped away from Mason, “Alright. I’ll do it. I’ll commit to the pack. The pack here, not Scott’s pack.”

Mason smiled, “You see, now was that so hard. Where are the dread doctors’ journals?”

Theo shot his gaze back to Mason, “Why?”

The human rolled his eyes, “Because I am going to help your research so by the time you would be telling Liam what is happening, we’ll already have a solution.”

Theo gasped, stunned at the calm, but emotional overload from the human. He pointed to the stack next to his cot, “There.”

Mason walked over and picked them up and put them in his backpack. He huffed before he said, “Now, in an unrelated event, my parents want to have my friends come over for dinner one night so they can meet everyone. I expect you to attend.”

Theo nodded, “Alright.” Completely stunned, the chimera walked to the bathroom and took a shower while Mason hoped on the laptop and began to research current crime trends in Beacon Hills. When he finished cleaning up, the chimera put on a pair of sweat pants and a black t shirt. He padded over to the desk and looked at the computer screen, over Mason’s back and asked, “Did you find anything new?”

Mason sighed, “Another murder. Something doesn’t make sense. Why are they stepping up their game now?”

Theo thought about it for a moment and said, “Either they aren’t and we’ve dealt with them easily in the past or there is an entirely different group of hunters that only arrived a few weeks ago.”

Mason looked to Theo, “That’s what I was thinking. But their plans are pretty lofty for such a small group.”

Theo paced around his living area, “Yeah. We took out one of their two compounds but they haven’t slowed. With that compound being their armory.”

Mason nodded as he followed the chimera with his eyes, “It’s like they expected to face this level of resistance or worse.”

Theo nodded, “Like they expect someone else to come soon and complete the plan.”

“That’s what I am thinking.”

The chimera began to say something when he heard the knock at the door. He walked over and opened it to let Corey, Nolan, and Liam back inside. Corey walked in carrying a bag with two containers of food, while Nolan walked in wearing his hunter uniform and carrying his crossbow. Corey walked the food over to the desk and set it down. He pulled one to go container out and handed it to Theo, “I hope you don’t mind a cheeseburger and curly fries too.”

Theo took it and smiled. He opened the box and started eating. Mason opened his box before he pulled Corey back and kissed him. “Thanks, you are the best babe.”

The pack finished their preparations and dinner and split into the two teams. Nolan rode with Theo while Liam, Mason, and Corey left in Mason’s car. Liam’s team parked their vehicle at the Hale house while Theo drove to another cutoff from the main road. He hid his truck when he parked and led Nolan through the forest towards the compound.

Nolan’s uniform made a clicking noise as he walked, from the claws in a tiny cloth sack that hung from his belt. He kept his crossbow ready as they kept an eye out for traps. The nervous teen asked, “Have you found the barrier yet?”

Theo sniffed the air and caught the scent of mountain ash but there was another scent that threw him off. “There is another wolf at the compound.”

Nolan inquired, “What? Are you sure?”

Theo nodded as he found the mountain ash barrier and broke the line. They continued on foot and dodged a few bear traps placed to deter visitors. They crested over the final hill and saw the compound. There was no guard standing outside and it looked empty. Theo listened for heartbeats but couldn’t find any. He muttered, “I must be too far away. Are you ready to do this Nolan?”

The teen nodded as he pulled out a pair of handcuffs. Theo folded his hands behind his back and Nolan locked the handcuffs on his wrists. Nolan began to push him forward when Theo said, “Don’t forget the bolt.”

Nolan sighed and took aim at the meaty part of Theo’s left thigh. He released the bolt which imbedded into the chimera’s leg. Theo stifled his cry in pain and slowly walked toward the compound. Nolan reloaded the crossbow and walked behind Theo, the weapon pointed at the chimera’s back.

When they reached the door they noticed that it was open a crack. Nolan stepped forward to push it open when Theo said, “It smells like blood and weapons fire. Something isn’t right.”

Nolan didn’t register the chimera’s words before he opened the door and looked into the main room. Bodies littered the floor. The hunters were ripped apart, their weapons scattered. The floor was covered in blood and the walls pocked with bullets and cracks to the concrete.

Nolan gasped as Theo said, “I only hear one heartbeat in there.”


	8. Chapter 8- It's never boring in Beacon Hills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't hold back from writing and editing this chapter. Also, due to the dreams sequences, I will be tagging Stiles in the story. Once again, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy.

Married to Darkness- Chapter 8

 

Nolan inched into the entrance. He applied a little more pressure to the door to open it and slid a body into the wall. He stepped further in, attempting to dodge the pools of blood but quickly realized that the entire floor might as well have been a pool of blood. Theo slowly stepped in and whispered, “What are you doing Nolan?”

The nervous teen looked back to the chimera, “We came here to get information. Plus that heartbeat might belong to the werewolf they captured.”

Theo shook his head and whispered, “I think we only assumed they captured it. From the looks of this place, it took them out.”

Nolan steadied his grip on the crossbow as his hands began to shake. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the keys to the handcuffs and handed them to Theo. The teen asked, “How does the heartbeat sound?”

Theo listened, “Steady and calm.”

Nolan smiled, “Good. Maybe we can talk to them.” The teen stepped into the large square room and moved towards a door on the far side of the square. Theo unlocked the cuffs and pulled out the bolt before following the teen. “I am going to call the rest of the pack.”

Nolan nodded and said, “Can you smell where they are?”

The chimera shook his head, “I can’t separate the scents. This room is swimming in strong odors.” Theo looked around the room and counted at least ten bodies. He realized that the pack had misjudged the number of hunters that were working for Monroe. The chimera followed the human as he opened the door. When Nolan opened the door, Theo stepped in to both check the next room and lead them in. As Theo looked down the hallway, which only appeared to be wide enough for two grown adults to walk side by side down, and there were maybe two more bodies. He could only guess since whatever came through here ripped the hunters literally limb from limb leaving behind a pile of extremities and clawed up walls. The chimera remarked, “Whatever it is, it is mad.” The hallway led to a door, which was already partially open, that led to a set of stairs going into the earth.

Theo looked back to Nolan, “I can’t place where this thing is and I don’t think we should take the stairs yet.

Nolan pleaded, “We have to go on. We can’t just turn tail and run.”

Theo stepped towards Nolan and blocked the hallway, “Why? This is beyond dangerous right now and I am not dying in this compound for you.”

Nolan pushed past Theo, who put up little resistance, as he said, “We can finish this. We can stop these hunters from killing anyone else.”

Theo smirked at the young man, “What are you trying to prove?”

Nolan walked towards the door as he muttered, “Nothing.” Theo was actively listening to the heartbeats as he tried to place where the other werewolf was and noticed the uptick in Nolan’s heartbeat as he said nothing. Theo followed the human down the stairs. The stairs emptied into a large concrete room with tables lining the far wall. The concrete room appeared to be a command center with no other entrances besides the stairs they descended to reach it. There was an elaborate set up of military grade radio systems and computer displays. The equipment appeared to be smashed to rubble and the computers destroyed. The floor was littered with papers which carried foot and handprints of blood. Nolan knelt down next to a pile of papers near the tables. He began to read some of the words aloud, “Mitochondrial stress resistance? Dispersal method? Sequence initiator?”

Theo stepped over to the human and read the paper, “This isn’t good. I think we found at least part of their plan.” The chimera scooped up that pile of papers and folded them. He jammed them into Nolan’s cargo pocket and said, “I think we have found enough right here. Let’s get out of here before things go south.”

Nolan agreed and the two men turned towards the door. As if Murphy himself were listening, Theo heard a digital voice speak to someone and say, “Kill the murderers.” He instantly placed the heartbeat in the stairwell. Theo yelled, “Get ready Nolan.” The chimera wolfed out and lowered himself to get ready to attack the possible enemy. The human barely raised the crossbow before a blood covered figure stepped through the entranceway.

The figure stood several inches taller than Theo. The man was wolfed out with short cropped, spiky, light colored hair and blazing red eyes. His extended arms ended with large, vicious claws that appeared to beg for more blood. While tall, he was more wiry than broad with well-defined musculature. He wore a blood-soaked t shirt and jeans with sneakers. The figure appeared to have a Bluetooth device in his ear and the only other accessory that appeared out of place was the white gold chain with a wolf’s face adornment that gleamed in the flickering light. He growled as he shifted his glare from Theo to Nolan. The figure launched itself towards Nolan.

Theo jumped towards the wolf in an attempt to intercept it as Nolan released the trigger and sent a bolt flying towards the target. The bolt found its target with the wolf’s leg. The bolt embed itself into the alpha’s calve causing no real reaction. Before the wolf could bring its claws into the human, the chimera collided with it and slammed it into the concrete wall. Theo shouted to Nolan, “Run, get the others.” Nolan ran towards the door. Theo chased after the human and managed to get the door closed before the alpha could stop him. Once the door was closed, the alpha tore into Theo’s left shoulder. The chimera let out a scream as he firmly grabbed the door handle. The alpha threw the chimera to the far wall. Theo hit the concrete with enough force to cause cracks to spider web from the impact and leave a massive indentation where he struck.

The alpha looked to grab the handle and saw that it was missing. Theo chuckled and smugly said, before he coughed up blood, “Looking for something.” The alpha looked to the chimera and saw him holding up the ripped off door handle. Full of rage, the alpha released a deafening roar. Theo got to his feet and released one of his own, though it paled in comparison to the alpha’s. The wolf charged towards the chimera and slashed at his torso. Theo barely moved out of the way but the beast caught his left arm, which sprayed blood as the claws tore through the skin. Theo let out a howl of pain as he clawed into the alpha’s ribcage. The alpha stabbed his claws into the chimera’s torso before he backhanded Theo hard enough to send the chimera flying into the side wall.

Theo caught his breath as the blood trickled and he watched the damage he did to the alpha heal. The chimera muttered, “If the cavalry doesn’t show up soon, there won’t be much left of me.”

The alpha roared at the chimera again and Theo gathered his reserves to roar back. The door to the stairs slammed open loudly and Liam charged in wolfed out. The alpha looked to the stairs and charged towards the beta. Before he could slash the beta, the voice returned in the headset, “fall back.”

The alpha lowered his claws and slammed his body into Liam, which sent the wolf flying to the side wall near Theo. The figure fled before either member of the pack could give chase. Theo collapsed to a knee as Liam pulled himself up. The beta rushed to the chimera and pulled him to stand. Almost instinctively he began to take Theo’s pain.

The chimera muttered before he lost consciousness, “That’s cheating.”

 

Theo opened his eyes and looked around. He was laying on a couch and the room seemed familiar. His senses were muted but eventually he realized where he was. He pulled himself to sitting up on the couch and facing the TV in the living room. He asked himself quietly, “I am at Stiles’ home.”

Stiles walked out of the kitchen, into the living room, a bowl of freshly popped popcorn in hand as he walked towards the couch. He stopped short and looked at the chimera, “Oh my god. You are here again?”

Theo looked to Stiles, “Why am I here?”

Stiles groaned and sat down next to the chimera, “I don’t know. I just know the other you doesn’t want to deal with you at the moment so I guess that leaves me. By the way, not very cool how I have to be the backup plan. Then again, technically I would be the backup backup plan since Tara adds her two cents as well, before me I might add. And all of this is completely messed up since I was here in Beacon Hills back when there was just two of us.”

The chimera shook his head, “I passed out, didn’t I?”

Stiles smiled the most sarcastic smile and followed it in tone, “No shit. You know that was really stupid to take on an alpha single handedly. Not to mention the fact that he was beefed up on something and somehow you keep forgetting that naturally you aren’t as strong as a wolf to begin with, much less an alpha.”

Theo smirked at Stiles, “Good to see you haven’t changed.” Theo glanced out the window and noticed that the clouds had darkened and it began to rain against the windows. Almost simultaneously, the air filled with the scent of citrus, neroli, and tobacco. The scent seemed familiar but Theo had trouble getting his mind to place it.

Stiles groaned and said, “We are dealing with this again. Have I mentioned how much I hate the weather channel? They are never right. I wish I could get paid to constantly be wrong and destroy people’s plans on how to spend a day.”

Theo joked, “I’m sure you could if you weren’t a part of my mind.”

Stiles joked back, “Yeah, I could probably do lots of things. And to think I graduated from high school for this.”

Theo spat, “Sorry to inconvenience you Stiles. If I am seeing you then I am unconscious and you probably have some message or torture lined up for me. So, if you don’t mind, can we skip the long story and just hit the cliff notes?”

Stiles argued, “What story or torture? I just walked in here to watch a movie and eat some popcorn. You want the cliff notes lesson Theo? Stop being a dumbass.” Stiles grabbed the TV remote and turned on the TV.

Theo glared at Stiles, “For a figment of my psyche, you are an annoying asshole.” The TV flashed images of a wedding with seemingly faceless people gathered around for the ceremony. The two figures faced one another and while blurry, their happiness could be seen and felt.

Stiles jerked his head from facing the TV to returning Theo’s glare, “You know that just means that you are the annoying asshole, right? For someone with enough street smarts to survive Beacon Hills, the Dread Doctors, the Ghost Riders and Hunters on the regular, you aren’t that smart. I would say that’s probably why you joined the pack but that’s not the reason at all.”

Theo glanced to the screen and saw the images of a couple sitting in a booth at a diner, smiling and eating food. He spoke, “That’s it then, you plan to watch TV and insult me.”

Stiles groaned, “Alright Theo, since you insist on me missing my TV show. Why did you fight that alpha?”

Theo looked at Stiles, “Because he was trying to kill Nolan.”

Stiles sighed as he pulled his face away from the TV which showed a couple kissing under a tree in the preserve, “Wow, your powers of deduction are immense. How about before that?”

Theo growled, “I followed Nolan downstairs to find information.”

Stiles mumbled to himself, “I may as well cut off the TV and take you through this Barney style. I am going to give you a hint. If you know the answer already then you aren’t asking the right question. The answers aren’t answers but questions.” The TV show flickered in the background to a pack of wolves darting through a forest dodging a group of orange clad hunters.

Theo rolled his eyes and shook his head in frustration, “You aren’t making any sense. Can’t you just talk like a normal person?”

Stiles dramatically sighed, his annoyance filling the silence, “Alright. Here’s your softball Theo, why did you follow Nolan down the stairs?”

Theo blurted out before he could think about it, “Because he lied about having nothing to prove.”

Stiles nodded and condescendingly said, “Alright, now phrase your answer in the form of a question like we are on jeopardy.”

Theo slowly mumbled, “Why is Nolan lying about having nothing to prove?”

Stiles ridiculed the chimera in his cheer, “Thank you. There, put a pin in that question. Let’s move on to the next question. What was your first impression of the scent of the alpha?” The TV flashed the image of a black wolf with a noticeable broken front foot with a white furred wolf nuzzled up to its side.

Theo once again blurted out the answer, “Trust.”

Stiles emphatically raised his eyebrows as he smirked, “That doesn’t sound odd at all. Why would you think of trusting the wolf that put you into this situation to where you are stuck doing twenty questions with me?”

Theo spoke under his breath, “I don’t know so the question is why do I associate trust with the alpha?”

Stiles remarked, “Congrats Theo. You might actually be able to understand this game. Who was speaking to the alpha?”

Theo shrugged and said, “I don’t know so that is another question.”

Stiles yelled at Theo in frustration, “You can’t steal my questions. Especially when you know the answer. Who did the voice remind you of?”

Theo blurted out, “Parrish. Wait, that’s not right. Parrish doesn’t want to kill people.”

Stiles brought his hand up and began to make circles in the air, waving the palm to Theo, signaling him to continue, “So that means the question is?” The TV showed images of two MMA fighters attacking each other.

“Why do I think of Parrish with regards to the voice?”

Stiles sighed in relief, “Thank you. I might not miss the program now. Now, what is going on with you being in the pack? I thought we were a lone wolf.”

Theo argued back, “I thought I would be happy to be surrounded by friends. To have their backs and they have mine.”

Stiles laughed and sarcastically responded, “Yeah, your heartbeat didn’t go erratic at all. I hope they didn’t notice that on the monitor, otherwise your pack might realize you lie to yourself more than anyone.”

Theo asserted, “It’s Liam. Why do I feel a connection with Liam? Actually, I know that answer. He pulled me out of hell.”

Stiles rolled his eyes, “Funny that you say it like that. Hayden was there too and it was also partly her idea. Last time I checked, you weren’t chasing down your former pack mate and sharing kumbayas.”

Theo sighed, “Yeah, you are right. So why do I feel a connection with Liam?”

Stiles nodded, “We are getting there. What about.” Theo interrupted Stiles, “I also need to know why I am risking my very life for this pack? It kind of goes against my survival nature.”

Stiles turned back to face the TV. There was a scene of a shifty man grinning wildly as he was talking to a group of people. Stiles commented, “I love how this show ends.”

Theo glanced to the TV and then back to Stiles, “Alright. Why are you here? A figment of my psyche, I get it but why you, Stiles?”

Stiles looked to Theo, “There is one of the million dollar questions. Now if you don’t mind, I have TV watching to get back to and you have monitors, hunters, and mixed up feelings to deal with. Try not to forget the questions you need answers to, I’d hate to have to repeat myself.”

 

Theo woke up to the sounds of a heart monitor. He groaned as he struggled to pull himself to sitting and look around. The chemo signals of dread, guilt, and anxiety hit the chimera. Before he could react he saw Liam standing over him. The waves of relief his the air as the wolf stared at the conscious chimera. The strong scent from his dream hit him. It was Liam’s scent.

Theo croaked, “Hey, Little wolf.”

Liam smiled, his cheeks a little puffy and red, and said, “Hey. I’m glad you are awake.”

Theo smirked, “How long have I been out?”

Melissa stepped into the room, “Two days. It was touch and go and you lost a lot of blood but you managed to pull through.”

Theo tried to lean over in the bed to face Melissa. He groaned in pain as he said, “I’m sorry you have to put up with me. You didn’t have to.”

Melissa shot him the mom glare of disapproval, “I’m helping you because you deserve to be helped. Liam told me what happened and I think what you did was self-destructive but your heart was in the right place. You saved Nolan’s life. I just wish you were like this when you first came back.” Melissa sighed as she briefly reflected on that time. Theo began to say something when she interrupted him, “The wounds from the alpha should heal within a day or so. Take care of yourself.”

Theo responded quietly, “Thank you.” Melissa smiled and stepped out of the hospital room. Theo looked to Liam and saw that the beta was holding his hand. Confusion filled the chimera because he saw that the beta cared about him but also because he couldn’t feel his arm. His eyes widened as he muttered, “I can’t feel my arm.”

Liam nodded and smiled at the chimera, “Yeah, not until that nasty wound to your shoulder heals. That was crazy what you did.”

Theo wore his smug grin through the pain, “What? Getting the information and getting into a scuffle with that alpha? I had it completely under control.” Theo laughed a little as he finished his statement. The chimera realized he didn’t get the intended response when the chemo signals of Liam’s rage rushed and overwhelmed the other scents.

Liam released Theo’s hand and yelled, “He could’ve killed you. He came really close to killing you. If it weren’t for Melissa, Mason, and Deaton’s quick thinking you would’ve died! And yet, here you are, laughing it off as if it doesn’t matter.”

Theo started, “Liam, you know wha-“The beta cut him off, “I better go before you say something that is going to make we want to break your nose, again.” Liam stormed out of the room. The door slammed loudly and Theo flinched from the force. He sighed and mumbled, “Whatever.”

 

Theo had a moment to reflect before the door to his room opened. Nolan stepped inside, the scents of guilt and anxiety practically flowed off the man. Nolan walked over to the bed and said, “Thanks, for saving my life.”

Theo looked to the teen, “I’ll accept that, when you answer some of my questions.”

Nolan looked confused, “What do you mean questions?”

Theo grinned, “I mean why were you so gung-ho to go into the compound and get the information?”

Nolan stuttered as he spoke, “Because that was our mission.”

Theo rolled his eyes, “I may be laid up in a hospital bed but that doesn’t mean I can’t hear you lying. So why were you pushing the mission forward when we should’ve waited for backup?”

Nolan looked away from the Theo and spoke under his breath, “Because I’m not useless.”

Now the anger filled the chimera as he stated, “So what? You wanted to charge into a bad situation and come out the hero?”

Nolan responded, “But the pack plans missions around me, like I can only do certain things. It makes me feel worthless.”

Theo rolled his eyes, “The pack does that for everyone if you didn’t notice. We all have different strengths and short comings. If we were all equal in our strengths, we would be a vulnerable pack.”

Nolan stated, “Yeah, but you and Liam are able to take things on head on. The rest of the pack is so strong and brave.”

Theo shook his head, “We are only strong and brave because we want to protect the rest of the pack.”

Nolan argued back, “I didn’t want to be afraid. You are never afraid.”

Theo groaned against the pain as he argued further, “Yeah. That’s because the Dread Doctors conditioned me to act in calculated risks and not fear. Plus, never is a strong word. There are plenty of things that scare me. I just control it.”

Nolan asked, “Really? When was the last time you were afraid?”

Theo sighed and looked away from the teen, “When the alpha charged you. I heard the voice say to kill the murderers and when the alpha’s eyes fell on you, my blood ran cold. We saw what he did to that entire team of trained hunters.”

Nolan’s mouth dropped and it took a moment for the human to recover before he said, “You were afraid of what would happen to me.”

Theo gently nodded, “Yeah, I went with you to protect you. That’s not to say you can’t handle yourself, more to say that we needed to be prepared for anything. Looks like we weren’t.”

Nolan asked, “I thought he attacked me because he smelled my fear.”

Theo laughed sarcastically, “If that were the case then he would’ve attacked me. He was looking to kill hunters and sorry Nolan, you really looked the part.”

Nolan nervously bit his lip as he responded, “I never looked at it that way. I just thought I was a burden.”

Theo smirked, “You were the key to the plan. We couldn’t have gained access easily if the hunters were established and not, you know ripped apart.”

Nolan pleaded, “But you’re hurt because of me.”

Theo shook his head and mustered a laugh, “I’m hurt because I’m the idiot that didn’t follow you out the door and break the handle on the opposite side.”

Nolan laughed a little with Theo, “I guess I didn’t look at it that way.”

Theo looked back to the teen, “Now get out of here. The smell of your misplaced guilt is making me nauseous.”

Nolan smiled and said goodbye before leaving the room.

Theo sighed and stared at the ceiling. He spoke, “You can come out Corey.”

The younger chimera stepped of the wall and appeared. He said, “How long have you known?”

Theo grinned, “Since Liam left. I am going to be alright. If I had to take a guess, you were a big part of why that is the case. Mason gave me a shot, didn’t he?”

Corey gasped in surprise, “How did you know?”

Theo shrugged, “Which means you have a vial of green fluid for me, correct?”

Corey nodded and carried the syringe, already loaded with the green solution, to Theo. Theo smiled as he looked up at Corey, “I bet you were stuck in here waiting because Little Wolf came in before you could administer the shot.”

Corey nodded, “I’m sorry I told Mason but,”

Theo interrupted Corey, “It’s alright. Mason and I had a heart to heart. But neither of you told Liam. Which also means Mason hid it when Deaton and Melissa were trying to treat me.”

Corey smiled, “Yeah. I guess this makes us accomplices to your secret.”

Theo smiled to Corey, “Thank you. Seriously. I don’t want to get sidelined because everyone is afraid something will happen to me. This is Beacon Hills, something always happens to someone regardless of what we do.”

Corey murmured, “No problem Theo” before he injected the green solution into the older chimera. His heartrate spiked initially but quickly came back down. After removing the syringe, Corey began, “Thank you for talking to Nolan.”

Theo shrugged, “I only told him the truth.”

Corey half-grinned as he stared at the older chimera, “You really have changed more than I thought.”

Theo groaned and rolled his eyes, “Are we back to this Corey? Stop making eyes at me like that. If Mason were to step in I might have to deal with a baseball bat to the face.”

Corey laughed, “Well, you are in the right place for it.”

Theo smirked and laughed, “Very funny.”

When Corey finished laughing he said, “So, are we ready for the next step?”

Theo nodded, “Figuring out who this alpha is. It’s never boring in Beacon Hills.”


	9. Chapter 9- You're an asshole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo comes out of the hospital and deals with issues from Parrish to the Pack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have enjoyed the last few days of writing on my mini vacation but that also means I will be slower to update in the future. Enjoy.

Married to Darkness- Chapter 9

 

 

It wasn’t long after Corey left the room that Melissa stepped back into the room. She carried a clipboard with a stack of paperwork. She said, “I’ve filled out most of the information for your discharge. We are just waiting on your ride to get here so they can take you home.”

Theo looked to Melissa, “What ride? My truck is outside right?”

Melissa shook her head, “No, Liam has it. The Geyers also put down their address as the location for recovery.”

Theo smirked, “I am not going there. I’m going back to my home.”

Melissa shrugged and with a stern inflection stated, “If that’s the case, you won’t be discharged today, Mr. Raeken.”

Theo groaned and said, “Are you kidding me? I don’t need to be here any longer. I am good enough to go home.” The chimera flinched in pain as he finished speaking.

Melissa raised an eyebrow as she watched the chimera, “You expect me to believe you are going to drive home when you can’t feel your left arm and while you are still in pain. You are not very convincing Theo.”

Liam opened the door with a smile plastered across his face, “So is Theo ready to be discharged? Mom and dad won’t be home until later this evening so I’ll take him home.”

Theo looked to Liam and back to Melissa, “I don’t really have a say in this, do I?”

Melissa shook her head, “Not if you want to leave today.”

Theo acquiesced, “Alright. Where are my clothes?” Melissa handed the paperwork to Theo. The chimera finished signing the parts that she needed. While Theo worked the paperwork, Mama McCall unhooked the various monitoring devices.

Liam lifted up Theo’s black duffel and said, “Right here.”

Melissa smiled and said, “I’ll get this processed and you will be out of here soon.” Mama McCall stepped out of the room with the paperwork.

Liam set the duffel on the bed. “Do you want me to help you get dressed?”

Theo growled as he sat up, “I can get changed just fine.”

Liam took a few steps as Theo grabbed the duffel and attempted to unzip it. His right hand worked well but he couldn’t get his left hand to work the zipper well. He inched it back some but kept getting it hung up. Frustration and rage filled the chimera and he knew the scent must be filling the room. Liam stepped over to the bed and placed his hand on Theo’s and helped him unzip the bag.

The chimera felt an unusual sensation in the pit of his stomach when the wolf made contact with his hand. He couldn’t place it any better than momentarily feeling like he caught the flu, without the congestion. While their hands were in contact it felt as though a foreign pulse of energy travelled up his arm and radiated through his body.

Theo glanced to the wolf and met eye contact before he quickly pulled his hand away from Liam’s and pulled out the clothing inside. There was a costume from Sinema, which wouldn’t be appropriate attire to leave the hospital, and a large pair of sweats and a pair of boxers. Theo shifts his legs off the side of the bed and grabs the boxers. He noticed that the wolf’s eyes were following his movements. The chimera attempted to slide the boxers on but only accomplished dropping them on the floor. He sighed and said, “This is going to be more of a challenge than I thought.”

Liam stated, “Stand up, I’ll help you get changed.” Theo began to argue but shook his head and stood up.

Liam stepped in front of the chimera and said, “I need you to turn around so I can take off the hospital gown.”

Theo fought back blushing as he said, “I’ll be naked.”

Liam laughed, “Yeah, don’t worry though, I’ll just see your ass. Not like everyone can’t see that at Sinema.”

Theo turned a bright shade of red as he turned around, “That’s not even funny Liam. This is different.”

Liam laughed an airy, light-hearted laugh, “If it makes you feel any better, I’ll tuck a twenty in the rim.”

Theo growled in embarrassment, “Shut up, little wolf.”

Liam chuckled as he untied the strings on the back of the gown and it fell away. The wolf tossed it aside and knelt down, picking up the boxers. He said, “Lift one of your feet.”

Theo lifted his right foot and Liam slid the boxers around his foot and up to the ankle, “Now the other.”

Theo set his foot down and lifted his left foot. Liam slid the boxers around the chimera’s foot. “You can set it down now.”

Theo commented, “What is taking so long?”

Liam laughed as he slid the boxers up, “I’m trying to maintain control.”

Theo turned his head over his shoulder as the wolf pulled the underwear all the way up. “Control from what?”

Liam smugly grinned, “The full moon.” After Liam finished speaking he made silly, cartoon style howl at Theo.

Theo groaned as he laughed a little, “Have you always been this corny?”

Liam shrugged as they repeated the process with the sweatpants. Liam picked up the sweatshirt and had Theo turn to face him. He said, “Lift your arms up.”

Theo, still flushed a brilliant shade of crimson, raised his arms. His right arm went up well but the left didn’t move far up. Liam worked around Theo’s left arm and managed to get the sweatshirt put on. The clothes fit loosely. The sweat suit was red and gold and emblazoned with Beacon Hills Lacrosse with the name Dunbar on the back.

Theo sat down and raised his legs so that Liam could put on his socks and shoes. While the wolf was putting on the chimera’s shoes, Theo commented, “Wait. These clothes fit me. Why didn’t you put these out when I crashed at your home last time? You know, instead of the tight fitting crop top and running shorts.”

Liam grinned mischievously, “I thought the other outfit was funnier.”

Theo smirked, “You’re an asshole.”

Liam finished putting on the other shoe and said, “That’s usually my line.”

 

The two gathered up Theo’s things and finished with his discharge. Theo argued against using a wheelchair to be pushed out of the hospital but a quick glare from Mama McCall put down his fight. Liam helped him get into the truck, which he parked next to the entrance. Before they could leave, Melissa ran out to the truck with a bag full of bandages and gauze. She said, “I don’t know how long before his wounds heal but until they do, you’ll need to help him keep them clean and bandaged.”

Liam responded, “Don’t worry. I’ll take good care of him.”

Theo looked to Melissa and then Liam, “I am sitting right here. Once I get some more mobility in my arm I can do it myself.”

Melissa glanced at Theo then back to Liam, “If your patient fights you too much, you have my number. I’ll make sure he listens.”

Liam smiled, “Thanks Ms. McCall, you’re the best.”

She waved to the boys as Liam drove the truck out of the parking lot. Theo sulked in the passenger’s seat for a moment before he mumbled, “You are enjoying this, aren’t you?”

Liam continued to smile, “Yeah. Helping you when you wouldn’t ever admit to needing it.”

Theo groaned against the verbalization of affection, “In a few days, I might just have to break your nose for embarrassing me.”

Liam gasped before he grinned wider, “I, Liam Dunbar, embarrassed you, Theo Raeken? I guess you can’t claim to be an atheist anymore because a miracle just happened.”

Theo growled playfully, “Shut up, little wolf.”

 

They made it back to Liam’s house. Liam took the duffel and bag of bandages inside while Theo followed him. Once inside Liam said, “You should probably crash downstairs. That way you don’t have to go up and down the stairs to the guest room.”

Theo glared at the beta, “Why? My legs work just fine.”

Liam thought for a moment and said, “Well, in case you fall. You wouldn’t be able to catch yourself well.”

Theo looked at the beta and then to the stairs. He flashed his eyes yellow before he crouched down and jumped to the top of the stairs. “I think I can negotiate the stairs just fine, little wolf.”

Liam walked up the stairs behind him, mildly annoyed, “Show off.”

Theo laughed as he walked to the guest room. He walked into the room and plopped down on the bed. The chimera rolled around on the clean full sized bed. He smiled to himself, not realizing that the wolf was standing at the door, watching him. Theo glanced up and said, “What?”

Liam chuckled as he set the duffle and bandages down on the dresser, “Nothing. You just seem to enjoy a bed. You should probably get one for the den.”

Theo sat up and smirked, “Why? The cot works just fine. That’s not to say that I am not going to enjoy this bed.” Theo laid down on the bed and said, “I think I am going to take a nap. Wake me up in time for dinner.”

Liam smirked, “Alright, shadow wolf. I will be in my room if you need anything.” The wolf closed the blinds and stepped out of the room, leaving the door barely cracked.

The chimera drifted off to sleep.

 

_Almost two years ago_

_Theo stormed into the lair as frustration bled off the chimera. He walked over to the Geneticist as she documented information from the chimera trial of Josh. Theo stated, “I think we need to look into what Stiles Stilinski is. I am telling you, something is off about him.”_

_The Geneticist lowered her pen as she reviewed her notes and said, “Stiles is human. Nothing more.”_

_Theo shook his head and paced around the lab, “No. The pieces just don’t fall into place. He must’ve retained some power from being possessed. It has to still have some effect.”_

_She responded, “No. There is no residual power left. While the possession affected him at a cellular level, the removal of the nogitsune did not alter his make-up. However, his biomagnetic field has been altered.”_

_Theo grinned, “That’s it! That must be how he is able to affect me.”_

_She spoke, “Negative. His biomagnetic field was weakened by the nogitsune, not strengthened. If anything, he would be more susceptible to measures to control or alter his composition through scientific or supernatural methods.”_

_Theo retorted, “Then how is he able to afflict me with nausea and fever. I know I feel different around him and it doesn’t make sense. Is my transformation not complete? Did you forget something?”_

_The Geneticist stood and walked over to the pacing chimera. A pale green light emanated from the eyes of her mask. She said, “Biomagnetic field within proper deviance. Temperature and bioregulation also within proper deviance. Neurological and biochemical exchanged heightened but in proper level of deviance.”_

_Theo yelled at her, “Then what is wrong with me?”_

_The Geneticist turned and walk back to her journal. She remarked, “You are a failure.”_

_Theo growled and stormed out of the lab. “Something is wrong with Stiles.”_

Theo slowly opened his eyes and looked around the room. Liam was standing next to the bed with a glass of water in hand. He said, “What’s wrong with Stiles?”

Theo muttered, “What?”

Liam stated, “You said something is wrong with Stiles.”

Theo yawned, “Must’ve been a weird dream or something.”

Liam offered the glass of water and Theo took it. He gulped down the contents and handed it back. The chimera said, “Why did you step in here?”

Liam looked around nervously before responding, “You smelled angry and frustrated. I just wanted to make sure you were alright.”

Before Theo could respond they heard a knock at the front door. Liam said, “Hold that thought” before he left the room and walked to the front door. Theo listened and heard the door open. He smelled the familiar scent of fire scorched wood and cinder. He mumbled, “Parrish.”

Parrish asked Liam, “I saw Theo’s truck outside, is he here?”

Liam sternly responded, “Yeah, he’s upstairs resting.”

Parrish asked, “Can I have a word with him?”

Liam argued, “He’s pretty out of it from his injuries. I don’t know if he’s going to help you much. I can answer any questions you have.”

Parrish insisted, “I need to speak to Theo.”

Theo groaned and yelled, “Send him up Liam. This hound has a bone to pick I imagine.”

He heard Liam sigh and then the footsteps of both of them as they walked to the guest room. Parrish stepped in with Liam following him. Before Parrish could say anything, Theo asked, “Do I need my lawyer for this?”

Parrish grumbled, “No. I want to know what happened at the compound.”

Theo rolled his eyes, “Let me guess. Torn up bodies, must’ve been Theo.”

Parrish narrowed his eyes, “That’s not what I am saying.”

Theo spat back, “Really? It fits the MO for the other murder. Except the problem you are facing is how I killed twelve heavily armed hunters, destroyed parts of their facility, and managed to horribly injure myself all before the other witnesses could know that I pulled a fast one on everyone.”

Parrish looked away from the chimera, “If you say it like that it sounds ridiculous.”

Liam glared at the deputy, “It is ridiculous.” The wolf walked over to Theo’s side and rolled up his sleeve and removed the bandage on his arm. Liam emphatically motioned to it. The wound appeared deep but was healing, just not as fast as they usually heal for supernaturals.

Liam stated, “He was attacked by an alpha. You can tell because of how slow it’s healing. Instead of trying to find this alpha, you came to accuse Theo.”

Parrish glared at the beta, “That’s not why I am here.”

Theo raised an eyebrow as he asked, “So you aren’t here looking for a reason to arrest me?”

Parrish stated, “No.”

Theo heard the uptick in the heartbeat and instantly regretted asking the question. He felt a heatwave of rage bleed off Liam as the beta struggled to hold back shifting. Theo saw Liam’s claws tearing into his palms as they clenched up tight.

Theo looked to Liam, “Little wolf, can you get my bandages and the shower ready, I am sure the deputy will be leaving soon.”

Parrish looked from Theo to Liam and said, “I know you are up to something Raeken.”

Theo spat back, “Then how about you find some evidence. Hey, while you are at it you can find the hunters that are killing supernaturals around town. You know the family slayers. That is unless you think I have a box full of werewolf claws in my truck.”

Parrish glared back at the two and stepped out of the room towards the front door. As he descended the stairs, Theo yelled, “And stop bothering my places of employment. I would like to keep my jobs.”

They heard the front door slam. Theo looked to Liam and saw the blood trickling from his fists. The chimera reached out and grabbed the wolf’s forearm. Once again he felt the weird pulse of energy as Liam looked to Theo. Theo chuckled and said, “Hey, you didn’t attack the deputy. That’s a win.”

Liam growled, “I can’t believe he thinks this is okay.”

Theo shrugged, “It happens. I know what I did in the past and some people can’t get past that. It’s okay.”

Liam pulled away from the chimera’s hold and faced him. He angrily spat, “It’s not okay. I don’t get what’s so difficult with them realizing you aren’t the murderer running around town. Hell, there are at least two and you are neither. This is bs.”

Theo sighed and nodded, “I know little wolf. It doesn’t do any good to get mad about it.”

The chimera smiled and made an audible sniffing noise as he said, “So I should probably get a shower and get these bandages changed. I can smell myself right now and not in a good way.”

The rage slowly left the wolf as he said, “So are you asking for my help?”

Theo grinned as he said, “Never.” Theo knew he was lying and did nothing to hide it. He watched as the word hit Liam which momentarily flashed his expression of disappointment before his mind caught up to the lie. Liam smiled and said, “You’re an asshole.”

 

Liam prepared the shower and set the bandages needed in the bathroom. While in the bathroom there was a knock at the door. Liam shouted, “Be right down.” Liam darted out of the bathroom and answered the front door.

Theo heard a mixture of talking and caught the scents of the pack as they ascended the stairs and walked into the guestroom. Theo glared at the pack and said, “Great timing. You came to visit me just in time for my shower and wound cleaning.”

Liam commented, “The shower is ready when you are Theo.”

Theo said his brief hellos to the pack before he walked into the bathroom and looked at the wolf, “So I am going to need some help with these clothes.”

Liam laughed and grabbed the bottom of the sweatshirt and lifted it over the chimera’s head. He stopped pulling it off and waited. Theo groaned playfully and said, “Very funny little wolf. Just for that, I should struggle to pull it off and open the wound on my shoulder.” Theo instantly regretted the threat as Liam quickly pulled the sweat shirt off and the playful feeling in the bathroom suddenly shifted to sadness and regret.

With the shirt off, Theo pawed at the top of the sweat pants and used his feet to step his way out of them. Liam said, “Do you want me to wait outside?”

The chimera smirked, “You saw me naked earlier, don’t tell me you are getting bashful now. Plus.” Theo attempted to demonstrate how he was going to lather and wash himself with one arm and limited mobility from his chest wound, “I don’t think I can actually wash myself.”

Liam bit his lip as he fought internally before stepping out of the bathroom and closing the door. Theo rolled his eyes as he muttered, “Great. I can do this.” Theo stepped to the corner of the shower and turned the water on. He caught the scent of guilt and said, “It’s okay Liam. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” Theo turned around and saw Nolan and Corey standing there. The young man mumbled, “I’m not Liam but I am going to help you. Liam muttered something to Mason before he ran down the stairs. Mason said he would be right back and followed him.”

Corey smiled, “It’s okay Theo, we’ve got you.” The chimera fought back his disappointment but also internally question why he was disappointed. Corey and Nolan began to take off Theo’s bandages and revealed the wounds across his torso. Nolan flinched at them which only caused the older chimera to laugh, “What Nolan? You didn’t seem to have a problem watching my claws get ripped out but these bother you.”

The nervous teen thought about a response and said, “Actually, the claws thing was pretty traumatizing. I had a nightmare about that. I just.” The teen fought through the words and the emotions that accompanied them, “because of me.”

Theo sighed and said, “Alright guys. I only need one person’s help. Corey, do you mind?”

Corey nodded and turned Nolan away and walked him out of the bathroom. The young chimera walked in and helped Theo into the shower. The warm water pelted the older chimera which felt good everywhere but the wounds. He gritted through the pain as they stung from the water beginning to clean the wound. It was a moment before Theo felt the presence of the other chimera behind him. Theo laughed as he smelled Corey applying soap to a loofah, “Mason’s going to be pissed at me, isn’t he?”

Corey laughed as he began to wash the chimera’s back, taking special attention to gently clean the wound to his shoulder, “I wouldn’t worry about that Theo.”

Theo grinned, “Now do you say that because he understands or because he is already pissed off at me.”

Corey applied shampoo to Theo’s hair and began to wash it, “You already know that answer.”

Theo shook his head which caused Corey’s fingers to dance around his scalp, “Alright, he is pissed but why?”

Corey finished cleaning Theo’s back and his hair and turned him around in the shower. He leaned back the older chimera’s head into the water as he began to wash his chest and arms. “You seriously don’t realize what you do? Have you ever considered that you may read people’s emotions but you don’t really understand them?”

Theo began to respond but almost immediately caught a mouthful of water which caused him to cough. He coughed until it turned into laughter. Corey asked, “What’s so funny Theo?” as he washed the older boy’s chest and underarms.

Theo responded between giggles, “Nothing.” “I’m just ticklish.”

Corey stopped washing the older chimera and wore a huge smile. Theo didn’t notice it until he lowered his head to face Corey. He blinked away the water, “What are you doing?”

Corey responded, “I didn’t know you were ticklish. Theo, with you it is always something new to learn.”

Theo said, “You are just as almost naked as I am.” Corey continued to wash the older chimera, “Yeah, I don’t want my clothes soaked.” He knelt and began to wash the chimera’s legs and said, “Now I am not going anywhere near your junk. We’re friends, but I don’t want to be that close with you.”

Theo grinned, “I think I will survive.” When they finished with the shower, Corey helped Theo step out and dried him off. Once the older boy was dry, Corey began to apply the ointments to the wounds and bandage them.

A bit annoyed with the pulling of the bandages and the semi light headed nausea, Theo asked, “So why is Mason mad at me?”

Corey smirked, “I would say ask him but something tells me that might not end well. Ask Liam, he knows.”

Theo shook his head as the younger chimera finished, “You are as cryptic as Stiles.”

Corey quirked his eyebrow, “I thought Stiles hated you. You talk to him?”

The older chimera shook his head as they changed his clothes, “Not that Stiles. Sometimes when I have nightmares, I see him. Always has something cryptic to say.”

Corey mumbled slowly, “You dream about.” He noticeably paused, “Stiles.”

Theo glared at Corey, “Not like that.” Corey laughed as they finished. Before they walked out of the bathroom, Theo whispered, “Thanks Corey.” The younger chimera patted Theo on the back, “Don’t mention it.” Nolan was waiting in the guestroom and said, “Theo, I’m sor-“ but was cut off by the older chimera, “Stop apologizing. I’m alright. In a day or so you won’t even be able to see that I was injured.”

Nolan chewed his lip before he began to respond, only to be interrupted by Mason downstairs, “Hey, while we are all here, let’s have a pack meeting.”

Theo rolled his eyes as the three walked downstairs and into the living room. Theo plopped down on the long end of the sectional while Nolan, Corey and Mason filled the remainder. Liam stepped in front of them and said, “Alright. We have quite a few problems going on and I think we need to address them.”

Theo groaned, “That doesn’t sound foreboding.” Mason glared from the far side of the sectional at the older chimera. Theo raised his right hand and meagerly raised his left in a gesture of surrender. Liam looked to the chimera before continuing, “We have the hunters which are still acting in Beacon Hills. Mason is going through the papers to figure out what they are planning. For now we can safely assume that they are following their hit list and planning to destroy the locations that are focal points for the telluric currents.”

Corey asked, “Are we any closer on figuring out why they need those locations destroyed?”

Mason looked to his boyfriend and said, “I think it has to do with how the energy flows within Beacon Hills. If I had to guess they are trying to stop the flow. Without it, the Nemeton would shut down. At least I think it would.”

Corey nodded and Liam continued, “Next we have the mysterious alpha. We need to find him and figure out what his angle is. From the looks of it, we may have to find a way to deal with him.”

Nolan commented, “Couldn’t we reach out for help with him?” The teen looked to Theo before looking back to Liam, “He was really strong and I don’t know how well we could deal with him alone.”

Theo volunteered, “I could always talk to Peter.” Liam shook his head, “No. I will see if Peter will help us.” The older chimera rolled his eyes and said, “Alright. As far as tracking him, that may be easier than we think.”

Nolan asked, “What do you mean?”

Theo looked to the teen, “What is easier to track, one lone figure, who clearly knows the area well enough to evade us, or a group of people who are new to the area?”

Nolan mumbled, “The group? Right?”

Theo flashed a grin and said, “Exactly. Let’s hunt the alpha by hunting his prey.”

Liam glared at Theo, “It’s too dangerous. I think we should pursue other methods. Nolan mentioned you heard a voice right? Which means he has an accomplice. It also means they weren’t far to give orders based on what we did.”

Theo returned the glare to Liam, “Fine. Whatever you say alpha.”

Liam shook his head as he bit back his rage, “We’ll try to find a way to track the accomplice. Maybe look for evidence in the preserve. Lastly, we have the issue going on with Parrish and the Sheriff’s department.”

Theo stood up, his rage barely being contained, “That’s my personal issue to deal with Liam, not a pack affair.”

Mason stood up and glared at the older chimera, “And anything that affects a member of the pack affects us all.”

Theo turned his gaze to Mason, “Don’t worry Mase, they don’t want to lock you up for murder.”

Corey stood up and looked at the three, “Guys, stop! Is this even accomplishing anything?”

Theo muttered, “Whatever. I’ll do whatever you need. I wouldn’t want to piss off Scott.”

Liam growled, “Theo.”

Theo shook his head and walked towards the stairs, “I am good with whatever you want to assign me to do. I’m just done with this meeting.” Theo walked up the stairs and to the guest room while the pack called out to him. He stepped into the guestroom and closed the door. He plopped down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. He heard the conversations downstairs but controlled his senses to dampen them so he wouldn’t hear what they actually talked about. Before too long, the chimera fell asleep again.

He woke up in a cold sweat later that night and walked to the bathroom. He left the door open as he splashed some water on his face. Unintentionally he overheard Liam talking to someone over the phone.

Liam said, “No Scott, I don’t need you to come back to Beacon Hills.” He couldn’t make out Scott’s side but he could tell the alpha wasn’t happy.

Liam continued, “No we can handle it. With the five of us we have this under control. I just wanted to let you know that there is a rogue alpha and if you heard anything.”

Theo heard Scott say something before a female voice began to yell into the phone. The chimera knew it was Malia.

Liam pleaded, “Yes, Theo is the fifth but he has changed. I know him, I trust him. He saved Nolan’s life and almost died in the process.”

Theo didn’t move as he heard Malia’s response. It shouldn’t have bothered him but it was unmistakable what she said, “Maybe he should’ve died.”

Liam argued back, “I don’t care what you think. He is pack whether you like it or not. It’s my decision here.”

Malia yelled something back but Theo heard the phone hit the wall. Theo took a deep breath and stepped out of the bathroom and stood in the hallway for a moment. After a moment of deliberation, the chimera walked to Liam’s door and very gently knocked in the darkness. Liam mumbled quietly, “Come in.”

Theo slowly opened the door and looked into the room. Liam’s room was dark except the book light that clipped to the headboard. Liam sat on his bed and looked at the chimera. Theo could see the light glisten off the line down the wolf’s face.

Theo began, “I suck at understanding people. I suck at understanding why people’s emotions affect them. And I suck at trying to genuinely connect with someone. I know it. I know it’s because of something I did.” Liam attempted to interrupt but Theo continued, “Please, let me finish.” He continued, “I messed up. I always act without thinking of how it might affect others and I know I did it again. I did it at the compound and did it at the hospital. Me being here has put you into a situation with the pack and that isn’t fair to you.” Liam once again tried to interrupt and Theo once again said, “Liam. Please. If I don’t say this now, I probably won’t.” The chimera took a deep breath and said, “I’m a bad friend and I just cause you trouble and I’m sorry.” The chimera thought about it for a moment and realized this might’ve been one of the first times he has genuinely apologized to someone in years. He continued, “So if there is anything I can do, just tell me.”

Liam took a deep breath and asked, “Can you sleep in here tonight?” Theo walked over to the bed and sat at the foot, “What’s up?”

Liam bit his lip and said, “With the pack, with everything that’s happened. I just don’t want to be alone tonight.”

Theo smiled, “Alright.” The chimera moved up the bed and laid down next to the wolf. He curled up next to Liam. The wolf curled around the chimera and reached up and turned off the light. Slowly their heartbeats came into sync and the two young men drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10- Earth to Little Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partial Liam perspective chapter- Little wolf comes to realize his feelings for Theo.

Married to Darkness- Chapter 10

 

 

Liam slowly woke up, his arms firmly wrapped around what he thought to be his pillow. His pillow felt so warm and inviting, but also bigger, a lot bigger and it smelled just like Theo. It was in that moment that the young wolf remembered that Theo slept in his bed with him last night. Liam listened for the gentle breathing of the chimera. The wolf smirked to himself as he thought, “Of course Theo is perfect. He doesn’t even snore.” He listened to the slow but powerful heartbeat of the slumbering chimera. Liam inched closer to Theo, to bask in the warmth that the he gave off.

Liam could practically hear his wolf side purr, if wolves purred. Slowly the young wolf remembered arguing with Scott and Malia, the arguments that happened at the pack meeting, the arguments from the day prior. His sighed lightly, fearful he would wake up the wounded chimera.

Liam inched even close enough to lay his face against the chimera’s back. He enjoyed the feeling of being near the man. His senses danced and his synapses ignited like fireworks.

Liam resolved that if he were ever addicted to a drug, that drug would be Theo. Right now, all he wanted to do was enjoy this high. He reached his arm to readjust and the slumbering chimera giggled a little. Liam froze but listened to Theo’s breathing and noticed he was still sleeping.

It wasn’t long after that Theo mumbled, “Stop Corey. I told you I’m ticklish.” Liam froze, his breath held as the chimera began to move and wake up. Instinctually he wanted to pull his arm back as fast as he could but as much as his brain screamed to do it, the arm wouldn’t move.

Theo slowly opened his eyes as he felt well rested. He stifled a yawn as he glanced down and saw Liam’s arm wrapped around him. The chimera grinned and said, “Good morning little wolf. Got cold again?”

Liam’s heart raced and he tried to calm it but the best he could muster is a “Yeah.” Theo stretched in the bed and popped his neck before he turned to look at the Liam. The chimera said, “I know we beat your alarm clock but I think I am going to get up. I should be able to clean up but I might still need your help bandaging the wound on my shoulder.”

Liam muttered, “Y-y-yeah. No, that sounds good.” Liam stared at Theo’s face and thought, “He can’t be real. He even wakes up to his hair perfectly in place. No sleep lines or anything embarrassing. The only thing different are his eyes which were made for bedrooms.” The chimera looked into the little wolf’s eyes for a moment, like he was searching for an answer before he slid out of the bed. Theo stepped just out of the door before he ducked his head back in, “I’ll let you know when I need your help. Thanks again Liam.”

Liam took a moment and reflected on Theo’s confession the night prior. He thought about how maybe it could mean more but the word friend kept popping up in his head. The wolf sighed as he pulled himself out of the rapidly cooling bed. He sighed and gathered up his things for school and picked out an outfit to wear. He set aside a set of training clothes for Theo. By the time he had everything gathered up, the chimera yelled, “I’m ready for my close up.”

Liam laughed and took the clothes to the bathroom. Theo was cleaned up and sat on the toilet seat wearing only a towel around his waist. Liam quickly set the clothes down on the sink as he fought back against every ounce of fluid leaving his mouth and throat. Theo’s face was scruffy, but the stubble was well-shaped and soft looking. Liam took a moment to examine the scent of Theo, notes of cedar, leather and iris sprang to mind. He swallowed difficultly and said, “So, your wounds look better.”

Theo shrugged, “My shoulder is a bit tight.” The chimera reached up and rubbed the wound on his shoulder that still covered a large area with broken skin but appeared to be a shallow wound. “And my ribs could be better.” He reached across his torso and rubbed the wound on his chest which looked like five quarter sized or smaller holes. “But I think I should be just fine today.” Liam stared at Theo’s naked chest lost in thought, the word friend kept popping into his head.

After a few moments, Theo remarked, “Earth to little wolf. I need you to help bandage me so I can put on some clothes. It’s cold in case you didn’t notice.” Liam laughed nervously as he grabbed the bandages and Theo raised an eyebrow in confusion. Liam began bandaging Theo’s left arm and swatted away the chimera’s hand when he attempted to help. Next he bandaged Theo’s shoulder, making sure to cover the wound but not make it so tight that it restricted movement. Lastly he bandaged the wound on Theo’s ribcage. The wolf slowed as he pressed the medical tape down against Theo’s skin. Liam noticed that the chimera was covered in goosebumps but wherever he touched him the skin flattened out from the warmth.

Theo remarked, “Are you okay Liam? You don’t seem like your usual self.”

Liam quickly pulled away, “No, I am great.” The wolf managed to crack a smile with a few nervous laughs.

Theo shrugged and stood up, scooping up the outfit Liam picked out for him. “I’m going to get changed, Breakfast?”

Liam nodded and Theo left the bathroom, closing the door behind himself. Liam stared into the mirror and noticed his flush, baby smooth face, completely messed up hair, and some sleep to wipe out of his eyes. He grumbled, “It’s not fair” before he cleaned himself up. Liam heard talking downstairs as he showered and his alarm went off. He quickly cleaned up and threw on his clothes before he rushed into his room and shut off the alarm.

The wolf padded downstairs and caught the scent of French toast as he descended. His stomach began to grumble as he walked towards the kitchen. He heard his mother, “Theo, you are here to recover, not cook. You should be resting.”

Theo responded light heartedly, “Cooking is good for the body and soul. That’s what they say right? Plus I can think of a lot worse ways to spend my morning than cooking for a beautiful mother and her son.”

Mrs. Geyer laughed as Liam stepped into the kitchen. Theo looked back from the stove and said, “It’s about time. I thought you might’ve crawled back into bed.” The chimera wore his smug expression as Liam playfully stuck his tongue out.

Mrs. Geyer commented, “See Liam, if you woke up like this every day then we could have family breakfasts. When is Mason coming by?”

Theo finished plating the French toast and said, “He isn’t. Liam and I both have to go to the school. Mrs. Geyer, is that invitation for me as well?” The chimera glanced to Liam’s mother and smiled while giving his version of puppy eyes.

Liam’s mothers giggled and said, “Of course Theodore, but I cook most family breakfasts. But you might have to make sure Liam pulls himself out of bed on time.”

The chimera remarked, “I’d make sure he was tucked in the night before if it meant he’d make it to practice on time.”

Liam glared at his mother and Theo as they lightly laughed about breakfast.

Mrs. Geyer took a plate of food that Theo prepared for her and sat at the kitchen table. She placed the silverware for the three of them and said, “Oh, is that why you are wearing Liam’s track suit?”

Liam took a plate and sat opposite of his mother, “Yeah, Theo is our unofficial assistant coach.”

Mrs. Geyer smiled as Theo sat down and said, “Oh, like Scott. How is Scott, Liam?”

Theo lowered his head and ate his food, his jovial expression disappearing as Liam responded, “He’s doing well at UC Berkley. He wants to come down and visit but school is too busy at the moment.”

Theo mumbled so low that only supernatural hearing could make out the words, “Hopefully they make him take classes year round.”

Liam glared at the chimera as his mother said, “I’m sure Melissa is proud. Such a smart and caring young man.”

Theo rolled his eyes as Mrs. Geyer asked, “What about your parents Theo? When do I get to meet them?”

Liam could feel the sadness and regret roll off the chimera as Theo whispered, “I don’t have any.” His heart dropped when he heard the words.

Mrs. Geyer quickly apologized, “I’m sorry dear. I didn’t know.”

Theo lifted his head and gave his best charming smile, “It’s alright. It’s just another reason I enjoy the little things like family breakfasts at the Geyer’s.”

Theo finished and picked up the finished plates and silverware from the table and began to clean them. Mrs. Geyer walked behind Theo and gave him a gentle hug and said, “Anytime you want to stop by for breakfast, you are welcome Theodore. Maybe next time you’ll let me cook breakfast for you.”

Theo smiled, “Thanks Mrs. Geyer.”

She smiled and said, “Just call me mom” before she walked upstairs. When she reached the top she yelled, “It’s getting late boys, don’t be late for school.”

They responded in unison, “Yes mom.” Liam and Theo met eye contact and Theo laughed about their joined response, but the wolf could only gaze at the chimera.

Theo finished cleaning up as Liam gathered up his things for school. They hopped into Theo’s truck and drove to the school. Unlike most mornings, Liam watched Theo instead of looking out the window. After a few minutes of silence, Theo asked, “What’s up little wolf? Was I too much at the breakfast table?”

Liam shook his head, “No. When did you learn to cook?”

Theo shrugged, his eyes never leaving the road, “Don’t know. Five, six years ago. The Dread Doctors didn’t really do the domestic thing.”

Liam bit his lip as he tried to think of something to say. Theo broke his train of thought, “Are you alright little wolf? You keep staring at me? Do I have syrup on my face?”

Liam blushed and turned his head to look out the window, “No, I’m fine. It looked like you did but I think it was just the light bouncing off your scruff.”

Theo rubbed his face with his off-hand, “You think I should shave it when I get back to the den? I would’ve at your house but it’s not like I packed a razor. You’re lucky Liam, you still only have the peach fuzz.” The chimera grinned as he finished speaking.

Liam responded, “No. I think you should keep it. You might look good with a beard.”

Theo shrugged again and they drove to school in a comfortable silence. Once again, Theo parked next to Mason’s car and they met up with the rest of the pack. Corey commented, “Look, Liam found clothes that would actually fit Theo.”

Theo laughed sarcastically, “Very funny. He still hasn’t given me back my outfit.” The chimera playfully glared at the wolf. Liam thought, “I might have to accidentally lose it for a while. Maybe a couple of years to forever.” Theo shifted his head to the side with a raised eyebrow and said, “Alright. I am going to the field before Coach yells at me. See you out there for practice and hopefully one of you can figure out what’s going on with Liam.” Theo laughed as he ran out to the field. Liam’s eyes followed the movement of the chimera as he sped away from the parking lot towards the field.

Mason, Corey and Nolan looked at Liam. Nolan asked, “What’s up Liam?” The wolf instantly responded, but didn’t move his head. “Nothing.” Nolan quirked an eyebrow in confusion, “Are you ready for the test in Biology today?” Liam didn’t respond but continued to watch Theo run towards the field. Nolan raised an eyebrow and said, “Alright. I better catch up.” The teen ran to catch up with the chimera. Corey looked to Mason and asked, “I need to go find that thing from my locker don’t I?”

Mason kissed Corey on the tip of the nose, “Yeah, babe. I think you do.” Corey smiled and walked into the school.

Liam nervously smiled as Mason’s eyes fell on him, his attention finally pulled back to his friend, “See. I am just the same normal me.”

Mason quirked an eyebrow, “It’s worse than you thought, isn’t it?”

Liam laughed even more nervously and he rubbed the back of his head, “Yeah…No…Maybe…I don’t know Mason.”

Mason smiled and stated, “You are acting like you used to around Hayden.”

Liam’s eyes widened and he paced in front of his best friend, “I don’t know. This is bad. Do you think he knows?”

Mason acted as if he was going to go into deep thought before he responded, “Not a chance.”

Liam bit his lip, “I just thought he was my anchor you know. He kept me centered. He became a constant presence I could rely on. He always seemed to pop up at the right time and he always pushed me away from doing rash things, except breaking his nose.   But that’s werewolf flirting, right?”

Mason laughed and shook his head, “I don’t know, this is new to me. Just so you know, I still want to break his nose for how he is messing with your head.”

Liam gasped, “What do you mean?”

Mason smirked, “He is either intentionally doing it or he is completely oblivious and self-destructive. My money is on intentionally.”

Liam retorted, “But you just said he doesn’t know.”

Mason grinned, “I was trying to spare your feelings.”

Liam shook his head, “I don’t think Theo would do that. I guess that means I go with oblivious. But if that’s true, do you think he likes me, you know likes me.”

Mason shrugged, “I don’t think I can help with that.”

Liam pleaded, “But Mase, you are my best friend and you happen to be gay. You are supposed to be the wise guru that guides me through this.”

The human laughed, “I guess when I was taking the gay best friend course they left out the part about your up-until-recently “straight” best friend is crushing on the guy he pulled back from hell who happens to have been a psychopathic killer but now is trying to reform chapter.

Liam argued back, “But you didn’t miss the how to sneak into a club and watch said boy from hell be a go-go boy chapter.”

Mason grinned, “What? I didn’t think I was going to use the other chapter, it wasn’t on the test.”

Liam and Mason laughed together. When they stopped, Liam asked, “How would I know?”

Mason smirked before he said, “Well you could always just ask him.”

Liam turned beet red and shook his head, “Not a chance. I don’t think I am good enough with the words around Theo right now.”

Mason shook his head, “Alright, well, does he flirt with you?”

Liam thought for a moment, “Well yeah, but Theo flirts with just about everyone. He’s a flirt. I could’ve swore he was flirting with my mom this morning.”

The teen quirked an eyebrow as he asked, “Theo flirted with your mom?”

Liam nodded, “Yeah, as he was cooking breakfast. My mom was even calling him Theodore and he didn’t growl or correct her.”

“Theo cooked breakfast?”

Liam grinned, “Yeah. Awesome French Toast.”

Mason slapped Liam on the back, “Well if he does like you, then he might be marriage material. Already good with your mother. Cooks and cleans. Not to mention the shorts. Red might be his color. Of course if you keep taking his clothes and lending him yours, everyone is just going to assume you two are together.”

Liam elbowed his friend as he laughed, “Shut up Mason. You could say something that is at least helpful.”

Mason thought for a moment and as soon as he opened his mouth, Finstock’s thunderous voice echoed, “Helpful?!?! I’ve got something helpful Dunbar! GET TO THE FIELD!!” Finstock began to blow his whistle as he ran towards Liam.

Liam grabbed his stuff and yelled, “Sorry coach” as he ran to the field.

 

Theo led the warm up drills around the track. He enjoyed the running and the feel of the cool air across his face. He unzipped the red and gold track suit jacket and let the air whip over his chest since it was barely covered by a maroon tank. As he did the drills with the players, shouting distances and directions for them to run, he noticed a few make eyes at the bandages. He knew he’d have to explain it but didn’t know exactly what he would say when he had to. He saw Liam toss his bags on the bleachers and run to catch up with the warm-up. Finstock wasn’t far behind but Theo’s eyes went back to Liam. Something was off this morning but maybe it had been off for longer. The chimera couldn’t place his finger on it.

As they did agility drills he heard the coaches’ voice, “Raeken, Come here.” Theo ducked away from the drill and Nolan and Liam picked up where he left off. Theo ran to the Coach and stopped just short of him. He said, “Yes Coach, what do you need?”

Coach Finstock eyed up Theo and said, “First off, what the hell happened to you?”

Theo took a moment to reply and said, “Well It happened this weekend when I wa-“

Coach Finstock interrupted, “Did you have a fight with your spouse?”

Theo shook his head, “I’m not married.”

Finstock continued, “Girlfriend?”

Theo responded, “No.”

Finstock nodded, “Boyfriend then. Did he push you down a flight of stairs? If you are being abused at home you need to tell me. There are things we can do to help and there are shelters in Beacon County.”

Theo’s eyes widened, “I’m not being abused coach. I had a nasty fall when I was hiking the preserve. I’ll be alright though.”

Finstock nodded a few times, “Good. I’m glad to hear everything is good with the boyfriend.”

Theo began to argue but Finstock cut him off, “Is there a reason I should be upset that the Sheriff decided to stop by my office this morning before practice?”

Theo’s blood ran cold. Internally he screamed about how the past wouldn’t let him have any peace. He mumbled, “No, Coach. I had to go to the station to answer some questions about a case.”

Finstock’s angry smile widened, “Yeah the Sheriff said you might be the lead suspect. What kind of case is it? That is if I am not prying too much.”

Theo bit his lip and responded slowly, “Murder.”

Finstock’s eyes widened as a bit of excitement filled his voice, “Murder? Like real Murder? Like not putting a pillow over someone’s face but like real real murder?”

Theo looked to the ground as he thought about how much TV coach must watch to be excited about the prospect, “Yeah. Real.”

Finstock slapped Theo on the shoulder, the injured one which caused the chimera to flinch, “Hot damn. Well if they are even considering you then that means maybe you can teach these marshmallows how to hit someone on the field.”

Theo raised his gaze to meet Finstock’s, “What? I thought you were going to tell me that I’m fired?”

Coach quirked his eyebrow and laughed, “Why would I tell you that you are fired? Innocent until proven guilty and if guilty, who knows, I might get a book deal.”

Theo shook his head and asked, “Are we done coach?”

Coach nodded, “Yeah, I’m speaking with the administration later today about bringing you on as a paid employee. Anything you want me to tell them?”

Theo smugly smirked, “Tell them I am a go-go boy bouncer who is wanted for murder.”

Coaches’ smile grew, “That’s what I like. Show ‘em you got a pair! Now finish up practice so I can find something in the budget before I go to the meeting.”

Theo shook his head as he laughed and ran back to the team.

 

Practice went well and when they finished Theo slinked away back to his den. He logged onto his computer and knocked out the assignments that piled up over the last few days. He pulled up his tracker and pinged the last location of the cell, which had long been found and destroyed, and noticed it wasn’t at either compound but at a warehouse, not far from Jungle. The chimera thought about the last pack meeting and how he had been assigned to do nothing.

While he stared at the laptop, the door to the den rolled open. Without looking up he said, “Hello Peter.”

Peter stepped into the den and looked around at the setup, “How’s my fake wolf? Guarding everything well?”

Theo rolled his eyes and said, “No one has been in or out of the vault.”

Peter stepped over to the vault entrance and said, “Your den smells like the puppies. Don’t tell me you are involved with their nonsense.”

Theo commented, “Yeah. There are hunters from Monroe maneuvering through Beacon Hills. I’m certain you’ve heard about the family slayings.”

Peter nodded, “Of course. I didn’t know there were that many wolves in Beacon Hills. It’s a shame, back in my day when visitors came to town, they introduced themselves to the Hales. It’s like people don’t value traditions anymore.”

Theo laughed sarcastically, “Please don’t tell me this is where you start espousing tradition.”

Peter laughed, “Of course. But I don’t expect a fake wolf to understand.”

Theo turned to face the elder wolf, “So I take it you don’t care about the alpha going around town slaughtering hunters.”

Peter smirked and shrugged, “Sounds like a self-solving problem to me.”

Theo smirked, “That is until the hunters blow up another one of your cars.”

Peter remarked, “Then I guess it’s a good thing I don’t live in town anymore.”

Theo sighed and began, “Liam wants to know if you know anything about this alpha.”

Peter smirked, “Then tell him I said no. I won’t give him any answers about anything.”

Theo stood up and quirked an eyebrow, “Why? I thought we were on the same page.”

Peter laughed, “For starters, we aren’t even in the same book. Secondly, I like to see him get pissed and throw a fit. His temper tantrums are pure gold on film. A favorite pastime of yours if I remember things.”

Theo shrugged, “Used to be. So you don’t know anything?”

“No, not a clue. If I had to take a guess, look to Mulcahy. Their pack isn’t prominent in this area but they do have strong connections here. Just don’t tell the poster child for anger management.”

Theo sat down and continued to work at his laptop, “Alright. Just don’t be surprised if the alpha-in-training comes looking for you.”

Peter laughed, “He’ll have a tough time finding me. Besides, you are more of an alpha than he is.”

Theo released a growl before he could stop himself and Peter continued, “Oh, did I hit a nerve? The fake wolf is boot licking for Scott junior. This is rich. I didn’t know my guard dog was also a lap dog.”

Theo fought back his anger as he said, “Don’t you have something to check on?”

Peter grinned as he opened the vault, “I am. I was going to say nice den you have here, maybe call it quaint or cozy, something like a B&B but the only words that spring to mind are squalid, dank, hole.”

Theo growled as Peter laughed from inside the vault. Within a few moments, the elder wolf stepped out and back into the living area, “Don’t forget to change the locks when you break up with the puppies. I wouldn’t want them to tag my walls.”

Theo shook his head, “Goodbye Peter. Send your daughter my regards.” Peter growled before he stepped out of the den.

Theo opened his desk and pulled out Mildred’s card. He decided he might need to pay her a visit.

Theo finished up in his den and stepped back onto the school grounds. He saw Liam walking to the gym to get ready for afterschool practice and yelled to him, “Liam, wait up.” As soon as Liam looked at Theo, he darted into the gym. The chimera shook his head, “He doesn’t make any sense what-so-ever.” Theo ran towards the gym to catch up but managed to bump into Mason.

He struck Mason with enough force to send the boy towards the ground but managed to move fast enough to catch his wrist and pull him back to standing, “Sorry about that Mase. I was trying to catch up to Liam. What is his problem today?”

Mason blinked a few times and said, “Stress. From classes and you know, other problems.”

Theo raised an eyebrow, “Is everyone acting weird today?” Before Mason could respond, Theo said, “I might have a possible lead on the alpha and I figured I would tell Liam. But it seems like he is avoiding me now.”

Mason bit back telling Theo and said, “Yeah. You know the journals you had weren’t complete.”

Theo shook his head and said, “I figured. I need to go back down to their lair. Did you find out anything?”

Mason nodded, “It looks like whatever is holding the hybrid side together is losing its strength. I couldn’t find out anything else. Why don’t we talk to Deaton and let him know what’s going on? He might be able to find something we can’t.”

Theo nervously inhaled, “Deaton, not a chance. That’s just going to complete the circle back to Scott.” The chimera let out a sigh, “So the prognosis isn’t looking good.”

Mason struggled internally before he said, “How about we go to the lair after practice. I’d feel more comfortable giving you an answer when we have all the information.”

Theo nodded slowly, “Yeah. I understand. See you after school.” Theo stepped away from the teen and stepped into the gym to get ready for practice.

True to his intent, Finstock wanted the players to do high contact drills. After many sessions of hits, the practice ended with Theo only being moderately sore from his injuries. Theo noticed Liam avoiding him during practice and eventually just resigned to that fact. Once practice was over, Theo went back to his den to get changed and cleaned up.

When he finished, he glanced at his phone and saw that Mason just texted him:

**Ready whenever you are.**


	11. Chapter 11- Who wants to join me on the dancefloor?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo, Mason, and Corey have a revelation about the Dread Doctors and Beacon Hills; The pack spends an evening at Sinema

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I debated on splitting the chapter but I felt the larger format was better. I will be writing a side one shot about Theo and dealing with Finstock with regards to his new job and the faculty meeting he had to attend. Keep a look-out and I will probably include a link to it after I complete it. Once again, thank you for your time and enjoy.

Married to Darkness- Chapter 11

 

 

Theo grabbed his phone and tossed it into his pocket. He opened the door to the den and found Corey and Mason standing outside of it. Theo blinked a few times before asking, “Do you want to follow the tunnels and use them to get to the entrance?”

Mason nodded and said, “That sounds like a plan. It goes without saying but Corey is coming with us.” Corey shyly smiled and waved at Theo. The chimera smirked, “Like I would have a problem with that? Come on Mase, the more the merrier.” The three stepped out of the den and followed the winding tunnels towards the Dread Doctor’s lair.

Corey commented, “More the merrier? That wouldn’t include Liam would it?”

Theo turned his head to face the younger chimera and realized he didn’t hide the fear in his eyes at the thought until it was too late. Corey nodded and wore a soft grin as he said, “No worries. Just poking the bear.”

Mason looked at Corey, “Theo isn’t a bear, a wolf maybe, but definitely not a bear.” Corey laughed and Theo shook his head in confusion. They reached the entrance and step down the stairs. The rooms look empty and besides a couple of broken vats, there seemed to be nothing left to be found.

Mason commented, “Alright, so you expect to find something else here? It looks empty.”

Theo glared at the teen, “Yeah. I found the books and the supplies for the vials in a hidden compartment in the floor. I know they have more books, I just can’t find them.”

Theo walked to the wall near the stairs and began to inspect the bricks. He rubbed the edges of the mortar work trying to find any imperfection. Mason looked to Corey, “Want to check the other side?”

Corey smiled and said, “Of the room or?” Corey widened the smile as Mason processed the words and said, “Yeah, I’ll check the other side of the room.” Mason walked to the opposing side while Corey disappeared.

After just over an hour, Theo and Mason reached the midpoint and stood shoulder to shoulder facing the wall. The chimera sighed, “This is turning into a lost cause huh?”

Mason quirked an eyebrow as he looked at the chimera, “Don’t tell me you are giving up already? Liam would be pissed off.”

Theo faced Mason, “I don’t understand what Liam has to do with this. Then again Liam would probably be pissed off if he were down here doing this tedious work.”

Mason shrugged, “I don’t know about that. He can be pretty dedicated to a job, if he has the right motivation.”

Theo slowly nodded, “Yeah, it’s a shame we are coming up empty handed.”

Corey reappeared next to Mason and said, “Did you guys find anything?”

Mason shook his head and Theo looked to the floor. The older chimera said, “Nothing. Maybe I was wrong about them storing more books.”

Corey shrugged and spoke calmly, “Yeah. It doesn’t look like there is anything in this room. We should probably open the door and check the room in front of us.” As he finished speaking, a sly grin formed on the younger chimera’s face.

Mason looked to his boyfriend as a smile spread across his face, “Are you saying we are standing in front of a door?” Theo’s head bolted up as he looked to Corey, “Are you kidding? Because that wouldn’t be a funny joke.”

Corey shook his head and disappeared again. Theo and Mason stepped back as the masonry work in the walls split and recessed. Once it shifted far enough to clear the sides of the walls, it parted and tucked behind the existing walls. The room appeared to be a dark study with several tomes sitting on an old desk at the back wall. Three tall enclosed vats sat next to the table and bubbled with a red liquid, the purple liquid, and the pale green liquid respectfully. Corey reappeared in the room and faced the two, “What are you waiting for? Unless you want to give up and leave?”

Mason ran to Corey and embraced his boyfriend and gave him a kiss, “You are the best.” Corey meekly shrugged and said, “So should we begin?”

Theo stepped into the room and looked around. The room was shallow with harsh concrete floors with the only comfort being a worn rug that sat under the desk and the singular wooden chair. The side walls had bookshelves filled to the brim with separate tomes covered in dust. The single hanging bulb overheard flickered periodically as the filament fought to stay alive. Corey and Mason stepped to each bookcase and began to examine the titles while Theo stepped to the desk. He picked up the tome on top and began to read.

The three investigated the office and eventually Corey asked, “These are genealogical records of the families of Beacon Hills. Why would the Dread Doctors want that?”

Mason commented, “And these seem to go into gene relationships, the expression of genes and phenotypes. There are quite a few on breeding as well.”

Theo swallowed audibly as he sat down the journal he was reading, “This isn’t the Dread Doctor’s study but the Geneticist’s study. I think I know what she was doing.”

The two teens looked to the older chimera as he said, “It looks like she was using Beacon Hills as an experiment in genetically modifying the people here through selective breeding.”

Mason’s eyes grew wide, “What? She was orchestrating which couples would become couples and have kids.”

Theo picked up the journal and read, “Due to the familial history of perception of supernatural elements subject X13786 should be paired with subject x11479. X11479 familial background shows a disposition towards the use of bioelectricity to effect the living plane. Possibility of failure rated below threshold. Possibility of injury or illness due to exposure to perception modification: 13786- Low; 11479- High. Selective breeding conclusion- Acceptable. Engage then observe offspring for manifestation of phenotype-G.”

Corey commented, “Okay it sounds like a breeding program but maybe that isn’t people.”

Theo looked to Corey before he continued to read, “X13786- Stilinski; X11479- Gajos. Those are Stiles’ parents. And this is just the beginning. There are hundreds of records like this.”

Mason asked, “Wait. Are you saying that the Geneticist used Beacon Hills as the farm to raise the best humans?”

Theo slowly nodded, “All of our families are in here.”

Corey quietly mumbled, “Our parents were manipulated into becoming our parents for the whims of a Dread Doctor. But Why?”

Theo shrugged, “Maybe to set the stage for the Beast and build the perfect chimera.”

Mason commented, “Alright, let’s take these books and see what we can research.”

Theo picked up the three books and handed one to Mason and Corey. He kept the one he started to read. Then three teens maneuvered back to the den in relative silence. When they reached the den, Theo sat down and skimmed through the book, looking for his name. Mason and Corey continued to discuss the implications.

Corey asked, “Do you think this only has to do with the chimera? Stiles isn’t a chimera but his parents were chosen as partners.”

Mason nodded and paced the area as he thought, “What if this isn’t just about chimera but the supernatural as a whole?”

Corey countered, “But why would the Dread Doctors push for more supernatural research? Enough to use a town as breeding stock.”

Mason sighed as he thought, “What if we are looking at this the wrong way? What if we are assuming that this was the Dread Doctors working together for a goal and this is just one of them.”

Theo slowly began reading aloud, “Subject X99711 and Subject X87663. Due to compatibility in bioelectrical transfer. Breeding is approved. 99711- Raeken, 87663- Walsh. Added note- success within both offspring. Bioelectric transfer rates within .05 deviance for both offspring at birth. Continue to monitor for future experimentation. This is about Tara and me.”

Corey and Mason looked to Theo as he continued, “Bioelectric transfer suitability for target 1031 shifted to unacceptable levels. Consider use in project C. Bioelectric transfer rate in 1032 acceptable. Physical infirmity creating issues. Utilize project C to bolster resilience of subject.”

Corey asked, “What is bioelectric transfer?”

Mason shook his head, “I don’t know.” A few notes from the other books hit, “Wait, there are references to bioelectric levels in the other books. They are used measure state of mind and conscious understanding.”

Theo sighed before he continued, “Project C is successful for subject 1032. For further notation 1032 will be known as Chimera-Theo. Side note- subject 1031 is now labelled deceased.” Theo dropped the book as he finished reading the words. He quietly whispered, “They bred my sister and me into existence for this sick experiment of using my sister’s heart to keep me alive.”

Corey and Mason stepped towards the older chimera and placed a hand on his respective shoulders, Corey said, “I’m sorry Theo. Maybe we should trade what books we read.”

Mason smiled and said, “Theo, maybe we should set these down for the day, I don’t think diving into all of this right now is such a good idea.”

Theo released a long sigh and nodded, “I think you are right, both of you.”

Corey commented, “Hey, isn’t it getting close to time for you to go to work at the Jungle.”

Theo laughed sarcastically, “No. Thanks to Parrish and the Sheriff, I no longer work at that establishment.”

Mason gasped, “What?”

Theo nodded, “Well the shady manager of the shady club didn’t want the cops snooping around. I’m just surprised I still have a job at Sinema. I guess it’s less of a liability for me to be a go-go boy.”

Corey slyly grinned, “So what is the theme for Friday night?”

Theo shrugged and said, “Probably just wear something skimpy for tips.”

Mason looked to Corey and then back to Theo, “We should go out Friday. It’s All Ages night and I think we all need to get our minds off things.”

Theo wore a smirk as he looked to Mason, “You do realize I will be working.”

Mason returned the smirk, “Do you really call your dancing work, especially when you will have four willing and eager participants to dance with?”

Theo thought for a moment before giving a neutral expression, “That wouldn’t be bad. But four? You are telling me that you are dragging Liam to Sinema?”

Corey’s grin widened, “Of course. Can’t leave the alpha all alone to sulk about things.”

The three finished their plans and Corey and Mason left the den. The rest of the week went by with Theo attempting to talk to Liam, only for the acting alpha to find an excuse to dodge the older chimera. Finstock, true to his word, managed to find money in the budget and Theo was hired on as the assistant coach. The school did place a requirement that Theo would take college courses towards education in future semesters to maintain employment. Theo agreed to the terms and, even though he made more money dancing at Sinema, he enjoyed getting the job.

Friday evening rolled around and it seemed as though things in Beacon Hills took the week off. Even the police were absent from Theo’s life and by extension, the pack.

 

Liam sat in front of his bed, wearing the outfit that Theo lent him, an Xbox controller in hand when Mason opened the door and stepped in. The wolf looked to his best friend and said, “I didn’t even hear you come in.”

Mason smirked, “I think you are distracted.” His best friend eyed him up, “Really? Skinny jeans and a dark hoodie. You look like Theo junior.”

Liam bit back, “Hey, they are comfortable.” Mason grinned as he walked to the other side of Liam and sat next to him, “So Theo isn’t getting his clothes back, is he?”

Liam childishly argued back, “Well, he hasn’t returned my track suit.”

Mason raised an eyebrow, “He tried to chase you down to return it at school today. You darted by Coach just because you know every time Theo walks by Coach, he always pulls him aside to give some confusing life lesson.”

Liam darted his eyes for a moment before he responded, “I was just in a hurry. That’s all.”

Mason sarcastically laughed, “You can’t just keep his clothes.”

Liam eyed Mason’s shirt and said, “Nice shirt Mase, it’s Corey’s isn’t it?”

Mason shook his head and smiled, “Yeah, but that’s different. Corey and I are dating.”

Liam responded, “Alright. So what brings you by? Want to hang out and play video games?”

Mason shook his head, “No, I thought we could go out somewhere, as a pack. Do what our peers do and relax without having the constant threat of violence.”

Liam nodded, “Alright but do I have to get changed?”

Mason shook his head as he stood up and walked to Liam’s closet. He opened the door and looked through it, “No, but your outfit is missing something.”

Liam rolled his eyes, “What could my outfit be missing Mason?”

Mason continued to scour the closet until something caught his eye. He grabbed the dark fabric and walked over to Liam. The teen knelt while Liam wore a confused expression. His best friend parted his hair and slide the black fabric over his head. The black beanie pushed Liam’s hair down and covered most of his head. Mason smiled, “Perfect.”

Liam laughed, “All of that mystique for a beanie?”

Mason stood up and looked down at the wolf, “Of course. Someone has to make sure you look good.”

Liam laughed and put on his shoes as the two got ready to pick up the rest of the pack. When they left the Geyer’s home, their first stop was Corey’s home. They arrived at his home and noticed the house was devoid of light but Corey was standing outside, waiting for them. Liam stepped out of the car and sat in the backseat while Corey took his seat upfront. Liam asked, as Mason backed out of the driveway, “Where are your parents?”

Before Corey could respond, Mason said, “They are out of town on business again, right Corey?”

Corey looked back to Liam and, with a wounded smile, nodded.

The three drove to Nolan’s home. When Mason pulled up into the driveway, Liam’s mouth dropped. The wolf took in the immense size of the nervous teen’s home. The driveway lights that paralleled the route lit up as Mason drove to the end. The three-story brick home looked more like a modern castle than a house.

When Mason parked, he looked back to Liam and said, “Do you mind getting Nolan? He always takes his time and that way I can get the car turned around.”

Liam remarked, “Sure” as he stepped out of the car and followed the cobblestone walkway to the front door. He reached to his right and pushed the doorbell. He could hear it echo through the house and within a moment, a woman in a maid’s outfit answered the door. In a thick eastern European accent the woman asked, “Can I help you?”

Liam sheepishly responded, “Hi, We are here to pick up Nolan.”

The woman opened the door and ushered the wolf inside. When he stepped over the threshold he stood in awe at the grand staircase that led up. The floors and pillars looked to be made of polished marble and there were accent rugs and artwork decorating the foyer. Clean whites and golds radiated through the room and the large crystal chandelier hung overhead. The smell caught the wolf off guard, it smelled sterile with just the slightest hint of cleaning supplies.

The woman said, “His room is upstairs to the left, unless you wish me to escort you?”

Liam shook his head and ascended the staircase. As he looked around he noticed several hidden surveillance cameras that tracked his movements. Liam reached the door and gently knocked. He heard movement in the room and the door flew open. Nolan stood there wearing a white button up with a tiny grey bowtie, a matching grey studded vest and black skinny jeans. His hair was styled and gelled to cement his usual part. He nervously bit his lip as he said, “So, do you think it works?”

Liam blinked a few times and asked, “What works?”

Nolan shook his head slightly, “The outfit. I know we are going out but I didn’t want to overdo it. But then again I didn’t want to under do it. I don’t know.”

Liam smugly smiled, “I think you did it just enough.”

Nolan beamed proudly as he quickly slid on a pair of black chucks and walked with Liam out of his home. When they stepped onto the porch, Liam stated, “I didn’t know you parents were loaded Nolan.”

Nolan bit his lip nervously, “I don’t really mention it. Most people don’t want to be friends with the awkward rich kid.”

Liam placed his hand on Nolan’s shoulder and guided him to Mason’s car, “I understand. Most people don’t want to be friends with the teen wolf with anger issues.”

Nolan laughed as they got into the car and drove to Sinema. While on the way Liam asked, “So where are we going? I know that we are going out tonight, but you didn’t mention where.”

Mason looked into the rearview mirror and made eye contact with his best friend, “You’ll see Liam. I don’t want to ruin the surprise. By the way, that outfit looks great on you, both of you.”

Nolan blushed a little as he looked down towards the floorboard and Liam chuckled. They parked in the warehouse district in what looked to be an abandoned parking lot. Liam stepped out of the car and looked around. This looked familiar but he couldn’t quite place it as the rest of the pack walked to a back entrance. The wolf followed and he heard the club music coming from the large warehouse they walked towards.

He caught up to Mason by the time the group reached the back door. The wolf asked as his best friend knocked on the back door, “You brought us to Sinema? The gay club?”

Mason smiled, “The inclusive club and yes. I figured we could dance out the stress and enjoy the show.”

Nolan commented, “I don’t mind. People are really friendly here.”

Corey glanced at Nolan and said, “Some of those people just want to get into your pants.”

Without thinking, Nolan bit his lip nervously and said, “But that’s where my underwear are.”

Mason’s eyes widened and he started laughing while Corey and Liam giggled. Nolan’s face shifted to a strong red hue before he said, “Oh. That’s not funny.”

Corey nodded, “It is Nolan. Don’t worry, we’ll protect you.”

The backdoor opened and the same physically imposing but mousy looking bouncer opened the door. He looked over the group and said, “You could’ve come through the front entrance. It’s All Ages night.”

Mason smiled and slipped a twenty into the bouncer’s front t shirt pocket, “It’s alright Ben. We know. I just hoped to surprise Liam before he could back out.”

Ben smiled and looked to Nolan, “Are you dancing tonight? Robert said you did really well.”

Nolan shook his head, “I think I am just enjoying myself tonight.”

Ben stepped away from the door, “Alright, enjoy yourselves boys.”

The pack walked in and Liam stopped next to Ben, “You look familiar. Weren’t you on the lacrosse team?”

Ben nodded, “Yeah. Coach loved making my life hell. At least it pushed me to work out.” The bouncer flexed a little and his frame moved in an impressive way.

Liam blinked a few times, “Wait. You’re Greenberg.”

Ben nodded, “Yeah. Summer was good to me. Enjoy yourself Liam.”

The wolf stepped in and caught up to the pack. Liam joined the pack just past the curtain and eyed the dancefloor. The club was packed and the smells of sweat, exhaustion, lust, and frustration attacked the wolf. Something else hung in the air, something sweet and familiar. They maneuvered around the dancefloor and pushed to the edges of an open circle with a large group surrounding two guys.

Liam stepped to the front and saw the source of the smell and sight. Theo danced behind a thin college guy. The chimera had one arm wrapped around the young man’s chest and the other hand guided his hips as they swayed with the music. The chimera’s eyes were closed as he nuzzled his head in the crevice of the man’s neck and shoulder. The man had one arm back, his hand greedily holding Theo’s head, fingers twined in his hair while the other laid across the chimera’s hand on his chest. As they grinded rhythmically to the music the crowds hooted and cheered. As the song came to an end, Theo slipped out of the man’s grip and spun him back into the crowd which elicited a cheer and what looked to be an explosion of bills on the dancefloor.

Liam swallowed difficultly as he saw the chimera, fully healed, covered in sweat and shining from the body glitter which covered his torso. His eyes drifted to the black and white tuxedo thong the older boy wore and the light up shoes that reflected his steps as he glided around and scooped up the bills and tucked them in the strap of his underwear.

Theo stopped in front of the pack, his eyes drifting to Liam as he wore Theo’s outfit and once again looked like a junior copy of the chimera, and said, “Hello boys. Who wants to join me on the dancefloor?”

Mason and Corey looked to each other and smiled as Liam took a small step towards Theo. The chimera had different plans as he hooked an arm around Nolan and pulled the smaller teen to the center with him. The crowds cheered as Theo pulled him close and began gyrating to the new song with him. Nolan’s face was flush and the nervous teen fought back the urge to giggle or flee as Theo whispered, “Welcome back Nolan. I see you guys brought Liam, is he enjoying himself here?”

They shifted around and Nolan looked at Liam. The wolf’s face was burning with embarrassment and anger as he glared at Theo and Nolan dancing. Nolan remarked, “He looks pissed. I think you shouldn’t taunt him Theo.”

Theo grinned as he slid a hand inside the vest and slipped it off the teen, “What? I’m not Theo here, I’m Rex and the little wolf shouldn’t be pissed. I’m not hurt anymore and I am perfectly safe.” The chimera tossed the vest to Corey, who seemed to be anticipated the move. Theo loosened his hold on Nolan and dropped low, one hand guided around the back legs of Nolan while the other was tucked between them. As he slowly raised his body, his hips gliding with the beat, Theo deftly unbuttoned Nolan’s white shirt. The chimera hungrily eyed Nolan’s tie and the boy blushed deeper as the errant hand flicked the release latch and opened the teen’s shirt. Once again the crowd cheered and more bills flew towards the center.

Nolan caught a glance of Liam as the wolf turned and walked into the crowd. Mason quickly followed his best friend. He said, “Theo, I mean Rex, Liam just walked into the crowd. I think he’s mad.” Theo sighed as he danced on the nervous teen, “It’ll be alright. I’ll give the alpha a dance if he wants it so bad.” Theo grabbed Nolan’s hand and spun him towards the crowd only to retract him and pull him into a close embrace. Their faces were mere inches apart, and to the outside viewer it looked as if they would kiss, but the chimera shifted his hands low and spun the teen out of the circle. Once again, laughter, cheers, and bills erupted. Theo scooped up what was tossed and sauntered off the dancefloor, towards the back room.

Theo reached the changing room and grabbed a bottle of water. Ben popped his head in and said, “Great work out there Rex. Everyone was eating it up.”

Theo glanced back, “Thanks Greenberg.”

Greenberg smiled and said, “No problem” before he stepped back out of the changing room. Theo moved his wad of bills into his duffel. As he finished closing the bag, he heard a pair of footsteps behind him. Theo said without looking, “I know, I just need a few more minutes and I will be right back to the dance floor.” When the chimera turned around he felt the strong blunt force of a fist against his nose. It flooded with blood as the chimera stumbled backward into the table. He opened his eyes to see Mason shaking his hand and muttered, “Mase. You broke my nose.”

Mason shook his hand as he said, “Holy shit that hurt. I think your face broke my hand.” Corey giggled behind Mason and walked up to him to check out his hand. The younger chimera said, “Can you move your fingers?”

Theo glared at the two, “Mason breaks my nose and you are worried about his hand?”

Corey returned the glare, “You’ll heal.” Mason slowly flexed his fingers and said, “Yeah.” Corey smiled to his boyfriend, “I don’t think it’s broken but you are going to want to ice it when you get home.”

Theo bit through the rage and said, “What the hell was that for?”

Mason glared at Theo, “Were you trying to piss Liam off?”

Theo smirked, “Why would Liam be pissed? Because I’m here dancing or because I danced with Nolan? I am perfectly fine and you can only see the wound marks if you look closely which means I am healed. And if he wanted me to pull him on the dancefloor I would but I didn’t want to make him uncomfortable. I know that Nolan begrudgingly enjoys the attention and I figured I could make a good show with him.”

Mason shook his head as he turned around to step out, “You just don’t get it Theo.” Mason and Corey left the changing room with the younger chimera giving the older chimera a telling glance before closing the door. Theo took a deep breath and shook his head in confusion, “I just don’t get it.”

Theo stepped to the restroom and cleaned the blood off his face before he walked back to the dancefloor. When he stepped out he saw Mason, Corey, and Nolan walking to the exit with Corey holding Mason’s hand like it were the most precious treasure ever. Theo rolled his eyes and maneuvered back to the center of the dancefloor. After a couple more hours of dancing, the scent caught Theo. The familiar scent with a current of anger and the chimera spun his most recent partner to the edges and made eye contact with Liam. With a devilish grin, the chimera slunk over to the wolf, maintaining his fierce gaze. The wolf’s rage bubbled at the surface, his face burned with anger. The chimera stopped in front of the wolf and dropped low, never breaking eye contact. As he shot up to stand, the chimera reached forward and rubbed a line up the wolf. Liam’s eyes widened as the chimera grabbed his wrist and turned around. Theo dragged the wolf to the center as he held his arm over his shoulder.

When they made it to the center, Theo spun around and used his off hand to pull the wolf close. He whispered, “If you wanted me to pull you to the dancefloor earlier, all you had to do was say so.” He smiled as he began to move with the music and coax the wolf’s body into following suit. The chimera instantly smelled the rage dissipate. He grinned and leaned next to the wolf’s ear, his breath gliding over the sensitive heightened senses of Liam’s ear and whispered, “But with your costume, you are Theo here, aren’t you?”

Liam fought the knot in his throat as he responded huskily, “I don’t know what you are talking about.”

Theo leaned back and grew a grin that could make the devil jealous, “We all play a part here, Theo. Don’t worry, Rex will take care of you. Unless you don’t want to be Theo?”

Liam returned the grin, “Well, I’m not Theo.”

Theo nodded, “Then we’ll just have to fix that.” The chimera pulled the wolf in tight as he grinded his heat against his partners. Theo slipped a hand up and held Liam’s head to his shoulder before he slid the beanie off and dropped it to the floor. The chimera faux innocently responded, “Oops.” He released the tight hold and stepped back from the wolf.

Liam looked confused as Theo slid the tips of his fingers up the wolf’s chest and brought them over his head. When the beat shifted, Theo slapped them back to his side and grabbed Liam’s hands. He pulled the wolf’s hands to graze his bare chest as he brought them above both of their heads. Liam smiled as the chimera grinned and said, “But you are still Theo.” Liam gave a confused look as Theo quickly lowered his hands and hooked the bottom of the hoodie and quickly slid it off in one motion.

Cheers erupted from the crowd and money flew to the center. Theo dropped the hoodie on the beanie and then brought his fingertips back to the wolf’s exposed chest. They glided down the defined collarbone, through the tufts of thick, light colored chest hair, and down the carved from granite abs. The chimera could smell the fresh wave of lust permeate the dancefloor. He leaned in close and whispered, “Are you ready to complete the transformation?”

Liam swallowed difficultly and said, “But these are skinny jeans. Not exactly easy to remove.” The wolf’s heartrate jumped when he saw the devilish smirk of the chimera. Theo dropped low, with a hand at each side of the jeans and shifted a single claw oh each hand and brought enough pressure to cut into the sides as he seductively swayed his hips and rose, only retracting the claw when he reached Liam’s belt. Theo pulled Liam in tight, the errant hand between them and unlatched the wolf’s belt while moving with the music. The song speed up and Theo pulled the belt free and dropped it into the pile. He widened his grin and grabbed the front of Liam’s pants and torn the front half clean from the back, which tumbled to the ground.

The wolf, swayed by the music to the cheers of the crowd as he was now clad in only his black boxer briefs. Liam noticed that even the other dancers stopped dancing and watched the show in the center of the dancefloor. Before he could fully recover, Theo grabbed his wrist and spun him tight into his chest. The taller boy tilted the little wolf’s head back, and as the song came to an end, pushed his lips against the welcoming mouth of the wolf. Within a moment the wolf was pushing back into the kiss, opening his mouth to deepen it.

While Theo felt the electricity between the two of them throughout their interactions, he was not prepared for it now. The pulse shocked through his being and he felt the coy wolf hybrid side of him bounce around. He searched for the feeling, the emotion that his bestial side showed but could only feel one thing: happiness. Theo broke away from the kiss and didn’t even notice the cheers and money that rained on their show. He slowly released Liam as the lights for the club slowly came on and he felt the wolf regain his footing. While Liam stood there dazed, Theo picked up the piles, both of his clothes and the money that their performance garnered. After he collected everything, he led the young wolf back into the changing room. Liam’s face and chest were flushed as he swayed while walking with Theo.

As they stood at Theo’s changing station a couple of the other dancers looked to them. One said, “Not going to lie Rex that was hot.” Another comment, “I liked it, it ruined my tips at the end of the night but it was good, I have to give you that.” Greenberg said, “I don’t know who your friend is but Robert asked if he was ever interested in being a dancer.”

Liam stood in a daze while Theo only responded by chuckling.

Theo put the money in his bag and pulled out a towel which he wiped off his sweat from dancing. He looked to Liam, “Was it all you hoped for?”

Liam lazily nodded, a dopey smile on his face.

Theo smirked and tossed him a bottle of water, “Drink something. You seem dehydrated.” Liam opened the bottle and drank as Theo pulled out the track suit and, set it aside, and a pair of sweats and put them on. When Liam finished, Theo took the bottle and handed the wolf the track suit as he said, “I guess it’s a good thing you avoided me earlier because there is no saving these pants.”

Greenberg asked, “How did you do that trick Rex?” Theo looked to the mousy bouncer and said, “They were an old ratty pair of mine that he borrowed. I’m surprised they didn’t rip while he was wearing them.”

Theo and Greenberg laughed while Liam changed into his track suit. Theo tossed the remaining clothes into his bag and grabbed Liam’s hand as he guided him out of the changing room. Theo briefly stopped by the bar and left a small wad of bills for Robert before heading towards the back. They walked out the back entrance and the cold air hit them. Theo light-heartedly laughed as he said, “I’m pretty sure my co-workers think that we are dating.”

Liam looked to the chimera as they walked to the truck, “Why do you say that?”

Theo grinned and responded, “Because I never kiss anyone I pull onto the dancefloor. It’s a show of temptation but I figured it would be an excellent way to end tonight’s display.”

He unlocked the truck and tossed his duffel into the back before climbing in. The wolf climbed into the passenger side and Theo cranked the engine and brought the truck to life. He began driving towards Liam’s and said, “Some of those tips are yours if you want them.”

Liam shook his head and said, “You were working, I was just there for the ride.”

Theo nodded and said, “I want you to know that I spoke with Peter.”

Liam looked at the chimera in confusion, “What did he say?”

Theo continued, “He said I should talk with Mulcahy about the alpha. Maybe she knows something or her grandson does.” Theo brought the truck to a stop at a stoplight on the way to Liam’s home.

Liam responded, his voice edged with just a little annoyance, “Alright. I just wish you would’ve let me talk to him.”

Theo grinned, “Don’t worry about it.” He pulled the truck away after the light changed and continue towards the wolf’s home.

Liam began, “But, I do worry about it.” The wolf’s nerves danced and the fear of actually talking about his attraction began to rise.

Theo interrupted, “But why do you worry about it? I am a part of the pack right? I am your friend right?”

Liam bit his lip as he fought to find the right words. His anger, fueled by his fear, tried to tap into his thoughts, “I just wanted to talk about that. About the pack stuff and as,” Liam audibly fought back his urge for his throat to close up as he said, “friends.”

The chimera’s hackles raised as he said, “As for pack duties, I’ve got none. I know it had to do with my injuries but they happen. I can still handle myself. I just wish you would trust that I will let you know what I can’t handle.”

Liam shook his head, his rage bubbling underneath, “It’s not that Theo. It’s about our friendship.”

Theo rolled his eyes as he pulled into Liam’s driveway and cut the wolf off, “I get it. The avoidance, the club, the pack duties.” He glared at the alpha as he continued, “If you still feel you can’t trust me then I don’t know what else to do or say. I thought we were past that but it seems I can’t escape it, with Parrish and the Sheriff, but maybe with the pack too.”

Liam shook his head in shock, his heartbeat erratically and the wound from the barb of the chimera only worked to increase his rage at his inability to find the right words, “That’s not what I’m saying Theo. What I am trying to say is.”

Once again the chimera cut him off, as wave after wave of rage emanated from the wolf. He shifted his gaze to facing forward, his words filled with a sharp cold tone, “Nevermind. Treat it as if I didn’t say anything at all. Whatever you need me to do as a pack member alpha. For tonight, you are home safe and I am exhausted and need to go home.”

Liam gritted his teeth in anger as he climbed out of the truck and stepped into his home.

Theo drove back to his den, the thoughts of trust and proving himself swirled in his head and threatened to drive him mad. The only other question, which burned from deep inside the chimera, was why his coy wolf side danced at the idea of kissing the wolf.


	12. Chapter 12- What Couple Doesn't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo finds out Mildred's Secret; Corey helps Theo realize his feelings for Liam

Married to Darkness- Chapter 12

 

 

Theo pulled himself out of his cot the next morning, just after 10, after a night of tossing and turning in his sleep. He fought with himself how the pack could still doubt him but he thought that maybe the pack’s doubts didn’t bother him, but Liam’s. He didn’t understand the little wolf. Last night, when they were on the dancefloor putting on a show, there wasn’t an ounce of worry, concern, or anger. It seemed like the wolf enjoyed being the center of attention. The rage didn’t creep in until they were alone together. Theo growled and walked to the bathroom to clean up.

After cleaning up and putting on a fresh set of clothes, the chimera pulled out Mildred’s card and thought, “If trust is an issue, then I will do this for the pack. Maybe then they’ll understand.” Theo pocketed the card and drove to the Mulcahy residence.

It sat near the outskirts of the town, a large grey with black trim, Victorian style home. Theo drove down the long winding driveway towards the entrance of the home. As he got closer he could make out the pock marks on the side of the house from the gunshot wounds it sustained from the attack. He parked his truck and walked up to the wrap around wooden porch. He made it to the front door and knocked on the heavy wooden doors. He heard the heavier steps of someone other than Mildred walk to the door. It opened slowly and a young man stood at the entrance. He was a little taller than Theo but his posture was slumped and the chimera could feel the sorrow bleed off the young man. He looked to be around Theo’s age, maybe younger, his skin was pale which reflected against his short blonde hair. He looked to be wearing a black Victorian era suit with a blood red button up shirt. His eyes seemed to be fixed on the floor but they slowly rose to meet the chimera’s gaze. He whispered as he asked, “Excuse me. Can I help you with something sir?”

Theo nodded and said, “I’m here to see Gran.”

The young man nodded and guided Theo inside. The chimera could see the beautiful architecture of the structure, with tall wooden columns and elaborate artwork and furniture but he could also see where bullets ripped through these things.

Theo followed the young man into a sun room, just past the living room and found the matron sitting at a table, with a window that had a view of the entire town. She slowly stood, leaning on her cane, as she walked to get Theo. Theo caught the strange scent again, and at that moment it reminded him of a scent that he knew: the scent of death. She smiled softly and said, “It’s good to see you Mr. Raeken. I see you have met my grandson, Erik.”

Theo looked to the man and extended his hand, “Hello Erik, I’m Theo.” The young man took the chimera’s hand and shook it. Theo’s eyes widened at the immense strength the meek young man possessed, especially when he realized that the firm to painful handshake was unintentional. Theo pulled back his hand and Gran motioned for the chimera to sit with her at the table. She said, “Erik, be a dear and fetch the kettle. Theodore will be joining us for tea.”

Erik nodded slowly and stepped back into the kitchen while Theo took a seat at the table, after Gran returned to her seat. She smiled as she looked down into the valley and said, “What brings you to my home Theo? Is the Sheriff bothering you again? Do I have to teach the law enforcement a lesson in civility?”

Theo smiled as he looked at her, “No. They’ve approached my employers and visited me on occasion but nothing I couldn’t handle.”

Gran gently lectured the young chimera, “You know you don’t have to put up with their harassment. I am aware of your past dealings with them but I am also aware of your criminal record which does not warrant such treatment.”

Theo waved his hand and said, “No, Gran. It’s alright. I’m actually not here for that.”

Gran turned to face the chimera as Erik returned to the sun room with the kettle, which smelled of delicious hot tea, and a cup and saucer for Theo. He set the kettle down between Theo and Gran and set the cup and saucer in front of Theo. Erik stepped back towards the entrance and brought over a glass container with sugar and placed it near the kettle.

Gran smiled at Erik and said, “Aren’t you going to join us Erik? It’s a beautiful day for a cup of tea and a discussion with a dear friend.”

Erik slowly nodded and sat at the table, closer to Gran but away from the edge. Theo eyed the young man and then looked back to Gran, “I wanted to talk to you about an alpha. I spoke with one of the Hales and he suggested that I speak with you.”

Erik poured Gran and Theo a cup of tea and the shrewd woman stirred in some sugar and took a sip before she responded, “I would figure that Peter would send you to speak with me. How is he? Still the young ne’er do well?”

Theo laughed as she dodged his question. He took a sip of the bitter tea and said, “Peter is Peter. He seems to be doing well.” Erik poured himself a cup and blew away some of the steam before drinking. His eyes never left the table as he listened. Gran nodded to Theo and said, “Now for an alpha, there are two or maybe three here, if memory serves.”

Theo blinked a few times as he thought about it, “Who are they?”

Gran smiled and took another sip before she responded, “Well, Last I heard Scott McCall, the fable true alpha, was in town though I should correct that to he will be in town soon again.”

Theo quirked an eyebrow, “Scott’s going to be in town?”

Gran nodded, “Why yes Theodore. In a day or so if memory serves. I think he plans on surprising his pack, though he should realize that an alpha of his station isn’t able to move so effortlessly that he misses the notice of others.”

Theo nodded, “Well I know about Scott. Who are the others?”

Gran continued, “I could’ve sworn the other Hale boy was in town. Now if he is actually an alpha again is debatable but that’s what the word is.”

Theo tilted his head, “Derek?”

Gran nodded, “Sweet young boy. Doesn’t say much but sweet nonetheless. But something tells me that you aren’t asking about him either.”

Theo nodded slowly, “I didn’t know Derek was in town but you are right.”

Gran looked to Erik and smiled, “The only other alpha in town that I know of is Erik.” The sad teen raised his head to make eye contact with Theo and his eyes flashed red.

Theo took a sip of tea as he saw the red of an alpha and asked, “When did Erik become an alpha? I thought you had to kill an alpha to become one.”

Gran tutted the chimera, “Not exactly. The power runs through the blood as well and Erik’s parents were both alphas. It’s a long story but before they met, my daughter was a member of a pack in Northern California. They picked their fights carefully, claimed a territory and rose to become protectors of the area. My daughter was originally their second in command but after a brutal territorial fight, her alpha was fatally wounded. He sacrificed himself and his power so that my daughter would become the pack alpha.”

Theo finished his tea as the old woman looked to her grandson, “Erik, do you mind getting things ready for lunch. I gather that Mr. Raeken will be joining us?” She glanced to Theo, who nodded slowly, and Erik excused himself from the table and went back to the kitchen. She continued the story, “Colette always favored peace over war and brought that to the conflict. She challenged the rival packs alpha to single combat to decide who would claim the territory.”

Gran finished her tea and set the cup down as she continued, “What started out as combat shifted into a dance between partners. They fought for days and nothing was decided. As their dance continued, there was another shift between them and when the week was over, both alphas returned to their packs. An alliance had been reached and they were in love. That’s when my daughter met her mate, Brent. From that point on, their packs became one.”

Theo finished his tea and said, “Your son-in-law fought and tried to kill your daughter?”

Gran smiled and gently laughed a maternal laugh, “Of course. What couple doesn’t?”

Theo laughed and asked, “So how is Erik an alpha?” Gran continued, “They married and started a family. After the birth of Allyssa, my youngest grandchild, they decided to pass the mantle of leading their old packs and start one of their own, one with just their family.”

The chimera nodded slowly as she continued, “The children bred true and they sealed the pack with a ritual from a local emissary. You may know him, Mr. Deaton.”

Theo whispered, “Deaton.” Gran smiled and continued, “This ritual allowed the strength of the pack to be passed on without conflict but out of love. When the hunters murdered my family, their strength passed to Erik.”

Theo’s eyes widened, “Oh. I didn’t know.”

Gran shook her head, “It’s alright child. It’s not a widely known phenomena. So, as things currently go, I am the only pack that Erik has.”

Erik stepped back into the sun room and said, “Gran, Deputy Parrish is here to see you.” Gran’s gentle demeanor flashed hostile for a moment before it returned and she said, “Send him in. Prepare him a plate if you don’t mind.” Erik nodded and stepped back into the house. In a few moments, Parrish stepped into the sun room.

He looked to Theo and Gran and said, “Mrs. Mulcahy, I have some questions with regards to our ongoing investigation.” He glared at Theo in a way to tell him to get lost. Gran deviously smirked, “No doubt the investigation that involves my client. He will remain while you ask the questions.” She looked to Theo as she continued, “That is unless you want to step away?”

Theo shook his head and smugly grinned at Parrish, “No, I think this is best since he can interrogate me if the urge strikes without having to even leave the room.”

Parrish groaned and asked, “Mrs. Mulcahy.” Gran cut him off, “Call me Gran dear.” Parrish nodded and said, “Are you familiar with a few military style buildings in the preserve. They date back to the WWII timeframe.”

Mildred nodded, “I am familiar with a lot in this town deputy. Continue.”

Parrish nodded, “Have you visited one recently?”

Mildred slowly shook her head, “I don’t believe I have dear, but my memory isn’t what it used to be.” When Theo heard Mildred speak, he instantly recognized the heartbeat change and knew she just spewed nothing but lies.

Parrish reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture and slid it on the table to Mildred. It was a picture of a small pocket watch and there was a drop of blood on it. He stated, “This watch belongs to you, doesn’t it Mrs. Mulcahy.”

Theo could smell the anger coming from Gran as she corrected Parrish, “It’s Gran dear. And yes, I believe I lost that a few weeks ago when I went on a walk through the preserve with my grandchildren. The ones you still haven’t found their killers.”

Parrish flinched slightly but recovered quickly, “Actually, Gran, we have found the killers.”

Gran’s eyes lit up, “You don’t say Deputy.”

Parrish nodded and slid another photo on the table which showed the carnage from inside the facility, “We were able to check ballistics and the men here were most likely the men that killed your family.”

Gran darkly smiled, “Then I guess things worked out.”

Parrish shook his head, “Actually, we are now looking for who did this. Do you know anything?”

Gran smiled her predatory smile masked behind the façade of an aging maternal and said, “The only thing I know Deputy is that we are about to have lunch and you are more than welcome to join us.”

Parrish looked from Gran to Theo and said, “Another time. Gran.”

Gran quickly stated, “Then if that is all, you should probably be on your way. There are far too many criminals in this town to waste your time with an old woman.”

Parrish nodded and excused himself. When Theo heard the heartbeat of the hellhound leave, he looked to Gran. He said, “Alright Gran, I think we need to discuss things.”

Gran flashed her kind, maternal mask and the chimera smugly grinned and said, “I heard your lies. But then again, you knew that already. What is really going on?”

Erik stepped back into the sun room and Gran, with a bit too much anger said, “Erik, leave us to discuss things. We’ll grab lunch when we are finished, thank you.”

Erik lowered his head and stepped back inside. Gran looked to Theo, the kindness gone and the gaze of a calculated tactician bored into him. She began, “Since you know if I lie, I will be direct. I was at the compound.”

Theo nodded, “Of course you were. But you didn’t kill the hunters.”

Gran nodded, “You’re right. Erik did.” Theo shook his head in confusion, “But I don’t understand. He is strong and an alpha but how?”

Gran’s smiled darkened as she said, “Erik is torn up with sorrow and grief. The wolf only knows how to respond to threats with anger and his wolf side fed on that grief to kill them.”

Theo’s eyes widened, “So he murdered them.”

Gran slowly shook her head, “Not exactly. Erik has no recollection of what he did. Do you remember the medallion he wore?”

Theo nodded and she continued, “It is tied to my cane. It allows me to exert a bit of control over him. More to the point, it allows me to communicate with his wolf.”

Theo whispered, “So you are using Erik to exact your revenge?”

Gran spat back, “No, I am using his rage and the wolf to protect him. These hunters want him dead and I will do anything to protect my last remaining family.”

Theo took in the words and nodded, “Erik almost killed me.”

Gran looked away and guilt filled her voice as she said, “I know. I didn’t realize what was going on until too late. That’s when I called him back.”

“You were the voice in the Bluetooth.”

Gran returned her gaze back to the chimera, “You are right.”

Theo asked, “But why do it like this? You are acting rashly.”

Gran nodded slowly, “I know you can smell it Theodore. I know you can smell how death clings to me. I don’t have long to live.”

Theo took a deep breath and said, “So you want to try and protect Erik before he loses you too.”

Gran nodded and said, “I’m actually glad you came by today, Theodore.”

Theo asked, “Why is that?”

Gran smiled and said, “Because I want you to work with me. I know of your killer instinct. I also know that you too have people you are trying to protect. I think that together we can wipe out Monroe’s hunters and any other who would try to kill us just for existing.”

Theo thought on it for a moment and said, “Alright. I’ll consider your offer Gran but can you do me a favor?”

Gran smiled slightly and said, “What do you need Theodore?”

Theo asked meekly, “Can you restrain on doing anything until I come back? I am working with the McCall pack and we might be able to stop them without any further bloodshed.”

Gran’s smile darkened, “You sound like my son-in-law. He too went from a killer instinct to being soft. However, I will give you the opportunity, Mr. Raeken. I owe you as much since I almost killed you.”

Theo slowly nodded and softly said, “Thank you. I will be in touch Gran.” She smiled and he excused himself from the table. As he reached the front door, Erik, who sat in the living room reading a book asked, “Mr. Raeken, are you not hungry? Your lunch is in the kitchen.” Theo smiled to the meek alpha and said, “Thanks Erik but I need to be going. Take care of yourself and I will see you soon.” The chimera could’ve sworn he saw a smile on the alpha’s face before he left the house.

Theo’s mind filled with errant thoughts of the murders and the hunters and Mulcahy and the pack and not to mention Scott coming back to Beacon Hills. He drove back to the den and nearly flew through a stoplight. He stopped just in time but continued his drive in thought. When he made it back to the maintenance shed, Corey was waiting outside. The younger chimera said, “Can we talk Theo?”

Theo shook the errant thoughts away and slightly smiled when he said, “Sure Corey, let’s go to my den.”

The two walked to the den and Theo took a seat at his desk and faced the standing chimera. Corey began, “I thought first of all you should know that Scott is coming back to town.”

Theo nodded and said, “I know that. He should be here either tomorrow or Monday, right?”

Corey blinked a few times and nodded as he said, “Yeah. How did you know?”

Theo smugly smirked, “Not a lot gets by me.”

Corey raised his eyebrows and said, “Lately Theo, I beg to differ. What I want to ask you is what is going on with you and Liam? Seriously, no BS.”

Theo sighed and looked to the floor, “I don’t know. One moment little wolf trusts me and we make a great team and then other times, it all goes to shit. He fills with rage and I can’t even be around him. It seems like I set it off too.”

Corey laughed once before he stated, “You know you are his anchor right?”

Theo’s face darted up and he met Corey’s gaze, “WHAT?!?! I am his anchor? Since when?”

Corey rolled his eyes, “I’d say since the Ghost Riders but that’s just a guess.”

Theo slowly shook his head, “I don’t think that is a good idea from little wolf. I have trouble being around him sometimes.”

Corey slid the cot and sat on the end to meet Theo’s gaze before he said, “Alright Theo, what is going on with you?”

Theo sighed and said, “When I am around Liam, I feel weak. I can feel the strength leave my limbs. My stomach churns with uncertainty and I feel light-headed. I have trouble thinking straight and my throat tightens. I feel like my coy wolf side is just under the skin and I have to fight to maintain control.” Corey’s eyes widened as Theo continued, “There used to be a time where I would gladly fight side by side with Liam. Now I can’t touch the wolf without this electrical surge racing through my body. We were unstoppable but now I worry that this weakness is going to get him hurt.” Theo stood up and paced the area with Corey’s eyes firmly locked on the chimera, “Ever since I took Gabe’s pain in the hospital it started. I thought if I distanced myself long enough, the weakness would pass. But when we met up again in the forest, it started to happen again. I don’t know, maybe the way I have acted lately has caused Liam to think that I am untrustworthy. I know he sticks his neck out to defend me from Scott and the rest of the older pack but I think that he should stop. I don’t know if I can trust myself around him.”

Corey fought back a smile as he asked, “Alright. You think something is wrong with you?”

Theo met Corey’s eyes and nodded emphatically, “Yes. I shouldn’t be feeling like this. Maybe it’s like the Geneticist said, maybe I am a failure.”

Corey shook his head as he continued to fight the smile, “Alright Theo, when do you feel strong or invincible with Liam?”

Theo thought about it and his mind kept flashing back to dancing with him at Sinema. He realized that when they danced, the whole world fell away from them and there was only Liam. He thought back to the kiss and why he did it. He thought back to how his coy wolf felt holding the wolf. He whispered, “When I am holding Liam?”

Corey stood up and laughed once, “Theo, you aren’t a failure. You are in love.”

Theo’s eyes widened as he looked into the younger chimera’s soul, looking for the truth, “This is what love feels like?”

Corey Cheshire grinned and said, “I knew Mason was wrong. I knew you weren’t intentionally hurting Liam. I just didn’t realize that you didn’t know what love felt like.” Corey stepped forward and embraced the older chimera. Theo relented to the embrace and returned it. When they stepped apart Theo began, “That’s what Liam wanted to talk about last night.”

Corey nodded slowly, “Yeah.”

Theo growled to himself, “Oh. Shit! I am such an asshole. I blew up at him for not trusting me and treating my like I didn’t matter. He was just so angry.”

Corey smirked, “Or scared? What did you tell him when we dealt with the Anuk-ite?”

Theo slowly mumbled, “That he feels anger because of fear. Also that he can’t feel more than one emotion at a time.”

Corey patted Theo on the shoulder, “Exactly. From Liam’s talk with Mason, I’d say he was pissed at himself for not being able to say the right things to you. It’s also why he has been avoiding you since the injury.”

The information slowly sank in and the older chimera softly said, “And that’s why he didn’t want me to take on any pack tasks. He was afraid I would get hurt again or worse.”

Corey nodded, “Yeah. Liam’s got it as bad for you as you do for him. I probably would’ve picked up on it sooner but you didn’t even realize what you were feeling.”

Theo asked meekly, “What should I do?”

Corey smiled, “Talk to him. I’m sure he is waiting to hear from you.”

Theo bit his lip as he said, “I can’t yet. I don’t want him to blame himself for me being an idiot. I’ll talk to him tomorrow.”

Corey shook his head and said, “Alright Theo. Is there anything you want the pack to know?”

Theo nodded, “Yeah, I am following up a lead on the alpha.” The older chimera felt bad about lying to Corey but he wanted to tell them in person as he continued, “Parrish found a pocket watch near the compound.”

Corey nodded and said, “Alright Theo. Take care and don’t waste too much time otherwise I will have to stop Mason again.”

Corey smiled as he walked to the entrance of the den and Theo returned the smile. As the younger boy left, Theo had a thought of the perfect present for Liam and Gran. He pulled up his browser on the laptop and went to work.

 

 

Liam sat in his room, the weight of the failure of a conversation rested on his mind. He mumbled to himself, “Way to screw up again Dunbar.” Before he could continue beating himself up, he heard the doorbell ring. The wolf smelled his pack, well most of them except the chimeras, especially the one that plagued his thoughts. He rushed downstairs and opened the door. Mason and Nolan stepped inside and Liam asked, “Where is Corey?”

Mason smiled as he said, “Having a talk with Mr. Raeken.”

Liam’s eyes widened, “Why?” Mason responded as they walked into the living room and sat down, “Corey thought it would be important if he told Theo about Scott coming back to town to visit. He also wanted to share some of my choice feelings about his behavior as of late.”

Liam sighed and said, “He didn’t have to do that.”

Mason shrugged and said, “Well, what’s done is done. He sent a text that he would meet us here. Theo found out about the alpha or at least another clue.”

Liam growled and said, “I don’t know why he doesn’t listen.”

Nolan raised his eyebrow and asked, with a bit of venom in his voice, “Why are you surprised? Didn’t he tell you that he doesn’t take orders?”

Liam bit his lip as he looked around nervously, “Well, yeah.”

Nolan’s toned continued, “And you expect that he, the previously rebellious and strong willed loner, would suddenly just change his mind?”

Liam softly spoke, “Well I hoped he would.”

Nolan continued, “And you hoped without just asking him or putting in any effort to convince or give him a reason to change, correct?”

Liam continued to flail in defense of his logic, “Well, yeah.”

Nolan shook his head and in a far too serious tone, “Sometimes Liam, you are a lost cause.”

Liam looked to the floor as Mason laughed. The laughing teen quietly stated, “Read for filth.”

Liam growled to his best friend, “That isn’t funny Mase.”

Mason grinned at his best friend, “Of course it is.” He looked over and high fived Nolan which caused the nervous teen’s face to flush with anxiety from recognition.

Liam growled again, “I have to take this abuse from the peanut gallery.”

Nolan quickly retorted, “Get your pistachio.” Mason laughed harder and said, “Damn Nolan, you are on fire.”

Corey opened the front door and stepped in to hear the laughter from the pack. He walked into the living room and said, “What did I miss?”

Mason stood up and walked to his boyfriend and gave him a quick peck on the lips before he said, “Nolan has been roasting Liam.”

Corey’s eyes widened and he met Nolan’s gaze, “Good job. That almost makes up for your comment last night.”

Nolan smirked and Liam repeated in a mock Nolan tone, “But that’s where my underwear are.” It earned Liam a quick shut up from Nolan as the pack laughed. When the mirth subsided, Corey took a seat and said, “Parrish found something from the accomplice at the compound.”

Liam’s ears perked and the alpha in training said, “What did he find?”

Corey responded, “A pocket watch. Theo told me about it when I spoke to him.”

Liam nodded, “Alright pack. Who wants to make a trek through the woods to see what other clues haven’t been found yet?”

The pack mates nodded and Corey asked, “Should I get Theo?”

Liam shook his head, “No, we shouldn’t bother him since he has to work tonight. We should be fine to look around ourselves.”

Corey nodded and the pack decided to venture back to the preserve.

 

Theo drove to his workplace, a little earlier than usual but still after dark. He walked with a determination to complete his personal mission for the evening. He carried his duffel, as he only wore a pair of dark sweats and his regular sneakers. He knocked on the back door and Robert opened it. He asked, “What’s up Rex? It’s a little early, is everything alright?”

Theo put on his best act as he said, “Boss, I’m sick. I’ve been coughing and throwing up all day. I think I should skip tonight.”

Robert sighed with a hint of anger before he said, “Alright Rex. You did make enough money for the entire weekend last night so take the night off. I’m sure the other guys will enjoy you not taking all the tips.”

Theo feigned a smile, “Thanks boss. You’re the best.”

Robert shook his head and mumbled, “Whatever Rex. See you next weekend” before he closed the door. Theo stepped away from the warehouse and followed the directions he wrote down before he left the den. The hunter’s warehouse wasn’t too far from Sinema and no one would question his truck being parked at his workplace. The chimera darted between buildings, his senses keenly aware of the presence of anyone attempting to track or follow him. He made it to their warehouse unseen and skulked around to the side.

The chimera climbed up the side and made it to the roof without anyone seeing him. He looked down into the structure from the skylight. He saw maps on a table and many wooden boxes around the warehouse. He deftly opened one of the glass panels and listened for heartbeats. The chimera was confused when he heard none.

He reached into his bag and pulled out the rope he planned to use for this mission. He tied it off to a pipe and tossed the free end into the warehouse. He slowly lowered himself and quietly made his landing on the floor near the table. He found papers and a closed laptop setting on the corner of the table. He scooped them up and put them in his duffel.

Silently he walked over to one of the wooden crates and opened it. Inside, he found several rifles with scope attachments. He looked over the boxes and realized that Monroe planned to send a small army to deal with Beacon Hills. Theo walked around the warehouse and found a box of explosives. The chimera grinned as he pulled it into the center of the room, just below the skylight. He pulled out a couple of blocks of explosives and pressed them before setting them on the table.

The chimera grabbed his rope and hoisted himself out of the warehouse. He grinned to himself exactly how easy this mission had been. When he reached the top, he retrieved his rope and placed it in the duffle. He walked back to the window and fetched the flare gun out of his bag. A joy of superiority filled the chimera as he aimed it and thanked Corey for reminding him how useful it could be. He fired the flare and ran away from the skylight towards the building next door.

The chimera’s eyes lit up as he jumped from one rooftop to the next. He barely landed when the explosion went off and the force threw him to the hard concrete. The chimera heard screams of anger as flames whipped up through the skylight of the warehouse. He quickly descended on the far side and stuck to the shadows as he made his way back to his truck. He tossed the duffel into the back seat and said, “I hope Liam enjoys the present I got for him.”

At that moment, Theo felt content and whole. He just finished another dangerous mission, without endangering his pack and as an excellent way to say, “I’m sorry I’ve been such an oblivious ass. Can you possibly forgive me and maybe have another dance?” Theo smugly grinned when a sound shrieked throughout Beacon Hills.

The chimera’s blood ran cold and any joy he felt fled as he recognized the howl. It was Liam’s howl. His alpha was in pain. The chimera didn’t even think before his truck sped towards the preserves.


	13. Chapter 13- Please, Don't Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunters ambush the pack and Liam is hospitalized

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter because the next chapter will have a different tone and I did not want to try and force them together. I hope you enjoy.

Married to Darkness- Chapter 13

 

 

Liam, Mason, Corey, and Nolan stepped out the Mason’s car just outside of the Hale property. The sun had begun to set but they would have some time to explore the area before it was too dark to find anything. Mason opened the trunk and grabbed his backpack. Nolan looked at the other human weird but Mason said, “In case we find something we need to take back. Plus, I packed some flashlights since it would be dark soon.” Liam looked to Corey, “Did Theo said where they found it?”

The chimera shook his head and said, “No, but I couldn’t have been that far away.”

The alpha in training nodded as he led his pack into the woods. When they reached the compound they noticed the police tape around the building. Nolan walked near the building and pointed to a pile of disarmed traps next to the structure, “It looks like they were pretty thorough. Do you think we will find anything?”

Corey smiled, “Nothing ventured, nothing gained.” Liam nodded to the chimera and began to search for the scent. The air was full of the scent of death and rotting. They clouded the wolf’s ability to separate and find a particular scent. Mason pointed to the police markings on the ground, “Let’s find the marking for the watch and we should have more of a clue where.”

Liam searched around the outside of the facility and eventually found the marking. The sun had finally set and Mason reached into his bag and handed a flashlight to Corey and Nolan and used one himself. Liam flashed his eyes yellow and continued to search. After looking for well over an hour, Nolan whined, “It’s getting cold and we aren’t finding anything, can we leave?”

Liam growled at the teen which caused him to nervously jump back. The wolf caught a faint scent not far from where the watch was found. He moved the leaves aside and found a small piece of cloth with a smatter of dried blood soaked on it. He picked it up and smelled the unmistakable scent of death, but not fresh. It smelled of the slow rotting of someone who would die soon, not of a rotting dead body. He grinned and held up the cloth, “I found something.” The pack circled the alpha in training and Mason commented, “Well, we are a step closer right?”

Liam smiled and he heard the snap of a branch and the crunch of a leaf. He looked out beyond the pack and the smell of fresh munitions caught his nose. He yelled, “Ambush!” just before something metal flew between them. Liam watched it go off and the bright flash and deafening blast knocked the werewolf backwards and completely shut out his senses.

When Liam shouted, Mason grabbed Nolan and darted towards the building for cover. Corey managed to get a few steps away before the flashbang went off and the first round fired. Liam was sent flying into a large tree. Corey darted for cover behind the trees as more flashes appeared from the forest to the front side of the compound. He felt the rounds rip into his right forearm and left thigh respectively. When he reached the tree, he disappeared and began to move to Liam.

Mason and Nolan heard the gunfire and continued to dart to the building. Several bursts of rounds were discharged but the human noticed their focus was back towards Liam and Corey. When they reached the side of the building. Mase pulled Nolan down to make him a small silhouette then looked to the nervous teen, “Are you alright?”

Nolan nodded and pointed in the direction they ran from. Red lights danced as the men moved towards Liam’s position. He stood up and pointed, “I can see them moving towards Liam.” Mason’s eyes widened as he turned off his flashlight and grabbed Nolan’s. The younger teen looked to him in confusion when a loud, singular discharge was made. Mason turned off the flashlight and looked up at the other boy. Nolan’s face shifted from confusion to pain and back as Mason felt the warm splash of droplets of blood on his face and the dusting from the concrete spraying them from the rounds impact into the building.

The nervous teen slumped down against the building and Mason quickly hooked an arm around him and drug them both to the side entrance and inside the facility. The teens heard screams outside and the roar of Liam as more rounds were fired. Mason thought to leave Nolan and go to Liam but the confused and serious words of the boy stopped him, “Mase, I can’t feel my legs.”

Mason rubbed Nolan’s back and found where the round had entered the boy’s side and exited out of his back. It looked like it might’ve cut the teen’s spine almost in half. Mason asked, “Does it hurt?”

Nolan shook his head slowly, “No, but my chest feels heavy.” Mason took a deep breath to try to focus and he heard the whistling sound. He leaned close to Nolan’s chest and heard the unmistakable whistle of a gunshot lung. Mason realized that if he couldn’t get Nolan to medical care soon, his friend would die.

His heart threatened to beat out of his chest and he heard the fight raging outside. The teen racked his mind to how he would get Nolan to safety.

Nolan slowly moved his right arm and rubbed the wound site with his hand. He swallowed deeply and looked to his worried pack mate. He said, “Mason, go save Corey and Liam. I can try and hold on.”

Mason panicked, “Nolan, I can’t. We’ve got to get you to the car now and the hospital yesterday.”

Nolan sighed as he fought to breathe, “Mase, I can’t move my legs. I’m not going to be able to make it to your car. Go save Corey and Liam. It’s okay. It’ll be alright. Thank you for trying.”

Mason looked at Nolan, and didn’t see the paranoid teen who once threatened his friend’s life or the almost larger than lift teen who danced with reckless abandon with Theo but he saw this frail tiny boy, fraught with self-doubt and guilt. He saw Nolan’s face and how the young man just resigned himself to die to try to save his friends. Mason wanted to scream as the fear and pressure threatened to crush his sanity. In the moment before it overwhelmed him, the teen remembered, he had the purple vials in his backpack. He quickly reached in and removed the syringe and loaded the vial in it.

He looked to Nolan and said, “Please, don’t die. Just please, Nolan, don’t die” before he injected the solution into the nervous teen’s arm.

Almost immediately, Nolan’s eyes flashed purple and the whistling stopped. Nolan, wide eyed, looked to Mason before he stood up, “Mase, we’ve got to save Corey and Liam.”

Mason bit his lip nervously before loading the syringe with another dose and throwing the closed bag back on his shoulder. Nolan charged out the door and seemed to stumble as another round flew and clipped his shoulder. He looked back to Mason, “Stay low, I’m going to distract them.”

Nolan darted to where he was shot and picked up the discarded flashlight and turned it on. He yelled, “Come and get me!” as he ran away from the compound.

Mason slunk out of the entrance and moved into the darkness to the largest tree near him. When he reached it, he saw the haze of his boyfriend. Mason whispered, “Corey, are you alright?”

Corey materialized and coughed up some blood, “Mason, they got me a couple of times but they are closing in on Liam. He’s trying to fight but they are wolfsbane rounds.”

Mason nodded and said, “I’m going to give you the purple vial, alright?”

Corey nodded and Mason injected the solution into his boyfriend. Corey’s eyes flashed purple and his wounds closed up. He said, “We’ve got to reach Liam. He won’t last long.”

Nolan circled back around, without his flashlight and said, “Where’s Liam?”

Corey pointed further in the forest and said, “Mason, stay here at the compound, we’ll get Liam back here.”

Mason acknowledged and moved back inside the compound. Corey and Nolan made eye contact, noticed that both of their eyes still glowed purple and grinned. Corey grabbed Nolan’s wrist and they both turned invisible.

Mason pulled himself back inside the compound and, with shaky hands, reloaded the syringe with another vial. He tried to control his breathing as his heart threatened to beat out of his chest. He heard the howl of Liam as the wolf screamed out in pain. Mason whispered, “He’s got to be alright. He’s got to be alright.”

After whispering his mantra for a few moments he heard the sound of a body drop near him and looked over to see Liam. Corey and Nolan rematerialized next to Liam. Mason looked over the body of his friend and even in the dim lighting saw the multitude of gunshot wounds. He barely heard the alpha’s breathing and didn’t hesitate when he injected the wolf with the solution.

Liam bolted upright and let out a gasp for air as purple smoke bled from his wounds. Mason smiled even though he heard screams from outside. The teen looked to the door and almost jumped out of his skin when he saw the outline of a figure standing at the entrance. The only thing illuminated on the figure were his glowing, electric blue eyes.

He stepped into the dim light and said, “Do I want to know why you are here?”

Liam looked up at the figure, “Derek?”

Derek responded, “Yeah. What are you doing here and who were those hunters?”

Liam tried to stand but quickly stumbled backwards. Mason looked to his friend and back to Derek, “Monroe’s hunters. They have made moves in Beacon Hills and we were looking for signs of the alpha that’s been killing them.”

Derek looked at Liam and back to Mason, “Why are his eyes purple?”

Mason replied, “A solution the dread doctors created to accelerate healing.”

Nolan commented, “Yeah it just saved my life.” Corey nodded. Derek shook his head, “We should probably leave before they call for more backup.”

Liam slowly stood up and weakly slapped Derek on the back, his hand remaining against the older wolf’s back, “Thanks for the assist, Derek.”

Derek turned around and Liam barely maintained his balance. The older wolf said, “Don’t mention it. I just happened to be at the Hale house when I heard gunfire. Are you alright Liam?”

Liam slowly nodded before he fell face first onto the floor of the compound.

Mason slowly shook Liam and the wolf didn’t respond.

Derek stated, “Alright. Let’s get him to the hospital. I didn’t smell any residual wolfsbane on him but something isn’t right.”

Mason chewed his lip as he and Corey carried their alpha in training and he worried about what the purple vial did to the wolf. When they loaded him in the car, they saw Derek pull his Camaro around, “I’m going to follow you there in case there is another ambush.”

Mason said, “Thank you Derek” before he got into his car and drove towards the hospital. Corey pulled out his phone and texted Theo: Get to the hospital. Liam is hurt.

 

Theo ran through two stop signs on his way to the preserve, towards the howl of his alpha. He barely dodged hitting a car as he swerved on the road and his phone lit up. He glanced briefly as it sat on the base.

**Get to the hospital. Liam is hurt.**

As Theo approached the stop light, which was thankfully green, he turned a harsh left as he executed a U-turn through the multilane stoplight. The chimera didn’t think, he only reacted as he drove towards the hospital.

 

When the chimera reached the hospital he slammed the truck into a parking space and ran through the entrance. When he approached the desk, he saw Melissa standing at the entrance. With his face bleeding desperation and fear Theo begged, “Mrs. McCall, Where’s Liam? Is he alright?”

Melissa glanced away and answered, “He’s on the fourth floor. I’ll take you to his room.”

Theo followed Mama McCall into the elevator and asked, “What happened?”

She shook her head, “I don’t know. They were ambushed in the preserve but that’s not the problem.”

Theo asked with more fear than he liked, “What’s the problem?”

Melissa took a deep breath as the elevator door opened, “Theo, I think it would be best if you saw.”

Theo followed the nurse down the hallway towards the end and saw Derek sitting in a chair outside of the room. He stood up as the chimera approached, “Theo. Your pack is inside.”

Theo eyed the elder wolf and gave a nod of respect before stepping into the hospital room. Mason sat in a chair next to the bed near the entrance. Corey sat next to Mason, his hand firmly holding his boyfriend’s. Nolan seemed curled up on the small couch towards the edge of the room. Theo’s eyes were fixated on Liam. The young wolf looked perfectly fine, not a mark on him, as the heart monitor beeped and the IV slowly dripped.

Theo stepped toward Liam and whispered, “What happened?”

Mason stood up and faced the chimera, “We were ambushed. Nolan was shot, Corey was shot multiple times and they did a number on Liam.”

Theo looked at the pack and asked, “Alright, but why does everyone look alright?”

Nolan looked to Theo, his eyes still glowing purple, “Liam is in a coma. Mason used the vials.”

Theo looked to Nolan and his eyes widened. He looked back to Mason, “That wasn’t meant for supernaturals to use.”

Mason gasped in surprise, “What?” Melissa excused herself from the room as she said, “I should let Dr. Geyer know that Liam is here.”

Theo shook his head, “The Dread Doctors made us chimera to effectively be human plus. Becoming a supernatural, through birth or the bite, rewrites part of someone’s genetic code. The solutions aren’t compatible.”

Mason pleaded as Corey stood up and grabbed his boyfriend’s hand with a firmer hold, “But he healed. It burned off the wolfsbane and the gunshots closed up.”

Theo slowly nodded, “I know Mason. You probably saved his life from the hunters but now we don’t know. The solution probably induced the coma.”

Corey looked to the older chimera, “But we can pull him out of it, right?”

Theo bit his lip and looked at the face of the man that he just recently realized he is in love with. His coy wolf whimpered and the chimera could bring himself to give the answer he knew to be true. A single tear slid down the older chimera’s face.

Mason’s eyes widened and the teen said, “Alright. We aren’t giving up. We still have the texts, there has to be an answer.” Theo felt the rage and desperation flow off Mason as the teen broke free of his boyfriend’s grip and ran out of the room.

Corey looked to the older chimera, “Do you mind staying with Liam while I try to help Mason?”

Theo looked to Corey and nodded, “I’ll stay with Liam. I wanted to talk to him anyway. Look after Mason, he couldn’t have known that it would cause this.”

Corey slowly nodded and stepped out of the room.

Theo sat down next to Liam, in the seat that Mason occupied just moments before. He took Liam’s hand and felt the electricity that flowed between them. He sighed and listened to Liam’s heartbeat and watched his breathing.

Derek opened the door and stepped in. He addressed Theo, “Your pack isn’t doing well right now. As Beta, looking out for them falls on you now.”

Devoid of emotion, Theo responded, “I’m not Scott’s Beta.”

Derek took a step and placed his hand on the chimera’s back, “No. You aren’t. You are Liam’s beta.”

Theo slowly turned his head and looked up to the elder wolf, “But Liam is Scott’s beta.”

Derek smirked, “Liam is your pack’s alpha. But you already knew that.” Derek glanced to Nolan, who was already fast asleep on the couch before he looked back to Theo, “They are in your hands now. Protect your pack. Give Liam something worth coming back.”

Theo slowly nodded, “I think I understand.”

Derek smiled softly, “Good. I know they are in good hands. Take care Theo.”

“You too, Derek.”

The elder wolf stepped out of the room and closed the door behind himself.

Theo turned and looked to Liam, “I was going to wait to talk tomorrow but I think now is as good of a time as any.” He fought back against his body as it threatened to close up his throat, “I can’t believe I stand to lose you before I ever thought I wanted to be with you. I only just realized that you are the one my wolf wants, the one my heart wants. I’ve been a fool in ignoring it and a fool for not listening to you. I will do whatever it takes to protect you, to protect your pack, our pack. I love you Liam, so please do me this one favor and wake up. Please.”

The chimera sighed as he squeezed Liam’s hand. Dr. Geyer stepped into the room and walked over to Liam’s side. He looked at Theo and then back to Liam, “What do you think his chances are?”

Theo looked up to the doctor, “Isn’t that usually what others ask you?”

Dr. Geyer nodded, “Yes, but this isn’t a normal situation. Physically, he is perfectly well. We don’t know why he is in a coma though.”

Theo sighed deeply, “Until his body can process the solution, he won’t wake up.”

Dr. Geyer asked, “How long will that take?”

Theo shook his head, “Maybe a day, a week, a month, or maybe never. There’s no way to know.”

Dr. Geyer thought about what Theo said and responded slowly, “You aren’t good at keeping hope, are you Theo?”

Theo looked to Liam, “I guess not. I only just realized that hope really exists. Thanks to Liam.”

Dr. Geyer nodded slowly, “You’re the one, aren’t you?”

Theo mumbled, “The one?”

Dr. Geyer smiled a little, “The one that brings a smile to his face when he talks about the future. The one that makes him want to do better and strive for more. The one that actually has him waking up early so we can have family breakfasts again.”

Theo glanced to the doctor, “I don’t know about that. I think you give me too much credit.”

Dr. Geyer shook his head, “Theodore, you don’t give yourself enough. I am going to finish my shift and come back.”

Theo nodded, “We’ll be waiting for you.”

Dr. Geyer smiled a little more, “I know you will. Take care of my son.”

The chimera almost whispered as he fought to say the words, “Don’t worry sir, I will.”

Dr. Geyer rubbed Theo’s shoulder and stepped out of the room. Theo returned his gaze to Liam and the world seemed to fade away around him. As the lights in the room dimmed and eventually cut off for the night, Theo held Liam’s hand and counted his breaths until fatigue took over.


	14. Chapter 14- Then, Hello for the first time, Mr. Raeken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Malia visit the pack. Theo makes a desperate decision

Married to Darkness- Chapter 14

 

 

Nolan sat on the bench outside of Liam’s room. The hallway was empty, white, and sterile. He glanced to his left at Mason, who searched through the Dread Doctor’s text with such a frenzy the pages threated to tear. Corey stood next to his boyfriend, his hand on his shoulder to comfort Mason, and looked over his shoulder in case anything caught his eye. The nervous teen reached into his pocket and pulled out the scalpel he five-fingered from one of the examination rooms earlier.

He tore open the plastic and paper cover and twirled the blade in his fingers. The teen sighed as he stared at the spinning metal and thought back to last night. He thought about using his phone to call his parents but they wouldn’t be home for a few days so it would be useless. As he nervously bit his lip his grip on the blade slipped and sliced into his open hand. The cut stung but he watched the wound close up as fast as it opened. The solution still hadn’t worn off and the teen thought about how this was part of the life that Corey, Theo, and Liam knew intimately.

He stared at his hand and made another slice as he watched the single drop of blood appear and the wound close behind it. His eyes widened in fascination as he did it again. The pain seemed to be less and less as he grew accustomed but the sensation of the wound healing felt surprisingly good. It felt like a light tickle as if someone ran their fingertip across his palm and erased the wound. A wide grin formed on his face as he looked to Corey, “This is so cool.”

Corey eyed the teen and asked, “What are you doing Nolan?”

The nervous teen bit his lip and made another slice on his palm and watched it regenerate. He said, “The purple stuff is still working.”

Corey raised an eyebrow and retrieved a wipe from a container outside the room and handed it to Nolan, “I know but you shouldn’t be cutting yourself as you wait outside of Liam’s room. People might think something.”

Nolan slowly nodded as he took the wipe and cleaned up the blood, “Does it feel like this every time?”

Corey shook his head, “Sometimes it hurts more than the wound itself. I guess it’s weird to explain. It’s almost like asking how breathing feels or having a pulse.”

Nolan bit his lip again out of nervousness and stated, “I never thought of it like that.”

Corey nodded and looked down at Mason, “Babe, I know you don’t want to hear this but I think you should get some rest. You’ve been scouring the books all night.”

Mason stifled his yawn as he replied, “I know. I shouldn’t have given Liam the shot.”

Corey sighed and knelt so he would be able to make eye contact with his boyfriend and said, “You saved Liam’s life. You saved mine and Nolan’s. We’ll figure this out but we can’t do it without you rested and able to help.”

Mason slowly closed the book and looked to Corey, “I know. I just feel so guilty.”

Nolan interrupted, “For not knowing what it would do? You literally saved my life with it Mason. Not to mention I can move and walk and feel my legs.”

Mason looked to the teen and cracked a smile, “I know. I just wished I knew before I injected Liam.”

Corey smiled and said, “No one knew. You can’t blame yourself.”

Mason looked to the floor in front of him and whispered, “I know.”

Nolan looked to Corey, “Is Mrs. Geyer still in there? I don’t remember her stepping out?”

Corey grinned and nodded, “Yeah, see for yourself.”

Nolan stood up and walked to the door. He cracked it slowly and quietly and peered into the room. Mrs. Geyer sat in the chair next to Theo and her head rested on the chimera’s shoulder as her hand held both Liam and Theo’s hand. Theo head hung from his shoulders and he had a slight slouch as he was clearly still asleep. The heart monitor continued its steady beat as it also looked like Liam was just sleeping in the hospital bed. Nolan slowly closed the door and walked back to the bench and took a seat, “I don’t know how they can sleep like that.”

Corey sighed and with a neutral expression said, “Exhaustion. I don’t think either of them want to leave Liam’s side.”

Nolan nodded and looked to the floor. He thought about what he should do to help Liam, to help his parents and Theo. He hated himself a little more since these hunters are from the same group he used to be a part of and he wondered if, in some way, something he did back then enabled them to attack his pack now.

Nolan stood up and looked to Corey and Mason, “Do you want a cup of coffee or something?”

The door to Liam’s room opened and Theo stepped out and looked to Nolan. The chimera looked like he rested but he never got any real sleep. He popped his neck loudly and said, “I could go for some coffee.”

Corey smiled at Nolan and said, “Get Mason and myself a cup.”

Nolan nodded and he walked with Theo towards the elevator. When they reached the opening in the hallway, the doors to the elevator opened. Scott and Malia stepped out of the elevator and saw Theo and Nolan. Without a word passing, Malia wolfed out and charged Theo, pinning the chimera to the wall with her claws around his neck. She growled, “What did you do Theo?”

Nolan and Scott moved to intercede but Theo’s eyes glowed golden and he grabbed Malia’s throat and pushed her back as she tried to apply pressure to his neck. Scott’s eyes flashed red as the chimera growled deeply and took control of the hold, “If you are so loud that you wake up Mrs. Geyer, I swear they won’t find the body.”

Scott growled at Theo and Malia released her grip and reverted. As soon as she did, Theo reverted and released his. The chimera glared at the alpha as Nolan watched the display. Slowly, Corey and Mason made their way down the hallway towards the sounds of the fight.

Scott blinked his eyes back to normal and asked in a serious tone with a hint of anger, “What happened?”

Theo responded coldly, “Hunters ambushed the pack. They got to safety but Liam is in a coma.”

Malia spat, “Where were you Theo? I thought you were going to protect the pack.”

Theo glared at the werecoyote, “I didn’t know about the mission. I found out when I received the text from Mason. I rushed to them as fast as I could.”

Scott asked, “Was it wolfsbane? Is Liam healing?”

Theo slowly shook his head, “The hunters are using wolfsbane but that isn’t why Liam is in a coma. Physically, he is completely healed.”

Scott slowly shook his head, “Then why isn’t Liam waking up?”

Nolan looked to the alpha and said, “Because of the purple liquid.”

Malia furrowed her brow and mumbled, “Purple liquid?”

Theo nodded, “It’s a solution that the dread doctors created to accelerate the healing and bolster the immunities of chimera. It has adverse effects on supernatural creatures.”

Malia growled at Theo, “So you are to blame for this?”

Nolan shook his head and nervously said, “What? That’s not true.”

Malia growled at Nolan, which caused the nervous teen to flinch and said, “Theo’s the only chimera that knew about the purple liquid.”

Scott’s glared bored into Theo and the chimera returned it, “Why did you have the pack use this on Liam? You knew what it could do. You were supposed to protect them.”

Theo’s eyes flared gold as Mason stepped forward and said, “He didn’t. I did. I took the vials from Theo and I used them on the pack when we were ambushed. It’s my fault.”

Theo continued to glare at Scott, “Mason, it’s no one’s fault. You did the right thing and our pack is alive because of it.”

Malia growled, “Theo isn’t pack.”

Nolan spat back, “He may not be your pack but he’s ours.”

Mason and Corey stepped up to Theo’s side and stared at Scott and Malia. Scott looked over the four men and said, “Is that how you feel? Theo should be a member of the pack?”

Malia growled again before Corey responded, “Theo is a member of our pack.”

Scott questioned, “Our pack?”

Mason nodded, “Yes, Liam is our alpha.”

Scott slowly shook his head, “But Liam is my beta.”

Mason once again nodded and said, “That’s true Scott but here and now, Liam is our alpha and Theo is in Liam’s pack. Our alpha stands by him and so do I.”

Malia glared at Mason which triggered a low growl from Theo, “Don’t threaten my pack mate.” The werecoyote returned her glare to the older chimera and her eyes flashed blue. Theo continued, “Don’t think I’ve forgotten what you said to Liam when I was injured. I hold no illusions on how the McCall pack sees me.”

Nolan looked to Theo, “What was said?”

Theo looked to the nervous teen and it seemed like the chimera just put his rage on hold and his smug grin reappeared, “Don’t worry about it Nolan. It’s one of those personal things I get to deal with.”

Scott asked with a bit of confusion, “So you all stand by Theo?”

Corey nodded as he wore a stoic expression, “Gladly.”

Mason cracked a smile and said, “Of course.”

Nolan bit his lip and nodded before he said, “Yeah. I kind of owe him my life, a few times over at this point.”

Scott nodded and looked to Malia, “I think I need to stay here for a while. Beacon Hills still needs me.”

Theo raised an eyebrow at the alpha’s comment, “Beacon Hills still needs you how?”

Scott looked to Theo, “Liam’s in a coma and hunters are ambushing supernaturals. Then there is the rogue alpha killing hunters, which almost killed you. It sounds like you need me.”

Theo smugly smirked, “Yeah things are bad right now, I’ll admit that but we don’t need the true alpha Scott McCall. And the best thing you can do for Liam is support him and move out of the way. The last thing he needs is you trying to swoop in and save the day.”

Scott growled, “Things are more than bad Theo.”

Theo argued back, “Things are no worse than some of the situations that you and Stiles found yourselves in over the years. We’ll figure this out too. Now I know you didn’t come back to Beacon Hills to argue with me in a hospital hallway so I’m going to get out of your way.” His tone sounded distant as he said, “Mrs. Geyer is in the room sleeping in a chair next to Liam. She cried herself to sleep on my shoulder last night so if you can, be quiet enough to where she can get some sleep. She is dealing with enough without pack drama being added to it.”

Theo pushed past Scott and Malia and stepped into the elevator when the door opened behind them. Nolan called to Theo as he followed, “Hey, wait for me.”

When the doors closed, Nolan looked to Theo, “We aren’t going for coffee now, are we?”

Theo shook his head and sighed, “No. I think it’s best if I give Scott and Malia a wide berth. Liam is his beta and if anyone can help him pull out of this, it’s Scott.”

Nolan retorted, “But you two love each other. It’s pretty obvious. You should be at his side.”

Theo looked to Nolan and said, “Maybe Scott was right. I was too busy focusing on how we felt that I didn’t focus on protecting him.”

Nolan shook his head as the elevator opened at the ground floor and they walked out, “That’s not true. Both of you have done everything to protect each other and the pack.”

Theo walked out of the hospital with Nolan following close behind. He got in his truck and Nolan hopped in the passenger side. They drove to the school in silence, the serious pressure of the situation weighing heavily. Nolan followed Theo back to his den. Once inside, Theo gathered up the text he had from the Geneticist and handed it to Nolan. He said, “I want you to get this to Mason. I don’t know if it will help but it might have some answer.”

Nolan asked, “What are you going to do Theo?”

Theo sighed and said, “I am going to do what it takes to protect our pack from these hunters, once and for all.”

Theo guided the young man back to the truck and drove back to the hospital. Nolan pleaded with the chimera, “Theo, don’t do anything drastic. Liam will wake up and we can handle this together.”

Theo sighed deeply and didn’t say a word until he parked in front of the hospital. He quietly said, “In every experiment that the Dread Doctors conducted on supernaturals, none recovered from the coma. They eventually pieced them out for further experimentation. I know I am asking a lot, but Nolan, please don’t tell the rest of the pack. Focus on finding a way and I will deal with the hunters.”

Nolan’s eyes widened and he bit his lip nervously, “Theo, we’ll find a way, we have to but you need to be safe too.”

Theo smugly smiled to the teen, “Don’t worry about me Nolan, I don’t plan on doing anything I can’t handle. Let me know when the little wolf wakes up if I am not here. I know you guys will find the answer.”

Nolan smiled and nodded as he hopped out of the truck and returned to the hospital. Theo drove towards Mildred’s home. He felt numb as he drove and his heart was resigned to his decision. He knew he wouldn’t let another pack mate and certainly not his alpha get hurt again when there was something he could do about it. He pulled into the driveway and parked. He grabbed his duffel from the backseat before he walked up to the porch and the front door opened as he approached. Erik stood at the door and ushered the chimera inside. He smiled slightly and said, “Gran’s expecting you.”

Theo followed the alpha back to the sun room and found Gran sitting at the same table in the same chair as before. She stared down the valley as she spoke, “Welcome back, Theodore. I take it you have made a decision.”

Theo nodded and set the bag down on the table, “I have and I brought a present from my raid yesterday.” The chimera pulled the laptop and stack of papers out of the duffel and set them near Gran. She picked up the papers and looked up to the chimera with a smile, “You are aware that by giving this to me you are signing these men and women’s death warrants?”

Theo nodded slowly, “I am aware Gran. They must be stopped and we don’t have the luxury of a choice in this war.”

Gran smiled and looked out to the valley, “You are right, my dear Theodore, you are right. Do you possess the killer instinct required?”

Theo slowly nodded and sighed, “Yes Gran, I am only good at two things and killing is one of them.”

Gran stood up and stepped over to Theo. She looked into his eyes and said, “Your words tell a different story than your eyes. No matter though, I have a way to work around that.”

Theo furrowed his brow, “How can you help with that?”

Gran smiled darkly, “A soft heart can’t win a war much like a hardened one can’t enjoy peace.” She reached into the pocket of her coat and pulled out a simple white gold chain. There were arcane marks on the inside of it and she handed it to Theo. The chimera looked at it and asked, “This is similar to what Erik wears, isn’t it?”

Gran slowly nodded, “Yes, though you will maintain more control than Erik since your wolf isn’t an alpha.”

Theo sighed and nodded slowly, “When should I wear it?”

Gran shrugged, “Anytime. It should only affect your wolf when I use my cane. It’s a little trick I learned from a druid many years ago.”

Theo unclasped the chain and put it around his neck. When he finished clasping it, he could feel the presence of his coy wolf more powerfully in his mind.

Gran smiled her maternal smile and rubbed the chimera’s shoulder, “You should get some rest. You look like you haven’t slept in days. The fight to protect our loved ones happens tomorrow.”

Theo smiled slightly and thought of Liam. At that moment, the chimera wished two things. The first was for his alpha to wake up while the second was for this to be the right decision. Before Theo could step away, he noticed the eyes on Gran’s cane lit up and exhaustion overwhelmed him. The chimera barely took a step before he lost himself to unconsciousness.

 

Theo opened his eyes and looked around as he felt the covers and mattress of a bed underneath him. He noticed that he was laying in the bed of the Geyer’s guest bedroom. He slowly made out two figures sitting on the foot of the bed. To his left was the copy of himself and Stiles sat on the right. He slid himself back on the headboard and asked, “What’s going on?”

Stiles rolled his eyes, “You’re unconscious again. I thought you would get this by now.”

Dark Theo looked to Stiles, “You know it’s disorienting to him. You don’t have to be an ass.”

Stiles smirked at the copy, “Yeah, because you are just all about caring, sunshine, and rainbows. Paint me to be the asshole.”

Theo looked at both of them and asked, “So what is this? Tag team torture or some life lesson?”

Dark Theo shook his head, “Neither. You are here to make a decision.”

Stiles continued, “The old lady’s charm is why you are seeing us both.”

Theo shook his head, “But accepting it was my decision. Why this?”

Stiles answered, “Because right now, you are cementing that decision. If you choose my side, then you can break the power the chain has over you.”

Dark Theo continued, “As your wolf, if you choose to continue then I will be free to kill those that threaten to harm you…and your pack.”

Theo shook his head in confusion, “But I already decided. I need to do what is necessary to save Liam and save my pack.”

Stiles quickly interjected, “Don’t be so quick to agree to this Theo. For starters, he isn’t your wolf. He is just the glue that holds the hybrid chimera together. And you have to know what you are going to sacrifice.”

Dark Theo glared at Stiles, “I am not just some glue. I am the essence of the kill. And lose what? Some emotion for some of the time. Not really much of a sacrifice if you ask me.”

Stiles returned the glare, “You wouldn’t. If you had your way all of life would be ripping and tearing of enemies and Machiavellian plots to get what you want.”

Dark Theo smugly grinned, “You make me sound so bad.”

Stiles eyes widened in indignation, “That’s because you are so bad. Do you even care what happens to the pack? Honestly since I know you are prone to lies as well.”

Dark Theo shrugged, “Honestly, I don’t. They could live or die and it wouldn’t bother me in the least.”

Theo glared at his dark copy, “Then why would I relent to you?”

Dark Theo looked to Theo, “It’s simple. With the chain, I can’t operate completely free. You still have some control. While I don’t care what happens, I do care enough to not be taken from my freedom if you choose it. I propose a deal.”

Stiles looked to Theo, “Please tell me you aren’t considering this.”

Theo slowly nodded and said, “Continue.”

Stiles threw his hands up in frustration as Dark Theo continued, “It’s simple, I promise not to harm your pack, their families, their friends, and anyone else that might upset your fragile sensibilities and in exchange, you release me to wreak havoc on these hunters. To tap into our full potential to bring pain, misery, and ultimately death to our enemies.”

Theo paused for a moment in thought and Stiles looked to him and said, “Theo, he can’t follow that promise. He is going to hurt the ones you love if you give him control, I promise you that.”

Dark Theo glared at Stiles, “You are just being paranoid. You are distrustful of everyone.”

Stiles returned the glare, “It’s only being distrustful when it’s unwarranted. With you, I am just calling a duck a duck.”

Dark Theo laughed, “And what’s your answer Stiles? Or do we need to wait for something to kill a pack mate before you have to balls to decide on one.”

Stiles sighed and looked back to Theo, “I think we need to place our faith in Scott and Liam when he wakes up. You know they wouldn’t be on board with murder regardless of who it is. We can find another way.”

Dark Theo spat, “Tell that to Mildred’s family. Tell that to the other names on the list.”

Stiles pleaded, “We can’t just throw our lot in with killing. You aren’t that anymore Theo, that’s why there is a decision. This reckless killing is what took your sister away from you. Not to mention your original pack.”

Theo lowered his head and stared at the bed, “I can’t change the past. But that doesn’t mean I can’t fight back.”

Dark Theo smiled, “Exactly. Place your faith in Scott? Are you kidding me? His pack wants you dead. You heard it from the coyote’s mouth. Or are you planning on trying to rebuild their trust when they won’t even acknowledge anything that you’ve accomplished for them and with them.”

Theo looked to his dark counterpart, “That’s not entirely true. Malia would prefer to see me dead but that isn’t true with the others. They care what happens to me.”

Dark Theo raised his eyebrow, “Really? How many times did you run into someone associated with the McCall pack wearing dirty clothes or when you hadn’t showered in a couple of days. Or spoke with one of the wolves when you were so hungry that your stomach churned knots around itself. How many times did they ask you about how you were taking care of yourself? For people you claim to care about you, they have an odd way of showing it.”

Stiles looked to Dark Theo, “That’s not fair. You can’t blame them for not knowing. How many times did we reach out for help to let them know what was going on?”

Dark Theo spat back, “Why would we have to reach out for help when, on more than one occasion, it was Parrish knocking his flashlight against the truck window telling us to move along and find somewhere else to sleep. Not fair, you’re right Stiles. I completely agree. How they used and treated us was downright criminal.”

Theo shook his head and yelled, “STOP! Both of you!”

Stiles looked to Theo and said, “If you agree to this, Mildred is going to use you for her vendetta. She doesn’t care either. You are a convenient weapon for her crusade.”

Dark Theo looked to Stiles and smiled before looking to Theo, “Hey Stiles, you are two for two. I agree, she is going to use us but that doesn’t mean we can’t use her and her alpha grandson to take out the monsters that threaten your alpha, the man you love. If she wants to use you as a weapon, let me show her how destructive we can be.”

Stiles sighed and looked down at the bed, “Please Theo, just trust Scott for now.”

Dark Theo smugly grinned, “Theo. You know that the only person we can truly trust right now, is ourselves.”

Theo sighed and looked to Dark Theo, “You said that you wouldn’t harm anyone I even remotely care about?”

Dark Theo smiled and nodded, “That’s true. And if I ever do that, you can yank me completely out of control.”

Theo nodded and said, “Alright, one more stipulation, we are not just killing for its own sake. It must support the pack’s cause and if another way presents itself, then we take it.”

Dark Theo’s smiled widened to show more teeth, “Of course. Why just kill hunters when I can manipulate and use them too.”

Theo nodded and whispered, “I think I have made my decision.”

Stiles shook his head, “Don’t do it Theo. You will have to answer for it and what will Liam think of you when the dust settles.”

Theo looked to Stiles and said, “If this works then Liam will have a chance to look at me in anger than me staring at his tombstone.” Theo turned and looked to Dark Theo, “Alright. I agree to the terms.”

The background shifted and the bedroom and Stiles disappeared. Theo and Dark Theo appeared in front of a closed door. Dark Theo reached forward and turned the knob. He ushered his counterpart inside to a comfy black chair that faced several monitors.

Theo stepped to the seat and sat down. The monitors flashed on and several memories began to play on the screens. Theo looked to Dark Theo and said, “What’s this?”

Dark Theo responded, “Since you’ll be here for a while, I figured reliving the best and happiest times of your life would be a good idea.”

Theo looked to the screen and saw the dance between him and Liam and a smile formed on his face. He quietly said, “Thanks.”

Dark Theo gave his counterpart a kiss on top of his head and said, “Don’t worry about a thing. When I am done, your pack, your friends and family won’t be threatened again.”

Dark Theo slowly stepped out of the room and closed the door as Theo relived the moments and forgot about the guilt and weights on his shoulders.

 

Theo slowly opened his eyes as he woke up. The light seemed brighter and the air so much cleaner as he looked around. The guest room in Gran’s home was over decorated and colorful but Theo smiled. It had been well over a year since he was able to experience freedom. He smugly grinned as he pulled himself out of the bed.

He stepped out of the room and down the stairs and eventually to the sun room. The sun had set long ago and the moon hung high in the sky but Gran sat at the table. She stared out into the valley and said, “How did the choice go, Theodore?”

Theo flashed his eyes yellow and growled, “Don’t call me Theodore, Gran.”

Gran turned to the chimera and said, “Then hello for the first time, Mr. Raeken. I look forward to working with you.”

Theo smiled darkly, “And I with you, Gran.” The chimera raised his hand and shifted his claws out. He watched the kanima venom drip from his fingertips and the electricity travelled through him as his body remembered the light he stole from Tracy and Josh.


	15. Chapter 15- Why do you hate Scott?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott talks with Theo at the field; Malia and Mason look for a solution of Liam; Theo shows Gran the killer she created

Married to Darkness- Chapter 15

 

 

Scott slowly opened his eyes and reacquainted himself with his bedroom. He looked around and saw how empty it was since he left and took the things he needed to UC Berkley and his mother had boxed up most of the other things that he might take later, when he lived in a bigger place. The alpha thought back to his argument with Theo but also to his time with Liam.

 

_Scott stepped down the hallway with Malia walking beside him. Corey and Mason walked behind them and stepped around the couple to find their seats at the bench. Scott looked to Malia and said, “Have things really changed that much in such a short period of time?”_

_Malia slowly shook her head, “I don’t think so. It all looks the same to me.”_

_Scott stood at the door and looked to Mason and Corey, Mason currently scoured through the dread doctor’s journals and Corey laid his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder as he looked through as well. Scott innocently asked, “Are things with the pack this fractured? When did it happen?”_

_Mason looked to Scott, and gave the alpha the glare of silent rage but Corey rubbed the back of his boyfriend’s head and looked up to the alpha, with a serious neutral expression, “Things have been like this for a long time Scott. Besides Liam, you seemed to view our section of the pack as second string at best and liabilities most of the time.”_

_Scott contemplated the words before he responded, “That was never my intention. I value all of the members of my pack.” The alpha could hear Mason grind his teeth as Corey continued, “Do you ever wonder why Liam keeps looking to Theo? Have you thought about why the only member here to call or text you is Liam? Actually Scott, who messaged you about Liam?”_

_Malia glared at Corey as Scott sighed and said, “Derek messaged me. I was coming back to visit, I managed to squeeze in some time between classes to visit.”_

_Corey slowly nodded, “And the other two questions?”_

_Scott nervously rubbed the back of his head as his eyes searched for the answers, “I just figured everyone was busy or thought that I was busy with school. As for Theo, I asked him to look after you guys while I was gone.”_

_Mason released a single sarcastic laugh, “Theo didn’t do a single thing because of you. He has been handling things single-handedly for months not because of you but because of us, because of Liam.”_

_Malia retorted, “Because he is Liam’s responsibility and Liam could send him back to hell.”_

_Corey glared at Malia, “It’s funny, no one has mentioned using the sword until you came back into town. Did you know that Theo works as a go-go boy and is now the Beacon Hills official Assistant Coach just to pay his bills and be able to keep an eye on his pack? If he was afraid of being sent back, he would’ve left but instead he is setting down roots to stay.”_

_Scott looked to the floor and mumbled, “I didn’t know that.”_

_Mason returned his gaze to the book as Corey shook his head before he said, “Alright Scott, before you find out the hard way, Liam and Theo are in love. So before you and Malia put either of your respective feet in your mouths, I think it would be best to consider it.”   Corey returned his gaze to the book._

_Scott slowly nodded and spoke quietly, “Thanks Corey.”_

_Corey didn’t shift his gaze as he said, “I didn’t say that for you. I said it for Theo and Liam.”_

_Scott slowly opened the door and he and Malia stepped into the hospital room. Mrs. Geyer snoozed as she laid on the bed with her hand still on Liam’s hand. The beta appeared to be peacefully sleeping. Scott stepped over to the empty chair next to the bed and looked down at Liam. He caught Liam’s scent but also noticed how strong Theo’s scent clung to his beta. He whispered, “We’re going to help you Liam.”_

_Mrs. Geyer slowly moved and pulled herself up. She blinked away some sleep from her eyes before she noticed that Scott and Malia were in the room. She quickly pulled her hair out of her face and said, “I didn’t know we had visitors. I’m sorry I look like a mess. I’m glad you came back to visit Liam, Scott. Where is Theo?”_

_Scott looked to the empty chair and back to Mrs. Geyer and smiled, “He must’ve stepped out to grab coffee or something.”_

_Mrs. Geyer smiled, “That’s Theo. I wouldn’t be surprised if he went home to cook breakfast and bring it here. He held Liam’s hand the entire night._ _He really cares about Liam. ”_

_Scott softly smiled, “I’m beginning to see that.”_

Scott sat up in bed and leaned over to give Malia a kiss on the forehead, “I’m getting up. Do you want to join me at the school this morning?”

Malia growled and rolled over as she said, “Five more minutes.”

The alpha chuckled and stepped into the bathroom to get cleaned up and ready to go to the field. When he finished he walked over to Malia and said, “Last chance?”

Malia grumbled, “Bring me back a coffee” before she turned over in bed again. Scott couldn’t help but laugh as he left the room.

When Scott reached the school, he saw Theo in an Assistant Coach track suit and he was already leading the warm-up drills for the team. Scott walked over to Coach and said, “Good Morning Coach. How does the team look this season?”

Finstock glanced to Scott before looking back to the field, “They are getting there. They’d be a lot better if Dunbar wasn’t in the hospital.” Coach yelled to the field, “That’s right Raeken, Run them into the ground!”

Finstock chuckled, “Raeken is being a real ball buster today. I love it. How are classes at Berkley?”

Scott shrugged, “Not bad, a little harder than I thought but nothing I can’t handle.”

The team shifted into aggressive offensive and defensive drills as they continued to talk. Scott asked, “How is Theo working out as an Assistant Coach?”

Finstock looked to Scott, “Alright, don’t tell him I said this because I would deny it to my grave but he seems to have some real skills in motivating players. He is going to make an excellent educator.” Finstock looked back to the field, “Hit him like you mean it! This isn’t a middle school dance, I better not see the light of Jesus between you!”

Scott’s eyes widened in surprise, “Theo is going to school to be an educator?”

Finstock nodded, “Yeah. I think he is trying to stay in the area though, taking online classes. I kind of hope the murder charges don’t pan out but that book deal would be nice.”

Scott asked, “Murder charges?”

Finstock shrugged as he yelled to the field, “Do it again! Better yet, Raeken, show McAllister how you are supposed to execute the drill!”

Scott watched Theo charge the defensive player and knock him to the ground effortlessly before he took the shot and scored a goal. Coach yelled, “That’s right! Do what your assistant coach does!” Coach looked to Scott, “Did you know Raeken doesn’t even really know how to play. The guy is a natural. And yeah, some guy got killed and the Sheriff and his deputy stop by and ask questions about him regularly. They must really have a bone to pick with him.”

Scott nodded and chatted with Coach as they watched practice. Scott noticed how Theo seemed relentless in the drills and how he pushed the players to be downright vicious. When the practice finished, Scott walked towards Theo as he walked to the maintenance shed. Scott yelled, “Wait up Theo.”

Theo turned around and faced Scott as the alpha caught up. Scott smiled his inviting lopsided smile and said, “That was a good practice. You do a good job as assistant coach.”

Theo raised an eyebrow as he responded, “Thanks? What brings you here this morning?”

Scott nervously smiled, “I just wanted to talk to you and make sure you’re alright. I know this must be tough on you.”

Theo smugly smirked, “I’ll manage Scott.”

Scott nodded, “I want to let you know that I will be in town for a few days and however I can help, I will.”

Theo slowly nodded, “Then focus on helping Mason, Corey, and Nolan, I’ll handle the hunters.”

Scott shook his head in confusion, “Alone? I can lend you some wolf muscle.”

Theo coldly responded, “I don’t need your help Scott. I’ve dealt with them single-handedly in the past and I don’t have any reason to change that now.”

Scott argued, “But what about the rogue alpha?”

Theo rolled his eyes, “Believe me when I say, that is already handled. I know I can’t help Liam so I might as well handle everything else the pack can’t right now. Are we done? I’d like to get a shower.”

Scott looked to the maintenance shed, “In here?”

Theo sighed and sarcastically said, “Yes Scott, in the maintenance shed.” He walked to the entrance and opened it. Scott followed and said, “Where are you going?”

Theo shook his head, “Follow me.” Theo guided Scott down into the tunnels and to the entrance to his den. Theo stepped into his den and walked past the curtain and turned on the water heater. Scott stepped in and looked around the room, “You live in the Hale Vault?”

Theo took off his top and set it in his bag of dirty laundry, “Yeah.”

Scott mumbled, “I thought you had an apartment or something.”

Theo shook his head, “No, moved out of my truck in here.” Theo continued to gather up his clothes and things for his shower.

Scott continued, “I didn’t know you were homeless. Why didn’t you say something?”

Theo seriously responded, “No one asked. It’s a moot point now.” Theo stepped into the shower and began to get cleaned up as Scott looked at his desk and read the papers he had pinned up. As he glanced to Theo’s text books, a smell caught him. Something smelled strongly of Liam. Scott followed it until he found one of Theo’s hoodies balled up near his pillow on the cot. It looked like it was intentionally left there.

Theo stepped out of the bathroom after he finished cleaning up and stepped into the main room. “Find everything you were looking for?”

Scott smiled, “I wasn’t looking for anything. I just want you to know that I know about you and Liam and I am totally cool with it. Just don’t do anything to hurt him and I won’t have to go protective alpha on you.”

Theo narrowed his eyes to Scott’s attempt at humor, “Yeah. Don’t worry, I won’t hurt Liam.” Theo’s tone seemed almost hollow and distant in his answer. Scott furrowed his brow for a moment before he said, “I should probably get back home after I pick up some coffee for Malia. Are you going back to the hospital later?”

Theo slowly nodded, “Yeah. I’m going to check on Liam before I follow up a lead on the hunters.”

Scott nodded, “Alright. Don’t forget, if you need help, I am a text away.”

Theo replied coldly, “Okay” as Scott stepped out of the den.

 

Mason continued to scour through the texts at the hospital as he sat in Liam’s room. He missed school for the day to spend it with Liam and while his parents gave a weak fight against it, they conceded that he could miss the day and stay with his best friend. He sighed as he set the current text down on the left side of the chair and picked up another from the right. He looked to his best friend, “Don’t worry Liam, we’ll find a way. I’m so sorry this happened. I’ll fix it.”

The door to the room opened behind him and Malia stepped in, “Fix what? I don’t think you fix a coma.”

Mason glanced back to Malia and then back to the text he just opened, “Yes, his coma. I injected him and I will find a way to fix it.”

Malia stepped over and sat in the chair next to Mason, “So what do you know so far?”

Mason sighed, “Nothing.”

Malia glanced at the stack of books on the left and the one remaining on the right, “So all these books and you didn’t learn anything?”

Mason shook his head, “It’s not that I didn’t learn anything, just nothing that would help Liam.”

Malia nodded, “Okay, then what did you learn?”

Mason looked to the werecoyote, “What does it matter?”

Malia shrugged, “Maybe it doesn’t. Maybe you just need to make some progress.”

Mason sighed, “Alright. I learned that the Geneticist was trying to set up a breeding program for supernaturals here in Beacon Hills.”

Malia tilted her head sideways slightly and raised a brow, “Breeding program?”

Mason nodded, “Yeah, with people. Like everyone’s families are in here. A lot were classified as unsuitable. I don’t know how she did it but there are extensive records.”

Malia shook her head, “Alright, weird, what else?”

Mason continued, “I learned that the solutions each have a purpose but I couldn’t find anything on the green solution besides being used early in the process to make someone a chimera. It apparently helps get the body ready for the transfer and keeps it stable afterwards. The red solution had to be the weirdest since it is tied to bioelectric currents. It can alter the perception in someone to exponentialize a need or natural reaction like fear, anger, hunger, lust, etc. That’s how the Geneticist was turning Beacon Hills into her own farm.”

Malia pursed her lips as she thought and said, “Why don’t you just use the green stuff then? Purple started it but maybe green fixes.”

Mason raised a brow, “I don’t think that’s how it works Malia.”

Malia raised her hands up as shrugged in confusion, “I don’t know. I was just answering.”

Mason continued, “Then the next book is all about Theo. The Geneticist tracked him in great detail. It’s like he was her pet project even though the only thing noted about his family was the high bioelectric transfer rate.”

Malia asked, “Didn’t the red stuff effect bio elec- whatever?”

Mason nodded, “Yeah but that was effecting someone’s thoughts and perceptions.”

Malia said, “So Theo could give thoughts or perceptions?”

Mason shook his head, “No, all the notes talked about being the recipient of bioelectric currents.”

Malia asked, “Recipient? So he receives thoughts. Like a reverse mind reader?”

Mason laughed initially before he set the book in his lap down and reached for the one at the bottom of the stack to his left. He frantically flipped through the pages and looked into the reading that spoke of the physiology of the dread doctors themselves and their life sustainment treatments. He skimmed through the section and saw that they needed to maintain bioelectric currents within their bodies or hosts. The lightbulb went off and Mason, wide eyes mumbled, “The Geneticist bred Theo for a body to hop into. That’s why she referenced host. She was going to transfer her conscious into his body.”

Malia smirked, “But why Theo? He’s an asshole.”

Mason returned the smirk, “Because she would be able to continue her research without worrying about dying of decay.”

Malia nodded, “That makes freaky, dread doctor sense.”

Mason looked to Liam, “Maybe I am looking at this all wrong. Maybe the answer isn’t in a single book but throughout. There has to be some experiment or some record that shows enough clues to have the answer.”

Malia smiled as Mason opened his next book and began to read. The coyote asked, “Why do you hate Scott?”

Dumbfounded by the blunt side of the question, Mason responded, “I don’t hate Scott.”

Malia rolled her eyes, “Alright, why were you the angriest one out of the pack yesterday and that anger was focused at Scott?”

Mason stared into the book and spoke harshly, “Maybe Scott should realize that the things he does and the decisions he makes affect more than just the core of his pack.”

Malia asked, “What are you talking about?”

Mason fought back the quiet rage, “Just ask Scott about how he treats and treated Corey in the past.”

Malia shrugged in confusion, “I thought he treated him just fine.”

Mason smirked as some of the anger seeped out, “You would.”

Malia asked, “I thought this was about Theo.”

Mason responded, “I’m irritated by that but it’s understandable. At least I can say that Theo cares about us. He might not say it but he shows it.”

Malia spat, “Theo only cares about himself.”

Mason met the anger, “Let’s just agree that we aren’t going to see eye to eye on this.”

Malia stood up and walked out of the room. Mason dove back into the text, desperately searching for the answer.

 

After practice, Theo cleaned himself up and drove to Gran’s home. He was greeted at the door by Erik and escorted back to the sun room. Gran sat at the table wearing another dark, Victorian style dress as the papers were spread out on the table. Theo stated, “So where are we going tonight Gran?”

Gran looked up to Theo and said, “We are going to see how sharp your claws are Theo. I have the location of their safe house and I think we need to show that it is the opposite of safe.”

Theo smugly grinned as he said, “What are we waiting for? I’m eager to show you the deal you made.”

Gran stood up and walked to Theo, “You are right, Theo, we should leave at once.” Gran stepped around the chimera and into the living room, “Erik, I think it’s time for me to go out for a drive.”

Erik stood and looked to Gran, “Should I get changed into my driving clothes?”

Gran smiled maternally and said, “Yes, dear. That would be best.”

Erik walked up the stairs as Theo stepped into the living room, “So what is the plan to kill the hunters?”

Gran glared at the chimera, “Do not speak of such business in the house right now Theod- Theo. We will discuss it later.”

Theo growled and he noticed the light on the cane lit up. He stopped growling immediately but smiled to himself internally. The chimera felt the chain warm up but any other effect of the cane didn’t work. His dark smile spread to his face as Gran looked to the stairs and saw Erik stepping down them wearing sneakers and a pair of dark colored sweats. He looked to his grandmother and said, “I’ll bring the car around.”

Gran smiled and said, “Thank you dear.”

Theo and Gran stepped out of the house and down the stairs from the porch just in time for Erik to pull the car around and park it next to them. Theo grinned as he opened the door for Gran and walked to the other side and joined them in the vehicle.

Erik asked, “Where are we going Gran?”

Gran replied, “The other side of town. There is a gorgeous ranch style home that I would like to see.”

Erik nodded and drove the 2012 black diamond Cadillac CTS down the driveway and towards the main strip. Gran gave directions and made a few comments on the skills of drivers these days before they neared their destination. Gran told Erik to stop the vehicle and park it on the shoulder of the road. The ranch style home was a dark blue with a large chain link fence surrounding the back of the structure. It looked to be a quarter of a mile in each direction between it and its neighbors. They were a few lights on inside but the curtains blocked out most of the light. She said, “Stay in the car for a moment Erik, I think I need some fresh air.”

Erik nodded and Gran and Theo stepped out of the car. They walked a few steps away from the vehicle and Gran said, “Get to the barrier and find a way to remove it. When you are ready, give a signal and I will send Erik to deal with the hunters. Do you understand?”

Theo smugly grinned, “Deal with the barrier and hunters, I understand.”

Gran nodded slowly and the chimera took off his shirt and slid off his shoes before shifting into his wolf form and stepping out of his clothing. Gran’s eyes widened as she watched the transformation and whispered, “I didn’t realize you were of the bloodline.”

Theo hungrily licked his chops before darting into the brush on the side of the road towards the ranch.

The chimera picked up the scent of a dog and heard the heartbeats of at least five people inside. As he reached the fence, the larger Doberman rushed to the opposing side and growled lowly at the chimera. Theo followed the side of the fence as a man yelled out into the yard from the back entrance, “Shut up Anubis, it’s probably just another coyote.”

The chimera laughed darkly as it lured the eager to fight Doberman to the darkness of the corner of the cage. He maneuvered closer and the dog attempted to snap at him. As it did, Theo lunged forward and scraped the tip of its nose with his claw. The dog recoiled back and attempted to lung forward but collapsed to the ground. The dog attempted to struggle but his body wouldn’t move. Theo jumped over the fence and landed softly on the grass.

He padded through the darkness and kept to the shadows as he approached the house. The chimera found the circle of mountain ash and scraped it away with his front paws. He continued to the structure and saw the hunter who yelled at the dog step outside. The hunter stepped down from the porch, into the backyard as he looked for the dog. He called out, “Anubis? Where are you?”

Anubis responded by whimpering but the gentle breeze kept the hunter from hearing it. Theo stalked close to the hunter and before the man could react, Theo jumped up and scraped his exposed forearm. The man yelled, “Anubis, what have I told you about jumping?” before the venom took its effect. He collapsed to his knees and met the golden eyes of the chimera. He inhaled to scream but the strong jaws crushed his throat before he could make a sound.

The chimera drug the heavy body of the hunter to the porch. Theo pulled away a few of the boards and pulled the body underneath the wooden porch before he slid out of the opening. He stepped up to the porch and grinned to himself as he saw the large doggy dog. He walked to the rubber flap and listened for heartbeats. He heard three coming from inside and tried to make out some on the higher floor.

He slipped into the entrance and padded through the kitchen. He saw a few hunters sitting on a sofa, beers cans scattered around them, watching TV directly in front of him and saw hallway that led to a flight of stairs to the right. He padded over to the stairs and silently walked up them. He heard three heartbeats as he stood in the upstairs hallway. He looked to the two doors and walked to them slowly. When he neared the doors, he listened for their breathing. They sounded like they were deep asleep. The chimera shifted back into human form and opened the door on his left.

It looked to be a sparsely decorated room with mainly a bed in the center and a single dresser next to the door. The lights were off but the chimera made out two figures asleep in the bed. He slipped into the room and stopped next to the bed. With a clawed hand, he reached over the bed and lightly scratched the two hunter’s faces. Faint red marks appeared and their bodies moved even less than before in only a moment.

The chimera repeated the process with the other room before shifting back to wolf form and walking down the stairs. He reached the kitchen and heard the TV in the living room blaring loudly and the three hunters laughing at the comedy. Theo slunk by the couch and circled to the open area behind it. The hunter closest to Theo said, “Did Bill let Anubis in?”

The hunter sitting in the middle responded, “I don’t know. I don’t know why we keep the dog.”

The hunter on the far end said, “I could’ve sworn I just saw him.”

The closest hunter reached over the side of the couch for an open beer can and said, “I guess it doesn’t matter.” While the hunter’s hand was close, Theo scratched it with his front paw before he darted behind the couch. The man yelled, “Ow Anubis. We’ve got to cut those claws.”

The other two hunters laughed as the scratched one picked up his beer and brought it to his lips. As he attempted to drink, he poured the entire can of beer on his face before his arm dropped. He whispered, “Something isn’t right.”

The man in the center stood up and pulled out his handgun while the hunter on the other end stood up and extended his shock baton. Theo lunged at the man in the center from behind the couch and tore clean into his throat. As his teeth sank in and his jaw locked on the flesh, the man’s throat was ripped from his body. He collapsed to the floor as the man with the baton jammed the high voltage taser into the wolf.

Theo’s eyes glowed yellow as he lowered himself, the voltage surging from the wand into his body. The paralyzed man watched as the chimera absorbed every ounce of energy the baton gave before it stood up. His eyes widened as Theo looked to the hunter wielding the baton as discharged a bolt of energy into his chest. The man’s body flew into the wall and the smell of scorched flesh emanated from him. Theo looked to the paralyzed man and licked his chops as he dropped the flesh from his mouth. The man whispered, “Lobo de Sombra.”

Theo grinned as he walked out of the house, through the dog door in the kitchen. The wolf padded to the outside of the house and found the power box. He shifted to human form and clawed away the conduit that protected the powerline. Theo grabbed the thick copper cable and tore it free. The electricity arched and caught the side of the house on fire. Theo released the cable and looked to the fence on his side. Gran glared at him from the other side and said, “Get back to the car. We have some things to discuss.”

Theo grinned darkly as he hopped the fence and followed Gran back to the car. The house quickly caught fire and was engulfed in flames by the time the two reached the car. Gran turned to face Theo as the chimera pulled his pants on, “What did you think you were doing?”

Theo playfully shrugged, “Completing your plan.”

Gran argued, “I told you to break the barrier and the signal. I used my cane. Why didn’t you respond?”

Theo wiped the blood from his mouth and said, “Sorry, Mrs. Mulcahy, but sometimes the plans change.”

Gran angrily clicked her dentures before she said, “So what, Mr. Raeken, you killed them and burned the house down to hide the bodies?”

Theo shook his head, “I left most of them alive but incapacitated inside. I just figured a fire is better than claws.” Theo pulled his shirt on and opened the door for Gran, “Now, Gran, I think you have had enough excitement for one evening.”

Gran got into the car as Theo entered from the opposite side. As Erik drove away from the house, screams could be heard as the fire raged.


	16. Chapter 16- I've done something incredibly stupid, little wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo and Gran execute another mission; Mason's research pays off; Dark Theo and Theo fight

Married to Darkness- Chapter 16

 

 

Gran stood up from her chair in the sun room, with Theo standing behind her, confident that Erik was fast asleep upstairs and demanded, “What were you thinking Raeken?”

Theo smugly grinned as he saw his reflection in the sun room window, “You wanted the hunters dead Gran and I delivered.”

Gran clicked her dentures before she angrily responded, “You burned them alive.”

Theo corrected her without an ounce of emotion, “Some of them. I only burned the bodies of the others.”

Gran turned and glared at the chimera, “Why?”

Theo light-heartedly shrugged and stated, “Less evidence for the cops and the other hunters.”

Gran shook her head and asked, “Who was the alpha that gave you the bite? You shifted into a full wolf and only powerful family lines can do that. Which family claims you?”

Theo’s eyes widened and he began to menacingly chuckle, “You don’t know do you? This entire time I thought you realized but you really are in the dark.”

Gran argued, “What are you talking about? Of course I know you are a wolf.”

Theo slowly shook his head and proudly beamed his malicious smile, “No, Gran, I am not a wolf. I can claw like a wolf, I can bite like a wolf, I can even shift into a wolf but I am not a wolf. I was made this way.”

Gran furrowed her brow in confusion, “Made?”

Theo nodded slowly, “Yes, made. It’s another reason I could control the electricity. And this.” The chimera shifted his claws on his right hand and dripped some of the kanima venom into his left hand. He looked to Gran, “Renders my victims unable to move for hours. I can also use it to kill people if I get it into their bloodstream. Nasty, but effective.”

Gran gasped and the realization struck her, “Then the chain”

Theo interrupted the old woman, “Is ineffective at controlling me. I did everything of my own free will. And here you were doubting my commitment.”

Gran narrowed her eyes, “You are not the sweet young man I first met in the interrogation room.”

Theo widened his dark grin, “You aren’t wrong, Gran. What are we doing for the next mission?”

Gran replied, “I haven’t decided yet. I will let you know, Mr. Raeken.”

Theo laughed darkly as he left Gran’s home.

 

Theo drove to the hospital. He pulled the truck around to the far side of the parking lot and parked in the darkness. Methodically, he kept to the shadows and dodged anyone who might see him. He climbed the backside of the hospital and made it to the roof. Using the stairs, he walked down to Liam’s floor and slipped into the room. The lights were out and Theo stared at Liam, his eyes glowing gold. Like a shift from night to day, his eyes reverted and the menacing air left the chimera. He slowly lowered himself into the chair and looked at Liam.

He grabbed Liam’s hand and a couple of tears drifted down his cheeks as he gazed upon the man he loves. He whispered, “Liam, I don’t have long here but I had to see you. I want you to wake up and yell at me over how stupid I have been.” The chimera chuckled a bit, “But I bet you won’t do that. At least not right away. I bet you are going to have the same, ridiculous smile you wore at Sinema after our dance.”

The chimera shook away the tears and continued, “Who am I kidding? I bet I’ll be the one with the ridiculous smile. I don’t know why I didn’t run to you when Corey helped me figure out what was going on.”

The chimera laughed but it was coated in pain, “I’ve done something incredibly stupid, little wolf, and I need you to wake up so you can help me. I hope you can find it in your heart to understand but if you can’t, I will understand your decision. Fight through this and come back, Little Wolf.”

Theo stood up slowly and kissed Liam’s forehead. He stared at the young man for a few moments before he heard movement outside of the room. The chimera released Liam’s hand and ran for the window. He cracked it open and slipped out.

 

The door to Liam’s room slowly opened. Mrs. Geyer stepped into the room, a cup of coffee in hand, as Scott followed her into the room. She looked around and said, “I could’ve sworn I heard someone talking as we walked up.” She walked over to the window and closed it before she took her seat next to Liam. Scott caught the scent and said, “He was here.”

Mrs. Geyer looked to Scott, “You mean Theodore?”

Scott nodded as he caught the flavor of the scent. Theo was torn between anger and sorrow. His dread filled the room but so did the scent of blood and fire. Scott sighed and said, “Yeah. Theo was here.”

Mrs. Geyer shook her head, “Why didn’t he stay? I would’ve liked to see him.”

Scott innocently smiled and said, “I think Theo is working through some of his own demons right now. I don’t think he thinks anyone should see him.”

Mrs. Geyer smiled a little, “I hope he finds his way back to us.”

Scott nodded and whispered, “I hope so too.”

 

The next day came and practice happened as usual at the fields. Mason watched as Corey and Nolan practiced on the field. He couldn’t help but think of Liam, though his kept drifting to Theo. The chimera seemed to act as if nothing were bothering him. That wasn’t all though. Mason noticed how tough he was being on the players, which only caused Finstock to cheer him on more. The chimera appeared to be enjoying the pain he was inflicting on the team as the practice devolved into an almost endless rotation of suicide sprints and aggressive attacking drills. When the practice concluded, Mason followed Corey back to the locker rooms. The teen asked, “Is it me or did Theo seem especially agro today?”

Corey smiled as he slowly shed his training gear, “You are telling me. If this is how he reacts without Liam, I’d hate to see him like this on a full moon.”

Nolan looked to them and said, “Does the full moon affect him?”

Corey thought for a moment and said, “I’m honestly not sure. I don’t know if it does because Theo seems to be always in control of himself, you know.”

Mason shook his head, “I think it does though. He does have that side and I think that’s all it takes to be affected.”

Nolan finished taking off his clothes and wrapped a towel around his waist, “Well, we might have to get prepared for that. The full moon is next week, isn’t it?”

Corey nodded as he wrapped his towel around his waist, “You’re right. Do you think it might cause Liam to wake up?”

Mason bit his lip nervously, “I wouldn’t bet on it. If anything we’ll deal with a sleep walking raging predator on the full moon. I can’t say I look forward to that.”

The teens got cleaned up and ready for class. The school day passed like most and ended with them finishing up at lacrosse practice. Mason left with Corey when practice ended but Nolan chased down Theo as he headed to the maintenance shed. The nervous teen called out to Theo but the chimera seemed to ignore him.

Nolan sprinted to the entrance and barely reached it before Theo. He huffed, “What the hell Theo, I was yelling to you.”

Theo looked to the teen and said, “Oh, I didn’t hear you.”

Nolan smirked as he followed the chimera down into the tunnels. He bit his lip nervously before he asked, “Are you going to see Liam today?”

Theo opened the entrance to his den and Nolan followed him inside. The chimera coldly replied, “I am following up in dealing with the hunters. If I can, I will swing by later.”

Nolan stepped to Theo’s cot and sat down as the chimera set his phone on the charger and sat at his desk. Theo logged onto his computer and began to do his biology work.

Nolan sighed before the idea struck him and he jumped up and said, “That’s it! I can go with you when you deal with the hunters. I can help you like you helped me.”

Theo glared at Nolan, “You’re kidding right? If things go south, you wouldn’t last two minutes.”

Nolan pouted, “I don’t know why you are being mean Theo, I can help. I know how to take care of myself.”

Theo continued to glare, “This isn’t you dancing at Sinema. This is against a group of hunters who kill first and ask questions later. How well did you fare last time with the hunters?”

Nolan’s eyes fell to the ground before his head slowly lowered. He softly mumbled, “I guess you are right Theo. I am weak and I don’t know why you guys keep me in the pack.”

Rage filled the chimera as he stood up. He focused that rage at the frail, anxiety ridden teen who seemed to be barely holding back tears. The chimera raised his hand, which shifted into a claw to strike the boy. Theo attempted to slash forward but his hand wouldn’t move. He turned his attention to the claw which shook mid-air but wouldn’t move towards the boy. The chimera growled which caused the young man to raise his head.

Nolan looked to Theo and his raised claw before looking to Theo’s face. A look of surprise flashed across Nolan’s face before a smile formed and he met Theo’s claw with a high five that shifted into a bro handshake hug. Nolan laughed and said, “I knew you were just busting my balls. Pack for life.”

Theo shifted his expression from a neutral one to a smile and said, “Yeah, pack for life. Oh and sorry Nolan.”

Nolan, while still holding Theo’s grip asked, “What are you sorry for?” Before Theo answered, Nolan felt a tiny prick to the wrist that held Theo’s grip. He mumbled, “Ouch, that hurt” before his legs lost their strength to hold him up. Theo caught the teen and slowly lowered him onto the cot. Nolan stared at Theo in complete shock as the chimera released the grip.

Theo said, “Stay here where it’s safe Nolan. I’ll be back later.” Theo grabbed his phone and left the paralyzed boy on his cot. He closed the door and headed towards Gran’s.

 

 

Mason sat in Liam’s room, flipping through the pages of the texts. He checked and rechecked through the different notes that he made with stickys as he found things. Corey stepped into the room and said, “Mase, it’s getting late. I think you should call it for today.”

Mason glanced to Corey, “But I’m so close, I know it.”

Corey walked over to Mason and closed the book in his hands. He gently smiled, “You aren’t going to figure it out with how brain fried you are right now.”

Mason shook his head, “No, Corey. I know I am close. I just think we might have to create the compound using another set of notes.”

Corey sighed as he looked into Mason’s eyes. His boyfriend’s eyes showed fear and desperation, but also hope. He said, “We only found these texts.”

Mason looked away and fought back a tear, “There has to be more. This can’t be it.”

Corey kissed Mason’s forehead and said, “We can find a way Mase. Malia was here yesterday right?”

Mason looked to his boyfriend and nodded, “Yeah, she wanted to see Liam.”

Corey half grinned, “I bet that was an awkward conversation.”

Mason’s eyes widened as he nodded, “To say the least. She did help point out why the Geneticist was so interested in Theo and Tara. She was trying to breed a body she could transfer her consciousness into. Some really freaky Dread Doctor stuff.”

Corey sounded confused as he asked, “Malia helped figure this out?”

Mason sheepishly grinned, “Well, yeah. She pointed it out, right before she suggested I use the green stuff on Liam.”

Corey thought for a moment and reflected back to Theo and his time in the hospital. His eyes widened, “Wait. The green stuff does neutralize the effects of the purple stuff. That’s one reason that Theo takes it after he uses the other.”

Mason gasped, “What? Then we need to get some.” Mason pulled out his phone and tried to call Theo. The phone went straight to voicemail. Mason fought back his anger, “Theo’s phone is off or out of signal.”

Corey grinned, “Do you want to make a visit? Or we could go to the source and get some from the lab.”

Mason grabbed the texts and tossed them into the bag. He quickly stood up, “We’ll try Theo first and if not, then we can go to the tunnels.”

The two teens left the hospital and rushed towards the chimera’s den.

 

Theo met up with Gran and Erik at the edge of the preserve. He parked the truck just in the wood line and walked to their meet up point. Gran and Erik waited as they saw the chimera walking up. Gran stepped towards Theo and said, “Today should be easy.”

Theo smugly smirked, “Every day dealing with these hunters is easy.”

Gran tutted, “Pride comes before a fall young man.”

Theo rolled his eyes at the woman, “If you and your junior hulk want to sit back, I know I can handle this by myself.”

Erik growled at Theo, his eyes red and already wolfed out. Theo glared at the alpha, “If you want to fight Erik, I can leave you beaten right here.”

Gran fought back her anger as she continued, “We’re going to the armory. Their records showed that they are using the facility to hold more equipment since your pack’s raid.”

Theo playfully shrugged his shoulders and responded, “Sounds easy enough.” The chimera shed his clothing and shifted into his wolf form before darting off into the forest towards the compound.

Erik ran after the chimera as Gran slowly moved towards the facility.

 

Nolan frantically attempted to move but accomplished nothing more than moving his eyes to look around. He tried to call out for help but quickly realized being underground was a problem to that. The teen’s breathing accelerated as he struggled to move. His thoughts swarmed with being permanently paralyzed. He struggled to control his breathing and whispered to himself, “Come on. Think of something else.”

As if his frazzled mind wanted to continue the torture, Nolan thought back to getting shot. He remembered the feeling on the bullet travelling through his body and how it hurt for a very short amount of time before he couldn’t feel anything. Nolan’s breathing only sped up as he thought, “I’m dying. That’s why Theo apologized. I’m going to die right here. I don’t want to die. I can’t die here. Why can’t I move?” The teen continued to freak out as he grew light headed from being unable to control his breathing. Eventually, filled with dread, he passed out.

He woke up to the sound of someone banging on the metal door. Nolan cried out as loud as he could, “Help! I’m in here.”

Mason’s voice carried, “Nolan? Open the door then.”

Nolan screamed in desperation, “I can’t move. I’m paralyzed Mason. Just open the door. Please.”

Corey yelled back, “We can’t open the door. It only works for Peter, Derek, and Theo.”

Nolan’s mind raced before he responded, “The claws. Get the claws.”

Mason answered, “What?”

Nolan, almost giddy with the thought, “Go to my locker. I’ve got the bag with Theo and Liam’s claws in it. It should be in my gym bag.”

Mason yelled, “What’s you combination?”

Nolan wracked his brain as the adrenaline and dread threatened to fog the numbers, “32, 10 and um. Um. Oh 7”

Mason confirmed, “32, 10, 7. I’ll be right back Nolan. Hang in there.”

Corey continued to speak, “Mason’s going to get the claws. I’m right here Nolan. How are you holding up?”

Nolan began to sob a little, “I can’t move Corey. It’s dark and I don’t want to be in here. Theo left to go do something to the hunters. I’m scared.”

Corey gently replied, “It’s okay Nolan. I’m right here and I’m not going anywhere.”

Nolan cried a bit more, “But I can’t move. Maybe the purple stuff didn’t fully heal me. What if I am stuck like this? I can barely move my head and look around. I don’t want to be stuck like this.”

Corey continued, “It’ll be alright Nolan. We’ll figure something out.”

Mason yelled, “I’ve got the bag. Do you think this will work?”

Nolan screamed in desperation, “It has to Mase.”

In a few moments, the door slid open. Mason ran to Nolan’s side while Corey stepped in holding his hand up with Theo’s claws jammed over his own nails.

Mason grabbed Nolan’s hand and asked, “What happened?”

The nervous teen looked at Mason, “I came to help Theo. I wanted to make sure he was alright. He said he was going to fight the hunters and I told him I would go with him. He was an asshole but we high fived and bro shook at the end. That’s when I couldn’t move.”

Mason looked at Nolan’s hands and saw the tiny scratch on his wrist. The teen asked, “Did Theo have his claws out?”

Nolan’s eyes widened in dread, “Yeah, but he barely scratched me.”

Mason looked to Corey and the chimera returned the look before he said, “Kanima venom.”

Even more dread filled Nolan’s voice, “Kanima venom? What does that mean?”

Corey responded, “I think that means that the Theo you talked to wasn’t the Theo we know.”

Mason stood up and walked to the desk and opened the bottom drawer. He reached in and pulled out a vial of the green liquid. After pocketing it he said, “I thought Theo lost those powers when he was sent to hell.”

Corey removed the claws and put them back into the bag. He scooped up Nolan and said, “What if this is that side of Theo? He came back very different than he was sent. What if it’s like a split personality or compartmentalization?”

The teens walked out of the den as they continued their conversation. Mason stated, “That would make some kind of sense. His body would already have those abilities, just dormant, and when he tapped into that other side, suddenly he could manifest them again.”

Nolan asked as Corey carried him through the tunnels, “This is really bad isn’t it?”

Corey looked down at Nolan and said, “Yeah. I think it is.”

They reached Mason’s car and he asked, “Why now though? Is Liam what kept Theo, or at least the good Theo we know, in control?”

Corey slowly lowered Nolan into the backseat of the car, “I don’t know. Maybe. But that also means there is a part of Theo that has given up on Liam ever waking up.”

After they got into the car, Mason said, “It’s time to prove Theo wrong.”

 

Theo ran towards the compound and noticed that it looked deserted. The only sign of hunters that he found was a fresh ring of mountain ash which he easily broke. He heard the lumbering movements of the angry alpha following him. Theo darted near the doorway and followed the side of the structure until he reached the scorched opening that Corey and Nolan blew out. He slipped inside and heard the discharge of firearms and the howl of Erik. The sound of the fight was short lived as Theo heard the two additional heartbeats slowly quiet to nothing.

Theo shifted back human as he found the room with the crates. He muttered to himself, “More explosives? What the hell are they thinking?”

Theo grabbed the empty power cord that was plugged into the wall and sheared off the end. He drained it of its power which caused the overhead lights to flicker and eventually die. The chimera pushed the explosives into the room that originally contained them, the room Corey blew up and stepped out of the structure. He released a bolt of energy into the box which set off another explosion. The force threw Theo back into a tree which only caused him to laugh. “Another box of goodies gone.”

Erik charged from the front of the structure to the side. The alpha roared at the chimera as he got to his feet. The anger bled from the alpha and Theo smugly smirked, “Oh, with Gran not physically here, you want to fight? Fine by me.”

Erik lunged at Theo and the chimera managed to step out of the way and claw the backside of Erik’s shoulder. The alpha released a roar as it turned itself around. Theo could hear from several hundred feet away, “Don’t worry dear. There are ways to deal with kanima venom.”

Theo growled at Gran’s comment as Erik lunged at him again. The alpha’s movements were slower but the venom wasn’t doing its intended effect. Theo grappled with the alpha, his hands catching the alpha’s claws. The alpha roared in his face and Theo roared back. As Erik pushed his incredible strength into Theo the chimera shifted his footing and used that strength to throw the alpha through a tree, which splintered on his impact.

Theo darkly grinned, “You don’t stand a chance.”

Erik jumped to his feet and threw himself into the air, fury and claws flying towards Theo. The chimera channeled the remaining electricity into a bolt that blasted Erik from the air, causing him to crash into the side of the concrete facility. Theo stepped towards the down and stunned alpha and wrapped his claws around its throat. He lifted Erik up and met the gaze of the alpha. Erik’s face had reverted and his eyes were normal. The smell of Erik’s scorched flesh filled the air as did the scents of pain, dread, and anxiety. He stared into Theo’s golden orbs and fear travelled through him.

Theo whispered, “Why shouldn’t I kill you right now?” Theo slowly increased the pressure around the young man’s throat but before he could break the skin, his hand fought back against him. It trembled lightly as he fought to squeeze harder and his limb wouldn’t listen.

Erik weakly mumbled, “I don’t understand. What is going on?” His eyes darted around in confusion as the fear and pain bled off him. Theo glanced away from the facility and saw Gran eying him. The chimera tossed Erik’s weakened frame towards Gran’s feet. Erik rolled a few times and stopped just short of Gran.

The chimera glared at the two, “This is me doing you a favor Gran. It won’t happen again.”

Gran helped Erik get back to his feet. The confused alpha pleaded, “Where am I Gran? What’s going on?”

Gran plastered her maternal face and gently whispered, “You lost control dear. Theo helped stop you from doing something bad.”

Theo rolled his eyes as the woman lied but knew that the young alpha wouldn’t catch it. He stepped away from the facility towards the perimeter that he ran not too long ago. He searched for the familiar scent and found where he marked the ground.

Theo uncovered the radio he stashed there. He grinned at his planned effort to get all the information he could need about the hunters.

 

Mason and Corey walked into the hospital entrance, Nolan in Corey’s arms as they made their way to the elevator. Melissa spotted the teens and ran over to them at the elevator. She looked at Nolan before looking to Corey, “What happened?”

Corey remarked, “Kanima venom.”

The doors opened and the four entered. Melissa asked, “Jackson?”

Mason shook his head, “No. It was Theo.”

Melissa’s eyes widened in surprise, “I didn’t think Theo could use kanima venom.”

Corey sighed, “He can again, which is really not a good sign.”

Nolan’s voice trembled as he said, “What’s going to happen to me?”

Melissa grabbed Nolan’s hand as they stepped out of the elevator. She whispered, “Try and calm down Nolan. I want you to concentrate on my hand and squeezing it, okay?”

Nolan sighed before he tried to focus all his effort to following Mama McCall’s directions. After a moment, she felt Nolan squeeze her hand. Happily she stated, “Did you feel that? It’s starting to wear off.”

Nolan’s face lit up like a Christmas tree, “What? Yeah. I can feel your hand Mrs. McCall. I can feel it.”

She smiled to Nolan, “You are going to be alright.”

When they reached Liam’s room, Mason opened the door and stepped in. Scott and Malia sat in the chairs next to the comatose young man. Scott stood up and looked to the group entering. He asked, “What’s going on?”

Mason stepped to Liam’s side and looked into the face of his best friend. He began, “Something is going on with Theo. He paralyzed Nolan with kanima venom. I’m starting to think that isn’t the worst of what is going on.”

Scott asked, “What do you mean?”

Mason sighed as Corey carried Nolan to the small sofa in the corner of the room and sat Nolan down. The teen continued, “I think Theo is back. The Theo from before.”

Malia growled, “That Theo never left.”

Scott glared at Malia, “That’s not true. He was here last night with Liam. The Theo that cares about Liam.”

Corey commented, “Well, we don’t know what happened but I think he is back to his horrible self.”

Nolan thought about his interaction with Theo earlier and gasped, “He was going to kill me.”

Malia looked to the nervous boy, “And you are surprised.”

Nolan responded, “Yeah. But it’s like his body wouldn’t let him. I just thought we were high fiving but he had his claw raised towards me. His arm wouldn’t move though. That’s why he growled, at himself, not to get my attention.”

Corey looked to Nolan, “So it’s like an internal struggle?”

Nolan quietly responded, “I hope so.”

Scott looked to Mason, “There is only one person who can reach Theo now, and I don’t think Liam is waking up anytime soon.”

Mason stepped over to Liam’s IV and looked back to Scott with a glint in his eye, “I wouldn’t be too sure about that.”

Scott gasped to respond but Mason pulled out the syringe and injected it into the IV solution. Melissa tried to make it to Mason before he could complete the injection but was too late. She glared at Mason, “What did you just do?”

Mason looked to Liam and then to Melissa, “I thought it would work.”

As soon as he finished, Liam’s eyes shot open and the purple haze that covered them flashed green and disappeared.


	17. Chapter 17- Scooty Scooty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam engages the pack; Finstock has a card made for Liam; Theo saves Liam from hunters attacking the hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A friend of mine helped pull together this part of the storyline. The trade off was to write a bit more Finstock. I don't think it was a bad trade off and I hope this chapter entertains. Once again, thank you for your kudos and comments. Enjoy

Married to Darkness- Chapter 17

 

 

Liam looked around the hospital room as his head swam, the cloudiness of the medication slowly clearing. His eyes darted around the room as he took inventory of where he was and who was there. His eyes drifted from Mason and Corey to Nolan, Melissa, and Malia and finally landed on Scott. The beta struggled to open his mouth to speak, his entire body afflicted with muscular weakness. He croaked, “Hey. What happened?”

Scott smiled as he sat down next to Liam, “You finally woke up, Liam. You gave us a scare.”

Melissa maneuvered around the pack and began to check Liam’s vitals. The beta felt feverish as he coughed, “I remember the hunters.”

Mason rubbed the back of his head and started, “Well, we fought the hunters at the compound and things weren’t looking too good. I injected you with the purple solution that helped Nolan and Corey and you passed out and lapsed into a coma Liam. I’m sorry.”

Liam looked to Mason and was stricken with a fury of coughs. The beta covered his mouth as the pack looked on in concern. When Liam finished coughing, the beta said, “Why do I feel like I have the flu?”

Melissa finished checking the little wolf’s vitals and said, “I don’t know how but Liam, you have a fever. More than the usual wolves run hot type of fever. I am going to find Dr. Geyer and let him know what is going on.” Melissa stepped out of the room.

Liam smiled to Mason, “Dude, no forgiveness necessary. You saved me.” The beta extended his hand to his best friend and they lightly clasped hands and bro hugged. When they released their embrace Liam’s smile fell, “Where’s Theo?”

The pack quickly averted their eyes from the sick beta and Liam repeated, “Hey, don’t everyone answer at once, where’s Theo?”

Nolan began, “Theo is out fighting hunters and.”

Corey interrupted the teen, “We should be able to reach him soon to let him know that you are awake. He couldn’t bear to think of the guys that shot you getting away.”

Mason glared at his boyfriend and Scott said, “Guys, can I have a moment with Liam?”

The pack agreed and everyone but Scott, Nolan, and Liam stepped out of the room. Scott looked to Nolan, “A little privacy?”

Nolan smirked at the alpha, “I’d love to Scott, but I still can’t move my legs from being scratched by Theo when he used the kanima venom on me.”

Liam’s eyes widened and Nolan’s quickly followed suit when the nervous teen realized what he just said. He bit his lip and said, “Maybe someone should carry me out so you can talk to Liam.”

Liam angrily interrupted, “No, Nolan stays. I am not going to hear some half lies about what is going on to spare my feelings.”

Scott looked to Nolan and back to his beta before he sighed. The alpha began, “We think that Theo might be back to his old self.”

Liam looked to Scott as he growled, “Why do you think that Scott?”

Scott weakly continued, “Well the pack thinks.”

Liam interrupted his alpha, “Scott, I didn’t ask about what the pack thinks, I asked about what you think.” When the beta finished speaking he grappled with another coughing fit.

Scott looked down at the bed spread as he continued, “Theo’s behavior has been different since you’ve been comatose. He stayed with you the first night but since I arrived, no one has seen him here.”

Liam argued, “I’m not surprised. He knows that you and Malia don’t accept him. He’s probably avoiding being here to make it easier for you.”

Scott looked to his beta, “I spoke with him at school. Something seemed really off about him and then with paralyzing Nolan, with kanima venom, we’re, I mean I am worried.”

Liam shook his head, “Has he hurt anyone?”

Nolan commented, “He scratched me. But I don’t think he did that to hurt me. But I don’t know. It’s like he wanted to do something worse but something stopped him.”

Liam sighed, “So what are we going to do about Theo?”

Scott looked to his beta, “As your beta, I’m hoping you’ll be able to reach him before he does something that he will regret.”

Liam met Scott’s eye contact, “As my beta?”

Scott nodded and half smiled, “Yeah, Your pack is the one that has handled things here. I thought that maybe you needed me to come back but your pack has made it clear that I would only get in the way.”

Liam weakly smiled, “You know you are always welcome here Scott.”

Scott widened his smile, “I know. I just need to step back from trying to protect Beacon Hills. That falls on your pack now Liam.”

Liam nodded slowly and said, “So I need to speak with Theo.”

Scott nodded and said, “Something else bothers me about Theo. I was with your mom coming back to your room last night and I heard him talking to you. He said he had done something incredibly stupid and how he needed you to wake up so you could help him. He sounded different than when I spoke with him earlier.”

Liam furrowed his brow, “What do you mean?”

Scott sighed, “I think he is fighting something internally. The way it sounds, his behavior, honestly it reminds me of when Stiles was possessed by the nogitsune.”

Liam pushed through another coughing fit before he responded, “Did we find out who the rogue alpha is?”

Scott shook his head, “We didn’t but the way Theo spoke, I’m certain he knows. I wonder if he is working with the alpha.”

Liam thought back to the words he heard Theo mutter in his sleep from the first night he crashed on the couch, “ _You are the part of me that wants things to go back to the way they were before. You are the part that wants to kill.”_ Liam took a deep breath and said, “What if this isn’t something new but something Theo has fought since coming back?”

Scott tilted his head slight and asked, “What do you mean Liam?”

Liam gathered his thoughts and said, “What if sending Theo to hell fractured his mind? What if it broke his dark impulses away from who he is? I’ve heard his nightmares and he talks in his sleep. It sounds like he is fighting himself. I just don’t understand why it’s happening now.”

Scott placed his hand on Liam’s shoulder and smiled as he said, “That’s easy Liam. Theo is in love with you. If I had to guess, you are his anchor too.”

Liam looked to Scott in confusion, his cheeks blushed from the thought, “Theo is in love with me? I thought he just wanted to be my friend.”

Nolan interrupted, “Of course he’s in love with you Liam. We’ve seen the way he looks at you and acts around you. It can’t be that much of a surprise.”

Scott beamed his smile and nodded, “Yeah. We know.”

Liam deepened his look of confusion, “But Scott, you approve of Theo and me?”

Scott chuckled, “That’s not really my decision to make. Whatever you two decide, I’ll support you.”

Liam sat up quickly as Melissa stepped back into the room. He stated, “Then I need to go find Theo.”

Mama McCall said, “Not so fast Liam. You aren’t going anywhere.”

Liam looked to Melissa and gasped, “What?”

She smirked and said, “Do me a favor and shift Liam.”

Liam nodded and tried to shift but nothing happened. He got agitated and tried to channel his anger into the shift and still couldn’t shift. He weakly muttered, “What’s happening? I can’t.”

Melissa nodded, “That’s what I thought. Until the green solution wears off, you are just another human.”

Nolan grinned and said, “Like me!”

Liam glared at Nolan, “At least I’m not paralyzed.”

Nolan returned the glare and stood up. He marched over to Liam’s bed and said, “You are lucky I am paralyzed right now and stuck in that sofa, “The teen pointed to the sofa he just left. “Otherwise I would have half a mind to show you paralyzed.”

Scott and Melissa started to laugh as Liam fought back the chuckle with Nolan standing next to him.

Nolan blinked a few times and tapped his feet on the floor, “I’m not paralyzed anymore. I can move my legs!” The teen cheered and laughed.

Scott looked to Nolan and said in a serious, direct tone, “Kanima venom wears off.”

Nolan glared at Scott, “I didn’t know that. This is my first time.”

Liam laughed, which led to a coughing fit, “So you popped your kanima venom cherry.”

Nolan playfully glared at Liam, “Shut up.”

Melissa looked to Liam, “I hate to say this but we are going to keep you here for observation until your fever goes down.”

Liam looked down at the bed and acquiesced, “Alright. I understand.”

 

Theo made it back to his den, radio and charger in hand. He set them up and began to charge the long since turned off radio. He hoped that the settings would still be saved so that the hunters would spill their secrets. While setting it up, the chimera took in the scents of the den. Corey and Mason had been there and Nolan was gone. The chimera chuckled, “They know how to pick the lock.”

The chimera set his phone on the charger and the notifications rang almost immediately. He saw the screen light up with the message:

**Liam is awake**

The chimera laughed to himself, “It’s time to see how devoted to the cause he really is.”

 

School began the next day with practice as usual. Corey ran the suicide sprints with the team, as Theo yelled and directed them. The younger chimera watched Theo be especially harsh to Nolan and intervened, “Hey Theo. Lay off. Nolan is doing his best.”

Theo glared at the chimera, “What was that Bryant? You want to join your captain in running laps?”

Corey argued back, “If it would stop you from being an aggressive asshole, then yeah.”

Theo ran to where Corey stopped during suicides and yelled at the chimera, “You don’t like the way I train the team?”

Corey spat back, “I think you are trying to destroy the team, not train them.”

Theo smugly smirked, “And you act like I care what you think. If you don’t like it so much, then walk. We don’t need quitters and whiners on the team.”

Corey bitterly retorted, “If that’s what you want Raeken, then fine. I only joined the team because my friends were on it.”

The chimera shed his jersey and threw it over Theo’s head. He stomped off the field towards the locker room, with Mason running to catch up with him.

Theo pulled the jersey off his head and yelled, “Get back here Bryant! I’m not done with you.”

Corey turned and glared at the older chimera as he yelled, “That’s funny coach, I’m done dealing with you.” The younger chimera turned around and continued to walk to the locker rooms.

Theo ran towards Corey but Coach Finstock stopped him. Finstock spoke in an unusually quiet voice, “What the hell Raeken? I appreciate your bravado but you can’t train a team that quits.”

Theo glared at the coach, “I’m not done with Bryant yet.”

Finstock argued, “Unless you are going to convince him not to quit you are. Now get back out there and prove why I didn’t make a mistake in hiring you.”

Theo growled and went back to training the team. Finstock walked towards the locker rooms.

 

Corey slammed the locker door after he threw everything he had in it out. Mason jumped at the noise as he made it in just in time to hear it. The teen asked, “Corey, is everything alright?”

Corey sighed, “I hate that Theo.”

Mason stepped around the mess and hugged his boyfriend, “I know.”

Corey shook his head, venting his anger, “I swear he was out there torturing Nolan just because he could. Or maybe because he thought it would be fun after he paralyzed him yesterday. That is exactly the asshole behavior that Theo was known for. Pick on the weakest just for the fun of it.”

Mason stepped back from the embrace, “You just quit the team, what are you going to do now?”

Corey half grinned, “Maybe I will spend my mornings studying and I can use the afternoon time to do homework.”

Finstock’s voice boomed into the locker room, “The hell I am going to let that happen.”

Both boys turned to the door and saw Finstock, Corey said, “Coach.”

Finstock plastered his mad man grin on, “There isn’t a chance I am going to let you quit the team Bryant. You are the first and only player to have the balls to stand up to Raeken. It was great!”

Corey shook his head in confusion, “But Coach, it’s my decision. I’m not putting up with this bullshit anymore.”

Finstock widened his grin as he argued, “And who is going to be our goalie? Wright? McAllister? No, you are too valuable to the team.”

Corey sighed, “Coach, I suck.”

Finstock nodded as Mason attempted to feebly argue, “Corey, you don’t suck. You’ve gotten a lot better.”

Finstock laughed, “Of course you suck Bryant. But you suck less than most of your peers. And if I move one of your peers who sucks less than you, then I have to replace them on the field with someone who sucks more. I think we need to have a team that sucks the least as possible. You see, when cleaning carpet you want the most suction you can get. With a lacrosse team, you want the opposite. Help the team not be a vacuum cleaner.”

Corey smirked, “That still doesn’t give me a reason to stay.”

Finstock’s expression lightened as he said, “I get it. Dunbar is still in the hospital and you are distracted by that. It’s probably the reason that Nolan is sucking out there and Raeken is being an absolute madman. Take the rest of the day off from practices. Hell, take the week off. Think about it before you just quit. Plus, I have the card for everyone to sign for Dunbar.”

Mason looked to Finstock and asked, “Wait, you know about Raeken and Dunbar?”

Finstock glared at the teen, “You’re kidding right? Of course I know. Raeken showed up wearing Dunbar’s crop top and booty shorts to the field and that way too tight hoodie with Dunbar’s name on it. You didn’t think I’d notice that?”

Corey and Mason started laughing as Coach continued, “I just figured that they hit that point where their physical compatibilities were in question.”

Corey slowly and quietly asked, “Physical compatibilities?”

Coach nodded enthusiastically, “Yeah.” Coach raised his hands with both pointer fingers extended. He made a gesture of touching tips, “This isn’t God’s plan. Now if you put a finger trap in the middle, now you are making money.”

Corey and Mason completely lost it with laughter and Coach stepped into his office. He stepped back out a few moments later with a get well card and a pen. He handed it to Corey, “Now write something in here for your friend. It better be profound too. If I am giving you the week off from practice it had better be the work of a poet or something.”

Corey and Mason took the card and each wrote something in the card. Corey handed it back to Coach Finstock before he picked up his clothes and tossed his stuff in his duffel. Coach opened the card and read Mason’s entry, which elicited a glare from him but after he read Corey’s he couldn’t help but laugh. “I love it Bryant. You should be an English major.”

Corey and Mason gathered up Corey’s things and stepped out of the locker room before the team finished practice. Once practice was over, the rest of the team made it to the locker room. Between their showering and changing Coach yelled at them, “Alright team. I have a card for Dunbar. I want you to write the most profound thing your drug addled, YouTube rotted, hormone soaked minds can come up with to convince him that he shouldn’t be laid up getting daily sponge baths. Now it’s going to be tough because, trust me from experience, those sponge baths are nothing to joke about but without your co-captain this team has only one ball. I can tell you, from personal experience, that working with only one ball is no way to win the game. Sure, you can compensate but eventually you are just going to get a prosthetic. So fix it! Get your balls back!” Finstock handed the card and pen to Nolan.

Nolan opened the card and reads the entries. He flashed a look of surprise as he said, “Hey, someone stole my quote.” Nolan scribbled something down before handing the card off to another player.

After the players wrote something in the card, they handed it back to the coach. They finished their clean up and got ready for the day’s classes.

The day went by uneventfully, ending with another brutal practice session led by Theo. Theo stepped away from the field back to his den. He barely contained his disdain for how the day went. He threw off his practice jacket onto his cot when the radio squawked.

The chimera listened intently as the hunters described their operation to take out the high value targets at the hospital. Theo quickly got changed and ready as he grabbed the radio and left the den.

 

Liam stared at the ceiling in his hospital room. It felt good that he no longer had an IV drip and the dinner served was actually pretty good. His mother had left not long ago saying that she needed to get some things done tonight and would be back in the morning, while Scott and Malia still sat in the chairs in the room. The beta looked to Scott and said, “It seems like I should be released tomorrow. I can probably see both of you off as you get ready to head back to Berkley.”

Scott smiled, “Yeah. We’ve got to get back to the grindstone. I am going to have to catch up with so much homework.”

Malia laughed and said, “I have to catch up with my plans too.”

Liam looked to the coyote, “What plans?”

Malia smiled, “I need to catch my flight to Athens. I am going to back pack across Europe for a bit.”

Scott looked to Malia, “I thought you were going to wait until summer break for me.”

Malia shook her head, “Nope. You can catch up when I get to Belgium. Then we can go to Paris.”

Liam commented, “Ah, because it’s romantic.”

Malia glared at the beta, “No, because bungee jumping.”

Scott smiled and laughed as Liam looked confused. He said, “It sounds like fun to me.”

After a brief silence, the three heard a knock at the door. Liam stated, “Come in.”

The door opened and Coach Finstock stepped inside, leaving the door open. He looked to Liam, Scott and Malia. He said, “Good to see you are awake Dunbar. I thought I might have to give your card to your unconscious body.” Coach handed the card to Liam before he looked to Scott, “McCall, what are you still doing in town? Aren’t you falling behind in your classes?” Liam opened the card and began to read the entries in it.

Scott bit his lip and nodded as he addressed the coach, “Yeah, Malia and I head back tomorrow.”

Finstock nodded, “It’s good to see you and I know your mother is glad but she also doesn’t want you to waste your college experience here.” Finstock looked to Malia, “I didn’t know you got accepted to Berkley. I thought your grades were too abysmal.”

Malia rolled her eyes, “I’m not going to Berkley. I’m taking the year off to travel.”

Finstock laughed, “I wish I could do that. I can barely take a weekend off.”

Liam interrupted, “Coach, why did two people write, _Scooty, Scooty, gotta move that booty_?”

Finstock laughed, “That is some profound writing right there! I told Bryant he should be an English major. I wonder who wrote it the second time.”

Liam laughed and shook his head, “It sounds like the team is still the team.”

Finstock commented, “Of course they are. Do you know when you will be back in class?”

Liam remarked, “Probably next week. They are still holding me for observation and maybe releasing me tomorrow.”

Finstock replied, “Sounds good Dunbar. Just remember, if you get your choice of staff for your sponge bath, ask for Gertie.”

Liam asked, “Gertie?”

Finstock grinned and nodded, “Yeah, knew her back from high school. Ole Sturdy Gertie. Strong enough to toss you around with hands like loofahs.”

Liam nervously laughed, “I’ll keep that in mind coach.” As soon as the wolf finished speaking, the lights shut off. The emergency generators kicked in. Scott and Malia jumped to their feet while Finstock stepped further into the room. A few moments passed before Scott commented, “Do you hear that?”

Malia’s eyes flashed blue, “Hunters.” As soon as she spoke, a small cylindrical container rolled from the hallway into the room. Smoke began to fill the room and Scott’s eyes flashed red as he coughed, “Wolfsbane.”

Red lasers darted down the hallway and a figure in black camouflage dipped into the room. The lights from his green night vision goggles flashed into the room as he raised his weapon with a laser light and pointed it at Liam. He keyed his mouthpiece and said, “Target acquired.”

Scott and Malia attempted to move towards the figure but their strength rapidly fled as the wolfsbane weakened them. Liam coughed as he looked to the man and saw his finger enter the trigger well. He instinctively flinched as he expected the shot but instead head a loud, thud and fierce coughing from that direction. Liam opened his eyes and saw Finstock standing where the hunter was and the hunter was laying on the floor, clutching his throat.

Another hunter attempted to charge into the room and Finstock slipped past his weapon and reached under his arms and pulled him into a double arm bar. Liam watched helplessly as Coach torqued the man’s arms up and out of position until his shoulders made a sick pop sound. The man began to scream as Finstock yelled, “This is a gun free facility.” Coach ran down the hallway, towards more hunters.

Scott and Malia managed to pull themselves to their feet and Scott grabbed the smoke bomb and ran it to the window. He opened the window and tossed the still smoking object out. When he turned around he saw Liam was passed out on the bed from the gas. Scott readied himself for the next intruder.

 

Theo maneuvered to the top of the hospital, keeping to the shadows like he had done before. He watched the hunters make their way to the roof and two stopped once they stepped outside. The chimera moved closer to the entrance of the stairwell and watched one hunter walk over to the master power box. The chimera waited as the hunter struck the lock with his buttstock and knocked the front panel off. He flipped the main power breaker and the hunter near the entrance radioed, “Rooftop exfill secure. Begin operation.”

Once the man disengaged the radio, Theo charged him, claws out. He shredded through the man’s torso before he could raise his weapon. The sound of the body dropping alerted the other hunter who spun towards the stairwell. He saw the body but missed the dark blur that flew towards him and slashed through his throat. The hunter released a sick gurgle before he collapsed to the ground. Theo darted to the stairwell and followed it down.

He quickly padded down the darkened stairs, his eyes blazing gold as he saw hunter after hunter in defensive positions. True to his nickname he glided through the darkness and clawed each hunter as he moved towards Liam’s hospital room. The venom incapacitated the hunters before they could raise their weapons. When he reached the door to the hallway, one hunter whispered, “Lobo de Sombra.”

Theo grinned to himself before he heard his radio squelch, “Target acquired.” He slammed open the door and ran down the hallway. Before he reached the final hallway that Liam’s room was on, he saw Coach Finstock running towards the elevator and stairwells. Theo kept to the shadows and waited as the man passed by.

He padded quietly down the hallways, reaching down to claw the men that Finstock disabled on his way to the room. The smoke was beginning to clear when Theo stepped into the doorway. Scott and Malia stood ready to fight, their eyes blazing as Theo blurred into the room. The tiny slashed made contact and the coyote and alpha fell under the effects of the venom.

Theo scooped up Liam and carried him over his shoulder. The chimera whispered to Scott and Malia, “Don’t worry. The hunters have been dealt with. Get some rest because Liam and I have some things to discuss. I’ll keep him safe.”

Scott muttered, “Theo, wait” Before the chimera threw himself, with Liam on his shoulder, out the hospital window.

 

Liam slowly opened his eyes, the burning from the wolfsbane had died down but his eyes took a moment to adjust to the dim lights. He took in the scent and realized he was in Theo’s den and he could hear the chimera’s heartbeat. He slowly sat up on Theo’s cot and his gaze was met by the chimera.

Theo grinned and said, “It’s about time you woke up Liam.”

Liam muttered, “What happened? Why am I here?”

Theo matter-of-factly replied, “Hunters tried to kill you at the hospital. I intercepted their radio transmission and brought you here.”

Liam shook his head, “Scott and Malia?”

Theo shrugged, “Unconscious at the hospital. They should be safe though. I was thorough.”

Liam bit his lip nervously as he said, “Thanks Theo.”

Theo smiled and the dim light bounced off the chain, “You don’t need to thank me. I did it for you Liam.”

Liam’s face reddened and he said, “You know the pack warned me about you and what has happened.”

Theo tilted his head slightly and looked confused as he asked, “What do you mean?”

Liam swallowed difficultly as he responded, “They think you are back to being the old Theo.”

Theo shrugged, “I am just me Liam. You don’t need to worry about that.”

Liam asked, “Have you told my parents where I am or Mason, Corey, or Nolan? They must be worried.”

Theo shook his head, “Not yet. I wanted to make sure you were alright and talk to you before we reached out.”

Liam sat up and put his legs off the side of the cot. He made room for Theo to join him on the cot. He said, “What did you want to talk about?”

Theo stood up from the desk chair and sat down next to Liam, “Us. What’s going on with the hunters.”

Liam nodded as the chain caught his eye, “Us? Okay. What’s going on with the chain? I didn’t think you wore jewelry.”

Theo smirked, “I don’t. It was a gift from Gran. It’s to help me focus my wolf for combat. It’s also for her feeble attempt to control me.”

Liam asked, “Control? I don’t understand.”

Theo nodded, “Like she is controlling her grandson. The rogue alpha.”

Liam’s eyes widened, “Oh. So you did find out who was killing the hunters.”

Theo smiled, “Of course. I just didn’t want you to be in danger, Liam.”

When Theo spoke Liam’s name, something rubbed the wolf the wrong way. He realized that Theo’s tone didn’t sound right and he hadn’t referred to him by a single nickname. Liam reached towards Theo and grabbed the chain. Initially Theo recoiled but quickly moved back. The movement wasn’t lost on the wolf. Liam lifted it off Theo’s head and tossed in into a corner of the den.

Liam smiled, “I didn’t want you wearing that women’s sign of control.”

Theo laughed hollowly, “Yeah. You’re right.”

Liam bit his lip nervously, “So you wanted to talk about us? What do you want to say?”

Theo smiled and said, “Something I should’ve said before you were attacked. I love you Liam.”

Liam returned the smile as he looked into Theo’s eyes. He heard no shift in the heartbeat but the words seemed forced and shallow. He said, “I love you too Theo. I’m sorry I worried you. I can’t believe I was unconscious for as long as you were in the hospital.” The beta knew he was baiting the chimera and fought hard to control his heartrate as he pushed the lie.

Theo responded, “Yeah, it was for the same amount of time. I guess you wanted me to share in the being concerned and worrying.” Liam listened and heard no shift in heartbeat even though he knew for a fact that Theo just lied. The beta’s anger flared and he felt his eyes shift.

Theo tilted his head curiously and said, “Liam, your eyes.”

Liam shook his head, “Sorry, I’m just having trouble controlling my anger. I feel like I’ve lost so much time.”

Theo grinned, “Then why lose anymore?” The chimera leaned in and placed his hand along Liam’s jawline. He guided the wolf into a kiss. Their lips met and for a moment things seemed right but the creeping, nagging feelings returned to Liam. The kiss even felt fake and Liam reached around Theo’s torso and purposefully tickled the chimera’s side. Theo pulled back from the kiss and smiled as he said, “What are you doing Liam?”

Liam shrugged, “I figured I would make you laugh, take a little of the seriousness out of this.”

Theo rolled his eyes and smugly smirked, “I’m not ticklish, Liam.”

Liam bit his lip and thought back to his talk with Scott. He remembered the story of how Scott had to enter Stiles’ mind to fight the nogitsune and he thought he might have to do the same. Liam knew that this wasn’t his Theo but he felt his Theo was still alive in this imposter, waiting to come out.

Theo gently asked, “Penny for your thoughts Liam. What’s on your mind?”

Liam looked into Theo’s eyes, “I was trying to figure out what your lips taste like.”

Theo grinned, “Only one way to find out.” He leaned towards Liam and they gently began to kiss. Theo opened to deepen the kiss as Liam move his hand to the back of the chimera’s head. While distracted by the display, Liam extended his claws and dug them into the back of Theo’s neck. Before he began the meld, their eyes flew open and he saw the golden, cold calculated fury of the Theo he was kissing.


	18. Chapter 18-I swear Raeken, you are absolutely hopeless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam fights the demons within Theo's mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter went a little longer than I planned but consider it an early Christmas present. I hope you enjoy and as always, comments and kudos are adored.

Married to Darkness- Chapter 18

 

 

Liam’s vision went hazy and when his eyes adjusted he was standing in a well-lit, white sterile room with a layer of fog that covered the floors. The room wasn’t large and Liam saw a large metal cage in the corner with a figure sitting with his head and shoulders slumped. Liam slowly stepped towards the cage and the figure stood up and looked to the newcomer. Stiles smiled from ear to ear and said, “Liam, ole’ little wolf. It’s about time you showed up. Or anyone for that matter. I’ve been locked in this cage for what seems like forever. Mind opening the door and helping out your old friend.”

Liam blinked a few times and carried a confused expression, “Stiles? What are you doing here?”

Stiles smirked and sarcastically responded, “I’m catching up on my stock options for my 401K. I’m stuck inside this cage, now if you could decide to be helpful, that would be great.”

Liam smirked at Stiles and easily opened the door to the cage. He said, “It was unlocked, why didn’t you open it?”

Stiles rolled his eyes as he stepped out of the cage, “It was unlocked to you. I am stuck living in this mess. If you call it living. All I want to do is get back home and watch my TV shows, is that so much to ask?”

Liam shook his head as he grew more confused, “What do you mean living here? You are in Virginia, not in Theo’s head.”

Stiles nodded emphatically, “Exactly. Which means if I am here, then I am not the Stiles you are talking about.”

Liam argued, “Then why are you here Stiles?”

Stiles sighed loudly, his voice filled with annoyance, “Always back to this question. At least it’s coming from a different voice this time but it doesn’t stop it from being any less annoying. Do you need it spelled out or something?”

Liam’s anger took hold and he yelled back, “That would help, yes. I came here to try and save Theo but instead I am arguing with you about why you are here. I don’t see how any of this is helping anyone.”

Stiles stepped closer to Liam as his annoyance grew, “Fine, Little Wolf, I’ll tell you. I represent Theo’s humanity. Are you happy now? Does that help in your little quest to undo the damage that your boyfriend has caused himself?”

Liam took a step back from the verbal explosion and said, “You’re an asshole.”

Stiles shook his head, “Man, neither of you learn. No shit I am an asshole. Your boyfriend is an asshole. Ergo, if I am a representation of Theo then that also makes me an asshole. I didn’t think this was rocket science but apparently to teenage boys, it is.”

Liam looked away and slowly side eyed Stiles, “Theo’s not my boyfriend. And how do you represent his humanity?”

Stiles nearly doubled over laughing before he said, “You are out of your mind Little Wolf. You do realize I could hear your heartrate change and while technically you aren’t lying, the fact that you are here while you suck face with the dark side isn’t lost on the situation. And I represent Theo’s humanity by the sheer fact that I am the one that tries to direct him away from all his bad impulses. I usually come up with some pretty good ideas too. It’s a shame he doesn’t listen to them more often.”

Liam slowly turned to face Stiles, “So this dark side. That’s what is possessing Theo?”

Stiles stopped laughing and adopted a serious expression, “No. Theo isn’t possessed by the dark side, he has given into his dark impulses. Let’s just say that when the Dread Doctors made him the man he is today, they created this persona in his psyche. It’s him alright, but it has the ability to alter his bioelectric signals and how they are molded and replaced.”

Liam shook his head, “I don’t get it.”

Stiles rolled his eyes, “You don’t need to. Just ask Mason about it if you survive this ordeal. Now, you said you wanted help in getting Theo back right?”

Liam nodded and said, “Yes, please Stiles.”

Stiles beamed a crooked smile and said, “Alright, but once you go down the rabbit hole, there won’t be much I can do to help you.”

Liam took a deep breath and said, “I’m ready Stiles. I am going to take out his dark side.”

Stiles grinned, “Okay, good luck Liam.”

 

The room slowly faded away and Liam found himself standing in the middle of the lacrosse field. A cold wind blew across the field and he heard clapping from the stands. He turned to look and saw Theo sitting on the highest rung, a malicious grin on his face, “You’re a brave one Liam. Or Stupid. Either way, it doesn’t matter. Once I take you out, Theo will crumble and I get to take over full time.”

Liam growled at Theo and yelled, “Like I am going to let that happen.”

Theo stood up and wolfed out, “You think you have a choice in this? Actually you did and you just made my killing of you so much easier. I had to share control of our body but in the mind, I don’t have to hold back.”

Liam wolfed out and released a deafening roar at Theo. The chimera jumped from the top of the bleachers, bringing his claw forward towards the wolf. Liam barely managed to move out of the way and Theo’s palm struck the ground which caused the entire field to shake from the impact. The chimera grinned at the wolf, “I forgot to mention how I am much stronger here.”

Liam struggled to maintain balance through the shockwaves and lowered himself into a defensive posture. Theo widened his grin as he stood up and extended his arms out. Electricity arched from the lights into the fingertips of the chimera. Liam’s eyes widened before he charged the chimera. Liam slashed across Theo’s chest twice, shredding the chimera’s shirt and leaving bloody lines before Theo released a surge into the wolf when he backhanded him into the stands.

Liam’s limp body flew through some of the metal, which tore lines up his arms and legs and hit with a dull thud against the weight bearing brace. A line of blood flowed down Liam’s head and across his face. The wolf growled as he looked to Theo and saw the claw marks disappear on his chest. Liam slowly pulled himself to his feet. His vision went red as Theo began his nefarious laughter. The chimera continued, “Come on Liam, you can do better than this.”

Liam ran towards the chimera, arms extended channeling his rage. Theo shook his head before he threw a bolt of electricity at the wolf. The blast knocked Liam to the ground and scorched the earth under him. Theo shrugged and remarked, “Don’t rush this Liam. I really want to torture you first.”

Liam jumped up to his feet and resumed his charge at the chimera. Theo laughed as he launched another blast, which leveled the wolf. “Persistent little wolf, aren’t you.” Liam slowly pulled himself to his feet and Theo laughed harder, “You know it’s strike three and you are out Liam.” Theo channeled the energy between his hands before launching a sustained blast at Liam.

The wolf lifted his arms and crossed his face as the bolt travelled. When it hit, Liam skidded backwards but didn’t get knocked down. The electricity surged through his body and he released a scream of rage and pain as he pushed against the sustained blast. Step by Step Liam closed the distance and Theo pushed the intensity of the blast and Liam on increased his speed. When Theo was in range, Liam threw his fist forward and the impact slammed against the chimera’s face which knocked him back and stopped the torrent of electricity. Theo growled as he spat blood, “Alright Liam, if that’s the way you want it.”

Liam barely had time to prepare when the strike from Theo struck his face and knocked the wolf to the ground. Theo stepped over the prone wolf and straddled his chest. “Beating you to death works.”

Theo grabbed the back of Liam’s head and slammed his fist into the wolf’s face. He repeated this twice more before dropping Liam’s head to the ground. He proceeded to strike the wolf time and again until Liam’s face was covered in blood and the wolf passed out.

 

Liam groaned as he smelled the area had changed. It smelled familiar but he couldn’t open his eyes. One scent caught him, cinnamon with a hint of cedar. The wolf mumbled, “Stiles?”

Stiles’ voice broke through the fog that currently lived in Liam’s head, “Yeah. You didn’t fare too well little wolf. I can’t believe you thought that would work.”

Liam feebly growled in the direction of the voice, “Well what else am I supposed to do?”

Stiles laughed softly before he began, “For starters, don’t let Theo use your face as a punching bag. I only know it’s you because you aren’t a part of Theo’s mind. Gotta say, you look bad though. I didn’t know a face could swell that much and not to mention the smell. That’s going to stick with me a while. Now I know why I shouldn’t stick a fork in an outlet.”

Liam groaned, “Thanks for saving me though.”

Stiles plopped down on the couch next to Liam, “Oh, I didn’t save you. Theo did. The Theo you know and love.”

Liam flinched his face from the throbbing pain, “What? But I thought the dark side was in control.”

Stiles groaned in annoyance, “Yes, he is but that doesn’t mean that the rest of us are worthless. Actually, your Theo is the only one that can fight his dark side and stand a chance at winning.”

Liam growled deep in his chest, “If you knew that already, then why did you send me to fight him?”

Stiles rolled his eyes even though the gesture was lost on the temporarily blinded wolf, “For starters, I didn’t send you. You did. Secondly because you were so eager that you didn’t give me time to explain how you need to find your Theo and convince him to fight his dark side.”

Liam fought against the pain, “How am I supposed to find him now?”

Stiles waved one hand in front of Liam’s face and then proceeded to the other as he said, “Wax on, Wax off.” When he finished the gesture, Liam’s injuries disappeared.

Liam looked around the Stilinski household and finally looked at Stiles, “If you could do that then why aren’t you out there?”

Stiles smirked, “Because I am one of the last threads holding Theo together and he could kill me without a second thought. Completely give into the darkness. Do you want that?”

Liam slowly shook his head, “No. Alright Stiles, where do I begin?”

Stiles picked up his bowl of popcorn and turned on the TV, “Let’s start with a show.”

Liam rolled his eyes and looked to the TV. In a few moments the surroundings changed and he was standing outside of the Stilinski household. The sun was beating down on him and it was clearly quite a few degrees warmer than the winter he knew was waiting when he got out. He looked around as he stood near the mailbox and heard the sounds of a couple of boys playing.

They ran towards the front of the house, the tall, pale, lanky boy wielding a foam sword swinging it at his shorter, friend with the long mop of black hair. The lanky boy yelled, “I’ve got you now Scotty! This is where you walk the plank!”

Scotty ran across the driveway, “Not yet you don’t Stiles. Wait, why would I walk the plank? We aren’t pirates.”

Stiles giggled, “I am now! Ha!” Stiles swung at Scott and hit him on the arm with the foam sword which made a load flap sound but only garnered a laugh from the young boy.

Liam smiled as he watched the young Stiles and Scott and didn’t notice the boy on the skateboard rolling down the hill in his direction. By the time the wolf heard, the boy couldn’t stop and collided with Liam. The skateboard went flying and boy took an inglorious nose dive into the pavement. Liam rushed over to the boy but noticed he quickly got up and dusted himself off. The boy glared up at Liam and muttered, “Why weren’t you listening? I told you to move. I just got my board.”

Liam asked, “Are you alright?” The boy maneuvered around Liam and antagonized the beta, “I was doing just fine before you got in the way.” The boy grabbed the board and checked the wheels and made sure it was alright.

Liam could feel his anger rising and he slipped, “Hey kid, that’s not how you talk to an adult.”

The boy refused to acknowledge Liam’s presence but muttered, ”You’re an adult? I thought you had to be taller, or at least have a more commanding tone. Do your dolls listen to you?”

Liam growled and said, “You’re an asshole.”

The boy tossed down his skateboard and stepped up to Liam. His eyes bored deep into the wolf’s and that’s when Liam noticed. The hair, tossed around but not wild, the smug smirk from anticipating too many responses, and the defiant glare to his eyes. Kid Theo widened that smirk, “And you just said a bad word. I guess that means I won’t be getting into trouble.” Liam’s eyes widened at kid Theo’s smug smirk and whispered, “Well I guess that’s how you always were.”

Stiles yelled, “Theo, what are you doing talking to him?”

Theo turned to Stiles and began to respond when Claudia stepped out the front door, “Boys!” The three boys ran to Stiles’ mom and Liam lazily followed. She looked to Liam before looking to Stiles, “I’m sorry honey, I’ve got an appointment for the doctor today that I forgot about. Scott and Theo are going to have to go home.”

Stiles nervously looked around before he pleaded, “Come on mom, we can stay here and play. We’ll be good.”

Claudia shook her head, “I’m sorry honey. I couldn’t leave you three unsupervised.”

Theo interrupted, “Excuse me Mrs. Stilinski but what if my cousin here babysat us while you went to the doctor?” Theo delivered a sharp elbow to the side of Liam’s leg.

Claudia debated while kid Theo whispered so quietly that only Liam could hear, “You owe me one for knocking me off my skateboard.”

Liam glared at Theo and said, “Yeah, Mrs. Stilinski, I could watch the boys.”

Claudia stepped up to Liam, “Thank you. I’ll only be gone for a little bit and if you need anything Mrs. McCall in just a phone call away.” She gave Liam a quick hug before she stepped back inside to grab her things.

Liam took a knee next to Theo and said, “Why would you volunteer me to babysit? You don’t even know me.”

Stiles interjected, “Because there are three of us and we can deal with you if you don’t do the right thing, Cousin Miguel.”

Liam looked to Stiles, “You think you three can take me? And my name isn’t Miguel.”

Theo laughed, “Of course it is, Miguel.”

Scott laughed and said, “Yeah Miguel.”

Liam growled just before Claudia stepped outside and met up with Liam. In a hurried manner she said, “I should be back soon but just in case it takes longer I left a twenty on the table in case you need to order pizza for the boys. The other twenty is for you. I’m sorry, I didn’t catch your name.”

Liam began to speak but Stiles interrupted, “It’s Miguel.”

Claudia gave Liam a quick hug, “Thanks Miguel. You are a life saver.” Claudia quickly moved to the car and quickly drove away.

The three boys stepped away from Liam and continued to play with their foam weapons in the cul-de-sac. Liam couldn’t help but laugh as Theo charged Stiles on the skateboard while wielding the giant foam battleax. It didn’t take long for the wolf to realize that Stiles led the group. He directed play and Scott seemed to enjoy whatever they did but Theo seemed to admire Stiles’ leadership.

After an hour, a young girl walked down into the cul-de-sac and looked from Scott to Stiles and Theo with her gaze finally falling on Liam. She began the inquisition, “Who are you and where is Mrs. Stilinski?”

Liam began to respond but Scott made a mad dash from Stiles and Theo to the girl and hugged her, “Hello Tara.”

She returned the hug but kept her eyes on Liam, “Hello Scotty. Who is this guy?”

Theo barked towards Tara, “He’s cousin Miguel.”

Liam argued, “I’m not cousin Miguel.”

Tara rolled her eyes, “I know you aren’t cousin Miguel because we don’t have a cousin Miguel.”

Liam rubbed the back of his head nervously and said, “I’m babysitting since Mrs. Stilinski had to go to a doctor’s appointment.”

Tara smirked, “Alright, as long as I get half of the twenty she paid you.”

Liam couldn’t help but laugh at the family nature. While he laughed, he caught movement out of the corner of his eye and saw a ghost form of one of the Dread Doctors. He say it touch Theo’s chest and the boy collapsed. Tara screamed and ran over to her brother. Before Liam could react, the background shifted and he was sitting in the Stilinski living room next to Stiles.

Liam looked to Stiles, “What just happened?”

Stiles glared at Liam, “You were in one of Theo’s memories.”

Liam shook his head, “I don’t know how that is going to help me find him.”

Stiles took a deep breath and replied, “The clues were all there. Or at least the clue to your next destination.”

Liam growled, “You don’t make sense.” He released a sigh and mused, “I wonder if Theo kept skateboarding.”

Stiles’ eyes widened, “You’re joking right?”

Liam defensively responded, “What?”

Stiles shook his head, “I swear, you are the worst boyfriend ever.”

Liam argued back, “I am not. And I am not his boyfriend.”

Stiles grinned, “You should know that Theo kept skateboarding. Even when he lived with the Dread Doctors. He’s actually really good at it and enjoys what time he can with it. But I bet you don’t know anything. What’s Theo’s favorite color? What musical instrument can he play well? What’s his middle name? Hell, what’s his birthday?”

Liam bit his lip as he thought about it, “I don’t know.”

Stiles shook his head, “Like I said, the worst.”

Liam bit back, “Well he doesn’t know those things about me.”

Stiles smirked and matter-of-factly responded, “Your favorite color is Red, You used to play the drums but probably haven’t in a few years, we don’t know your middle name so you got us there and your birthday is July 7th. Any other questions?”

Liam’s eyes widened, “What? How does he know that much?”

Stiles tilted his head, “Theo pays attention to you. He has liked you for a while. I thought that much would be obvious and he would’ve told you but he didn’t want things to get weird since you dated Hayden and well he thought you wouldn’t be interested. Then he started to fall for you and his dumbass didn’t even know what falling in love felt like.”

Liam shook his head, “I didn’t know.”

Stiles shrugged, “Theo is a private guy. But back to helping. The clue here is Tara and I think you should meet her.”

The background shifted again and Liam found himself laying down, surround by metal walls on all sides. Fear ran through his body as he struggled and banged on the walls around himself. He eventually knocked the door above his head open and slid out. When he got to his feet, the smell of death surrounded him. He looked to the floor and saw Theo, blank stare of death gazing towards the ceiling, a gaping bloody wound in the center of his chest.

Liam flinched and turned to face into the room and saw that there were bodies of Theo strewn about the morgue. Liam’s face contorted with fear as he moved out of the morgue. He saw more in the hallway and heard the eerie voice, “Theeeeeoooo”

A copy of Theo ran out of the morgue and pushed Liam out of the way as he ran towards the elevator. Liam ran after the copy and barely made it inside before the doors closed. While it moved up, he heard it again, “Theeeeoooo”

Liam smelled the fear pour off of Theo and he asked him, “What’s going on?”

Theo faced Liam with a look of sheer terror, “We have to get away from her. She wants our heart.”

The doors opened and the Theo ran down the hallway. Liam quickly followed in pursuit when he heard the shuffling and scraping of nails across the hard floors. Theo turned towards the exit, maneuvering around the many dead bodies that littered the hallway and Liam struggled to keep up. When Theo reached the door and threw them open, he stopped. Liam abruptly stopped behind him, “What is it Theo?”

Theo slowly turned to face Liam and his face showed resignation and maybe an ounce of peace before a bloody hand tore through him and ripped out his beating heart. Liam gasped and jumped back. The heartless, chest torn open, rotted looking Tara stood in front of the wolf. Liam said, “Who are you?”

Her menacing expression shifted to a distant but genial one and said, “I’m his sister.”

Liam mumbled, fear in his voice, “W-w-why do I need to see you?”

Tara smiled, “Because I represent Theo’s guilt. I am his constant reminder that he can’t run away from the consequences of his actions.”

Liam argued, “But the Dread Doctors.”

Tara spat, “Corrupted him, yes but he made the decision. I loved Theo and he watched me die.”

Liam swallowed the knot in his throat, “But, that was the dark side.”

Tara corrected him, “That’s when it was born. Theo had a choice. They lied to him, sure but he made the decision. He thought he was saving us.” She laughed hollowly.

Liam asked, “What am I seeing? His nightmares?”

Tara slowly shook her head, “No. This is what happened to him every moment he was imprisoned. Guilt catches up.”

Liam took a deep breath and looked to the floor. He noticed the freshly killed Theo’s expression was almost peaceful. A strong pang of guilt hit the wolf because of every time he threatened to send Theo back. He slowly raised his head and saw the twisted claw of Tara’s hand reach towards his heart. Liam stepped back only to pass through another Theo copy as he met his fate and collapsed to the floor.

Liam asked, “How does this help me find Theo?”

Tara grinned, “Dark Theo never came here. He doesn’t spend any time here. However, he was imprisoned too. I can take you there.”

Tara extended her hand and Liam reluctantly took it. The hospital faded away and he found himself surrounded by dirty. It pressed against his body and firmly held him in place. He tried to scream but more dirt filled his mouth. He wolfed out and frantically clawed against the earth which seemed to push more dirt into him. Every breath he tried to take filled his lungs with moist deep soil. Liam tried to calm down and stop moving but that’s when he felt the sensation.

Liam felt things moving against his skin and inside his lungs and mouth. The slick squirming of worms tormented his sense of touch and he could taste their fetid flavor as they attempted to eat him from inside out. He screamed again and more worms filled his mouth. The fear built and he frantically clawed more.

Suddenly he felt like he was moving and the ground above his head gave way and his claw punched through the ground. He pulled himself up and saw what looked to be a large pillar of light. As he got to his feet he violently threw himself at the pillar. His eyes cleared and he saw that his claw was pressed against another Liam's throat.

Liam gasped and looked at the version of him in Theo’s eyes. Liam looked like an angel of mercy, sent to give him reprieve from the endless torment that he endured for an eternity. Liam slowly lowered his claw and looked into the other Liam’s eyes and saw his reflection. He was Theo and the small smile that spoke the volumes of every novel ever written glanced across his face.

The background faded again and he once again found himself sitting on the Stilinski sofa. Liam looked to Stiles, “Alright, there cannot be a clue in all that. The only thing I found out was that the punishment was pure torture. If I had to do it again I would find another way.”

Stiles smiled, “Good, because this is your chance. Because trust me on this one, if you fail here, then your pack will have no choice but to lock him down there.”

Liam pleaded, “But it’s not fair. Sure his dark side gets punished but Theo, the real Theo gets tortured for being a victim of the Dread Doctors.”

Stiles shook his head, “You keep forgetting. All of us, Dark Theo, myself, Tara, and the Theo you know, we are all parts of a whole. You can’t get one without the rest. You can’t stop one without the rest.”

Liam argued, “Then why didn’t Theo come out dark?”

Stiles smiled, “Because he compartmentalized us. This, “Stiles motioned to his house, “is my domain. I didn’t get tortured but I mostly only get to watch. Now Tara didn’t come into existence until he compartmentalized. She is his constant reminder to think about his actions. The down side, she takes her job to the Nth degree. His dark side was weakened, a lot but much like the virus that he is, all it took was time for him to grow back into his power. Though his drive is a little different now. He only enjoys the pleasure of killing and destruction.”

Liam nodded slowly and asked, “So I still don’t get what the clue is.”

Stiles groaned and said, “Alright, I’ll spoon feed you this too. What have you seen so far?”

Liam answered, “You, Dark Theo, Tara, and his memories and nightmares.”

Stiles grinned, “If you had to give a word or a few words to these interactions, what would they be?”

Liam thought for a moment and replied, “They have been painful or frightening. Except you but I’m guessing that’s different.”

Stiles nodded, “So have you seen the real, the core Theo anywhere?”

Liam shook his head, “Well, no.”

Stiles smiled, “So where should you look?”

Liam smiled, “His moments of happiness and love.”

Stiles pointed his finger to the tip of his nose. Before Liam could say anything else, the household disappeared and he was standing inside Sinema. The wolf looked around the packed club and tried to find Theo’s scent. His senses were overwhelmed from the sheer numbers of people and the different smells in the club. Liam pushed through the crowds and searched for the different dancers. He made several sweeps through the club before he grew irritated. His anger boiled and he heard a voice behind him, “I could smell you a mile away, Little Wolf.”

Liam quickly turned around and saw Theo standing in front of him. The chimera wore little more than his tuxedo thong, blue light up shoes and body glitter. He smiled a genuine smile and said, “I think this is our song.”

Liam listened for the music but couldn’t hear it. Theo grabbed Liam’s hand and pulled him away from the crowd he was in and the people seemed to part and create a circle for them on the dance floor. Liam’s eyes darted around as the lights focused on the two of them and it seemed like no one else was there. Theo turned and faced the wolf and said, “For now, it’s just the two of us.”

Liam plastered his goofy smile and pulled Theo closer to him. The chimera pulled free against it, “Oh no, this is still a performance. And tonight, I am Rex. Who are you?” The chimera’s mouth widened into a devilish grin.

Liam responded, “Tonight, I am Theo.”

Theo’s eyes lit up and he said, “Welcome Theo. But your costume says Liam. Are you sure you aren’t Little Wolf?”

Liam grinned, “I promise you, I’m not little anything.”

Theo bit back the laughter, “I see you are being flirty tonight. Well, Theo, we are just going to have to fix this, aren’t we?”

The club music grew and Theo began to sway with the beat. He pulled Liam close and spun him. He wrapped his arms around the wolf from behind and tucked his face into the crook of Liam’s neck. The chimera whispered, “Right now, it’s just the two of us.”

Liam moved to the beat, following the movements of the chimera’s hips as he leaned his head back into the taller boy’s neck. Liam grinded back into Theo’s heat and the chimera tightened his pull on the wolf. Liam brought his hands up and held them tight against Theo’s hands as they tightened their grip. He heard their heartbeats come into sync as they sped up. Liam tilted his head and saw the chimera had already done the same.

Their lips met and the electricity soared through the wolf’s body. His wolf danced with happiness. Liam reached back to pull Theo deeper into the kiss but the chimera broke away with a devious grin on his face. He said, “Now, now. Am I kissing Liam or Theo?”

Liam spun around and said, “No roles, no games. You, Theodore Raeken are kissing me, Liam Dunbar. It’s just us two. No shows for audiences, no misconstrued feelings, no pack politics, just you and me and the amount of space we want between each other.”

Theo’s grin morphed into a deep, genuine smile, “You say the sweetest things Little Wolf. Cheesy, but sweet.”

Liam closed the distance and pulled Theo down for another kiss. The energy between them surged and for a moment, Liam could feel the love radiate from Theo. As he tried to deepen the kiss, everything around him changed and Theo was no longer with him. He opened his eyes and he was standing in a dark room with a chair in the center. There was a wall of monitors flashing between events and sitting in the chair was kid Theo. Theo turned to Liam, “You found me. Wait, how did you get here?”

Liam stepped over to Theo and placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked at the monitors and said, “I had to find you. I need you back and I would do anything to make sure you stayed.”

Theo looked back to the monitors, “It’s happy here. I’m not a monster here. Tara is still alive, I don’t have any blood on my hands. I don’t have to fear waking up to carrying the guilt or fear falling asleep to the torture.”

Liam nodded as he watched the scenes play out, “But Theo, it isn’t real.”

Theo stood up and angrily yelled, “It’s real to me!”

Liam made eye contact with Theo and smiled, “I know. But you can’t stay here. You have to fight back. You have to join me back on the other side.”

Theo bit his lip as he looked to the floor, “But I’ve done so many bad things. I don’t deserve to be happy.”

Liam reached forward and lifted kid Theo’s chin to reestablish eye contact. A tear rolled down Theo’s face as Liam said, “You’ve done things. That’s true. But you do deserve happiness. You don’t get to carrying everything on your shoulders. You aren’t the bad things that you did, you aren’t the corruption that happened. Only you can change things now.”

Theo whimpered, “But it’s hard and the harder I try, the worse things get.”

Liam nodded slowly, “Yeah, it’s difficult but it’s difficult for all of us. That’s why we support each other. You aren’t alone Theo, never again. Do you remember how you saw me when you came back from hell?”

Theo smiled a little and nodded, “You were an angel. I know you didn’t do it out of goodness but that’s your core, goodness. I’m married to darkness.”

Liam shook his head, “For a man who prides himself on being right, you couldn’t be more wrong. You aren't dark. You are my angel.”

Kid Theo furrowed his brow, “I don’t get it.”

Liam pointed to the screens and the images changed. The first screen played the scene where Theo tossed Liam into the elevator and fought the ghost riders. The next screen flashed to Theo knocking Liam unconscious to stop him from killing Nolan. Another screen flickered to Theo taking away Gabe’s pain. Another changed to Theo saving Liam from the hunters when they recently met back up. The one before the last screen changed to Theo kissing Liam on the dancefloor as the lights came up and bills rained on them. The last screen showed Theo holding Liam’s hand and confessing his feelings while Liam was in a coma.

A few tears streaked down Theo’s face before his body shifted and he was his normal self again. Theo weakly mumbled, “You noticed me.”

Liam pulled Theo’s face to look him in the eyes. Theo’s eyes widened as he saw that tears flowed from the wolf’s eyes as well. Liam answered, “I did more than notice. You are my angel. You saved me, mostly from myself but maybe especially from myself. Because.” He paused as he fought back the knot in his throat, “If you are a monster, then so am I.”

The dark room filled with light and Liam stood next to Theo in the original white room he first appeared in. Tara, Dark Theo and Stiles stood in front of them. Liam looked to Theo, “You can’t just bottle them up or separate them, they are you too.”

Theo looked to Liam, “But I wasn’t strong enough before. I need to be stronger.”

Liam laughed as he shook his head, “You are stronger than you think. You gave up and I hate to say it Shadow Wolf, I’m not letting you give up, ever again.”

Theo laughed and looked to his fractured parts. He walked over to Tara and weakly smiled as his eyes traveled to the floor. He mumbled, “I’m sorry.”

Tara shifted into his young self. She said, “I know. You went down a dark path and now things are different. You’ve changed. You will still have to face some of these thoughts and feelings in the future but at least you’ll be whole.”

Theo smiled and said, “Thank you” as Tara disappeared. He stepped over to his dark self. Dark Theo wore a smug grin, “What? No big fight scene with your boyfriend as the prize.”

Theo shook his head, “No. I know I will deal with your impulses everyday but I would rather resist them than bottle you up. I know that’s how you take control. This is how I take control.”

Dark Theo growled as he disappeared. Theo stepped over to Stiles and said, “I don’t know how I could be here without you.”

Stiles blushed, “Eh, you give me too much credit. After all, I am a part of you. Kind of like I have been saying the entire time.”

Theo slowly shook his head as he smiled, “Yeah, but I still haven’t figured out why you are here and not someone else.”

Stiles threw his hands up in the air in resignation and groaned, “I swear Raeken, you are absolutely hopeless. You’ll realize it one day. Or maybe you won’t which proves why you and your equally hopeless boyfriend are made for each other.”

Liam interjected, “Hey. I am not hopeless Stiles.”

Stiles stuck his tongue out at the wolf before he said, “Yeah, you are. For starters, I am not Stiles. Don’t worry though, you’ll be in good company.”

Theo asked, “So this is where you disappear. Doesn’t it bother you?”

Stiles shook his head, “No, this is when the puzzle is finally put back together. You know that none of us are really disappearing right? We will all still be with you, for good or bad. So don’t go thinking this will be the last you see of me.”

Stiles bounced his eyebrows and grinned foolishly as he disappeared. Theo turned to Liam and said, “Thank you.”

Liam began to respond when he was overwhelmed with a bright flash of light.

The wolf tasted the tongue of the chimera which was still in his mouth as his claws slid away from the back of his neck. He closed his eyes as they finished the kiss. Liam grinned as he mumbled, “Mint Mojito.”


	19. Chapter 19- I'm not a hero, I'm an educator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo fights against his chimera physiology; Nolan makes a new friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been sick lately and I've realized that trying to write with brain fog is difficult. I hope this chapter makes sense. Thank you for your comments and kudos and enjoy.

Married to Darkness- Chapter 19

 

Liam slowly opened his eyes and saw the confused look on Theo’s face. The chimera blinked a few times trying to register the comment before he asked, “What?”

Liam roguishly grinned, “Mint Mojito, it’s what your lips taste like right now.”

Theo laughed and rolled his eyes as he enjoyed the presence of the wolf, “In case I haven’t said it enough, thank you Liam.”

Liam’s face reddened, “It was nothing you wouldn’t do for me.”

Theo enjoyed their happiness for another moment before he looked away from the wolf to the floor. He nervously bit his lip as he began, “I need to tell you something. I need to be honest and I have to come clean.”

Liam leaned back as he raised an eyebrow, “Come clean?”

Theo nodded and continued, “I’ve killed again. Since you were in a coma. 9 people are dead because of what I did.”

Liam argued, “Well, your dark side was in control so.”

Theo glared at the wolf, “No, little wolf. I am me, for good or bad. I killed nine hunters.”

Liam thought for a moment and said, “Well, you were probably just defending yourself. I know this can happen, especially when you are out-numbered.”

Theo shook his head and softly met Liam’s gaze, “No, Little Wolf. I wasn’t defending myself. I stalked and killed them in cold blood. I paralyzed them with my venom and burned them alive or ripped them apart.”

Liam looked down as he searched himself for the right answer, “It was to protect us though” he weakly said as he tried to find a justification.

Theo retorted, “While technically true, those nine people will never go home to their families. Depending on the investigation and what is left of the bodies, they may never be identified.”

Liam struggled with himself to find an argument but Theo cut him off, “Liam, little wolf, this is not what I wanted to happen. I don’t want you to sacrifice who you are to given some moral rationalization to what I have done.”

The wolf growled in response and met the chimera’s gaze, “But I know you. I know this isn’t what you do.”

Theo stood up and argued, “It is, at least to some extent. The acts weren’t even the worst part. I remember enjoying it. It felt so good. That’s the worst part.”

Liam stood up and grabbed Theo’s hand. He gently smiled, “We can work through this together.”

Theo stared into Liam’s eyes, his gaze fixed and cold, “I wanted to kill you and Nolan. It’s not alright.”

Liam half smirked, “But you didn’t. You couldn’t so you are worrying about that too much.”

Theo sighed and looked away from the accepting gaze of the wolf, “Maybe I’m just not worth saving.”

The rage flooded off the wolf as Liam pulled his hand away from Theo’s. The chimera nodded slowly in resignation before he brought his face back up to look at Liam. Before he could make eye contact, the wolf’s fist struck his nose and sent him to the cot. Theo’s hands, through muscle memory, went straight to his nose and held back the blood. He spat, “What the hell Liam?”

Liam spat back, his voice rife with indignation, “I did not just dive into your mind to save you from yourself just so you could give up! I know you did things. The pack warned me about what happened while I was unconscious but I didn’t and I won’t give up on you. I told you that you wouldn’t be alone, ever again and I meant it! Not everything is about shoveling more guilt on your shoulders!”

Theo pulled himself up and popped his nose back into place as it healed. He glared at Liam, his rage flowing, “It’s not your responsibility.”

Liam argued back, “I know. I am not with you out of obligation. I love you. What don’t you get about that?”

The word love knocked the wind out of the chimera’s sails. He bit his lip and looked to the floor. He quietly whispered, “I love you too, little wolf.”

Liam’s anger left as the door to the den swung open and Nolan, Mason, and Corey rushed in. Nolan yelled, “We’re here to save you Liam!”

Liam turned around and Theo turned to face the door. Malia pushed through and growled as she charged towards Theo. Liam wolfed out and roared as he caught the charging coyote with his arm and slammed her to the floor. He yelled, “Theo is back to himself.” The pack’s eyes widened as Theo grabbed his head and screamed before he collapsed onto the cot.

Liam rushed to Theo and saw that the chimera was wolfed out and fighting through pain as he shook on the cot. Mercury poured from his nose and ears and slowly drained out of his eyes. Fear shot through the wolf as he screamed, “Something’s wrong with Theo. Somebody help!”

Mason pushed past the crowd and ran to the desk. He pulled out the syringe and loaded it with the green solution. He looked to his best friend, “Liam, hold Theo while I inject him.”

Liam nodded and grabbed Theo’s shoulders and attempted to hold the chimera as he violently struggled. Mason lined up the syringe and injected the chimera in the thigh. When he finished depressing the plunger, he pulled the syringe out and set it on the desk. Theo stopped shaking and slowly calmed down, his heartrate returning to normal.

Liam looked to Mason, “What’s going on? What just happened to Theo?”

Malia slowly stood up and growled at Liam which caused the wolf to meet her glare and growl. Scott stepped in and said, “Malia, back down.”

The coyote looked to the alpha and stepped away from Liam. She sat on the weight bench as Scott moved next to her.

Mason looked to Liam and began, “Theo’s body is fighting itself. The more it fights against him being whole, the more likely it is to kill him. That’s one thing I have been researching.”

Liam turned to Mason, still wolfed out, and demanded, “What? You’ve been researching Theo dying and didn’t tell me.”

Mason met the glare and said, “Theo asked me to keep it a secret. He didn’t want you to worry.”

Liam shifted back to normal and said, “Well, congrats, I am worried now. Why is this happening now?”

Mason thought for a moment before he stated, “I don’t know exactly but I think it has to do with his bioelectric imbalance. He was bred to be a vessel for the Geneticist and something has thrown that off. I think he might’ve changed something which caused his body to fight itself.”

Liam thought for a moment, “Like splintering himself from his supernatural side?”

Mason nodded, “Yeah that would do it.”

Liam grinned, “Well, I just helped him fix that. He’s whole again. He knows and remembers what each side did and felt.”

Mason looked to Theo, “If that’s the case, he should be on the mend. Maybe this was just the final attack as his body realigned to his mind.”

Corey looked to Liam, “You are saying Theo is Theo again? How did you manage that?”

Liam looked to Corey and meekly smiled, “I went into his mind. I brought our Theo back but he also merged with his fractured parts.”

Malia growled, “So he’s pre Hell Theo then.”

Liam glared at the coyote, “He’s not. That’s a part of him but he is the Theo we know.”

Scott stepped up to Liam and looked to Theo and back to his beta, “Is he the man you love?”

Liam blushed a little as he nodded. Scott continued, “Then everything is good. Except, do you know what he did to the hunters on the roof of the hospital?”

Liam slowly nodded, “Yes. He told me once he remembered. He told me everything.”

Scott glared at Theo and stated, “I don’t trust him with what he has done but it’s not my decision at this point. He is your responsibility Liam. He has it in him to kill again.”

Liam sidestepped in between Scott’s glare and Theo. Liam’s eyes glowed golden against Scott’s red. He stated, “He’s my pack mate, not your problem.”

Corey glared at Scott, “So let me understand this right now, you are angry he killed the hunters sent to kill you, Malia, and Liam? I guess killing is the only thing that hits your radar.” Corey rolled his eyes and stated, “You’ve got an interesting point of view on morality.”

Scott looked to the younger chimera with a wounded expression, “I don’t understand.”

Corey shook his head, “I’m guessing you wouldn’t.” Corey looked to Liam, “I am going to leave before I say something more.”

Corey turned to walk out and Liam grabbed his arm, “No Corey. Scott and Malia were just leaving so we can handle our pack problems together.”

Scott looked to Liam and his former beta met that look with a stare of resolution. The alpha nodded and said, “You’re right Liam. If you need anything, feel free to give us a call or send a text. I’m proud of you.”

The word proud hit Liam by surprise and his eyes dropped the serious, golden glare and he asked, “Proud? What?”

Scott smiled his lopsided smile, “You’re an alpha. One your pack loves and respects. I couldn’t ask for more.” Scott looked to Malia, “Want to head back to my house and finish packing.”

Malia nodded and the two left the den. When the door closed, Liam looked to his pack, “How did you open the door?”

Nolan grinned and held up his hand which had Theo’s nails pushed on his fingertips. “They make a nice set of master keys for his den.”

Theo weakly chuckled as he regained consciousness, “That’s how you got out of here before.”

Nolan stepped past Liam and looked to Theo, “Yeah. I keep them in my bag just in case. That was mean paralyzing me.”

Theo slowly opened his eyes and looked at Nolan, “Sorry about that. I did that so I wouldn’t kill you. I hope you understand.”

Nolan thought for a moment and then shrugged, “It’s in the past.”

Theo’s eyes widened and he laughed before he began to cough, “That was quick.”

Liam looked to his pack mates and said, “I think we’ve had enough excitement for one night. I want to have a pack meeting but let’s do it tomorrow so we can get ready for school.”

Theo smirked, “At least I am already in my den.”

Liam shook his head and grinned, “You are taking me home tonight and you are staying at my house in case there are any side effects. You don’t get to hide bleeding mercury anymore.”

Theo groaned and Mason, Corey and Nolan laughed. The pack agreed to the meeting and Mason, Corey and Nolan left while Liam and Theo gathered up what Theo would need for practice in the morning. Theo lent the wolf another outfit to change into since he was still in his hospital gown. Theo cleaned himself up while Liam changed and then the two went to the Geyer residence.

When they stepped through the doorway, Mrs. Geyer ran to Liam and hugged him before grabbing Theo and bringing him into the hug. She sobbed as she said, “I heard you were kidnapped Liam. I prayed they would find you. I prayed Theo would find you and my prayers were answered.”

Liam and Theo looked to each other and grinned while Mrs. Geyer squeezed them. When she released them she said, “Alright Theo, take your things up to the guest bedroom and both of you get ready for dinner.”

Both replied in unison, “Yes mom.” Theo followed Liam upstairs and set his bag in the guest room while Liam went to his room. Theo walked to Liam’s room and stepped in, “You stood up to Scott for me. Thanks.”

Liam blushed a little, “No need to thank me. You are my beta.”

Theo shook his head, “This is kind of huge Liam. We are the protectors of Beacon Hills. How do you want to handle Gran?”

Liam scanned Theo’s face looking for the answer the chimera might want to hear before he began, “I don’t know yet, she’s the mastermind behind that part but we still have the hunters. At least the hunters are on the ropes at the moment.”

Theo nodded, “Yeah. But we are a solid pack again.”

Mrs. Geyer yelled, “Dinner’s ready.”

Liam and Theo went downstairs to the dinner table. They ate and explained a carefully edited version of what happened to Mrs. Geyer. After they finished eating they helped with cleaning the kitchen. When they made it upstairs, Liam got cleaned up and ready for bed first while Theo waited. After Theo finished he found Liam, wearing a large t shirt and shorts outside of the bathroom. Theo asked, “What’s up Little Wolf? I figured you would be in bed already.”

Liam nervously bit his lip, “Do you want to sleep in my room tonight?”

Theo devilishly grinned, “You want to tickle me again, don’t you?”

Liam laughed softly as the boys walked to the wolf’s room, “Maybe.”

The two went to bed with the wolf curling around the chimera. It wasn’t long before the pair were peacefully asleep.

 

Nolan slowly woke up. He released a long, gentle yawn as he wiped the sleep from his eyes. He glanced to the window and noticed it was already bright outside. Confused, the teen looked to his alarm clock. It taunted him with the time 9:57 AM. Nolan shot up from bed, “I’m late. Really late.”

The teen jumped out of bed and practically dove into his closet. He pulled out a nice white button up and dark blue jeans. He quickly changed out of his pajamas and threw on his clothes. He ran to the bathroom and cleaned up for school. When he darted out of the bathroom he grabbed his bags and cell and ran down the stairs.

The teen yelled, “Marta? Are you here Marta?”

The eastern European woman in the maid’s outfit stepped into the entranceway and to the bottom of the staircase, “Yes, Mr. Nolan?”

Nolan smiled nervously when he saw Marta, “I’m running late for school, like really late, can you drop me off?”

Marta expressionlessly nodded, “Yes, Mr. Nolan. I will bring my car around.” The woman stepped off and Nolan darted down the stairs and opened the front door. He walked around to the garage just in time for Marta to back her black sedan up. The teen hopped in and tossed his bags into the back seat. As Marta drove, she asked, “Mr. Nolan, will you need a note for being tardy?”

Nolan shook his head, “Maybe but I’ll have to go to the office anyhow so I’m not going to worry about it. Coach is going to be pissed though. I missed practice this morning.”

Marta replied, “If Coach mad, I will explain.”

Nolan smiled, “Thanks Marta.”

They made it to the drop off entrance near the office and Nolan got out of the car and grabbed his bags before he winded himself as he ran to the office. He ran through the office doors and to the receptionist’s desk. He looked to the dreary middle-aged woman and said, “I’m sorry. I just got to school and need to tell whomever that I need to about me being late.”

The woman looked up at the nervous teen and said, “You’re in luck, Ms. Martin is in her office.” She motioned with a hand and Nolan stepped into Ms. Martin’s office.

Lydia’s mom looked up from her computer and said, “Please take a seat Nolan.”

The teen jumped into the chair and roughly sat down his bags. He was already on the verge of a panic attack and a cold sweat covered his body. He swallowed the knot in his throat as Ms. Martin began, “You’re late today Nolan, is everything alright?”

Nolan nodded emphatically, “Yes, Ms. Martin. I just overslept.”

She acknowledged and said, “You’ve had a perfect attendance and tardiness record up until today. I’m sorry to hear you overslept. Is something bothering you that is keeping you from getting a good night’s rest?”

Nolan nervously bit his lip as thoughts of everything came flooding to his mind. Part of him wanted to just spill the beans about his life while another prompted him to give the usual answers. He replied, “Just studying and worrying about tests which leads to more studying and second guessing and then on.”

She laughed a little and held up her hand, “I understand Nolan. You’re GPA is stellar. Try not to get into your own head and worry yourself senseless. The dread is worse than the reality.”

Nolan quietly said, “Thanks Ms. Martin. I’ll work on that.”

She smiled, “Good, now do you mind doing a favor for me?”

Nolan shook his head and responded, “Not at all. What do you need?”

She looked to the door and said, “We have a new transfer waiting in the lobby. Her name is Alia, do you mind showing her around school today?”

Nolan smiled, “Sure. Thank you Ms. Martin.” Nolan stood up and walked out of the principal’s office and looked in the lobby. That’s when his eyes fell on her.

She had long dark brown but almost black hair, the top pulled back and clipped with the sides framing up her angular face. Her clear amber eyes watched him from behind long lashed. She looked to wear very little make up, her soft, toffee colored complexion only offset by her pink lips. She wore a longer white dress with dark green bamboo patterns across it.

Nolan found it difficult to breathe as he stepped up to the girl. He cleared his throat before he asked, “Hi. Are you Alia?”

She looked up to the nervous teen and anxiously replied, “Yes. I’m Alia. I just transferred here.”

Nolan smiled and stumbled over his words as he said, “I’m Nolan. Ms. Martin asked me to show you around school today.”

Alia stood up, a few inches shorter than Nolan, and said, “That would be nice. I should be in Ms. Greer’s class right now, that is if I read my schedule right.” She produced a piece of paper from her back pack and handed it to Nolan.

Nolan eagerly grabbed the page and began to look over it as he said, “You’ve got a beautiful accent. Where is it from?”

Alia smiled and softly but sarcastically responded, “It’s from English not being my first language.”

The teen’s thought process was stopped in its tracks as the young woman in front of him began to laugh at her response which caused his cheeks to redden. “I didn’t mean it like that. I just mean your voice sounds beautiful. I mean the way you speak. I mean…” The nervous teen rubbed the back of his head and Alia giggled quietly, “Nolan, I know what you meant. My parents are from Alexandria. That’s where I was born.”

Nolan nervously laughed as he read, “Yeah, you should be at Ms. Greer’s classroom right now. I’ll show you where that’s located.”

Alia smiled and said, “Lead the way.”

Nolan guided the through the hallways and began, “What brings your family to Beacon Hills?”

Alia began, “Most of my family still lives in Egypt but I have lived with my uncle for quite a few years now. He is in professional antiques acquisitions and there is a prominent buyer here in Beacon Hills. Normally these jobs are just week trips but we are apparently here to stay for a while so I transferred schools.”

Nolan commented, “That must be difficult and lonely.”

Alia shook her head and softly smiled, “At times but I can go home to visit my parents most any time. Plus they wanted me to grow up in the west to give me opportunities I wouldn’t normally have.”

Nolan thought for a moment after he stopped in front of Ms. Greer’s room before he said, “I never looked at it that way. Well here we are, Ms. Greer’s room.”

Alia looked to the door and then back to Nolan, “It’s a nice door. Where do we go next?”

Nolan looked confused as he said, “Aren’t you going to step into the classroom and join the class?”

Alia shook her head, “No, not today.” She smiled mischievously which caused the nervous teen’s heart to skip a beat, “W-w-why not?”

Her mischievous smile widened as the bell rang for the end of the period. She stated, “That’s why.”

Nolan laughed and guided her towards the cafeteria. “Well, it’s lunch time. I can introduce you to my friends.”

Alia looked to the nervous teen as she walked, “Already introducing me to your school family. If I didn’t know better, I’d swear you like me.”

Nolan looked to her and nervously laughed, “No, I mean yeah, I mean you don’t know anyone here and you should meet my friends and maybe get to know new people here.”

She grinned, “Are they cuter than you?”

Nolan’s eyes widened as his face turned red, “No, I mean maybe, I mean No. I’m the cutest. Hands down. Completely the cutest.”

She giggled as they stepped into the cafeteria. Nolan led her to the usual pack table and Mason and Corey sat there. The couple eyed up the young woman as Nolan guided her to the table. He said, “Alia, this is Mason and Corey, Mason and Corey this is Alia. She just transferred to Beacon High.”

Mason and Corey looked to each other before smiling to Alia. Mason began, “It’s nice to meet you Alia.” Corey continued, “I hope Nolan hasn’t been too weird.”

Nolan indignantly set down his bags and said, “I’m going to grab something to eat, Alia do you want something? My treat since it’s your first day here.”

Alia sat down and looked to Nolan, “Alright. Surprise me.”

Nolan smiled and darted to the line. She looked to Corey, “He hasn’t been weird, just jumpy and an interesting shade of red.”

Corey nodded and replied, “That makes sense. He’s normally pretty awkward and having to escort a gorgeous young woman around school might be too much for him.”

Mason elbowed his boyfriend, “V low key shade Corey.” They laughed before Mason addressed Alia, “He’s probably just dealing with anxiety because he missed practice this morning and Coach Finstock wants Assistant Coach Raeken to have a talk with him. Co-captains can’t be missing practice.”

Alia’s eyes lit up, “He plays a sport? I wouldn’t have guessed.”

Corey laughed hard as Nolan walked up carrying two plates of food. The chimera said, “Nolan here is a captain of the lacrosse team.”

Nolan set Alia’s plate in front of her and sat down next to her. He looked to Corey, “Is Coach mad?”

Mason shook his head, “Well, he isn’t happy.”

Nolan looked into his plate, “I’m dead. I have Econ next.”

Alia nudged Nolan, “I have Econ next period, with a Bobby Finstock.”

Nolan’s face shot up as his worried expression shifted to joy. He looked to Alia, “We have Econ together!”

Alia laughed, “Then you can help me catch up on the classwork so far.”

Nolan nodded and looked back to his food. He grabbed his juice and took a drink as Alia stated, “Your friends think you are nervous because you think I’m gorgeous.”

Nolan spit the juice out of his mouth which sprayed on Corey. The three began to laugh as Nolan stumbled over his words, “Well, yeah, I mean you are new here and late and Finstock, so yeah.”

Alia giggled as Mason laughed and helped Corey wipe the juice off his face. The teen stated, “I like her.”

Corey continued to clean himself up as he commented, “As long as Nolan can control himself from spitting more food on me, I do too.”

Nolan turned beet red and tried to deflect the conversation, “Where are Liam and Theo? I thought they would be here.”

Mason replied, “They are spending lunch together. Probably making up for lost time.”

The teens finished their lunch and got ready for the next class. Nolan escorted Alia to the Econ class room and when he reached the door, Finstock yelled, “Well if it isn’t the Co-captain. Glad to see you finally made it to school.”

Nolan lowered his head as he walked in and Alia followed him. Finstock began, “You can’t continue to be a captain if.”

Alia cut him off, “Excuse me Coach. I’m new here and Nolan was showing me around. I know you wouldn’t want me to get a bad impression of this school.”

Finstock looked to Alia and his usual madness dissipated, “No, I guess I wouldn’t. Take your seats.”

Alia smiled innocently as Nolan looked confused and walked to his seat. Alia followed and looked to the player sitting next to Nolan. She softly said, “I’m sure you want to find another seat so I can sit next to my new friend.”

The teen quickly gathered up his things and moved across the room as Alia sat down. She looked to Nolan, “See, no problems. Aren’t you glad you are helping me today?”

Nolan looked to Alia, “Yeah. That was weird, normally Coach would’ve yelled.”

Alia shrugged her shoulders as she replied, “Maybe he had a change of heart.”

Finstock yelled as the class began, “Today, we are deviating from the lesson plan due to some breaking news last night.” He pulled down the screen and turn on the projector. He stepped over to the lights and turned them off. After a few keystrokes on his computer, a news video began.

_The video showed the outside of the hospital. The news reporter began, “Tonight, armed assailants attempted to attack patients of the Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital. Danger was afoot and if not for the heroic actions of law enforcement and a local educator, lives could’ve been lost. I am here with Mr. Bobby Finstock, the educator whose actions saved lives.”_

_Coach Finstock interrupted, “It’s Coach Bobby Finstock.”_

_The reporter corrected, “Alright Coach. Can you tell me what led you here tonight?”_

_Coach grinned as he began, “I was visiting one of the players from the lacrosse team. He has been in the hospital a few days and the other players were worried. I knew he would be fine but I had to look out for my team.”_

_The reporter nodded, “That’s very caring of you Coach.”_

_Coach smiled, “All my players and students know I care.”_

_The reported continued, “That’s when the assailants attacked. What went through your mind?”_

_Coach began, “First, I was trying to remember if I DVRed the game since these kinds of things hold you up for hours. That’s when there was smoke and I saw a man with a gun. It pissed me off, Hospitals are gun free zones.”_

_The reporter cut in, “That’s when you acted and disabled 8 assailants, leaving them injured or unconscious.”_

_Coach nodded, “Yeah, I only remember three but once the adrenaline gets pumping.”_

_The reporter asked, “How did you manage to disable 8 heavily armed men?”_

_Coach slapped on his shit eating grin, “All county wrestling and all state track. They didn’t stand a chance.”_

_The reporter laughed and continued, “They are calling you a hero. What are your thoughts on that Coach?”_

_Coach looked into the camera, “Kent, I’m no hero. I am just an educator, a molder of young minds. Which makes me a hero.”_

_Kent looked confused and commented, “That’s some circuitous logic there Coach.”_

_The camera panned back to just the reporter and the clip ended._

 

Finstock stepped over and turned the lights back on after turning the projector off. He beamed proudly and said, “Does anyone have any questions?”

A young man in the back of the room raised his hand and Coach said, “What McAllister?”

McAllister responded, “What does this have to do with Econ?”

Finstock yelled, “It shows you the economic value of your coach caring about you and doing quality violence in a desperate situation. Now go run laps for that stupid question.”

McAllister slowly stood up and Coach began to blow his whistle as the player darted out the room to the track.

The classroom laughed and Coach threatened to have everyone run laps to show he cares.

Alia leaned over towards Nolan and whispered, “Is he always like this?”

Nolan smiled and nodded, “Yeah, Coach is a little weird and high strung.”

Alia giggled at Nolan’s response.

It wasn’t long before class ended and the rest of the day played out as normal.

 

Later that night, the near full moon had risen. The sounds of heeled boots clacking against the concrete floor of the hollow, destroyed warehouse filled the air. A silhouette of a woman walked towards a group of hunters who stood near the entrance.

She demanded, “What happened here? More than enough men and armaments were sent to deal with the threats here and enact our plan and all I hear about are casualties and destroyed property.”

The first hunter mumbled, “They attacked us. Repeatedly. It’s the work of Lobo de Sombra.”

She yelled, “You can’t take out a single wolf?”

He argued back, “Anyone who has seen him is dead. Destruction and death follow him. We don’t even know who he is since he is only ever a large black wolf. Golden eyes.”

The woman sighed in frustration, “No matter. I am getting more assistance for this job and I have called in an outside consultant for phase 2. Get this place cleaned up and off load the new shipments. Set up more barriers and stop this Lobo de Sombra.”

Another hunter argued, “Barriers don’t stop him. He is a devil wolf, sent to kill us all.”

She spat, “He is just a wolf, just like the others. Scott McCall is in town, find him and capture him. I will not accept failure for this. All these wolves work together and If you can capture one, you can capture them all.”


	20. Chapter 20-Theodore Lindsay Raeken, Liam Ashley Dunbar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mason makes an unusual discovery; Fluff time with Thiam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to split this chapter into two separate ones since the fluff really is necessary with how dark the story has travelled so far and I didn't want to push for a huge chapter. Enjoy and if I don't post again beforehand, have a happy new year.

Married to Darkness- Chapter 20

 

 

Mason found himself sitting in a metal chair in a cold sterile room. The floor was lined with fog which obscured the color and a chair was pulled away from the metal table he sat at. He heard the clank of footsteps against the floor as a woman stepped into view. Her dress looked to be 17th century French style with a long blue skirt with a white apron and an off brown bodice and white blouse. Her hair was covered by a white wrap and her skin had a light brown tone. She sat down in the open seat and met the teen’s gaze. Her dark brown eyes met his and she spoke with a deep French accent, “Hello Mason. I’m glad you have caught up on the reading.”

Mason shook his head in confusion, “Reading? I don’t know what you are talking about.”

She laughed gently, “Of course you do. I just don’t think you understand what I was trying to accomplish.”

Mason replied, “I promise you, I don’t know what you are talking about. I don’t even know who you are.”

She gently smiled, “My name is Sophie Marie but that isn’t going to help you understand who I am. I think it would be better if I told you the name you know me by, I am the Geneticist.”

Mason whispered, “But you are dead. How am I talking to you?”

She laughed a little harder before she continued, “Dead? Not exactly. That body is dead but bodies can be such fragile things.”

He replied, “But that doesn’t explain you talking to me.”

She continued, “That’s easy child, we share more of a common bioelectric signature than you would think. But I am not here to discuss that but my research.”

Mason’s anger rose, “I read your journals, cover to cover, I don’t know what you were trying but your experiments were sickening.”

She waved her pointer finger at the teen, “Exactly, you don’t know what I was trying to accomplish. You merely read the multiple experiments being conducted in conjunction.”

Mason argued, “You destroyed whole towns and killed the inhabitants. You set up breeding programs and used people for your own twisted ends in creating new hybrids and experimenting on how to kill them with new poisons and diseases.”

She held up her palm to Mason, “That is only half true. Yes, I was experimenting on these villages and selectively breeding but the death and diseases were the work of the Pathologist. I know you’ve noticed how I only recorded the effects, not the experimentation that led to the release of such disasters.”

Mason replied, “Then why work with the Pathologist? I’m not saying what you did was anywhere remotely close to being good but the amount of deaths and horrific diseases. You could’ve stopped it.”

She shook her head, “Not so child. We needed each other to maintain our research. Without the other two, our methods of extending our lifespans would’ve failed. But you must understand, all research comes with a price.”

Mason maintained, “That’s a weak justification for wanton murder. I don’t know what could’ve been so important to waste that many lives.”

She lightly shrugged as she blinked and firmly stated one word, “Immortality.”

Mason wavered as he replied, “What?”

She continued, “I was researching how to make someone immortal. What once began as extracting blood grew into the experiments you read about. I developed the crude method of immortality that you read about but that is far from my end goal.”

Mason thought for a moment before he continued, “Then what was the Pathologist trying to accomplish?”

Sophie looked to the table for a moment before regaining eye contact, “The complete eradication of life. He was thoroughly obsessed with the end of life.”

Mason’s eyes widened in shock, “Why would he want that?”

Sophie remarked, “Some men truly wish to watch the world burn.”

The teen argued, “The why bring back the Beast? What could that do in your quest for immortality?”

She laughed, “You don’t understand? Create life that ended hundreds of years ago. Make what was unmade. That was passing a major hurdle in my research and it completed Marcel’s journey. In completing that I was able to assist in creating something that became untouched by time. One of two ways for something to become immortal.”

Mason questioned, “What do you mean two methods?”

Sophie matter-of-factly replied, “Either make something so durable it can withstand the ravages of time or make it timeless so that time won’t touch it. The Beast was the latter.”

Mason whispered, “So the Beast would’ve kept killing?”

Sophie nodded, “Yes child. But that’s in the past now. I am interested in continuing my research.”

Mason asked, “How? You are dead.”

Sophie nodded, “Yes Mason, I am but you now carry my bioelectric signature and I just need it passed off to the vessel.”

Mason glared, “You mean Theo don’t you?”

Sophie nodded, “Of course. That’s what he was bred for.”

Mason shook his head, “I might not like Theo but I don’t want you taking over his body.”

Sophie smirked, “Then I guess you face a dilemma. I will continue my research and if I don’t have a suitable body then I will just take one. Sooner or later I will find a compatible one and leave you. If you want to have a decision in the matter then I greatly suggest you find one for me. Otherwise this will get worse before it gets better. Better yet, find me one or Mr. Raeken will be forfeit.”

Mason glared, “Are you threatening me? What do you think you can do to me?”

Sophie smiled and said, “Good Morning Mason.”

The dream realm faded away and Mason opened his eyes. He found himself sitting in the Geneticist’s room in the Dread Doctor’s lair. He was wearing his pajamas and could feel the chill in the air. He slowly stood up and felt that his pocket was heavy and reached in to find his cell. He thanked himself that even though the crazy French woman sent him here, she remembered that he should have a way to reach someone. He looked at the time and saw it was just after 4 in the morning. He called Corey. On the second call, Corey answered:

“Mase, what’s going on? Are you alright?” The sleep was heavy in his voice as he spoke. Mason responded, “I’m in the dread doctor’s lair and not going to lie, I’m scared. I sleepwalked here.”

As if a bolt of lightning hit Corey, the chimera responded, “I’ll be right there.”

Mason paced around the room as he hung up the phone. He had a sudden urge to look behind the bookcase. He slowly moved the genealogical records onto the desk and when he had moved enough, he pulled the bookcase away from the wall. Behind it there was a dusty painting. He moved the bookcase away and saw the eyes from the portrait looking at him. It was a painting of Sophie Marie. He stared at it for what seemed like forever when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Mason turned to see Corey. Mason’s face flushed with relief as he embraced his boyfriend. He said, “Thank you for coming. I don’t know what I am doing here but I know she has to do with it.”

Corey looked at the painting, “What? Did you dream about her?”

Mason nodded, “That’s the Geneticist, before she became a Dread Doctor. Her name is Sophie Marie and she passed on a message to find her another body.”

Corey’s eyes widened, “Are you sure you didn’t see the picture before and just have a weird dream?”

Mason shook his head, “I just now pulled the bookcase back and I hadn’t seen her before tonight.”

Corey nervously looked to Mason, “What are we going to do?”

Mason sighed, “For now, research and I am going to keep my distance from Theo.”

Corey tilted his head in confusion, “Theo?”

Mason nodded, “Right now, I am carrying her bioelectric signal but she wants to completely transfer to Theo and take over his body.”

Corey’s eyes widened, “Oh, that wouldn’t be good.”

Mason shook his head, “No, it wouldn’t. I think she is giving me time to find her a body but I just need to find a way to get rid of her.”

Corey smiled, “You’ll think of something Mason.”

The two teens left the Geneticist’s room and the lair of the Dread Doctors. Shortly after they left, a couple of figures stepped into the facility. Both men looked to be paramilitary and carried handguns unholstered. When they stepped down the stairs, one touched his headset, “Negative on the location of the pack. We did find something though. Request a team to investigate this hideout. Request outside consultant due to possible supernatural connection.”

A voice squawked through the headset, “Requests approved. Standby for recon team and assets.” The two men cleared the lair and waited for the next team.

 

Theo slowly woke up. He realized that over the course of the night he was pushed to the far edge of the bed. He felt Liam’s arm around his torso and the heat that flowed from the wolf. He couldn’t help but nuzzle into it as Liam continued to make the most endearing squeaks as he snored. He reached out and grabbed his phone from the nightstand and saw that they would need to wake up for school in half an hour. The chimera slowly shifted in the bed to face Liam. He moved carefully to not wake up the wolf. He gently raised his hand and brushed the lock of hair that had tumbled in front of the wolf’s face. Liam looked carefree and peaceful as he slept, he even had the tiniest smile on his face. Theo fought back giggling as Liam squeaked extra loud at the end of his snore. Theo gently attempted to move the wolf’s sleep tossed hair but it moved itself back as soon as the chimera fixed it. Theo smiled as he enjoyed all of Liam’s perfect imperfections.

Theo leaned forward and gave the wolf a kiss on the forehead before he slowly slid out of the bed. When Theo’s feet touched the cold carpet and a wave of goosebumps covered his skin, Liam mumbled, “mmm cold.”

Theo laughed softly, “Are you cold little wolf?”

Liam mumbled, “mmmhmmm.”

Theo leaned in close to Liam’s face, “Do you want me to come back to bed?”

Liam mumbled. “mmmhmmm love you.”

Theo leaned in and nuzzled Liam’s face before leaning back, “I’m going to get cleaned up for today first.”

Liam’s hands reached forward like he was trying to grab the chimera before he mumbled, “mmmhmmm” before he began to snore again. As Theo stepped to the bathroom he wondered if Liam was even awake or if even asleep Liam shared his affection for the chimera.

Theo stepped into the guest room and grabbed his bag before going to the bathroom to shower. He laid out his outfit on the counter attached to the sink and set a towel on the rack. He turned on the water and got the shower nice and hot before he removed his clothes and stepped into it. The chimera enjoyed the pressure of the shower and relished the heat that wasn’t being supplied by a noisy hot water heater in the same room. He managed to get his hair and face sudsy before he felt the shower curtain open and an arm wrap around his chest. Theo wiped away the suds and looked back as Liam whispered, “Good morning, Shadow Wolf.”

Theo laughed softly, “Good morning, Little Wolf. I hope I didn’t wake you.”

Liam leaned forward and kissed Theo on the lips before he said, “No. I just heard the shower on. Figured I would join you. Use less water.”

Theo turned and faced the wolf, “How environmentally considerate of you. You shouldn’t be in here though, What if your parents hear us?”

Liam grinned, “What can I say? Saving Mother Nature, one shared shower at a time. My mother is fast asleep and my dad won’t be home for an hour or so.”

Theo playfully jested, “Then maybe I should share showers with other members of the pack after practice. Or Mason, if the times line up.”

Liam growled, equally playfully, “Don’t even joke about that.”

Theo smiled and kissed Liam. The two men showered and cleaned each other up between make out breaks in the shower until the water began to run cold. They each grabbed a towel and dried each other off. They brushed their teeth together and Theo put on his outfit while Liam wrapped a towel around his waist. They kissed once more before Theo opened the bathroom door.

Mrs. Geyer stood outside the door, in her long pink house coat and loudly stated, “Theodore Lindsay Raeken, Liam Ashley Dunbar! What do you two think you are doing?”

Theo and Liam’s faces flushed an impressive rose color as the said in unison, “Mom?”

Mrs. Geyer nodded emphatically, “Yes Mom! I heard someone walking around and then laughter in the bathroom. I thought someone might have broken in.”

Theo nervously laughed, “Well we would’ve heard them.”

Mrs. Geyer raised her eyebrow and incredulously asked, “Would you? Because you didn’t hear me knock on the door.”

Liam grinned as he deadpanned, “That’s because we thought that we just hit the wall when we were in the shower.” His eyes grew wide when Theo glared back at him. He continued nervously, “I mean I didn’t say that.”

Mrs. Geyer glared at her son, “Yes you did. Now get ready for school and we will have a talk about this when you get home this evening.” She turned and walked away.

Theo whispered, “Busted.” Both boys began to softly laugh before Mrs. Geyer yelled, “And you better not have used up all the hot water. You know your dad likes a hot shower after he gets home from the working the ER.”

The boys laughed as they walked to Liam’s room. Liam walked to his drawers and pulled out his practice clothes and began to get changed. Theo sat on the bed and put on his socks as he said, “How does your mother know my middle name?”

Liam grinned as he pulled his shirt on, “She’s good like that. I didn’t know your middle name was Lindsay.”

Theo grinned as he quickly responded, “And I didn’t know you are an Ashley. Pretty basic name.”

Liam laughed, “Ashley is a strong middle name.”

Theo’s grin widened as he commented, “So strong the girl at the make-up counter at the mall has the same name.”

Liam laughed, “Shut up, Lindsay.”

Theo whispered, “Ashley” as he stood up. The two boys laughed and Mrs. Geyer yelled, “Theo, do you mind helping cook breakfast this morning?”

Theo replied, “Be right down Mom.”

Their eyes met again and the two men mischievously smiled at each other. Theo walked to the guest room and grabbed his bag before he stepped back into the bathroom and tossed his dirty clothes in a separate section of the duffel. He walked downstairs and set the bag next to the door before going to the kitchen. Theo saw everything set out to make pancakes and Mrs. Geyer wasn’t in the kitchen. Theo yelled, “I’m going to cook breakfast this morning mom.”

Mrs. Geyer replied, “Thank you Theodore.”

Theo smiled and began to mix the ingredients and cook the pancakes. He sliced up some bananas and grabbed some chocolate chips from the cupboard. By the time the chimera finished cooking the pancakes, and eggs, bacon, and sausage, Mrs. Geyer and Liam made it to the kitchen. Theo plated them and set each of the three plates at the kitchen table. Mrs. Geyer commented, “You didn’t have to do all this Theodore.”

Theo looked back to her and smiled, “It’s the least I could do for giving you that shock this morning.”

Mrs. Geyer glared harmlessly at the chimera, “Don’t think this means you are off the hook young man.”

Theo lowered his head and playfully bit his lower lip in mock shame as he grabbed the orange juice from the fridge and a can of whipped cream. He set them on the table and placed glasses for the three.

Liam took a seat at his plate and grabbed his silverware to dig in when Theo stopped him, “I’m not done yet Little…I mean Liam. Just be patient.”

Liam glared at Theo, “Fine Sha- I mean Theo-dore Lindsay.” The wolf started to laugh before his mother shot him a glare from across the table.

Theo poured everyone a glass of OJ and topped Liam’s pancakes with whipped cream and chocolate chips while he put strawberries in heavy syrup on his and Mrs. Geyer’s. When Theo finally sat down he looked over to Liam, “Now you can start eating.”

Liam huffed before he began to tear into his breakfast. Mrs. Geyer laughed and addressed Theo, “I don’t know how you get him to behave. I have been trying to get him to act like an adult for years. What’s your secret?”

Liam’s eyes widened as he looked to him mom and swallowed the large bite in his mouth. He whined, “Mom.”

Theo laughed, “The trick is to make him think it’s his idea.”

Liam glared at Theo, “Lindsay.”

Theo rolled his eyes as he finished a bite of his breakfast, “Yes.” After an emphatic pause, “Ashley?”

Liam growled and continued to eat. Mrs. Geyer commented, “I swear, you’d think he was raised by wild wolves.”

Theo and Liam laughed as the continued through breakfast. When everyone was almost finished, and Liam almost finished with his seconds, Theo asked, “Mom, how did you find my middle name?”

Mrs. Geyer finished her OJ and set the glass down. She began, “I don’t want this to sound morbid but Theodore, I found your parents obituary.”

Theo sighed and looked at his near empty plate, “Oh.”

Mrs. Geyer reached over and rubbed the Theo’s back, “I’m sorry dear.”

Theo looked to Mrs. Geyer, “No, it’s alright.” He slapped on a smile, “I was just curious how you found it out. No one has called me by it since grade school.”

Theo slowly slid away from Mrs. Geyer’s hand and grabbed the plates. He said, “We should finish getting ready for school.”

Mrs. Geyer nodded and smiled softly to the chimera, “Feel free to join us for dinner tonight Theodore. I am going to be making a nice pot roast.”

Theo began to clean the dishes, “That sounds good. If it isn’t too late, I’ll make it. I do dance tonight.”

Mrs. Geyer inquired, “Dance? What kind of dancing do you do?”

Theo’s face went red and Liam matter-of-factly responded, “Oh, Theo is a go-go dancer at Sinema on the weekends.”

Theo glared at Liam and said, “Really Liam?”

Liam quickly raised his hand to cover his mouth.

Mrs. Geyer laughed a little as she responded, “Well. You have the body for that kind of work.”

Theo’s expression shifted to surprise as he looked to Mrs. Geyer, “Mom? We are not talking about my employment right now.”

Liam started laughing heartily and looked to him mom, “I think you broke Lindsay.”

Theo quickly finished the dishes and looked to the wolf, “You should finish getting ready so we can head to school.”

Mrs. Geyer stood up and walked over to Theo as Liam darted from the table and ran back upstairs. She wrapped her arms around the chimera and said, “I’m sorry about what happened to your parents. I just want you to know I am sure they would be proud of the man you are.”

Theo hugged Mrs. Geyer back and whispered, “Thanks. Mom.”

She could feel the slight sob before she softly but directly said, “But I had better not catch you in the shower with Liam again.”

Theo pulled back from the hug and lowered his head slightly, “Yes Ma’am.”

Mrs. Geyer smiled and pulled him in for another hug, “Good.” She whispered, “And don’t forget protection in the future.”

Theo pulled his face back from the hug, “Mom?!?!”

Mrs. Geyer released him and nonchalantly walked away as she said, “I’m not stupid. Be safe and take care of my little boy.”

Theo smiled and said, “Will do, mom” before he stepped into the foyer and yelled, “Hurry up Liam.”

Liam darted down the stairs as Theo put on his sneakers. It wasn’t long before both boys were in the truck heading to school. Theo commented as he drove, “I couldn’t tell what made this morning the most awkward.”

Liam grinned and looked at the chimera, “My mom pretty much telling you that she knows we are doing it and wanting us to be safe.”

Theo laughed awkwardly, “Yeah.” The chimera weakly admitted, “Even though I have never done it.”

Liam’s eyes widened, “What? You, Theodore Lindsay Raeken, the sex god go-go boy at Sinema are a virgin?”

Theo glared at Liam at a stoplight, “Yeah. It’s not like I’ve been in a relationship with anyone else or used anyone for anything more than some master plan during my darker days.”

Liam thought on Theo’s admission for a moment and said, “I’m sorry I didn’t realize. Well, Shadow Wolf, we can take it as fast or slow as you would like. As long as I get to spend time with you, I’m a happy wolf.”

Theo laughed as he pulled into the Beacon Hills High parking lot and parked in his usual spot. When they stepped out of the truck they saw Nolan talking to a girl by the bleachers. The field was empty and Mason and Corey had yet to arrive as it was much earlier than they usually arrive. Theo looked to Liam as they overheard the conversation.

Nolan smiled at Alia and said, “Thanks for letting me pick you up for school this morning and I think it’s awesome you want to watch our practice.”

Alia smiled, “Well you are the team’s captain so what girl wouldn’t be impressed.”

Liam yelled from Theo’s truck, “Co-captain!”

Alia and Nolan turned to Theo and Liam and they walked towards them. Theo glared at Liam, “You know you shouldn’t have been able to hear their conversation. You are O for 3 this morning Little Wolf.”

Liam grinned at Theo, “Technically O for 4 since I was the one that initiated the shower incident.”

Theo grinned in response, “You shouldn’t be bragging about it.”

Alia and Nolan reached the two and Nolan said, “Liam, Theo, this is Alia. She just transferred here and I showed her around school yesterday. Alia, this is Liam, the other co-captain and Theo, our assistant coach.”

Alia looked to the chimera, “You are the assistance coach? You look a little young.”

Theo beamed, “That’s because I am. Though technically I am not the youngest ever since Scott is a few months younger than I am.”

Alia shrugged and said, “Do all the players get here this early in the morning?”

Nolan laughed nervously as he responded, “Not usually.”

Alia looked to Nolan, “So you wanted me to be cold in my dress while I wait for your friends to show up?”

Nolan began to trip over his words, “Well, no, I mean, I wanted to talk to you before practice, and um.”

As Nolan flustered Alia smiled impishly, “I’m just messing with you Nolan.” She giggled and Liam and Theo laughed while Nolan composed himself.

Nolan weakly laughed, “So I was going to ask, um”

Alia leaned towards the nervous teen and eyed him with her devilish smile, “Ask what?”

Theo saw the teen floundering as his mind went blank and said, “If you would be interested in joining the rest of our friends for All Ages night at Sinema, right Nolan?”

Nolan quickly nodded, “Yeah. That’s what I was going to ask.”

Alia looked to Theo, “Is that a club or something?”

Nolan answered, “Yeah. It’s a dance club and Theo is one of the paid dancers.”

Theo shook his head while Alia eyed the chimera up and down before she looked to Liam and did the same thing. She said, “If I had to choose between the two. Liam, definitely Liam would be the better choice.”

Theo’s jaw dropped and the wolf jumped around him laughing, “See, Theo. Alia thinks I would be a better go-go boy than you. That makes me 1 for 5 this morning.”

Nolan laughed as Alia giggled. Theo asked, “Alright, Alia, why would Liam make a better dancer?”

Alia smiled and directly stated, “Well, go-go boys are just that boys. Liam looks like an eager boy while Theo, you look more like a man. Kind of like the brawny man with your beard.”

Theo looked to Liam as the wolf suddenly looked dejected, “That would be O for 5, Liam.”

Liam mumbled while Nolan and Alia laughed, “Shut up, Lindsay.”

Theo playfully rolled his eyes, “Whatever you say, Ashley.”


	21. Married To Darkness- Chapter 21 Can't Have a Naked Wolf Running Through The Woods Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long break in updating I just needed to finish the outline for the rest of this Season not to mention my devotion to my other work. I have updated the tag for Major Character Death since as the outline currently sits, a cannon character from the series will die by the end of this "Season". We are slowly but surely moving towards the end of this season but there are plenty of twists and turns left. Once again, Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy.

Married to Darkness- Chapter 21

 

 

Severo listened to the voicemail on his phone as he stood next to the fuel pump at the gas station on the outskirts of Beacon Hills. He looked to the sun and thought about his preparations for tonight since it would be a full moon and he wasn’t familiar with the different supernaturals within Beacon Hills on top of having to deal with this seemingly new radical branch of hunters.

_“Severo, this is Jorge. I found the hunters that follow Monroe and I also found the members of our family that joined. Something isn’t right here. It’s like she is selectively wiping out their memories and using them for her wipe out every supernatural cause and anyone who isn’t fighting for her. I am going to find where their safe house is and see if I can find and bring my brother back. Hope to see you in Beacon Hills soon but if I don’t, look for Monroe’s hunters.”_

The handle for the gas pump release clicked as he ended the message and pocketed his phone. The two other hunters walked from the service station back to the van. Severo removed the pump handle and closed the gas cap as he finished getting the vehicle ready to head to their safe house before beginning the mission. One of the hunters entered the vehicle using the side entrance while the other walked over to Severo. The hunter looked to Severo and asked, “Are you listening to the voicemail again? Do you think we are going to find Jorge?”

Severo sneered and said, “Yeah. We will find him. One way or another we will find him.”

The hunter asked, “Do you think the alpha got him?”

Severo shrugged as he walked towards the driver’s side, “Don’t know. With the message, I doubt it. I think we are going to have to deal with Monroe.”

Severo opened the door and stepped into the van while the other hunter got in on the passenger’s side. The Calavera hunter turned on the van and began to drive as the other hunter asked, “If it’s another hunter family, why are we here?”

Severo momentarily glared at the passenger before he responded, “Because when Araya asks, you do it. Plus, no family likes Monroe. You know what Araya says about her. Keep your family close, you can’t wage a war without soldiers and camps. Protect innocence next since that is our mission. Choose your fights with the other side, not everyone is the enemy and not every wolf needs to be put down. Last, never succumb to the bloodlust and insanity or you become the worst monsters that we must always fight and put down. Monroe has that bloodlust.”

 

Loneliness and thoughts of disconnection filled the young alpha’s mind. He knew that tonight would be the first night of the full moon and, while on edge, decided to get away from the house and around people, even if that meant he wouldn’t really be able to talk to anyone. It’s at times like this that Erik really held a grudge against his Gran. She took care of him, he knew that, but she also separated him from what life would normally be for the teen. He walked around the edges of the woods, near the high school, and listened to the students inside finishing up their classes for the day. He glanced to the parking lot and saw the truck, Theo’s truck.

The alpha reflected on his interactions with the senior, by a couple of years, wolf and how maybe they could be considered friends. He knew that man saved him from losing control around his Gran but there were so many gaps in the alpha’s memories that he couldn’t place the interactions within a normal timeline. He took a deep breath as the pull from the moon threatened to overwhelm him and fought against the rage.

He let himself zone out and try to remember times in Beacon Hills where he had his family, times when he was happy. When he came back to his senses, he saw the field was occupied with the lacrosse team and they were beginning their practice. He caught the scent of Theo and saw that he was leading their practice. He noticed the scent of another wolf on the field. His eyes travelled to the player whose jersey named him, “Dunbar”. Another wave of sadness left the alpha as he thought about how he should be playing a sport or doing something with school versus being “homeschooled” at the moment.

He sighed and heard a branch snap near him and caught the smell of someone. The scent was spicy and teased his nostrils in a pleasing way. His wolf drank the scent and panted for more. Just before the person stepped close to him, the alpha turned and faced them. He was met with a beaming smile from a beautiful girl in a longer dress. She asked, “What are you doing watching from the forest? They have bleachers over there for a reason.”

Erik mumbled, “It’s just. I don’t really know anyone and I don’t go to this school.”

She walked up to the alpha and said, “I know how you feel. I just transferred here. I know a few people from Nolan.”

Erik nodded slowly, “I recognize Theo and he and my grandmother know each other but that’s about it.”

Alia looked into the alpha’s eyes and commented, “You’re shaking and your eyes keep flashing. Are you alright? I know it’s a full moon tonight and that can be difficult for such a young alpha.”

Erik’s eyes widened as he asked, “You know about that?”

Alia smiled and gently hit Erik’s shoulder as she said, “Of course I know about that. I know about a lot of things. You aren’t the only one that stands at the edges and observes. Would you like me to help?”

Erik tilted his head in slight confusion, “Help with what?”

Alia reached her hand up and stroked down the side of the alpha’s jawline. As she did, he noticed her eyes lit up silver. Almost instantly, he couldn’t feel the pull of the moon. His wolf seemed to curl up and fall asleep from the gentle touch and presence of this young woman. He asked curiously, “How did you do that?”

Alia knowingly grinned, “You know how to do things, I know how to do things. I just know how to do different things.”

While vague, Erik accepted the answer since it fit in his world. As he contemplated what Alia could mean in its entirety, Alia asked, “So who are you out here watching?” She walked closer to the edge to watch the practice.

Erik followed her towards the edge and meekly replied, “Theo.”

Alia’s eyes lit up as a mischievous smile crept across her face, “Oh, Assistant Coach Raeken. I guess I can see the allure. I just didn’t place you as the type of guy to try and pursue him. I should let you know though, he is completely smitten with Liam so don’t get your hope up on **that** one.”

Erik thought for a moment before her statement sank in and his eyes widened as he shook his head, “No. Not like that. I don’t think Theo is attractive. I mean I guess he might be. To other people and not me. I’m straight. Not that there is anything wrong with not being straight.”

Alia looked to Erik as he continued to trip over his words and she giggled. Once the alpha’s face was a nice beet red, she interrupted him and light-heartedly stated, “You’re cute. I like you.”

Erik nervously laughed as he mumbled, “You like me? Wow, you might be the first person to tell me that here. I like you too. What’s your name? My name is Erik, Erik Mulcahy.”

Alia giggled again and said, “You are a nervous little ball of energy aren’t you Erik. You remind me of the boy I am watching, Nolan, but you can probably just make out his jersey, Holloway. I’m Alia by the way.”

Erik rubbed the back of his head and said, “That Nolan is one lucky boy then.”

Alia looked back out to the field, and in a distant tone stated, “Yeah. One lucky boy.”

Nolan ran up to Erik and Alia once practice was over and said, “Hey Alia” and looked to Erik, “And hey guy I don’t know but looks awfully familiar.”

Erik looked at Nolan and caught the same nagging feeling that they met somewhere, “Hey Nolan. I’m Erik and I know what you mean. I feel like we met somewhere.”

Alia looked at the two and said, “Well boys, what are we doing this Friday evening?”

Erik looked to Alia and said, “I’ve got to get back to my grandmother before too long. I can’t let her find out that I snuck out so I’m just going to walk through the preserve and head home.”

Nolan looked to Alia and said, “Are we still good for tonight at Sinema?”

Alia smiled and said, “Sure. But I think we need to sneak Erik away from home so he can join us too.”

Nolan nervously bit his lip as he looked to Erik and said, “Would you be interested in going? It’s an inclusive club and a lot of fun. Theo works there on the weekends.”

Erik looked between the two anxiously, “I don’t know if I can. My grandmother can be quite a bit protective and has an eagle eye. Plus, I don’t know if tonight is a good night.”

Alia looked to Erik, “I can help you. With both issues.” She smiled genuinely to the alpha and he bashfully lowered his head.

Nolan looked to Erik, “Both issues?”

Erik shook his head and Alia looked to Nolan, “Don’t worry about it Nolan. So tonight at Sinema right? After 10 right?”

Nolan nodded his head, “Yeah. I’m going to go shower up.”

 

 

Parrish stepped into the Sheriff’s office with a stack of files. He closed the door when he stepped in and placed the files on the edge of the Sheriff’s desk and looked to the Sheriff, who was almost buried in the open files on his desk, his eyes locked on the file from the attack on the hospital. He read over the reports and addressed the deputy, “What do you have to add to the stack Parrish?”

The deputy looked to the files and said, “I’ve got the reports from the house fire out on Sycamore. This wasn’t the simple house fire that we originally thought it was.”

The Sheriff glanced to his deputy, “What do you mean Parrish?”

Parrish collected his thoughts before he said, “A few of the victims were killed before the fire began. What also doesn’t make sense is the state of the bodies found that were alive. They didn’t make a single move to get to safety.”

Stilinski replied, “Smoke inhalation.”

Parrish argued, “That’s what I thought but the man in the living room, on the far side of the house, would’ve had time and energy to react to the fire. If I had to guess, I’d say he was paralyzed.”

Stilinski sighed and said, “Like the men in the hospital.”

Parrish nodded, “My thoughts exactly.”

The Sheriff ran his hand through his hair and muttered, “So on top of everything, we are dealing with a Kanima now.”

Parrish slowly nodded, “It looks that way Sheriff. Are we still looking at Theo? He was at the hospital the night of the attack and he did kidnap Liam.”

The Sheriff glared at Parrish, “We could try to bring him in on kidnapping but the Geyers are going to be on Raeken’s side and I don’t think we can expect Liam’s testimony to be anything other than Theo saved his life from the attack. We know that Theo has been involved with these murders, but not enough to arrest him yet. Don’t worry Parrish, he’ll make a mistake, and when he does, we’ll get him.”

Parrish nodded and continued, “These other murders don’t make sense Sheriff. It’s like there are two gangs fighting in Beacon Hills. Two heavily armed and dedicated gangs.”

The Sheriff responded, “That’s exactly what it is Parrish. From the looks of things, Monroe’s hunters are fighting any number of the other hunter families. I’ve been in contact with Argent and he has confirmed these suspicions. We just need to find a way to put an end to it.”

Parrish laughed hollowly, “So just to confirm. We are dealing with a rampant werewolf/chimera murderer and an all-out hunter versus hunter war.”

The Sheriff nodded slowly, “Exactly. Be careful out there Parrish. The last thing we need is to get caught in the crossfire while we try to end the violence.”

Parrish replied before he stepped out of the office, “Yes, Sheriff. You can count on me.”

 

Theo and Liam stepped into the den. Practice was long and both men were covered in sweat from the drills. Theo stripped off his shirt and tossed it into his bag of dirty laundry. He looked to Liam and said, “Full moon tonight, Little Wolf. How are you holding up?”

Liam pulled off his training jersey and said, “I’m alright. I can feel the itch but nothing too bad.”

Theo laughed a little before his smirk formed and said, “That’s good. Can’t have a naked wolf running through the woods again. I always meant to ask, what were you doing naked?”

Theo stepped into the bathroom and turned on the hot water heater while Liam responded, “It’s not like I meant to be naked running through the woods. I just happened to lose control, while I was in the shower.”

Theo eyed the wolf and said, “How do I have such a hard time believing that?” He laughed as he smirked to his Little Wolf.

Liam’s face blushed a deep red as he defiantly replied, “It’s what happened! I don’t just strip naked on the nights of full moons for fun.”

Theo stepped to the bathroom door and mischievously grinned to the wolf, “Maybe you should.” As soon as he finished speaking, he stepped into the bathroom and started his shower.

The two men showered, cleaned up and dressed in loose sweats, courtesy of the chimera. Theo sat at his desk while Liam sat on the chimera’s cot. Theo worked on his online coursework while the wolf looked to him. After almost an hour, Theo asked, “Why are you staring at me, Little Wolf?”

Liam half grinned as he responded, “I’m just looking at you do your online classwork. I have to keep reminding myself that this is real. That and I am making sure that you don’t try to skip out on Mom’s dinner. I’m not having that awkward conversation solo.”

Theo knowingly glanced at Liam, “It’s real Little Wolf. Just like my assignment and grade if I don’t finish this paper.” The chimera put on his smug grin and said, “Don’t worry, Little Wolf, I will not be leaving you all alone in your talk with mom.”

Liam smiled at Theo as the radio receiver sounded with a message, “Set up in position for the target. All members authorized deadly force to capture the target.”

Theo looked to Liam and quickly put on his shoes while the wolf did the same. He said, “I think they are targeting Erik.”

Liam looked confused as he asked, “The guy that watched our practice with Alia.”

Theo nodded, “He is the rogue alpha.”

Liam argued, “Then why didn’t we stop him there?”

Theo rolled his eyes, “Because Erik doesn’t know what he is doing. He is being controlled by Gran with that pendant.”

Liam nodded as the radio squelched again, “Target located on the preserve. Move into position.”

Theo stood up and the two ran out of the den towards the preserve.

 

 

Severo parked the van in the parking area on the nature walk entrance side of the preserve. He stepped out of the van and the two other hunters exited the vehicle. He looked to his cell and read the message:

**Meet me near the Hale house. See you soon.**

Severo looked to the other hunters as he pulled out a shotgun from the back of the van, “Get ready to deal with Monroe’s men. I don’t think this will be as easy as it seems.”

The two men grabbed their firearms and the three walked into the preserve.

They walked for almost an hour before they made it to the rendezvous point near the Hale house. Severo saw several bodies on the forest floor with Jorge barely grasping for air as he sat against a tree. It looked like the men were torn up with claws that shredded their clothes and skin. Severo ran to his fellow Calavera and saw how the claws had pierced Jorge’s chest where pink bubbles gathers around his left side. He was covered in superficial lacerations but the chest wound was clearly meant to be the death blow.

Jorge whispered, “Severo. Monroe’s hunter. Trying to kill. Everyone. Alpha claws.”

Severo grabbed his hand as he knelt down and said, “Save your energy. We need to get you to safety.”

Jorge shook his head as he coughed up blood, “Not the wolf. Alpha claws.”

Before another word was spoken, a shot rang out in the preserve and one of the hunters with Severo dropped to the ground. The round struck him in the center of his head and he was dead before he hit the ground. Severo shouted, “Get to cover.”

More rounds were fired and ricocheted around the two hunters but they were able to take cover behind the larger trees of the preserve. Severo identified where the shoots were coming from and motioned to his fellow hunter. They continued to hear more shots fired but found that none were landing near them. Severo looked towards the muzzle flashes and saw that the ambush appeared to be ambushed. He watched as Monroe’s hunters ran further into the preserve and motioned to his compatriot for them to pursue.

They ran into the forest, moving tactically between the trees as they gained ground on the retreating force. As they closed the distance, they saw a figure, completely dressed in black with large claws through his gloved hands. Severo watched the figure drop a body, one of Monroe’s hunters, as the others ran. Severo ran after the retreating hunters while his compatriot charged the figure.

The figure charged towards the Calavera hunter and closed the distance before the man was able to line up a good shot. He fire his shotgun at the figure but missed wildly as the figure sidestepped and tore into his arm. The hunter released a scream which was quickly muffled as the figure tore through the hunter’s throat and dropped his body.

 

Liam and Theo ran into the forest near the school. Almost immediately, they were able to catch Erik’s scent and ran in that direction. They heard gun fire and the smell of blood caught them not long after they approached the area near the Hale House. They pushed through their bodies’ screams of exhaustion as they approached the scene of carnage. They saw Erik, completely wolfed out, holding a body in the air, his face close to the man’s chest.

Theo yelled, “Put him down. You don’t need to do this Erik.”

The alpha turned towards the two and threw the body to the ground. He leaned forward and released a mighty roar towards Theo and Liam. The pure force of the roar forced both men to wolf out. Glowing red met the two sets of gold as Liam roared back at the alpha.

Theo whispered to Liam, “We have to subdue him without really hurting him.”

Liam growled back as Erik charged towards them, “Easier said than done. He’s trying to kill us.”

Erik slashed towards Theo as Liam stepped aside to create distance. Theo grabbed the clumsy attempt and shifted his weight to throw the alpha into a nearby tree using the alpha’s momentum against himself. Erik flew through the air and cracked against the large tree.

Liam used the opportunity to charge Erik and grab his right arm. The beta tried to pull it around the tree but the alpha was too strong and threw the smaller wolf towards Theo. The chimera barely dodged the body of his boyfriend as he lowered himself to prepare for the alpha’s next charge. Erik got to his feet and roared at Theo. Theo returned the roar as the alpha charged him. Theo dodged the succession of slashes that Erik threw at the chimera and landed a few claws of his own to the alpha’s torso. The cloth tore and blood sprayed but the wounds quickly healed. Liam jumped to his feet and moved towards the alpha.

On the last slash, Erik missed the contact with his claw but lowered his body and shoulder tackled the chimera to the ground. Theo skidded across the leaf covered dirt and almost immediately felt the weight and pressure of the alpha as he pinned him to the ground. Theo instinctively threw his hands towards the alpha and caught the claws before they could make their way to the chimera. Theo smugly muttered, “Any time Little Wolf.”

Liam laughed before he jumped on Erik’s back. He raised his hand and slashed into the alpha’s neck. Erik released a roar of pain as the claws connected. Liam quickly realized the chain was caught between his claws and yanked back with all his strength. Initially he choked the alpha with the pendant as he pulled back and shifted Erik off balance. The alpha slashed wildly back towards the beta but Liam dug his knees into Erik’s back and wrenched the necklace against the bucking alpha. With one more strong pull the chain shattered and the beta tumbled backwards as Erik fell off Theo and rolled to the side of him. Theo quickly got to his feet and rushed to Liam. He turned to see Erik slowly getting to his feet.

The alpha looked back at the two and released a wounded howl as he darted off into the forest. Theo helped Liam get to his feet and said, “I think he just lost control.”

Liam held up the remains of the pendant, “Wasn’t Gran using this for his self-control too?”

Theo nodded and said, “So this is Erik’s first full moon as an alpha. We’ve got to find and stop him.”

Liam nodded and said, “Let’s split up. We can catch his scent and try to harry him. We might be able to stop him before he makes it into town.”

Theo grinned and agreed, “Alright Little Wolf. We’ll do it your way.” Theo shifted into his wolf form and charged into the forest while Liam ran to out flank the rampaging alpha.

Theo darted through the darkness of the forest to catch up with Erik. He caught his scent but the scents of blood and munitions began to drown it out. After rounding a particularly large tree, Theo felt the blunt impact of someone tackling him to the ground. He quickly got to his feet and looked to see the Calavera hunter.

Severo addressed the wolf, “Derek? Are you Derek Hale?”

Theo rolled his eyes and shifted back into his human form. He looked at the hunter warily and asked, “What do you want with Derek? And clearly I am not him.”

Severo raised his hands to show he didn’t mean harm and said, “It’s Monroe’s hunters. And this monster alpha.”

Theo thought about Erik but quickly dismissed it since Liam was still tracking him. He smugly responded, “We are dealing with the frenzied alpha and what about Monroe’s hunters?”

Severo shook his head, “That alpha wasn’t frenzied. He was cold and calculating. Between him and Monroe’s hunters, I am the only Calavera left.”

Theo shook his head and stated, “That doesn’t make sense. Why would Monroe’s people kill other hunters and I don’t think we are talking about the same alpha.”

Severo weighed the decision in his mind before he finally said, “I was sent here to find out what Monroe was doing. I think this might be more serious than Araya originally thought.”

Theo rolled his eyes, “So you want help? Are you sure? I am one of the nasty monsters that goes bump in the night.”

Severo argued, “We still live by a code. I’m not here to hunt you. I know that you must know something that is going on here and I still have some leads to follow up when I get back to my van.”

Theo smirked, “So you want to share information. Alright, I can agree to that. When?”

Severo thought for a moment before he stated, “Meet up at the diner off 13th street Tuesday. That should give me plenty of time to follow up leads.”

Theo extended his hand and shook Severo’s hand, “Consider it a plan then. Now if it doesn’t inconvenience you too much, I have a frenzied wolf to get back under control.”

Severo laughed at Theo’s statement as the chimera shifted back into wolf form and charged into the darkness.

After almost half an hour, Liam and Theo met up. Both men lost track of the alpha around the creek that ran through the center of the preserve. Theo shifted back to his human form and looked to Liam, “It doesn’t make sense. His scent shouldn’t just disappear.”

Liam nodded as he tossed Theo’s pants to the chimera. “I know. Could it have something to do with the Nemeton and how it hides its presence?”

Theo shook his head as he pulled his pants on, “I don’t know Little Wolf, but I’ve got a bad feeling about this.”

 

Deep in the preserve, Erik continued to run, his vision clouded by the rage that was released by the presence of the full moon. As he ran into an open glade, he heard the sound of a shot ring and felt the impact as he fell forward and tumbled into the tall grasses.

Two hunters, equipped the night vision goggles and high powered rifles with scopes approached the downed alpha. One raised his weapon and shot a second, wolfsbane round into the prone teen.

They looked to each other as Erik fought against the crippling pain and one said, “Orders were to kill this one on sight.”

Behind them they heard the voice of a young woman, “Don’t you dare.”

The two men looked back towards the voice and Alia slowly stepped into their view. She continued, “I don’t care what your orders are, we are not killing him.”

One hunter laughed and walked towards Alia as he said, “You may be here as an asset but Monroe’s word is law. Orders are to kill and that’s exactly what I am going to do.”

Alia glared at the two men as her eyes shifted silver. The trees around them violent burst into splinters which pelted them as they fought against the force waves to remain standing. The hunter raised his weapon and pointed it at Alia. The sound of a deep voiced male as he laughed was heard behind Alia. When he stepped into view he was a larger dark skinned man with jet black hair, wearing an expensive suit. He stated, “You might want to listen to my niece. She just gave you two a warning shot. Next time, I’m certain it will be you she turns into splinters.”

The other hunter argued, “But our orders.”

The suited man grinned, “So you don’t kill him, you only capture him. Where is the harm in that? Plus, didn’t Monroe want to find an alpha linked to the wolves here? I think you two just completed that mission.”

The two hunters nodded and slung their weapons. The man looked to Alia, “Alia, you know that with them agreeing to this, we have to help them bring him back.”

Alia looked to the ground and whispered, “I know. I just like him Uncle.”

The man placed a hand on the teen’s shoulder and said, “Perhaps there is something we can bargain for him. For now, help them to get him back to base.”

Alia nodded and said, “Yes Uncle.” She looked to the thrashing alpha and her eyes once again flashed silver. Slowly, Erik fell asleep.


	22. Married to Darkness- Chapter 22- Oh and the Beef was Dry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack has dinner at the Hewitt house; Alia and Erik talk about Monroe's hunters

Married to Darkness- Chapter 22

 

 

Liam and Theo continued to search the area for a sign of Erik but couldn’t find anything. Theo looked to his boyfriend and said, “I don’t know where he went but I can’t pick up his scent.”

Liam nodded as his phone notification went off. He pulled it out and saw a message from his mother:

**Change of plans for dinner tonight. We are going to have dinner with the Hewitt’s. Theo is expected to be there.**

Liam looked to Theo, “Mom just told me how the dinner plans changed.”

Theo sighed and nodded, “Alright. I’m going to head back to get ready for tonight’s shift.”

Liam argued, “No, Shadow Wolf, you are coming with me to Mason’s house where we are having dinner. Mom made it non-negotiable.”

Theo laughed as the two walked back to the den.

 

Mason paced around his room while Corey sat on the edge of the teen’s king sized bed. Corey looked to his boyfriend with concern as the teen thought about the last dream with Sophie Marie. Corey asked, “Do you think that she is just going to hop into Theo’s body?”

Mason looked to his boyfriend with worry in his eyes, “Actually, that’s exactly what I think she will do. I know that she can’t just take me over and I can reason that you aren’t a possible target either but how will I find out if someone is? It could be anyone.”

Corey shrugged, “What if we could just contain her? That could work right?”

Mason shook his head, “I don’t think it’s quite that easy Core. I think she plans on making a move and since I don’t know much about bioelectric transfers and frequencies, she has the upper hand. I don’t even know how much of our conversations she hears. She could be listening right now to our plans to deal with her.”

Corey bit his lip nervously as he thought about the situation. After a moment he stated, “I’ve got it. Until we find out how to stop her, you just won’t interact with Theo.”

Mason playfully glared at his boyfriend, “Come on Core. We are already doing that. Eventually the two lovebirds are going to notice and then we’ll have to tell them.”

Corey asked, “Do we know if Liam is safe?”

Mason nodded, “Yeah. I think so at least. I’ve spent some time with him and she didn’t hop ship. I think we can safely rule out Nolan and Alia as well. Plus a good number of the student body at Beacon High but this still has me worried. I’ve got a freaking Dread Doctor in my head.” Mason’s nerves seemed to be fraying towards the end of his thought and Corey stood up and hugged his boyfriend.

Corey whispered, “We’ll figure this out Mase. It’ll be alright. Plus, it can’t get worse right?” Corey leaned back from the hug and gave Mason a reassuring smile.

Mason sighed in contentment, “I guess you are right.”

Mason’s mother yelled from downstairs, “Mason, Corey. Get ready for dinner this evening. I’ve invited your friends over to meet them.”

Mason rushed to the door to his bedroom and replied, “Which friends mom?”

Mrs. Hewitt responded, “The Holloways and The Geyers.”

Corey looked to Mason, “See Mase, nothing to worry about.”

Mason smiled to his boyfriend as his mother continued, “Oh and Jenna said that she was making sure that Mr. Raeken would be making this dinner before work this evening.”

Mason weakly muttered to Corey, “That’s it. We are screwed. Absolutely and utterly screwed.”

 

Theo and Liam rushed from the den, after getting cleaned up and changed into appropriate clothes for a dinner at the Hewitt’s, and went to Mason’s house. When they drove up they saw Mrs. Geyer as she turned off the car and stepped out the driver’s side door. She looked to Theo and Liam and smiled as she waved to them. She yelled, “Boys, can one of you give me a hand with the roast? I don’t want to spill it on my dress.”

After Theo parked the truck, Liam quickly hopped out of the passenger side and ran over to his mother’s car. He stepped towards the backseat on the passenger’s side after his mother opened the door. He leaned in and pulled out the crockpot with the roast. He carefully balanced it to not spill a drop. Theo sauntered over and looked to Mrs. Geyer, “Why are we eating dinner with the Hewitts tonight?”

Mrs. Geyer weakly smiled, “They wanted to meet Mason’s friends and their parents.”

Liam enthusiastically asked, “Is dad going to be here tonight?”

Mrs. Geyer shook her head, “No sweety. He had to work tonight. Another long shift with the ER.”

Liam seemed a little bummed as he acknowledged. The three walked towards the entrance as a black sedan pulled up to the driveway and Nolan stepped out. Nolan, dressed in a nice black suit, walked up to the three and looked to their clothes. Mrs. Geyer looked nice in a long blue dress while Theo and Liam wore Theo’s usual, black v-neck t-shirts with loose black hoodies on top and black skinny jeans. He asked, “Am I over dressed?”

Mrs. Geyer shook her head as she looked to Nolan, “You look nice. Something tells me Brent and Grabriella are going to think that Liam and Theo are underdressed.”

Liam let out a nervous sigh and Theo immediately picked up on the chemo signals. The chimera looked to his boyfriend and said, “It’ll be alright, Little Wolf. We can handle this.”

Liam gently smiled to his boyfriend, “Thanks Shadow Wolf.”

Mrs. Geyer looked to the two and looked confused as she asked, “Little Wolf? Shadow Wolf? Do I want to know?”

Theo smiled to Mrs. Geyer, “No, Mom. I don’t think you do.”

Mrs. Geyer shrugged and stepped up to the front door. The Hewitt house was a large brick three story home that seemed to stand out in the neighborhood. Large white columns held up the wrap around porch. The house seemed to have quite a few windows and decorative curtains blocked out most of the light from the rooms. Mrs. Geyer reached forward and depressed the doorbell and the gentle chime rang through the house.

The door opened and two people stood in the threshold. Mr. Hewitt was tall, with shortly cropped dark hair and calculating brown eyes. He wore an expensive pastel pink button up with glossy golden buttons and dark navy slacks. Mrs. Hewitt stood next to him wearing a long, flowing royal blue dress with strategically placed sequins to create a nice shimmer as she moved, and feathered out at the top with darker blue faux fur. Her medium length dark hair was pulled back tight and adored with a strap tiara with a beautiful sapphire centered on her forehead. They both wore saccharin smiles as Mrs. Hewitt addressed the group, “Jenna, it’s so nice to see you again. Come inside.”

Jenna replied, “It’s nice to see you too Gabriella and Brent. It seems like it has been forever.”

Gabriella stepped away from the door and ushered the crowd into the dinner room. There was a large rectangular table arranged for 12 people, with 6 on each of the long sides and the ends left open. In the center of the table there were an assortment of cooked vegetables and starches with the center piece being a large cooked ham next to a large prime rib roast. Liam nervously looked to the spread as he held the crockpot.

Gabriella addressed him, “Liam, you can set your roast in the kitchen. It seems our staff made too much food so we shouldn’t need it at the table.”

Liam looked to his mother and she gently nodded as he took the roast into the kitchen. Gabriella looked to the group and addressed Nolan, “Nolan, will your parents be joining us tonight?”

Nolan nervously shook his head, “No, mom and dad are still in Zurich with business.”

Gabriella feigned concern as she replied, “Must be a shame having to practically raise yourself.”

Nolan sighed and looked to the floor. Theo began to feel his anger rise and thought whether the moon was affecting him or if the tone from Mason’s mother was as harsh as he felt it was.

Gabriella turned her attention back to Jenna, “Will your husband be joining us tonight?”

Jenna shook her head, “No, he’s working the ER tonight.”

Brent chimed in, “Ah such a noble profession. Taking care of the sick and wounded. Jenna he’s a nurse right?”

Jenna bit her tongue a little before she corrected Brent, “No, my husband is Doctor Geyer.”

Brent laughed emptily, “It’s so difficult to keep these things straight. Have a seat, Mason and Mr. Bryant should be down shortly.”

Jenna took a seat directly opposite to Gabriella’s and Liam sat down next to her. Nolan sat on the opposite side of Jenna and Theo sat next to Liam. Mason and Corey entered the dining room, dressed in matching suits and moved to sit down next to Gabriella. She remarked to her son, “Don’t you think Mr. Bryant should sit next to your father?”

Mason lowered his head and muttered, “Yes mother.”

Corey stood up and walked to the seat next to Brent and sat down. Without uttering a word, three servants stepped into the dining room and cleared away the extra plates and began to cut slices of meat and plate food for the gathering. As they worked, another stepped out with a bottle of wine and a decanter of water and filled each guest’s glasses. Gabriella smiled viciously at the opposing side of the table with her eyes falling on Jenna. She began, “I am so glad we are able to have this dinner tonight. It seems like time flies and it’s hard to keep up with the changes in our lives. Why it seems just the other day, Jenna and I were just high school students with dreams and ambitions, filled to the brim with hope and aspirations as we spent our days learning and enjoying our time with the loves of our lives.”

Theo fought back a growl at the woman’s comment, the cut of her words being evident to the chimera and Liam followed suit when he smelled the chemo signals from his mother. Theo reached under the table and took his boyfriend’s hand. The chimera knew that this dinner might be difficult for his wolf not only from the full moon but from the eyes of judgement sitting across from them.

Jenna noticed Theo’s gesture and corrected, “It just took me a little longer to find my love.”

Gabriella weakly corrected herself, “I’m sorry, that’s right. No harm intended I assure you.”

Jenna responded, with a bite of ice in her voice, “None taken.”

Brent looked to the table and raised his glass, “I think this occasion calls for a toast.”

Everyone raised their glasses as he began, “To our futures. To our children. May they be a reflection of our dedication as parents and may they always see the pride in our eyes for their successes.”

The table gave a brief cheer before taking a sip. Theo picked up on the slight built into the toast aimed at him. He narrowed his eyes briefly as he assessed Mason’s parents and the intent of this dinner. After everyone began to eat, Brent aimed a question at Nolan, “How are your parent’s business dealings going?”

Nolan responded after he finished swallowing a bite of food, “They are going well. My father is expecting this deal to bring the company into better footing in the international markets.”

Gabriella quickly commented, “I don’t know how they do it, spending so much time away from home, away from their family. I guess I just have to bask and share in the love in adoration of my family. Though some people are wired differently I suppose.”

Nolan sighed at the comment and stared at his plate, his fork poised over the potatoes. Brent continued, “I’m a little surprised you are here by yourself. A strapping young lad, such as you, shouldn’t be single.”

Nolan looked confused as he looked to Brent. He innocently responded to the obvious jab, “I asked Marta if she wanted to join me at the dinner but she said something about not being able to find the right table here. Whatever that means.”

Mason and Theo’s eyes widened as they fought back their respective laughs from Nolan relaying Marta’s obvious insult.

Gabriella smirked slightly as she looked to Jenna, “It’s so good to see the young men that influence my son’s life. I’ve got to admit, I was a little concerned about Liam but it seems that he has his condition firmly under control.”

Jenna glared at Gabriella and Theo could smell the rage flow from Liam. He squeezed his wolf’s hand and whispered so quietly that only the wolf could hear him, “Don’t let them get to you, Little Wolf. They are just bitter because Mason is nothing like them.”

Mason bit his tongue as he stopped eating and stared at his plate.

Liam looked to Theo and smiled gently.

Brent looked to Theo and said, “I’m sorry Mr. Raeken, We didn’t catch that.”

Theo beamed a smile of defiance and said, “I’m sorry. I was just reminding Liam that not everyone sees how strong and capable he is. They don’t see how he has overcome so much adversity and harnessed his talents as a natural leader. And with all of this they don’t notice how humble, approachable, and down to earth he is.”

Brent and Gabriella looked shocked for a moment while the rest of the pack smiled at Theo. Jenna looked to Theo, “Thank you Theodore. I couldn’t have said the words better myself.”

Liam smiled genuinely at his boyfriend and Theo blushed from the smile and Jenna’s comment, “Thanks mom.”

The word caught Gabriella’s ear and she responded with a bit more venom, “Mom? Still taking in strays it would seem.”

Corey sighed and put down hit fork. Mason glared at his mother while Jenna responded, “Theodore is a fine young man that wants to become an educator so that he can be a support for the youth. I wouldn’t dare call him a stray but another darling son.”

The table fell silent for a few minutes. The tensions slowly eased as everyone went back to eating their dinner. After several minutes of uncomfortable silence, Brent asked Theo, “So you are the assistant coach for the lacrosse team?”

Theo nodded as he anticipated the trap being set, “Yes sir. I was recently hired to take over the responsibilities Scott McCall had before he left to go to college. I am doing that in addition to taking college courses.”

Gabriella responded, “I could’ve sworn I heard a rumor of your other job. I know it can’t be true that an aspiring educator works as a paid performer at a nightclub.”

Theo’s eyes lit up with mischief as he responded, “That isn’t a rumor, Mrs. Hewitt. I do work at Sinema as a go-go boy. I do quite well with it. Though the rumor that you should be more concerned with is the murder investigation where I am a “person of interest”. But something tells me that was going to be the next rumor that might come up.”

Jenna’s eyes widened while the pack quietly laughed at Theo’s bravado.

Gabriella stumbled over her composure before she commented, “I am just concerned for the fate of your career. Something viewed as immoral could keep you from employment.”

Theo smugly grinned, “The school system hired me knowing all of this in advance. Since I am not in a position to control a student’s academic success or failure, I am not included in those provisions. Don’t worry though, I have no intentions on being a dancer when I become a teacher.” His grin widened as he continued, “The cliché is stripping to get through college, not after getting the job.”

Gabriella placed her fork down with more force than she intended. She responded, “I don’t know if you are good influence on my son, Mr. Raeken.”

Theo shrugged but Mason finally spoke up, the quite rage that bubbled from the beginning of the dinner reaching a boil. “And what would you know about good influences in my life now? I rarely see you or dad and I’ve had more family dinners in the past few months with Mrs. Geyer than with you. On top of that you still insist on insulting my boyfriend.” Mason slammed down his silverware and stood up. Corey followed his boyfriend’s actions.

Brent angrily responded, “Mason, finish your dinner.”

Mason glared at his father, “I’ve lost my appetite.” He looked to the other side of the table, “I’d like to apologize. I wouldn’t have extended the invitation if I knew that my parents wanted to interrogate and insult everyone.” Mason and Corey walked away from the table.

Gabriella seethed, “Mason, Corey. Come back to the table.”

Corey glanced back, “We’re good. Oh and the beef was dry.” The two walked upstairs to Mason’s room.

Jenna smiled, “They grow up so fast. I see that this isn’t a good time to be social so we should probably leave. Thank you for dinner, Brent, Gabriella.” She set down her silverware and Nolan, Liam, and Theo followed. They stood up and Liam stepped into the kitchen to grab the roast.

Liam returned and the four guided themselves towards the door. Theo glanced back at the two enraged Hewitts, “Thank you for being such, accommodating, hosts. I look forward to the next dinner.”

They let themselves out before either Hewitt parent could respond.

 

Alia stepped into the room where the hunters were holding Erik. The alpha was chained to a large metal grate with copper lines wrapped around the metal. Those lines snaked away from the grating and to several electric conductors. She noticed the controls for the device and the links into the power grid for the compound. She sighed as she looked up at him as his head dangled weakly from the last interrogation. She could smell the char of his skin from the electricity even though his body had already healed the wounds.

She stepped over to him and whispered, “Erik? Are you awake?”

The gentle words roused the wounded wolf and he slowly opened his eyes and looked to the girl, “Alia, what are you doing here?”

Alia nervously looked around as she thought of how best to answer before she candidly admitted, “I’m working for the hunters. They called my Uncle to finish a task for them and I came along to help.”

Erik’s eyes misted up from sadness as he said, “So, you believe what they say? You think I am a monster that deserves to die?”

Alia shook her head, “No Erik, you aren’t a monster. Between us, if either is a monster, it’s me. I just can’t go against my Uncle. Until he says we can deal with Monroe, I can’t do much.”

Erik slowly nodded, “I understand. I bet Gran is worried sick. She’s going to be so mad the next time I see her.”

Alia grinned slightly, “I can help with that when you get out of here.”

Erik’s eyes fell to the floor, “I don’t know if I will get out of here. I don’t know the pack they are looking for and even if I did, I wouldn’t tell them.”

The young woman caught the alpha’s despair and reassured him, “You are going to escape because I am going to help you do it. I just can’t right now.”

Erik looked to Alia, “Just tell Theo where I am. He should be able to help me. He’s a lot stronger than he seems.”

She raised an eyebrow, “How is he stronger? His aura just shows that he is a normal human.”

The alpha shook his head, “No, he’s something else. I can sense a kindred spirit in him. I don’t know why but I keep remembering him as a large black wolf.”

Alia’s eyes widened, “What? But I know I am right. I haven’t misread someone in years. With you, I can see the strength of your wolf. Just the same as the other boy, Liam.”

Erik looked confused as he replied, “I understand what you are saying but I know that Theo is something else.” Erik nervously asked, “What do you see when you look at Nolan?”

Alia sighed as she fought against herself in answering the question. She thought back to reading Nolan’s aura and responded quietly, “He’s not a wolf or anything like that if that’s what you are asking.”

Erik remarked, “So he’s just a normal person then. I didn’t smell anything different about him so I guess that makes sense.”

Alia slowly shook her head, “No. That’s not what that means. Something is off about his aura. I can’t put my finger on it but something is affecting him.”

Erik slowly narrowed his eyes as he thought about what she said. He asked, “What does that mean?”

Alia sighed, “The only thing I know from it is that something is affecting him, negatively. It’s almost like something is draining the force that makes him, well him.”

Erik asked, “Couldn’t you just find out what is doing that and stop it?”

Alia shook her head, “Well maybe but I’d have to know what it could be. I just don’t know.”

“Is that what pulls you to Nolan?”

Alia shrugged, “Maybe. I just know that when my Uncle finished his ritual the person I was attached to was Nolan. So, for better or worse, my fate line is tied to him.”

The alpha inquired, “Is that like a mate bond?”

Alia shook her head and began to laugh, “No, Silly. It has to do with my presence being here, in Beacon Hills, for the time I am supposed to be here. He has a huge something to do with it. Like a mate bond?” She laughed harder as she continued, “No, Erik, I am still a single young woman. You boys are all the same.”

Erik argued, “Boy? I bet I am older than you.”

Alia rolled her eyes, “You know what I mean. And I wouldn’t be surprised if you were. I’m just laughing because your mind instantly went to the place where you could concede to not having a chance to ask me on a date.”

Erik raised his eyebrow, “I’m not rushing to ask you out right now since I am currently a prisoner and I expect to be shocked and interrogated again.”

She mocked him a little as she said, “It sounds like an excuse to me, Erik.”

Erik defiantly responded, “How is being shocked an excuse?”

Alia mischievously grinned, “I could help with that.”

Erik looked mystified, “What can you do to help?”

Alia’s grin widened, “Are you a good actor?”

The alpha squeaked as he replied, “Maybe?”

She rolled her eyes and looked to the machines, “Step one.” Her eyes glowed silver and the conductors glowed for a moment before returning to normal.

Erik asked, “What did you just do?”

Alia innocently looked to Erik, “I just made them into a pretty little special effects show. They will look like they are working but you won’t feel a thing.”

He shook his head, “How?”

Alia pouted her bottom lip, “Sorry, Wolfie boy, trade secret.” She smiled as she stepped forward and placed her hand on the side of his cheek. His wolf felt at ease with the young woman’s touch as her eyes glowed silver again.

“What did you do now? I thought the light show would be enough.”

Her grin shifted into a small, genuine smile, “Insurance. Erik Mulcahy, I am going to make sure you make it out of here, one way or another.”

Erik matched her smile and said, “Thanks Alia.”

Alia shrugged, “Don’t mention it. Like literally don’t mention it because if the hunters found out that I wasn’t working with their plan, well, they would probably try to kill me and my uncle.”

Erik pushed his luck, “Would you have done the same for Nolan?”

She shook her head as she turned around, “There you go, Wolfie boy. You had to ruin our conversation. And to give you something to think about when they are trying to torture you and you have to concentrate on feeling hurt for your performance, the answer is yes. I would do the same for Nolan.”

Erik sighed as the young woman walked out of the room.


	23. Married to Darkness- Chapter 23- Cats don't Howl.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo helps Liam deal with the Full Moon. Severo fights an old adversary. Theo keeps a secret from Liam.

Married to Darkness- Chapter 23

 

 

Theo finished up his night dancing at Sinema early.  He stood in the changing room, wiping the sweat from his chest and neck as Ben walked through the door.  The mousy doorman stated, his voice hinted with a bit of confusion, “Rex, I thought I would see your friends tonight.  Normally they come out.”

Theo remembered the dinner and shook his head, unable to hold back the mild disdain for how the evening went, “Yeah but after earlier, I’m not surprised.  That should count as a form of torture.”

Ben stepped over to the sequin thong clad chimera and asked, “What happened?”

Theo rolled his eyes as he faced the muscle-bound mouse, “Just parental BS.  Nothing to write home about but the opinions of some parents and how the world should be are ridiculous.”  A bit of silence hung in the air before Theo asked, “Is Robert mad that I am cutting out a little early tonight?”

Ben shrugged, “If he is it would surprise me.  We’ve got a couple more hours before we shut down, but you probably pulled more in than the other dancers for the entire night.  But you know Robert, he’ll complain anyway.”

Theo laughed as he put his sweaty towel in his duffel and pulled out his Beacon Hills jogging suit.  Ben eyed it up and noticed the assistant coach label on the back, “Wow, Rex, I didn’t know you were coaching lacrosse.”

Theo laughed as he pulled the sweat shirt over his naked chest, “Yeah.  It’s been an experience, working with Finstock.”

Ben shook his head, “Did you play for another school?  I don’t remember you on the team.”

Theo shook his head as he lifted a leg and slipped into the sweat pants, “Nope.  Finstock hired me because I can run.  It probably didn’t hurt that I was wearing my boyfriend’s training gear.”

Theo’s mind wandered as he finished putting on the sweat pants.  He had casually said the word.  He didn’t listen to what Greenberg said, but the finality and certainty of the word hung in the air.  “Boyfriend”.  It was one thing to use the term around the pack and their families but something entirely different to say it out loud to a coworker, a man the chimera honestly only knew from a few interactions a night, a couple of nights a week.  He must’ve stared off into space for quite a while because Ben waved his hand in front of the space cadet chimera, “Are you alright Rex?  It looks like the world lost you there for a moment.”

Theo nervously chuckled, “I’m good.”

Ben grinned, “Then you might want to check your phone.  I don’t know how you could miss it going off.  Whose ringtone is “Bright Eyes”?”

Theo quickly reached into his bag, his face a bit red, as he found the phone and quickly redialed.  After one ring, the phone picked up on the other end.  Theo asked, “What’s up Little Wolf?  Couldn’t sleep?”

Liam responded, his voice tense with the pull of the moon and cracked as he pleaded, “Can you come home soon?”

Theo’s eyes widened, and he responded, “Yeah, Little Wolf.  I’m about to leave right now.  I was going to surprise you.”

He could hear the smile begin to form on the beta’s face, who replied through inadvertent fangs, “Thanks Theo.  I love you.”

Theo whispered back, “Love you too, Little Wolf.”  Theo hung up the phone when he heard Liam disconnect the call.  He turned to see Ben still there, “You really love that boy Rex.  Don’t let the clientele know.  Your tips might suffer.”

Theo shrugged, “If they suffer, they suffer because I’m not denying my love for my boyfriend.”

Ben nodded as Theo handed him a roll of bills and grabbed his duffel.  He stated, “That’s Robert’s and I will see you tomorrow night.  Any special theme?”

Ben took the money and said, “I think it is the Howl at the Moon full moon Rave.”

Theo shook his head and laughed as he walked towards the exit, “Sounds about right.  See you tomorrow, Ben.”

Ben replied, “Later Rex.”

 

Theo darted out of the back exit from the club, making sure to dodge as many people as possible.  He didn’t want to get held up as he nearly jogged down the hallways and through the back door.  He maneuvered through the parking lot towards his truck.  He checked his phone and saw that it was almost 1 AM and wondered about his Little Wolf.   He tossed his duffel into the cab of his truck as he hopped in and drove to the Geyer residence. 

When he pulled into the driveway, he saw the house was dark except the light from the bedside lamp in Liam’s room.  The chimera grinned as he killed the engine and stepped out of the truck.  He thought about how he planned on surprising the Little Wolf and while Liam knew he was on his way, he could still surprise him.  The chimera walked around the house and climbed the tree close to Liam’s room.  He deftly jumped from the tree to the roof, making very little sound as he crouched low and made it to Liam’s window. 

He peaked in and saw that his boyfriend wasn’t in his room and slowly raised his bedroom window.  Theo smirked as he lifted the unlocked window and slid inside the beta’s room.  He quickly turned around and closed the window, so the wolf wouldn’t realize where the draft came from.  He heard running water and snuck across the room and behind the door.  He shimmied out of his jogging suit and light up shoes, only to groan at the smell of his sweat and the bar.  He thought there was no way the wolf wouldn’t know he’s there since the scent was pungent. 

He heard Liam walk back towards his room, the wolf’s steps were heavy, and he could read the chemo signals of frustration and anxiety.  When Liam stepped back into his room, Theo stepped behind the wolf and wrapped his arms around the beta’s chest, leaning his face into the crook of his neck.  He whispered gently, the hot, moist words caused the beta to shiver, “Surprise Little Wolf.”  Theo grinned as he said the words but was struck with a realization.  His sequin thong rubbed against the Wolf’s bare skin and his bare chest was pressed tightly against the wolf’s naked back.  Before Liam could even respond, Theo chuckled, “You’re naked.”

Liam tilted his head back and kissed the chimera.  Theo felt the sting of the wolf’s fangs against his lips and saw the glimmer of the golden eyes.  While they kissed, the chimera pushed the door closed with his foot.  After a few moments, and a few drops of blood courtesy of an overenthusiastic wolf’s fangs, they broke from the kiss.  Theo released his hold on his boyfriend and Liam turned around.  Theo smugly grinned as he said, “Why are you naked Liam?  Are you just excited to see me?”

Liam blushed and responded, “I get really hot when I struggle to contain the wolf.  So, I sweat and then I get irritated and just take off my clothes.  But this is another nice reason.”  Liam’s expression shifted from a pained look to a lustful grin as he drank in the image of his almost naked boyfriend.

Theo lowly chuckled as he pressed his pointer finger against his boyfriend’s chest, his eyes drifting over his body, “Not a chance, Lit- ergh, Wolf.  I came here to help you, not be your release of aggression.”  His eyes focused too long before he lifted his head and made eye contact again.  His muted greys attached to the golds as he released a sigh and light-heartedly pointed out, “At least I now know why you’ve ran around the forest naked during a full moon.”  He playfully looked away, “Of course now I know it wasn’t because you were looking for me.”

The beta mischievously grinned as he quipped, “We could do that.  Run naked through the woods.”

Theo gently poked his boyfriend’s chest, “Only if we are far enough in that we won’t run into anyone.  The last thing I need is for Parrish to arrest me for public indecency.”

Liam leaned forward and pecked his boyfriend on the lips as he brought his hands up Theo’s sides.  The chimera leaned back after the quick kiss and said, “Claws.  You are scratching me with your claws.”

Liam glanced to his hands on Theo’s sides and saw his claws, he weakly responded as he pulled them away, “Sorry.”

Theo shrugged, “Don’t worry about it.  Just keep in mind, I am here to help you stay in control, not lose it.  Do you want me to take a shower before we lay down?”

Liam shook his head, “No.  I just want to hold you.”  Liam took Theo’s hand and guided him to the bed and pulled him down as he crawled into the bed.  As soon as Theo hit the bed, Liam wrapped his arms around him and spooned him.  Theo managed to pull the sheet over them and said, “What’s on your mind Liam?  You usually have more control than this?”

Liam pressed his forehead against the chimera’s back, “Nothing.”

Theo rolled his eyes even though he knew Little Wolf couldn’t see it.  He responded with a bit of bite in his tone, “Come on, Little Wolf.  I know something’s bothering you.  Do I need to guess?”

Theo felt the nervous smile spread across Liam’s face as the wolf kissed his back, “Maybe.”

Theo closed his eyes and took a deep breath, “I’d say it has everything to do with the Hewitts.  That dinner messed with you more than you’d admit.  The part that wounds you is they think so little of you after you’ve been there for Mason for years.”

Liam lightly whispered, “Yeah.”

The word and tone of Liam’s response spoke volumes to the chimera.  He continued, “And the part that just pissed you off was how they viewed me.  Am I right?”

Liam growled as he thought of it and responded, “You’re right.”  As the wolf growled, Theo fought back giggling and said, “Stop it wolf.  That tickles.”

Liam pressed his face against the back of the chimera’s neck and inhaled deeply, “I love that you are back.  I’m glad I can tickle you by accident.”

Theo whispered lightly, “I’m glad to be back.  Now, stop tickling me so we can get some sleep.”

 

The two men relaxed and drifted off to sleep. 

The hours of the day passed quickly as Severo bounced from phone calls with contacts and with Araya.  He explained his situation in Beacon Hills and the hunter matron advised him to be cautious in his dealings with the wolf but find out what he could about the cells operating there.  He was able to track down where Monroe’s hunters were holding their captives and marked it on a map on his cell. 

He waited outside a warehouse in the dark and nearly abandoned side of town.  He looked at the building that once was used as a packaging plant.  The old masonry work was blackened and chipped from a time when this district was alive.  Now, it stood in disrepair, used for activities that people concealed rather than showed the world.

Severo stepped out of his van and walked to the side entrance, his shotgun in hand.  He found it suspicious that they hadn’t messaged him and when he opened the unlocked door, his suspicion grew.  He slowly stepped into the building, his eyes and weapon scanned the plastic and sheet covered equipment and boxes.  He walked towards the opening where he saw a chair and someone sitting in it just in the shadows of the overhanging balcony floor.  He walked towards the man and he appeared to be asleep until the hunter closed enough distance and saw the light reflect off the darkened blood that pooled in his lap and at his feet.

Severo cautiously looked around and listened as he heard the tumble of something falling from a box towards the front entrance of the warehouse.  He turned his head and weapon to the source of the sound and saw the severed head of one of his contacts leave a blood trail as it rolled across the floor.

The figure clad in head to toe black wearing a skull mask similar to a berserker stepped in front of the double door entrance.  It flashed its dark black gauntlet that ended in vicious, blood-soaked claws.  The other hand glowed electric blue.

Severo raised his shotgun and depressed the trigger at the figure.  The slug struck true, as it tore into the figure’s chest and the monster slid backwards.  As it shifted back to standing from the shot, the unmistakable sound of the metal slug tinging against the concrete was heard.  Severo fired another shot before he ran to cover behind a tall stack of boxes.  The shot struck the figure higher, blowing a hole into its shoulder.

The Calavera loaded two more shells into his shotgun as he said, “Another alpha.  Wouldn’t be my first wolf hunt.”

The figure laughed as Severo heard its joints pop into place as the wound knit itself back together.  The figure spoke in a male voice, one that the Calavera was familiar with, “Severo.  I always knew that I would kill you.  The time has finally come.”

Severo whispered, “Vallero?” as he stepped out from behind the cover and looked for the man.  He scanned the tops of the boxes and the shadows as he walked towards the center of the warehouse.  Almost too fast for the hunter to register, the blue claws slashed towards him from his left flank. 

Severo brought the shotgun up to block the strike and caught the claw.  He kicked the man in his chest before he quickly leveled the firearm and fired another round.  Once again, the figure skidded on his feet on the cement floor. 

Vallero laughed as he charged the hunter and slashed into his left forearm.  Severo screamed in pain as released his fore grip on the weapon and fired it with one hand at the figure’s head.  The round blew off the left side of the figures mask and head as fragments of jaw, skull, and sinew sprayed the hunter.  Severo took a couple of steps back as Vallero’s mask fell to the floor and his eyes glowed purple.  The wound just inflicted healed before the Calavera’s eyes and he darted towards the dead guard in the chair, between two stacks of boxes.

Vallero laughed and pursued his quarry.  He managed to slash into Severo’s back but the Calavera threw his weight into one of the stacks of boxes and knocked them onto the killer that pursued him.  As Vallero tumbled to the ground, covered in the boxes, Severo reloaded his shotgun with his special ammunition. 

Vallero threw the boxes off himself and jumped to his feet.  He stated, “It doesn’t matter how often you reload or shoot me, I am killing you tonight Severo.  Araya will learn why it was a mistake to get rid of me.”

Severo responded as he darted through the maze of long since forgotten boxes, “Araya got rid of you because you are crazy.  It’s good to know some things don’t change.  I still brought a surprise for you, Wolf.”

Vallero laughed as he jumped to the top of the boxes, “I’m not a wolf, Severo.  Not that it will matter soon anyway.”

As the monster stalked his prey, he saw the quick movement and darted towards it.  When he reached the edge of the box to jump down, he felt the shotgun barrel pressed against his left leg.  He barely had time to react before he heard the discharge and flew backwards towards the entrance.  His leg seared with pain and the hole in his thigh bled and fought off the healing.

Severo stepped from behind the boxes and eyed the damage he did to the rogue hunter.  He saw Vallero’s eyes glow purple as the wound fought against the incendiary aspect of the round.  The Calavera smugly stated, “Still think I can’t take you?”

Vallero howled in pain before Severo discharged the weapon into his chest.  Severo watched as the hole in the monster’s chest seared with fire and his eyes glowed purple briefly before closing.

Severo stepped up to the body of Vallero and looked at his face.  He sneered as he said, “Descansa en paz.”

Severo turned around and walked back towards the side entrance.  He grumbled to himself as he loaded two more shells into his shotgun.  “Hopefully the wolf will know something more.”

As he reached the opening in the boxes that led to the side entrance, he heard the shuffle of movement against the harsh concrete floor.  He pivoted on his feet and turned the shotgun, as he readied it to fire.  When he made it around, Vallero stood in front of him, his body blocking the shotgun.  The monster closed the brief amount of space and plunged his blood thirsty claws through the ribs and soft tissue of the experienced Calavera.  As Severo gasped for air and blood poured out his mouth, Vallero leaned in and whispered into his ear, “Nunca le dé la espalda a la presa.”

Severo groaned with his last breath, “The wolf.”

Vallero grinned and responded, “Descansa en paz.”

 

 

Saturday lazily passed and before he realized, it was time for Theo to get ready to go to work.  He left the Geyer residence and drove back to his den.  He changed out his clothes and grabbed the wolf costume from Scared Straight night.  When he reached the club and made it to the back room, there was already a flurry of activity from the staff, setting up the lights and paint booth for the rave. 

Theo shimmied out of his sweat suit as he changed into his wolf set.  He looked to one of the other dancers as the man applied paint to his chest.  Theo asked, “Are we all doing that?”

The dancer nodded, “Robert wants us all to have some paint.  It’s supposed to look good under the black lights.”

The chimera rolled his eyes as he took a brush and painted his palm before he slapped it on the center of his chest.  The other dancer gasped and said, “I could’ve painted a cool design on you, Rex.”

Theo shook his head, “I’m good.  I’m just not in the mood for it.”

The dancer shrugged as Theo cleaned the paint off his hand.  He wandered out to the dance floor and helped Ben set up the lights before helping him with the paint booth.  He looked at the mousy bouncer when they finished and couldn’t help but laugh.  The bouncer had a painted-on cat pattern for his face complete with whiskers and cat ears.  Theo asked, “What are you supposed to be, Ben?”

Greenburg replied, “I’m a cat, Rex.  I thought it would be obvious.”

Theo raised his eyebrow, “A cat, at a howl at the moon rave?”

Greenburg nodded, “Yeah.”

Theo deadpanned, “Cats don’t howl.  Especially not at the moon.”

Ben replied with a vacant, “What?”  as Theo shook his head and laughed.

 

The club was packed almost as soon as the doors opened.  Theo danced at the main pole, near the front entrance of the club and constantly scanned the crowds as he hoped he might see some of his pack.  It wasn’t until after 1 that he recognized Nolan, who was shirtless and covered in glowing green, blue, and purple painted lines and the girl with him.  He jumped off the elevated platform, on his way to grab a bottle of water, and stopped at the nervous teen.  He said, “What’s up Nolan?  I didn’t figure I’d see you tonight.”

Nolan looked at the chimera and nervously said, “Yeah, Alia had to cancel yesterday so we came out tonight.”  The girl looked at the chimera and smiled, “You have a hand on your chest.”

Theo grinned, “Yeah.  I had to get some paint.  Rules or something.”  He looked to Nolan, “Is Liam here?”

Nolan glanced around, “I could’ve swore he was here just a moment ago.”

Theo rolled his eyes and replied, “Thanks Nolan.  Have a good date.”  He walked away as they replied in unison, “It’s not a date.”  Theo yelled back, “Whatever.”

The chimera sniffed out the wolf’s scent and tracked it back to the changing room.  He walked in and saw Little Wolf leaned over at the chimera’s station, his hands firmly gripped to the table with his head hung low.  Theo asked, “Is everything alright Little Wolf?”

Liam turned around quickly, his eyes blazed gold, and responded, “I just had a hard time.”

Theo walked over to the wolf and embraced him, “Hard time with the moon?”

Liam nodded and replied, “Yeah.  Just a control thing.”

Theo heard the heartbeat shift and the anger in the beta’s tone.  He smelled the sour mixture of frustration and jealousy from the wolf.  Theo slowly stepped backwards and asked, “Does it bother you that I dance here?”

Liam quickly responded, “No.”

Theo smirked, “You know I can hear when you lie.”  Theo shook his head and gently smiled as he spoke, “I promise I’ve been on my best behavior.  You are the only man I’ve held tonight.  No strip tease dances.  Just me, some paint, and that sweat covered pole.”

Liam nodded a few times, “I know.  I just have trouble not thinking about things.  Then I see some guy slap your ass and it pisses me off.”

Theo nervously bit his lip, “Maybe you shouldn’t visit me at work on full moons.”

Liam weakly asked, “Do you think you could quit?”

Theo’s eyes widened from the request, “I’d like to Little Wolf but if I plan on moving out of the crypt, I kind of need money saved and I still have to pay for college amongst other things.”

Liam argued, “But you are an assistant coach.”

Theo shook his head, “It doesn’t pay as much as you’d think it would.  I couldn’t live off it alone.”

Liam growled at Theo’s response and said, “You could always move in with me.  Then you wouldn’t have to work here.”

Theo smirked and replied, “Little Wolf, I can’t move in with you and your parents.”

Liam persisted, “Why not?  My parents love you and I know I could convince them.”

Theo felt his anger rise as he responded, “I know your family loves me, but this is about me taking care of myself.  I didn’t ask for help from the pack before and I’m not about to accept it now.”

Liam’s anger grew as he responded, “It’s not help from the pack.  It’s help from me, your boyfriend.”

Theo argued back, “Who is also my pack alpha.  I can’t accept it Little Wolf.  You need to understand that.”

Liam’s anger got the better of him as he replied with more venom than intended, “I don’t understand you, Theo.”

Theo shrugged as the wolf pushed past him as he stormed out of the changing room.  The fight weighed on the chimera’s mind as he continued through and finished his shift.

 

Liam woke up the next morning, the anger from his fight with Theo and the pull of the moon gone.  He picked up his phone and texted his boyfriend.

**Hey, do you want to hang out today?  I could do schoolwork with you and maybe catch a movie or something.**

**Shadow: Can’t today.  Busy.**

**Do you want company?**

**Shadow: I’d rather be alone for this.  Another time.**

**Are you mad at me?**

**Shadow: No**

**Is everything alright?**

**Shadow: Yes**

**Can you answer things with more than short answers?**

**Shadow: Sometimes**

 

Liam huffed as he set his phone down.  He grumbled to himself as he thought about how easy it was for the chimera to get under his skin.  He pulled himself out of bed and went downstairs to the kitchen.  After he finished his breakfast, he heard his ringtone go off and darted upstairs.  His mother yelled, “No running in the house” before he reached his room.

Liam quickly answered the phone and fought back his disappointment as Mason spoke, “What are you doing today Liam?”

Liam sighed, “I was trying to meet up with Theo, but he seems to be dodging me.”

Mason laughed lightly as he responded, “What did you do?”

Liam indignantly responded, “I didn’t do anything.”

Mason gently prodded the wolf, “Seriously, what did you do?”

Liam took a deep breath and released it before he said, “I told Theo I wanted him to quit working at Sinema.”

He could almost hear the smirk coming from the teen as Corey responded, “You think Theo is mad at you?”

Liam rolled his eyes and replied, “I don’t know Corey, maybe.  He said he wasn’t.”

Mason replied, “Then he probably is.”

Corey argued with Mason, his words easily caught by the phone, “No, babe, he isn’t.  If anything, he was probably confused about the argument.  This is Theo we are talking about.”

Mason argued with Corey, “Yeah, but this is relationship Theo, not just run of the mill Theo.”

Corey quipped, “I think you are wrong.”

Liam pleaded angrily into the phone, “So which is it?  Is he mad at me or not?”

Mason stated, “Yes” while Corey said, “No.”

Liam’s irritation grew, “Can you two decide on an answer?”

The line was silent for several moments and Liam asked, “What gives?  You aren’t going to answer?”

Mason whispered into the phone, “We’re walking around downtown, and we just spotted Theo.  He’s carrying a duffel and it doesn’t look like he’s headed to a gym or anything.  Do you think he’s doing a mission by himself?”

Liam’s eyes widened as he desperately responded, “I don’t know.  Maybe.  Can you guys follow him?  Find out what’s going on.”

Mason replied with a bit of condescension, “You want us to follow your boyfriend because you two had a fight even though he said that everything was good?”

Liam smirked as he replied, “Yes, Mase.  That’s what I’d like.”

 Corey replied, “What about trust Liam?”

Liam nervously bit his lip, “Alright.  Maybe you shouldn’t.”

Mason grinned as he looked to his boyfriend and responded, “Now, I want to know what he’s doing.”

Liam argued, “Don’t follow him Mason.”

Mason light-heartedly replied, “Too late” and hung up the phone.

Mason looked to Corey and asked, “Do you mind helping me follow Theo?”

Corey shook his head as he asked, “Is there any answer I could give that would stop you?”

Mason grinned as he shook his head, “Nope.  We are just following him, and we won’t even get close.”

Corey sighed and replied, “Alright, fine.”  The chimera looked around and when no one was watching, placed a hand on his boyfriend and they both disappeared. 

It took them a couple of minutes to catch up to Theo, but they managed to spot him before he stepped into an alleyway between several large buildings in the more run-down part of the downtown area.  Mason and Corey ran to catch up and saw the chimera look around cautiously before we opened an old metal door to a large, white painted, cement block building.  The alley had large metal trashcans placed against buildings and the pavement was broken and in serious need of repair.  The dumpster near the building Theo stepped into looked and smelled like it was full of rotten food. 

The two men reached the backdoor and Corey asked Mason, “Are we going to follow him inside?”

Mason laughed a little, “We’ve gone this far Core.”  The teen reached forward and opened the door as the two men stepped inside.

Once inside they saw a large white room with concrete floor.  The paint on the block walls was discolored and chipped and there were two long metal tables folded and leaned against the wall.  There was a stack of faded and discolored, metal chairs next to them.  There was a side door in the large room that led further into the structure.  As they crept inside, they heard voices, one they recognized as Theo’s.

The chimera said, “I came here today for this too.”

The woman gasped and argued, “You can’t.  This is just too much.”

There was a hint of anger in the chimera’s voice as he replied, “I can and I am.  There is no use arguing about it.”

Corey and Mason looked to each other before they walked through the door and saw Theo talking with an older woman in a nun’s habit.  They were standing in an industrial style kitchen with a large stove that had a huge pot heating over a gas fueled flame.  There was a large metal sink and conveyor belt style dish cleaner on the far side and a sink with counter for food preparation near the two.  She looked into the duffel and saw the assortment of canned goods and boxes and said, “But Theodore, it wasn’t that long ago that we helped you.”

Theo nodded and smiled, “I know Sister Agnes, but I am doing well now.  I know it’s been quite a few weeks since I’ve been able to visit but I hope this helps.”

Sister Agnes smiled and nodded, “You don’t have to bring anything with you when you visit, Theodore.  The parish doors are always open to you.”

Theo smugly grinned, “Then, to make sure the doors are always open, take the money Sister.”  The chimera held a stack of bills and pushed them towards the Sister.  She looked at the money again and said, “That has to be at least a couple thousand dollars, Theo.”

Theo nodded, “It is Sister.  I want the parish to have it, for all the help I received.  You could feed a lot of people with it.”

The sister held her hand out and pushed the money back towards the chimera, “We couldn’t Theodore.  You need to think about yourself.”

Theo laughed gently as he pushed the money into her hand, “We have this same argument every time I visit, and I always slip it to you one way or another.  This time won’t be different.”

Sister Agnes sighed as she took the money from the chimera.  She asked, “Will you be staying today?”

Theo nodded, “Let me stock these things in the parish and I’ll be right out.”

Sister Agnes smiled and walked from the kitchen through the door leading into the larger hall of the facility while Theo walked towards door near the fridge.  He opened the large metal door and stepped into the back room with his duffel.  Mason and Corey walked to the entrance and while Theo stocked the shelves he stated, “You can come out now.  I know you are there Corey.”

Corey and Mason appeared as Theo continued.  The chimera asked, “Why did you follow me?”

Corey gasped as Mason said, “We say you walking and wanted to find out what you were doing.”

Theo sighed and said, “You caught me.  I came to the local food kitchen to give them some food and money.”

Mason asked, “Why didn’t you just tell Liam that?”

Theo quickly turned around and glared at Mason, “I’m not doing this for some sense of recognition.  I’m here because they helped me with food and a little money when I was homeless.  I am repaying the kindness.”

Corey started, “Theo, we could’ve-“

Theo argued, “I didn’t ask for your help or anyone’s help from the pack alright.  Now you know where I sneak off to.”

Corey flinched from the anger and Mason replied, “We could do this as a pack.”

Theo shook his head, “If you really care what happens to these people, then fine but don’t do it just because I am here.”

Theo moved towards the entrance after he finished stocking the food.  As he stepped closer to Mason, the three felt a strong electric current travel from the teen towards the older chimera.  Theo asked, “What’s going on?” while Corey grabbed Mason and pulled him back into the kitchen.

As the distance grew, the current dissipated.  Mason quickly stated, “We’ve got to go, Theo.”

Theo asked, “What just happened?”

Corey lied, “Nothing, Theo.  We’ve got to go.”

Corey pulled Mason out of the parish as Theo readied himself for the lunch time meal for the parish and soup kitchen.


	24. Married to Darkness- Chapter 24 You Have the Right to Remain Silent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alia attempts to gain information from the pack but has to deal with Sophie Marie. Theo goes to meet up with Severo for their information exchange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it has been a while since I have written for this fic but I will be finishing it. Either sadly or triumphantly, there aren't that many chapters left. I hope you enjoy and as always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.

Married to Darkness- Chapter 24

 

 

Alia held her head up high as she stepped out of her uncle’s car, backpack in hand, as she glanced back to him.  He smiled and quietly said, “Have a good day and keep an eye on the boy.  We still don’t know why he’s important.”

She nodded dutifully before she returned the smile and said, “I’ll let you know if they want me to stay after school, or you could just let me walk like I used to.”

He answered her intended question, “No, you won’t walk home, it’s not safe.  Just text me.  I’ll be waiting.”

She closed the door and waved as she said, “Okay, goodbye Uncle.”  Her thin, black and floral dress whipped at the hem as he drove away, and she spotted Nolan, Liam, Mason, and Corey as they stood next to Mason’s car in the parking lot.  She glided towards them, a spring of happiness in her step.  She knew her spell to fool the hunters was working and Monday had passed uneventfully.  As she stepped up, Liam and Corey eyed her with the slightest bit of suspicion and Mason abruptly stopped speaking.

She stepped towards Nolan and joined their circle, the nervous boy smiled as she closed the distance with him.  She glanced at the different faces before she cleared the unexpected silence, “What are we talking about?”

She watched Mason’s eyes dance between Liam and Corey before he spoke, “Just about Assistant Coach Raeken.”

She predatorily narrowed her eyes and assessed the teen, “What did he do or have done to him this time?”

Mason began to stumble on his words before Liam interjected, with a hint of anger, “He’s still dancing, and I don’t like it.”

She glanced towards the wolf and innocently asked, “Wasn’t he a performer before you two got together?”

Liam relented, though his anger remained, “Well, yeah, but I figured he might quit.”

She played the innocent part well as she lightly bit her lip and released a Hmm before she said, “Did he suddenly come into a windfall of money?”

The wolf rubbed the back of his head before he responded, “Well, no.”

Corey added before she asked another question, “Liam’s upset because he went to Sinema and didn’t like the way the guys were looking at him.”

Alia’s eyes lit up with mischief as she spoke with faux curiosity, “The way Liam’s eyes looked at him before they were together, and probably before they were even a thought of being together.”

Nolan smiled as he responded with a bit more anxiety in his voice than his demeanor spoke, “Y-yeah.  That’s about the gist of it.”

She nodded slowly, continuing the routine of fake understanding as she planned the next phrase, and looked to the wolf, “So, I can see how there is only one solution.”

Liam’s anger faded slightly as a small smile crept across his face, “Thank you.”

Both Liam and Alia spoke at the same time but said very different phrases.  Alia said, “He’s got to dump you”, while Liam said, “He’s got to quit his job.”

She watched her words sink in and the wolf’s anger skyrocketed as he almost yelled, “He’s got to dump me?!?!?  What the hell!!”

Alia nodded, her emotions and demeanor firmly being controlled while the remaining three nervously viewed the possible argument, “Yeah.  Did you see how much money he had in that tiny thong?  Have you seen the truck he drives and not to mention he’s enrolled in college?   He must be strapped for cash and dancing, at least for him, is a way to pay bills and do things like eat.  You would have to be amazingly insecure to want him to be destitute to appease your ego.”

Liam’s eyes widened as the anger threatened to overwhelm him.  Corey and Mason nervously laughed as they took a step back from the stare down between Liam and Alia.  Nolan laughed and nodded with Alia’s words, “She’s right, Liam.  Do you want him to be homeless?”

She watched as she expected the wolf to lose his composure but the word homeless seemed to take any wind out of the wolf’s sails.  He took a step back, with his head lowered as he whispered, “I-I-I guess I didn’t think of it that way.”

Alia stepped towards Liam and confusion laced her words as she stated, “Your eyes didn’t change.  I thought you might’ve lost it.”

Liam raised his head and met the girl’s gaze.  She could tell he was trying to read her expression and scent as he asked with a bit of venom, “Why did you think that?”

She feigned ignorance as she looked away, “I thought your eyes would go from blue to hazel is all.  You seem like the kind of guy whose eyes change.”

The circle stood in silence and she confidently thought that he bought the lie as Theo yelled from the field, “Nolan, Corey, Liam, let’s get these warm ups started.”

The three yelled back, “Yes, Coach” before the grabbed their things and ran towards the field.  She watched Nolan as he ran only to feel the cold gaze of Mason.  She slowly turned her head and met the gaze, “Is there a reason you are shooting daggers at me, Mason?”

His eyes darted around her face, reading her face like it were a novel before he answered, “You were trying to provoke him to get a response.”

She recoiled from the comment and lightly replied, “I don’t know what you are talking about, Mason.  I just shared my opinion on his situation since that’s what you and your friends _wanted_ me to talk about.”

She watched the moment he caught her inflection and replied, “Do you think we were talking about something else as you walked up?”

Her grin crept across her face as she tightened the noose, “Of course.  Liam _chose_ to bring that up and gaging from everyone else’s reactions, that fight was old news.  The only thing that threw him off was Noley coming to my defense when I answered the question in a different way than was expected.”  She took a moment to straighten her dress before she continued the press, “So what were you talking about before I arrived?”

Mason shrugged his shoulders and forced a grin as he said, “I don’t remember.  Something to do with Theo.”

She let the energy course through her body as she channeled it at the teen in front of her, “Mason, what were you talking about before I arrived?”

His expression fell, and the telltale sign of the powers success glared as he said, “We were talking about you and what you and your uncle’s connection is between either Monroe’s hunters, Gran, or maybe as independent players.”

She took a deep breath and asked, “And what was Nolan’s opinion?”

He answered with words devoid of emotion, “Nolan thinks you are separate from all the issues plaguing Beacon Hills.  He thinks you are just an innocent girl and he’s afraid you’ll get caught up in this mess.”

She nodded as she accepted the information and asked in follow up, “What is your opinion of me?”

Mason continued to stare at her and offered no answer, so she repeated, a bit more forcefully, “What is your opinion of me?  I demand you answer the question!”

The teen’s expression shifted as a methodical, threatening smile crossed his face and he spoke with a deep, feminine French accent, “Child, I fear that you cannot handle my opinion of you.  I think that you are a foolish pawn caught in an adult game wielding her power recklessly all while chasing after a boy that might very well be the vector for your demise.  I think at best you are a lost, incredibly powerful little girl who doesn’t know how she is being manipulated and at worst, another fiend for the protectors of Beacon Hills to eradicate.”

Alia took a step back as the comments cut home, but the voice was clearly not Mason.  She demanded, “Who are you?”

Mason laughed and brought his hand to his mouth in a manner unfitting for him, “Why, child, I do not have to answer your questions just because you feebly attempted to throw your power around.  But, I will share that information so that you can know yet another reason you shouldn’t act as though your power is supreme.  I am Sophie Marie, but that alone shouldn’t gain a reaction, but when I mention that I was a member of the Dread Doctors, perhaps you’ll realize the severity of the situation in which you find yourself.”

Alia’s eyes widened as the sensation of fear crept into her mind.  She remembered what he uncle told her of the myth of the Dread Doctors and how they pervert science and magic to harness power and destroy people, towns, just about anything.  She heard stories of them draining the sheer life force from sparks such as herself to fuel the mad machinations.

She gasped as she took another step back, “Y-y-you can’t be.  The Dread Doctors are dead.”

Mason’s smile lightened as he tilted his head, “Dead?  Perhaps the rumors are a bit off on this one.  I may not be in that old body, but I am far from dead dear.  Now, I have a question for you, and please, refuse to answer so that I can gain the knowledge utilizing another method.  Why is Nolan important to you?”

Alia shook her head as she honestly answered, “I don’t know.  My uncle’s ritual tied him to me but for what reason, I don’t know.  I just know that another force is doing great harm to him.”

Mason nodded and asked, “What do you intend on doing about it?”

Alia nervously bit her lip before she answered, “I’m going to save him.”

Sophie Marie asked lightly, “Why?”

Alia took a deep breath before she answered, “Two reasons.  He is an incredibly sweet and caring young man.  I can tell he’s done things or almost done things that haunt him, but he is deep down good.  The second reason is whatever is doing it is able to escape my notice which means it poses a threat not just to him but to everyone in this town.”

Sophie Marie smiled before she asked, “And the pack?  Erik?”

Alia looked to the pavement as she answered, “I’m going to save Erik.  He’s innocent, so incredibly innocent.  He doesn’t deserve what has and will happen to him.  As for the pack, I’ll help and save them, if necessary, but they are strong and capable.”

Sophie Marie waved her hand dismissively, “That will be enough for today, just remember this, Alia, do not throw your power around needlessly.  There are big, bad things lurking in many corners here and every time you do something this foolish, you put a spotlight on yourself.  And lastly, sever your connection with those hunters before it puts you and your uncle in the ground.  Au Revoir.”

Mason’s expression fell, and he shook his head before his gaze fell on Alia and he said, “You have a lot of things to tell Nolan.”

Alia’s eyes widened, “What?  You remember all of that?”

Mason nodded, “Sophie Marie and I have an understanding.  So, pack meeting, today after school and you will be there.  If you try to use any magic to do anything else, I will make sure Sophie Marie stops it.”

Alia looked away as the cruel edge of defeat trickled through her body, “Alright Mason.  I’m sorry.”

Mason light-heartedly shrugged, “No harm done, all the cards are on the table now.”

 

The day continued with little issue and when lunch time hit, Alia decided against meeting up with the group.  She knew that Mason would’ve spoke with Nolan about what happened and that concerned her.  Not being on good terms with Liam, Corey, and Theo, she could deal with but facing Nolan with them, that she couldn’t deal with.  She sighed as she slid against the stone balustrade that wrapped around the stairs on the wall side.  She pulled out her phone and texted her uncle that she would be meeting with her friends after school.

He almost immediately responded and told her that he would await her message for what time to send someone for her.  She smiled softly and didn’t notice the shadow of someone standing over her.  She lifted her head and looked to the newcomer when she noticed the shadow cast over her phone.

She looked up and saw Corey as he half smiled to her.  She asked, “Shouldn’t you be with your friends at lunch?”

Corey squatted and met her gaze, “Yeah, waiting on you.”

Alia shook her head and asked, “Hasn’t Mason told you what happened?”

The chimera nodded, his smile not wavering, “Yeah.  We spoke after practice.  So, what do you think of Sophie Marie?”

She furrowed her brow as she commented, a bit unsure of the boy’s statement, “I think that there is more to her than it seems, but I don’t trust her.”

Corey nodded as he pursed his lips into a grin, “That describes how we feel about her.  Are you going to join us for lunch?”

She met his approach with confusion, “But aren’t you concerned about who I’m working for?”

Corey tilted his head as his eyes bounced from the left side to the right, mentally weighing out the options, “It kind of is a concern, but we hope that you like us enough to betray us to our face if you have to instead of stabbing us in the back.”

Alia lightly laughed as she stood up and Corey stood with her.  She commented, “I assure you, I don’t plan on stabbing any of my friends in the back.”

Corey laughed with her as they walked towards the cafeteria.  When they stepped into the large room, it felt like all eyes fell on her, but she noticed it was just her friends.  She lowered her head and walked to the table and Nolan quickly scooted his chair over as he grabbed an empty chair for her.  She sat next to the nervous teen and gently looked up and met his anxious smile with an innocent, thankful one.

Corey walked to the opposite side of the table and sat between Liam and Mason, as both teens continued to stare at her.

She took a deep breath before she met Liam’s eye contact, “I know you want to know things and I will answer the questions to the best of my ability.”

She noticed that he narrowed his eyes ever so slightly, clearing trying to read her as she guessed he tried to catch her signals.  He asked, “Why are you here?  And I know it’s not just because your Uncle has work here.”

She looked to the empty spot of the table in front of her, the dingy, white surface with tiny embedded black specks, as she answered, “It’s going to sound ridiculous, but my fate line is tied here.  I was meant to come to Beacon Hills and there is something I need to do here.  My Uncle’s job is just a byproduct of this connection.”

The wolf smirked as he looked to his pack, “We are just supposed to believe that?  It was fate?  That sounds like a fairy tale.”

She weakly replied, “I suppose you are right.”

Mason interjected as he looked to Liam, “No different that you, the young werewolf leader bringing the most dastardly villain the realm has seen back from hell to change him into the protector of the land and your damsel in distress all rolled into one.”

Liam argued, “Theo is not a damsel in distress.”

Corey laughed as he commented, “And yet that’s your only complaint with Mason’s logic.  One could claim fate for you too.”

The wolf lowly growled as he looked back to Alia, “Shut up Corey.”

Alia raised her head and laughed gently with Mason and Nolan about their exchange.  She looked at the smiling faces and realized that maybe this is what she should look forward to in life, enjoying time with her friends, not just completing tasks out of duty.

Nolan leaned towards her and said, “Please don’t dodge us again.  I don’t care what happens, we are still your friends.”

Alia looked to the former hunter and saw the desperation of acceptance and nodded as she began, “You’re right Noley.  It won’t hap- “

Before she could finish the statement, the force of an electric current shot through her body and she released a scream.  The entire cafeteria went silent as a moment later, another surged through her and she screamed out again.

She weakly heard the muffled sounds of her friends asking if she was alright as she felt the consistent stream of power coursing and screamed out a painful, blood curdling sound.

She gasped for air at the temporary reprieve and couldn’t feel the hands that she knew were touching her from her friends.  Her senses were greatly muted as her body tingled for the next surge.  Internally she laughed and thought, “It seems my insurance was necessary.”  The tingle increased, and she felt her mind relieve herself of consciousness than feel the next wave of pain.

 

Liam banged on the back door to Deaton’s clinic furiously.  He glanced back to Mason’s car as Nolan, Mason, and Corey carried her limp body towards the door.  The wolf caught the distinct smell of burnt hair and flesh, but she didn’t carry the injuries.  His mind raced as he watched her skin pale, but not from blood loss or shock but her entire figure, clothing and all, seems to shift and become slightly translucent. 

He continued to bang on the door and didn’t notice when it opened as his fist flew forward, into nothing, and he barely managed to stop himself from falling into the clinic.  As he stumbled forward, he smiled at Deaton as he said, “Deaton, we have an emergency!”

Deaton rushed back into the back and cleared the large metal table as the pack carried the girl in and placed her on it.  The vet looked at her, as it appeared that a section of her forearm became incorporeal only to solidify moments later.  He said, “What happened to her?”

Liam frantically answered, “We were talking at lunch when she started screaming.  Her heart beat skyrocketed, and she started smelling like someone was burning her alive.”

The vet released a hmmm before he asked, “Better question, do you know what she is?”

Mason answered, fear and concern in his voice, “We’re pretty sure she is a spark, a druid or something of the like.  She tried to use her magic on me earlier.”

Deaton looked towards Mason and asked, his voice neutral but serious, “And you are certain that she can perform magic?”

The teen nodded, “Yeah but I have no clue who is doing this to her.”

The vet turned around and walked over to his standing cabinet.  He threw open the doors and retrieved a book as he said, “You don’t realize it, but you four are standing in front of an incredibly rare and powerful spark.  To call her a spark doesn’t quite fit though.  A druid taps into the forces of the world by guide outside energy.  She is a natural, living, breathing font.  She can use it as easily as we might eat, sleep, or breath.”

He turned around and walked back to the table as he flipped through the pages.  Nolan weakly demanded, his voice shaking, “Dr. Deaton, you have to stop whatever is doing this to her.”

Deaton emotionlessly chuckled as he replied, “Nolan, she’s doing it to herself.”  He stopped on a page and began to read, “A protection spell on another will continue until source of energy is spent even if such wounds have already killed the druid who utilized it.”

Nolan’s eyes widened as he quickly asked, “Who is she protecting?  Why doesn’t she just end the spell?”

Deaton spoke, “I can answer the second part.  She has direct control on when it ends, even unconscious.  Her mind could end it as easy as snapping a finger.”

Nolan demanded, “So why doesn’t she?  It’s killing her.”

Mason interrupted the teen, “It’s actually doing worse.  She is her source of power, so it will continue until the attack stops or she ceases to exist.”

Deaton began to recite something from the book and the sounds of the words were unnatural.  Alia’s entire body flickered several times and when he finished and closed the book, she looked completely solid and the glow around her body disappeared.

The pack watched as her body suddenly convulsed and she began to slowly breath.  Nolan stared at the vet and asked, “What did you just do?”

Deaton casually responded, “I countered her magic.  Her protection spell is severed.”

The teen demanded, “Who is she protecting?”

Mason looked to Nolan as he answered, “She smelled like she was being electrocuted and there is only one other person she stated that she would save.  I think she was protecting Erik and I’d also guess that he’s been captured by Monroe’s hunters.”

Nolan pleaded with Mason, his eyes welling with tears, “But why?  He’s an alpha, he’s stronger than she is.  This could’ve killed her.”

Mason answered by lightly repeating what Alia told Sophie Marie earlier, “He’s innocent, so incredibly innocent.  He doesn’t deserve what has and will happen to him.”

Corey looked to the vet and asked, “With Alia, could another druid be able to use her to do their magic?”

Deaton nodded emphatically, “Yes.  She would be able to greatly heighten their power and provide an easy, ready source to enact powerful spells with little to no preparation time.  Even timed rituals could be molded and changed due to the nature of the power that she is.”

The chimera continued, “Is she not a person then?”

The vet shook his head, “She’s a person.  This is just another aspect to her, much like a born wolf is still human, they just also have an additional side.”

Liam released a sigh of relief as he heard the girl’s heartrate return to normal.  He spoke with conviction, “We need to find Monroe and save Erik.”

 

Theo drove away from the school during the pack’s lunch period.  He knew he would miss practice, but he couldn’t risk missing his opportunity to exchange information with the Calavera hunter.  He thought of the pack, of his Little Wolf as he whispered, “I promise, this is only an information exchange.  I’m not handling things on my own.”

He drove up to the diner and parked his truck across the street.  His eyes almost immediately fell on the hunter’s van and the chimera smiled to himself since, for once, things were actually working out well.  He stepped out of his truck and walked towards the diner.  When he stepped in, he noticed that it was full of people, mainly utility workers in denim and reflective vests but the scent of the Calavera hung in the air.  He couldn’t make out the scents that melded with it, there were almost too faint but after looking over the clientele, he realized the man wasn’t inside. 

He stepped back out and almost immediately caught his scent.  It was much stronger, and he followed it past the building and into the closed in alleyway between the diner and a large, two story brick structure.  As he looked down the alley, he saw that it was short, ending just after the diner with another impressive brick wall.  He cautiously stepped down the alley, the gentle splash of his shoes through the murk that drained onto the concrete was the only sound he heard. 

He took a few more steps towards the end and the scents triggered in his mind.  The other scents were of blood and death and his eyes widened as he saw the Calavera’s body slumped against the wall of the diner.  He rushed over to it and saw the claw marks into the torso, but several series of superficial slashes covered the hunter’s chest, neck and face.  As he knelt in front of the body, his nose caught the unmistakable scent of strong peppers.  Curiously, he reached into the inside of the hunter’s leather jacket and found the source of the pepper scent. 

A tiny folder piece of paper fell from inside the jacket and he quickly retrieved it.  He opened it as flakes of dried pepper fell away and read the words.  “Sometimes traps aren’t meant to kill, Wolf.  I look forward to seeing you again.”  He flipped it over and saw a set of coordinates written down.  His heart jumped as he stood, the word trap throwing him off more than he’d admit.  He turned to walk back down the alley but immediately saw a figure, with a gun raised.

He recognized the glint of the badge and the smell of sulfur as the deputy yelled, “Freeze, Theo!”

The chimera cuffed the paper into the sleeve of his jacket as he raised his hands and said, “Parrish, this isn’t what you think it is.”

The deputy stepped towards him and looked at the body as he replied, “It looks to me like you finally were caught after killing a hunter.”

“You have the right to remain silent.”


	25. Married to Darkness- Chapter 25- It has to be You, Theodore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gran meets up Theo for a meeting with Monroe; Liam and the pack head to meet up with Theo; Alia leaves the clinic; Parrish faces danger

Married to Darkness- Chapter 25

 

 

Theo paced around the tiny holding cell that he knew far too well for his liking.  When Parrish brought him in earlier in cuffs, the deputy searched him and confiscated his cell, keys, and wallet but missed the tiny slip of paper that rubbed against the inside of his arm in the cuff of his sleeve.  He glared at the camera, with the tiny little red light, and yelled, “Don’t I get a phone call?  Or are you just going to hold me here forever?”

After a moment of silence, he yelled again, “What are you waiting for Stilinski?  Isn’t this the moment you were waiting for?”

Almost as soon as he finished speaking, he heard a familiar set of tapping on the floor with a footfall he couldn’t mistake.  Another deputy opened the door to the holding area and Gran stepped through the imposing metal door.  Theo sighed and rolled his eyes as she shuffled towards the bars.  With frustration straining his voice, he asked, “What are you doing here Gran?”

She clicked her false teeth before she gently smiled and answered, “Why Theodore, I am here as your attorney.”

The chimera ran his fingers through his hair in frustration as he walked away from the bars and faced the interior wall, “After everything you just want to waltz in here as if nothing happened?”

Gran looked towards the deputy standing watch by the door, “Officer, I would like a few moments with my client, so either step out and turn off your surveillance or escort us to a private room.”

The deputy droned, “Mr. Raeken is staying in this cell, Sheriff’s orders.”

Gran’s face shifted from grandmotherly concern to harsh coldness as she replied, “Then I suggest you step outside and turn off the audio.  And If I hear one iota of my conversation with my client then I will destroy you DA’s fragile case on the grounds of attorney/client privilege, do I make myself clear?”

The deputy sighed and nodded as he stepped out.  Gran looked to the camera and after a few minutes, watched the lights to it and the microphone go out.  She looked back to Theo, “Theodore, I’m not just here as your attorney.”

The chimera shot back with anger in his voice, “I had a feeling it wasn’t just because you wanted to help.  Why are you here?”

Gran gently smiled as she asked, “Can you at least turn around and look at me?”

Theo whipped his body around and glared into the old woman’s face.  His cold, grey eyes cut into her as he venomously replied, “Happy, Gran?  What do you want?”

Gran took a deep breath and stated, “They are holding you here because of the hunter, a man killed days before you were found over his body.  Their case against you for that is flimsy at best since his van was found with your truck there.  Unless they plan on arguing that you drove him, in his van, after you killed him to the diner and placed his body there and then walked back to school to retrieve your truck and drive back, all during a school day when you work at the school.  No, that will easily be dealt with.  I can have you released almost as soon as I step outside of that door.”

Theo smirked, “Then why haven’t you?  You are my attorney.”

Gran nodded and spoke softly, “I needed a chance to speak with you first.  Monroe has Erik.  I know it and not just because it is likely, but she sent me a message.”

Theo’s anger softened as he asked, “How do you know that she hasn’t killed him yet?”

Gran smiled and matter-of-factly stated as she tapped her cane, “This does more than control him.  I can feel the thrum of his heartbeat and get a general feeling of his emotions.  Up until today he was scared but unharmed.  Things changed earlier, not long after I received her message.”

The chimera assessed the old woman as he asked, “What was her message?”

She answered, “Monroe wants me to turn over your pack.  I set up a meeting with her and she agreed.  She wants to take out the forces that have killed her hunters and stopped their plan.”

Theo laughed sarcastically, “Then she should know that you are the one killing her people.”

Gran’s smile twisted into a bitter grin, “I think she knows that.”

Theo quickly replied, “Then you know that she is going to kill you.”

Gran answered equally as quick, “Which is where you come into play, Theodore.  I want you to accompany me for the meeting.”

Theo furrowed his brow as his hackles rose, “Why?  To save your life so you can continue your rampage?”

Gran shook her head and looked away from the chimera, “No.  You were right in what you tried to point out to me so long ago, that my quest for revenge could cost me Erik.”

Theo shook his head slowly and stated, “I don’t understand.  She’s trying to kill you.”

Gran shrugged, a bit of sadness melted with her words, “You can smell it.  I’m dying and even faster than I originally thought.  So, what if she’s trying to kill me!  Time and illness have beat her there.  I want you to go with me and save my grandson.  I know she is going to try to kill me and if I can buy you enough time then he stands a chance at living.  But that’s where the real favor comes in.”

He asked, “The real favor?”

Gran looked back to Theo and met his eyes.  Her face was devoid of any masks and lies as she asked, “When you save him, take him into your pack.  When I die, he’ll have no one.  I can’t bear the thought of him being alone in this world.”

The chimera read her genuine concern and solemnly asked, “You want me to take care of your grandson, to bring him into Liam’s pack?  I’m not even the alpha.  I’m not even a real wolf.”

Gran smiled softly, “It has to be you, Theodore.  You are more of the real alpha wolf than you think.  So, do we have a deal?”

Theo smugly grinned, “My freedom to save your grandson and finally hit Monroe where it hurts?  I think I can agree to those terms.”

Gran nodded, “Thank you, Theodore.  You really are the kind, sweet, young man I thought you were.”

 

Nolan held Alia’s hand in the vet clinic.  The girl was still unconscious, but she was breathing normally, and Deaton checked her vitals before he left the clinic for the evening.  Liam, Corey, and Mason went back to school to meet up with Theo and tell him what they found out.  The nervous teen thought about how much they must trust him now, to be left at the clinic with a spark that works for the hunters, alone.  He rubbed her hand lightly as she slowly stirred.

His face twisted with concern and worry as her eyes began to flicker open.  His eyes were welled with tears by the time Alia’s flickered open and met his.  She gasped as she reached across towards his face, gazing at him with concern, as she croaked, “You’re worried.  About me?”

Nolan hiccupped out a laugh which caused a tear from both eyes to break free and streak down his face as he said, “Of course I am.  I thought we might finally be able to talk about everything, get it all out in the open and then you started screaming and collapsed.  Then you started fading in and out of existence like you were just skipping death and becoming a ghost.  I was worried- we were worried about you.”

Alia struggled to clear her throat before she responded, “How?  Erik’s insurance.”

Nolan weakly smiled, one torn between happiness and dread, “Deaton.  Doctor Deaton broke the spell.  But why?  Why were you risking your life for him?”

Alia’s face creased with pain as she struggled to formulate the answer, “I had to help them capture him.  I owed him.  He’s so innocent.”

Nolan squeezed her hand as he argued back, “And you aren’t?  He’s an alpha and if they want information from him, they won’t kill him.  They will kill you just to get what they want.”

She took a deep breath and replied, “I know they will.  My Uncle said the same thing.  I’m not innocent, Noley, I must follow whatever my Uncle says, and he works for Monroe.  I don’t have a choice but even if I did, my family must come first.  I’m sorry.”

Nolan tilted his head slightly, “But, Alia, we can help you and your Uncle.  You don’t have to live in fear.  And why are you apologizing?”

She softly smiled as she caressed his hand and looked into his blue eyes.  Her eyes glowed silver as she whispered, “Sleep.”

All the stress left the teen’s face before he slumped forward, on top of Alia.  She shifted on the table and pulled him up to take her place.  He quietly snoozed as she walked to the back door and pulled out her phone.  She whispered, “Once we finish this job, I won’t have to do that again.”  She placed a call as she opened the back door and walked out.

After several minutes asleep, Nolan slowly sat upright.  He looked around curiously before he eyed the metal cabinet in the back of the clinic.  His eyes clouded with the darkest black as he threw his feet off the side of the table and walked to the cabinet. 

He threw open the doors and skimmed the titles within, as if he knew the texts that were there.  He pulled two books from the shelves and closed the cabinet. 

His face wore a neutral expression as he walked out of the clinic back door.

 

Theo drove his truck in the direction of the address that Gran gave him.  The roads were dark, and his headlights blazed down the almost deserted streets.  He glanced at the woman in the passenger seat and stated, “We need to wait for Liam and the rest of the pack.”

Gran shook her head and argued, “We cannot.  I know you’ve messaged them with the address and they can meet us there, but time is of the essence Theodore.”

The chimera nodded as he began to make out the compound, “How do you want to handle this Gran?”

Gran clicked her dentures two times as she mulled over the question and answered, “I want you to park outside the compound and I will approach her for the meeting.  While I am doing that, I want you to free Erik and then take him to safety.”

Theo asked with a hint of concern, “What about you?  Shouldn’t we find and bring you back after Erik is safe?”

Gran shook her head, “Theodore, I wouldn’t want you to waste your time or risk Erik.  There is no way Monroe will let me live.”

The chimera acknowledged her response as he parked the truck near the compound.

 

Liam sat in the backseat of Mason’s car as they drove towards the school.  The sun was beginning to set as the alpha stated, “We’ve got to find Erik.  Those hunters can’t get away with torturing him.”

Mason glanced back in the mirror as he replied, “We don’t know where to look but Theo should have an idea right?”

Corey laughed lightly as he acknowledged, “Yeah, as long as he isn’t pissed at us for missing practice.  You know Finstock was angry.  At least we’ll find out soon.”

Mason asked warily, “What are we going to do about Alia?  We know she’s a powerful spark and that she is connected to the hunters.”

Corey looked to his boyfriend as he commented, “Do we know how she is connected?  Yes, Sophie Marie got her to acknowledge that, but it doesn’t mean that she’s a diehard follower or anything.”

Mason argued, “But that doesn’t exactly make her safe.  What if following us is one of her jobs?  She could be spying and sending information back.”

Liam responded before Corey could answer, “I don’t think that’s the case.  If she were supplying information, then Monroe would’ve moved against us.”

The chimera looked to his alpha, “That’s true.  Monroe isn’t exactly the one to play such an indirect game, especially with how her plans have been thwarted lately.”

Mason shook his head and continued, “I disagree.  She could still be feeding information.”

Liam nervously rubbed the back of his head as he began, “I don’t mean to be a dick Mase, but that’s kind of impossible.  What information does Alia know about us, and by us, I mean you, me, Corey, and Theo.  Let’s leave Nolan out of the equation since he wouldn’t be their target unless it was to hurt him for defecting.”

Mason fumbled on the argument, “Maybe meet up times and locations.”

Corey continued Liam’s point, “But what does she actually know?  That we eat lunch in the cafeteria, that we go to Sinema and Theo dances there.   That we practice before and after school with Theo as the assistant coach.  It’s all kind of easy to acquire information for the hunters.  It certainly wouldn’t need a mole sent to join us.  I think she is being used for an entirely different reason.”

Mason took a breath and commented, “You think it has to do with her abilities?”

Liam nodded and smiled from the backseat, “Mase, I think that’s why she is here.  Which probably means it has to do with her Uncle’s job.”

Corey continued, “And if I had to guess, he’s the spark that needs that power to complete a ritual.”

Mason took a moment to let the discussion sink in before he light-heartedly laughed, “Alright, when you frame it that way, it makes sense.”  His tone shifted more seriously as he continued, “And since you both figured it out before I did, no more complaints when we all have to work the research side of a problem.”

Corey beamed a smile while Liam growled and responded, “Come on Mase, it’s just this once.”

 

The teen pulled into the parking lot and parked the car.  As they stepped out of the sedan, Liam’s phone notification went off.  The wolf pulled out his phone and read it.  He gasped and told the pack, “Theo is with Gran going to meet Monroe.  He says they are going to need our help.  He even sent the address.”

The three darted back to the car and Mason plugged the address in and stated, “We’ve going to the party late.  Any plans?”

As Mason started the car and drove, Liam stated, “I’m will charge in first while you two sneak in and find Erik.  Monroe is probably going to make a show of her talk with Gran, so we can expect an ambush there.  Hopefully it pulls enough attention away from Erik to save him.”

Corey smiled as he responded, “That sounds like a sound plan, alpha.”

Parrish stood in the Sheriff’s office just after Theo and Gran walked out of the front door of the station.  The hellhound grumbled, “How is he walking free?  He was standing over the body.  Severo was killed the same way as the other hunters.  I thought we had him this time.”

Stilinski shook his head, “I don’t know Parrish.  It was a good attempt to question him since his whereabouts are suspicious but ultimately it would be a stretch to charge him with the killing so far. 

The deputy crossed his arms and turned away disappointed, “I know he’s up to something Sheriff.  If I look through the files, I am sure to find something.”

Sheriff Stilinski stood up and acknowledged the deputy as he walked around the desk, “I get the frustration Parrish, but don’t lose sight on everything we are facing.”  His demeanor lightened, and he put a hand on the hellhound’s shoulder, “Now, I’m going to the diner off Main street.  I could really go for a nice cheeseburger and curly fries; do you want me to pick up something for you?”

Parrish looked to the Sheriff and lightly shook his head, “I’m good Sheriff.  I’ll stick around and look over these files.”

Sheriff Stilinski nodded and replied as he opened his door, “Don’t work too hard Parrish.  I’m going to finish up my paperwork sometime after dinner so if you are still here, we can discuss anything you find.”

The deputy smiled as he walked out of the Sheriff’s office with Stilinski, “That sounds good.  No need to rush back.”  The deputy motioned to the large stack of files on his desk just from the murdered hunters, “I’ve got quite a few to comb over before you get back.”

Sheriff Stilinski laughed and slapped the deputy on the back as he walked towards the door, “I admire your dedication Jordan, even if those files are going to be the death of you.”

Parrish laughed at the joke and waved to the Sheriff as he walked out of the building.

 

The deputy made it through a quarter of the files before he noticed that the sun had set, and the change over had happened for the night shift.  He yawned as he stared at the picture of the first murder and Severo’s.  He looked to the claw marks and noticed that the spread was off and the size of the claws themselves were different, not noticeable so at first but after looking at them for a while they seemed different.

Eagerly, he opened the bottom drawer of his desk and searched.  He retrieved a larger, conical, inspection magnifying glass.  He ran it over the first picture and then compared it to the second.  His eyes widened as he leaned back with the glass still on Severo’s picture.  He mumbled, “They are different sizes.”

The deputy anxiously flipped through the case files and pulled the autopsy report from the hunter killed in the park.  He read the size and depth of the claw marks, making sure to grab a highlighter and mark over that information.  As he torn through Severo’s file, he couldn’t find the autopsy.  He looked around the empty bullpen and yelled out, “Gonzalez?  Is the Severo autopsy complete?”

He heard the desk sergeant reply, “Yes, Parrish.  Is it not with his file?”

Parrish replied, “No.  Do we have anyone still working in filing?”

She replied, “Karen went home already.  Do you want me to see if I can get the ME to fax or email a copy over?”

Parrish enthusiastically replied, “Yes, please.  Thank you, Gonzalez.”

She laughed as she replied, “No problem Jordan.  You owe me one for this though.”

The deputy laughed as he opened the next file and pulled out the pictures, “How about I share the credit when I crack the case on these murders.”

She laughed lightly to his comment as he checked the victims.  He methodically went through ten separate pictures and autopsies and found multiple discrepancies.  He found that there had to be at least two different murderers because of the claw size.  He also noticed the most recent kills were all done by claws and the assailant only used his right hand.

He pulled up his computer email and saw that the file wasn’t present.  He shouted out, “Gonzalez, any luck with the ME?”

After a few moments of silence, the deputy called out again, “Gonzalez, are you there?”

Parrish slowly stood up and looked around the bullpen.  He hadn’t thought of it before, but he was the only deputy, besides the two working the desk, that wasn’t out on patrol.  He walked towards the radio room, which had one of the main entryways, and saw that the chair was empty.  He stepped over to the main radio and looked around.  He glanced to the security cameras and didn’t see either Gonzalez or Myers.  He called out, “Gonzalez?  Myers?  Where are you?”

He looked around cautiously after hearing no reply.  He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on edge and a pit formed in his stomach.  He slowly took a step as the fax machine roared to life and began printing a document.  He almost fell over but caught himself from his brief jump while attempting to walk.

He turned his back to the door as he walked to the fax machine and saw that his documents were printing off.  A triumphant smile crossed his face as he read the section on the claws and saw the same discrepancies.  He whispered, “I’ve got them.”  He barely had time to register the presence behind him as he turned around.

His eyes locked with a pair of purple tinted eyes as he felt claws tear into his stomach.  The figure leaned forward as the claws torn their way up and he could feel the thing’s fingers graze his heart.  The deputy started to lose strength and his vision began to fade before he felt the fire surge through him.  His eyes brightly reflected off the man’s purple eyes as he pushed against him.  He roared and fire engulfed both of them.

The man replied, “I’ve got you now, hellhound.”  The fire surrounded the figure and burned away his clothes but seemed to not touch his skin as the purple shifted and Jordan could see the flames burning in the man’s eyes.

He gasped a “How?” before he felt the pressure of the man’s fingers tighten around his heart.

The man responded, “Goodnight, Deputy”, as Parrish felt his last heart beat crushed within the palm.


	26. Married to Darkness- Chapter 26- Gran's Final Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gran, Erik and the pack face off against Monroe and her hunters.

Married to Darkness- Chapter 26

 

 

The heels of the antiquated boots echoed loudly through the open bay of the large metal structure.  The dull thud of the cane followed each set of steps in the cold room.  Red laser lights appeared and concentrated around the heart of her black Victorian age dress as she moved from the darkness of the overhanging metal floor into the lights.  Her eyes settled on the woman that stood on the opposing side of the room that looked more to be an industrial kill chamber than a warehouse meet up.

Monroe addressed the elderly woman, “You aren’t what I expected.  For the matriarch of a werewolf family, I expected someone a bit more spry.”

One of the many hunters that stood from the overhand chuckled, “I hope she doesn’t slip and break her hip before we kill her.”

Another hunter laughed as Gran clicked her false teeth and took another step towards Monroe, “You aren’t what I expected either, dear.  But I guess in another respect, you and your menagerie are exactly what I expected.”

Monroe stepped towards Gran as she pulled out a handgun and pointed it at the matron.  “What do you mean?”

Gran softly chuckled, “You and your men look to me like I am a joke and you forget how many of your comrades thought the same thing before their last breath.”

Monroe smirked before she responded with disdain, “Do you think we are afraid of you?  You don’t have your precious grandson, your weapon.”

Gran smiled knowingly, “I don’t need a wolf to deal with your kind.  Which is why I am here to offer you a deal.”

Monroe plastered a fake smile as she asked, “What are your terms?”

Gran continued, “Give me back my grandson and I end my campaign against you.  Decide against it and I will end you.  A fair deal, if I say so myself.”

Monroe laughed as she approached the woman, “You walk in here, defenseless, and expect us to hand over an alpha because of a weak threat?  What’s stopping me from killing you right now?”

Gran laughed softly, “The thing that is stopping you is the thing that led you back here, the thing that drives all of your actions, fear.”

Monroe walked to Gran and grabbed the front coat of her dress and threatened her, “I’m not afraid of you, old woman.”

Gran balanced herself on her cane as she responded, “I may be unarmed but I am far from defenseless.  And my plan is working just as I devised, something you wouldn’t know about, Monroe.”

The hunter pushed her gun into the woman’s chest and said, “I’ll kill you before you have a chance to do anything else.”

Gran’s smile darkened as she coughed up a spray of blood before she whispered, “I’m sorry, dear.  Age and illness beat you to it.  However, you’ve failed to stop me from doing anything.”

 

Theo crawled through the duct work of the building.  He hated the plan but understood that it was Gran’s plan but that hadn’t stopped him from messaging the pack of their whereabouts.  He hoped his Little Wolf would make it there in time to stop the woman’s planned martyrdom.  He followed the sounds and scents of torture.

When he reached the grating near the underground section he saw Erik, strapped to the iron gating, the electric current surging through the wolf but left completely unattended.  The chimera laughed to himself as he opened the grate and slid out to the concrete floor.  He caught himself as his feet hit the ground.

The chimera ran over to the assortment of electronic equipment and ripped the machines from their power source which instantly stopped the power surging through the alpha.  He stepped around the mangled cords and table and faced the exhausted wolf.  Erik slowly raised his head, his eyes clearly foggy from the torture as he mumbled, “Mr. Raeken?”

Theo reached around the grate and snapped the first handcuff as he replied, “Yeah, Erik.  It’s me.  Your Gran sent me to fetch you.”

As the chimera snapped the second cuff, Erik asked, “Gran?  Is she here?”

Theo nodded as he replied, “She’s distracting Monroe while I get you out of here.”  The chimera slid underneath the alpha’s arm and began to carry him out the door.  Erik raised his head and his eyes glowed red, “Gran’s in danger, I have to help her.”

Theo argued as he pulled the alpha towards the door, “We have to get you out and safe first.”

When they reached the door, Erik shoved Theo away and opened the doors.  He caught his Gran’s scent and ran down the hallway.  The chimera grumbled as he caught himself and muttered, “I hate rescue missions” before he chased after the alpha.

 

Mason stomped the gas and lurched the car forward as they sped down the empty streets of Beacon Hills towards the building Theo told them about.  He glanced down and saw that he was clearly exceeding the speed limit, but Liam shouted from the back, “Mase, we need to go faster.”

Mason responded, a bit annoyed, “If I go any faster Liam, we won’t make it in one piece.”

Liam huffed to argue more but Corey interrupted, “What’s the plan when we get there?”

Liam anxiously bit his lip before he responded, “I’m going to fight Monroe and stop her men while you two find Erik and Theo.”

Corey responded, “Do you think that is such a good idea Liam?  We should stay together and neither Mason or myself want you fighting Monroe alone.”

Mason took a turn especially harsh as they continued to the warehouse, “Corey’s right.  If this is a meeting set up by Monroe, they’ll have to have traps.”

Liam argued, “Maybe not.  It was a meeting between Monroe and Gran.  Why would she set traps for an elderly woman?”

Mason responded as he looked back in the rearview mirror, “That’s just wishful thinking, Liam.”

Liam nodded and made eye contact with Mason before the teen looked back to the road, “Mase, I know.  I’m hoping that Theo is able to stop them enough so you two can rescue Erik.  No one else is dying because of that woman.”

 

Monroe gazed into the elderly woman’s face.  She looked into her eyes and saw a smug certainty that should be possessed by a person facing their death.  She stated in a breath with very little force, “You plan to die here.”

Gran shrugged in her grip and clicked her dentures before she replied, “Dear, my plans have always been about revenge for your group slaughtering my family.  This is the one time where I gave you the option to change my mind.  Yet, here we are.  Your hatred will be your undoing.”

Monroe released her grip and took two steps back as she leveled her firearm towards the elderly woman, “Any last words, Mildred?”

Gran glanced towards the overhang and counted the men and her eyes drifted to the men on the lower level with her.  She smiled as she announced, “There are six men up top and three down here with myself and the ringleader.  I leave the rest in your capable hands.”

Monroe’s eyes widened as she saw the double door behind Gran open and the angry wolf with golden eyes step through it.  She caught the movements of two figures behind her hunters on the overhang.  She yelled, “We’re under attack” as she squeezed the trigger and the shot discharged from her handgun and the round struck the old woman in the left side of her chest.  Gran’s body crumpled to the floor.

A loud roar was released from the overhang which echoed and stunned the hunters as she brought her hands to cover her ears.  The angry wolf charged her as she heard two screams from the upper level.  She brought her gun down but felt the sharp claws tear into her shoulder.  She lost control of her hand and dropped the firearm as she screamed, “Kill the wolf down here.”

She slipped away from his claw and grabbed her stun baton with her good hand.  She activated it and brought it up to block his slash, connecting with his chest.  He growled in pain as the red dots moved to his head.  The current surged through him, and she smiled through the pain.  Another howl was heard as a figure jumped from the top floor and tackled the wolf just as the rounds were fired by her hunters. 

The dark-haired man collapsed as three separate rounds tore through his chest.  Monroe stumbled backwards and ran towards the back door.  She was surprised as the wolf didn’t chase her and counted her blessings as she pushed through the double doors into the hallway.

Her shoulder throbbed but she continued to run, with the baton in her good hand.  She hated that she lost her chance to kill Liam but maybe her men would finish the job since she still heard firearms being discharged.  The hallway narrowed as ran towards the stairs to the lower level.  She thought that if she could just make it down there, the emergency escape would give her just the opportunity to survive this night. 

Just as she made the turn, she collided with something and her baton made contact.  A strong electric pulse travelled through the object which materialized as the chimera teen and his boyfriend.  It coursed through her and the pain concentrated in here head before it discharged enough to throw her body against the wall.  She let out a final scream as the current continued and focused on her head.

 

Mason slowly came back into consciousness, the impact with Monroe and her electric baton did a number on him.  He felt Corey holding his hand and the back of his head as he lay on the cold, concrete floor.  He mumbled, “Corey?  Are you alright?”

Corey smiled down at his boyfriend and replied, “That’s supposed to be my question, Mase.”

Mason smiled as he began to sit up and looked past Corey, to Monroe.  The hunter was still unconscious, and he asked, “What are we going to do with her?”

Corey glanced to her and replied, “Jail?  The sheriff did want to stop the violence.”

Mason leaned towards his boyfriend and kissed his cheek, “I love you Corey.”

Corey beamed his nervous smile, “Love you too, Mase.”

Monroe slowly began to move, and the two teens got to their feet.  They walked over to her as the woman’s eyes slowly opened.  Mason addressed her, “Monroe, you aren’t going to hurt anyone anymore.  You’ll spend the rest of your life behind bars.”

Monroe looked up at the teen and a smug grin formed on her face and she spoke in a deep French accent, “Mason, it is so good to look at you with eyes that belonged to someone else.”

Corey and Mason’s eyes widened as Monroe continued, “Boys, why do you seem so surprised?”

Monroe stood up, dropping the baton, and pressed her good hand to the claw injury on her shoulder.  She remarked, “I expected a little less damage, but this should do.”

Corey weakly asked, “Sophie Marie?”

Sophie Marie smiled and nodded her head, “Oui, Monsieur Bryant.”  She looked to Mason, “I hope I haven’t been too much of a burden during our time together.”

Mason stared in disbelief as he asked, “But Monroe?  What happened to her?”

Sophie Marie casually mused, “This Tamora Monroe?  She is no longer with us.  When the currents dissipated anything left of her thought process and personality faded with it.  I do have some access to her memories, but I assure you, she is dead.”

Corey asked with a hint of fear in his voice, “How can you say that so easily?  She’s dead?”

Sophie Marie nodded, “Just as Mr. Raeken would’ve been had I transferred into his body.  This one will do though.”  She looked to Mason, “It seems everything worked out, no?”

Mason slowly nodded before the three heard a pain filled howl from the bay area.

 

Theo felt the rounds enter his body, the small but powerful surges of fire and force as they tore through fragile tissue.  His eyes clouded some as he witnessed Monroe in her escape.  He smiled to himself as the side of his face found the cold, hard, concrete forcefully.  The sounds of screams and howls filled the air as he smelled blood, his, Gran’s, Monroe’s, and the other hunters.  He devoted his energies to breathing as he heard the quick movement of feet and the expenditures of ammunition.  He coughed up blood and felt the pressure in his chest increase as the sounds of battle faded around him.

As the last hunter on the ground floor fell, Liam ran over to Theo.  He grabbed the chimera’s hand and rolled him over to look at him.  The wounds on his chest were larger than he expected and had already soaked his shirt and jeans.  The wolf looked to his boyfriend’s face as he instinctually drew his pain.  Theo’s eyes opened, and he looked up to him.  The chimera whispered, “Little Wolf, you’re crying?  Why are you crying?”

Liam’s voice cracked and betrayed him as he answered, “Because you said you weren’t going to die for me.  You lied.”

A grin formed on the chimera’s face before he chuckled, a light spray of blood coming from his mouth, “I did say that, didn’t I?”  The chimera fought against the pain before he replied, “I don’t suppose Mason has any of the purple vials nearby?”

Liam shook his head as he firmly gripped the chimera harder, “You should be healing but you aren’t.”

Theo took a deep breath, “Maybe I am, it’s just too much.  You know when I said that?”

Liam slowly nodded, his vision blurred from the overwhelming tears, and Theo continued, “What I meant was I’d do anything for you.  I guess I’m just bad at communicating.”

The two shared a painfilled laugh as Liam leaned down and they whispered I love you to each other.

 

As Liam ran to Theo, Erik ran to Gran, his eyes still blazing red.  He knelt beside her and her eyes slowly shifted to look at him.  She smiled softly, “I’m so glad you’re safe now Erik.  I’m sorry for what I put you through just know, I did everything to protect you.”

Erik nodded his head as he took her hand and her pain, “Gran, I know.  I need to get you some help.”

Gran shook her head, “Don’t bother Erik.  If not this bullet, then the cancer.  I didn’t want you to be alone, but it seems that life is telling me different.”

Erik shook his head and pleaded, “Don’t talk like that Gran.  I can help you.  I can use the power.”

Gran mustered enough energy to slap away his hand, “Don’t!  Erik, be a good grandson and do one more thing for me.”

Erik looked into her eyes and nodded before she continued, “Use you power on Mr. Raeken.  I can’t make up for what I put you through, but I owe it to him to make something right.”

Erik argued, “But the family- “

Gran interrupted him, “Will continue with you and hopefully with your new pack.”

Gran closed her eyes and the alpha heard her last breath.  He howled deeply, a roar laced with the pain of profound loneliness.

He released her hand and walked over to Theo and knelt beside the chimera.  Tears filled the young alpha’s eyes as he met the chimera’s gaze.  Erik said, “Theo, my grandmother wants you to have something.”

Theo coughed, and Liam leaned back before the chimera responded, “Whatever it is, it should be quick.  I don’t have a lot of time.”

Erik nodded and placed his hands over the wounds.  The alpha closed his eyes and channeled the power as he pulled the pain from the chimera.  Theo’s body arched into the alpha’s hands and Liam slid back as a wave of energy poured from the two.  After a few moments, Theo’s body collapsed, and Erik’s body slumped on itself.

The wolf watched his boyfriend open his eyes and gasp.  The chimera sat up and checked his chest, the wounds already closed.  Liam’s eyes widened as he hugged his boyfriend and looked to the crumpled alpha. 

Erik’s eyes slowly opened and the two noticed the difference immediately.  The once deep red eyes of an alpha glowed electric blue.

Liam gasped as he asked, “Erik, you gave up your power as an alpha to save Theo?”

Erik slowly nodded and replied, “It was Gran’s final wish.”  The new beta stood up, his face torn with sorrow and loss, “I guess that means I’m alone now.”

The Little Wolf released his boyfriend and stood up, “No.  Erik, you saved Theo.  You gave up your families’ power for my pack.  I can’t just let you become an omega.  Join us.  We aren’t family, but we can hopefully, be your pack.”

Erik reached across his body and held his arm as he looked away.  Theo stood up and placed a hand on the former alpha’s shoulder before he remarked, “I told Gran I would look after you.  So, do me a favor, accept Liam’s offer so I don’t have to track you down and watch you from a distance.”

Erik turned and faced both Liam and Theo.  He took a deep breath before he responded, “Alright.  At least for now, I’ll join your pack.”

Liam smiled as he looked to Theo and the rear double doors opened with Mason, Corey and Monroe stepping through them.

Liam and Erik glanced back and flashed their eyes as their claws came out.  Mason quickly held up his hand and stated, “Stop.  We’ve got somethings to talk about when we get back and no, she isn’t Monroe anymore.”

Sophie Marie spoke as the two wolves slowly calmed down, “Mason is right.  We have things to discuss and hopefully before more of these ruffians show up.”

Theo looked to Liam, “Let’s head home.”

Liam smiled to his boyfriend, “Yeah, let’s head home.”


	27. Married to Darkness- Chapter 27 Tell Theo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fallout from the pack's mission to rescue Erik. Sheriff Stilinski finds Parrish and his two deputies. Mason, Corey, and Sophie Marie make a discovery at the den. Theo gives himself to Liam.

Married to Darkness- Chapter 27

 

 

The pack made it to the parking lot and secured their vehicles.  Liam rode with Theo while Sophie Marie and Erik joined Mason and Corey.  Liam and Mason agreed to have a meeting and hash out what happened later, but he needed time with his boyfriend.  Mason agreed, and Liam and Theo left while the remainder of the puppy pack called emergency services and awaited their arrival.

As Theo drove towards Liam’s home, the wolf stated, “I can’t believe you got shot because of me.”

Theo smirked as he responded, “I can’t believe you were willing to risk your life to get Monroe.  I should’ve known it, but I thought you would’ve finally given up on her.”

Liam’s anger rose as he replied, “You could’ve died Theo!  You would’ve died if Erik hadn’t saved you!  Do you still have that death wish?”

Liam’s words hung in the air as they drove in silence.  When they reached the Geyer residence, Theo pulled into the driveway and stopped the truck.  He looked to his wolf and replied with tears welled in his eyes, “Did you ever think what could’ve happened to you?  Those rounds were meant for you and you could’ve died Liam Dunbar!  Maybe I’m being greedy but how do you think I would’ve felt if you died?”

Liam was stunned as he caught the sorrow and desperation from the chimera.  He looked away, the gaze from Theo too intense for him, “I-I-I just wanted to stop her.”

Theo shook his head, “And that would’ve been worth your life?  I can’t believe you are that dense.”  The chimera sighed, a sound mixed with frustration and relief, “You are so much more important than you think.  And not just in the “you’re our alpha” sort of way.”  The chimera looked forward, staring at the garage door as he weakly admitted, “I don’t know what I’d do without you.  When I wake up, I think of you.  Before I go to sleep, I think of you.  All throughout the day, I think of you.  I’m hooked on you, Little Wolf.”

Liam reached his hand over and intertwined his fingers with the chimera’s as he whispered, “That’s how I feel about you.”  The wolf slowly looked over and asked, “Stay here tonight, Theo.  Stay with me.”

Theo looked over and the greys met the blues as the chimera nodded, “alright, Little Wolf.  I’ll stay.”

The two men stepped out of the truck and walked into the house.  The house was dark, only the night lights and low lights for the stairs were on.  Theo heard the gentle snores of the Geyers and the two quietly walked up the stairs and into the wolf’s room.  Liam pulled out some clothes for Theo and the two took turns getting cleaned up and ready for bed.

When Liam stepped out of the bathroom, wearing only a pair of lounge pants, Theo took his hand and gently guided him back to the bedroom.  Once they crossed the threshold, the chimera closed the door and pulled the wolf into a feverish kiss.  Their naked chests pushed against each other as the chimera nipped at the wolf’s lower lip and pushed them towards the bed.  Liam tumbled over the edge and fell backwards onto comforter.  He barely slid up the bed before the chimera straddled him, the heat pressed rigidly against each other.  He hungrily leaned into another kiss.

After several minutes of kissing, Liam broke away, his breathing erratic and whispered as his voice strained, “Theo, does this mean?”

The chimera leaned forward, his face falling into the side of the wolf’s neck and he gently peppered it with kisses.  Between a few moments of the delicious assault he whispered, “Little Wolf, I want you.  I’ve come so close to losing you and I can’t think of wasting another moment.  Please, take me.”

The wolf growled and flashed his golden eyes as he flipped the chimera over and shifted the domination of their foreplay.  He leaned in and whispered, “I love you, Theo.”

“I love you, Little Wolf.”

 

Sheriff Stilinski stepped back into the entrance of the station, a brown bag laced with grease stains in hand.  He noticed the desk was empty and called out, “Gonzalez?”

The sheriff took a few steps inside and headed towards the desk station when he heard no response.  He called out again, “Gonzalez, Myers, Parrish?”

When he rounded the desk, he saw the pool of blood near the radio.  He pulled his gun from the holster and walked towards the bullpen.  He kept his weapon raised as he repeated, “Gonzalez, Myers, Parrish?”

Silence filled the station as his shoes clicked against the solid floors.  The dim lights cast shadows over the desks and the only light still present, besides the emergency lighting, was Parrish’s computer.  He glanced at the screen and as he did, he heard the faint click of the lock of the holding cell.  He slowly moved around the desk, towards the imposing white metal door.  The window was blacked out and he used his keycard to release the door’s lock.

He immediately gagged from the smell of torched paint and burnt flesh as he pushed the door open.  The white interior of the room was baked to a soot black, the bars of the cell were melted and contorted by hands far more powerful than a normal person.  In the center of the cell there were two piles of bone and ash and next to them was Parrish, face locked in pain and horror, his gut covered in blood.

Stilinski walked into the cell and the now dull greens of Parrish’s eyes stared cloudy at the ceiling.  He took a moment to collect his thoughts as he looked to the wall, which had words melted into the concrete.  “You got away this time, wolf.”

The Sheriff keyed his radio, “I need assistance at the Station.”

 

Mason drove the car towards the school after leaving the warehouse.  Erik stayed behind with the officers, since his grandmother’s body was there, and Sophie Marie sat in the back seat.  She said, “I need my research texts.  This body has a hazy mind at the moment and I need to pick up where I left off.”

Corey accused the Dread Doctor, “What?  Using Beacon Hills as a farm?”

Sophie Marie laughed, “No, Monsieur Bryant, I need to look over my notes and continue my pursuit of immortality.  This body is good for now, but I’d rather not have to build another to shift into.”

Mason shook his head, “I left some at the den, we can head there.  I don’t know if Theo is there but if he is, we’ll be able to retrieve them.”

Corey looked to his boyfriend, “You’re just going along with this?”

Mason sighed, and Sophie Marie answered, “Of course, Monsieur Bryant.  He knows that what I could do versus what I plan to do.  With my research, I can continue without harming anyone, without it, well I have to start over.”

Corey sighed and the three drove to the school in silence.  When they reached the entrance, they noticed there was smoke billowing from the Beacon Hills High School sign.  Mason pulled the car next to the curb and the three stepped out.  Corey commented, “Isn’t that one of the entrances to the den?”

Mason nodded and the three ran over to the entrance.  The sign had shifted and the ladder leading down was present.  The smoke seemed to dissipate more and didn’t smell of fire but something else.  As they climbed down they saw the door to the vault blown off its hinges. 

Sophie Marie stepped into the den as Mason and Corey gasped.  There were two figures on the floor of the den, the dust and smoke obscured them.  She commented, “Where are the texts?”

Mason replied as he and Corey moved to the first body, “They are past the curtain mixed with the stack of Theo’s books.”

Sophie followed the directions while Corey wiped the metal shavings and black dust from the figure’s face.  He looked to be an older, middle eastern man.  His forehead glistened around a small hole and the chimera commented, “He’s dead.  Shot in the head.”

Mason darted to the other figure and when he pulled her to sit, he recognized her, “Alia?”

The girl groaned, “Mason?”  She looked around slowly, “Corey?”

The two teens responded with a yes and Mason asked, “What happened?”

Alia softly spoke, “My Uncle, completed the ritual to unlock the gates.  The hunter’s shot him but there was another trap.  I hit the wall, must’ve thought I was dead.”

Sophie Marie stepped over to the girl, holding her texts, “What did I tell you girl?  You should’ve reconsidered.”

Corey stepped into the vault and looked at the contents.  Everything appeared to still be a locked box and unmoved but there was an area, where a tiny square box once sat, that now was devoid of the dust of the trap.  He commented, “Whoever took it, they knew what they were looking for.”

Alia gasped and weakly spoke before she lost consciousness, “Mason, tell Theo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This finishes season 7a of Teen Wolf, at least how I imagined it. I do intend on writing a follow up Season but I will be taking a break since inspiration is needed more than just plans. I hope you've enjoyed it so far. Kudos and comments always appreciated. If I may make a request, if there is something or some scene/part of the story you really liked, comment it and of course if there were some things that you felt didn't fit well, please comment. I hope to continue to entertain.


End file.
